El amor a través de los años
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Han pasado 4 años después de que Atem se fuera y sus amigos decidieron seguir adelante. Un extraño incidente en un torneo los volverá a juntar a todos. Anzu ha madurado mucho y con el reencuentro de Atem, ¿volverán sus sentimientos por el?, ¿Porque Seto Kaiba interviene mucho en la vida de ella?(AtemxAnzuxSeto) -En correción-
1. La asistente atractiva

**¡Hola chicos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y mi primer fanfic en esta pagina. Sean gentiles conmigo :c ¡Comenzamos! :D**

***La mayoría de los nombres de los personajes como los datos son sacados de la versión japonesa, hay minoría respecto a la versión americana pero esto no afectara para nada el ambiente.**

Han pasado los años y la ciudad Domino ha cambiado bastante, Yugi Mutou y sus amigos ya se han graduado y cada quien ya tenia su propia vida.

Un joven castaño de ojos azules quien ya había empezado su vida en los negocios desde temprana edad, ya era todo un joven de 20 años quien controlaba una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo llamada Kaiba corp., como cada año, en Egipto se celebra un torneo llamado "el juego del milenio" creado por Marik e Ishizu Ishtar en honor al faraón que solían llamarle "El rey de los juegos", este CEO fue nuevamente invitado a la celebración.

Ya era viernes y en la oficina en lo más alto de Kaiba corp. se encontraba Seto Kaiba en su escritorio esperando a su asistente, él estaba tan concentrado en su computadora que tardo un poco en escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

-Si, pase-ordeno.

El sonido de unos tacones hizo que mirara la dueña de estos, una chica de piernas pálidas se acercaba lentamente a el mientras sostenía una tablilla. Esta chica se trata de la asistente del mismo Seto Kaiba.

-Kaiba, aquí esta la lista que pediste- menciono una joven de cabello recogido quien le pasaba la tablilla.

-Si esta bien, ¿están todos aquí?- pregunto mientras revisaba la lista.

-Si, ya revise la lista de invitados y estas llegaran mañana en la mañana a sus domicilios- afirmo la chica.

-Excelente, todo va de acuerdo al plan- bajo su mirada y se disponía a seguir en lo suyo.

Antes de volver a concentrarse en su computadora la joven asistente lo miro con curiosidad, Seto se percato de esto y retiro su mirada de la pantalla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto mientras juntaba sus manos para llevarlas a la barbilla.

La joven se sonrojo un poco, miro hacia otro lado y decidió aclarar sus dudas.

-Kaiba, ¿En verdad quieres que vaya contigo?- se rasco la nuca.

-…- el joven no respondió.

-¿Kaiba?- pregunto ahora preocupada.

Seto solo se quedo en silencio, se levanto de su silla para ponerse justamente enfrente de su asistente recargándose en su escritorio.

-Veras, este torneo no será fácil manejarlo yo solo… además para ti este torneo es al igual de importante que para tus amigos, ¿No es así?-pregunto mientras veía fijamente a su asistente.

La chica solo asistió mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-Bueno… me tengo que retirar, hay muchas cosas que hacer antes del torneo –dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Esta bien, tomate este fin de semana libre para que descanses- ordeno antes de que se fuera la chica.

Esta solo lo miro y sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta para así dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana un joven de cabello tricolor se levanto de su cama para ir a desayunar, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor. Cuando entro a la cocina vio a su abuelo preparar el desayuno mientras cantaba una cancioncilla cosa que hizo que sonriera, miro la mesa y rápidamente algo llamo su atención… era un sobre que estaba sobre esta misma.

-Abuelito, ¿sabes de quien es esto?-pregunto mientras tomaba el sobre.

-No lose Yugi, tiene tu nombre- respondió el anciano mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Yugi solo pudo confirmar lo que le acababa de decir su abuelo puesto que su nombre estaba resaltando en el sobre.

-Veamos que dice…- abrió delicadamente el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo siguiente:

_**"Estimado Yugi Mutuo, me complace invitarte al torneo "El juego del milenio", si deseas ir deberás acudir a kaiba corp., este lunes a las 9:00 am con tus pertenencias, he ahí te estaré esperando con mi asistente junto con otros invitados para si irnos en mi avión privado, te estaré esperando."**_

"_**P.D: arma muy bien tu baraja."**_

-Nunca va a cambiar- negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a meter la hoja al sobre.

-Yugi, ¿Quién te mando esa carta?-pregunto su abuelo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Seto Kaiba- respondió mientras se sentaba enfrente del hombre.

El abuelo lo miro fijamente y después el plato de este… algo estaba haciendo el hombre pues Yugi confundido volvió a leer la carta y este aprovechaba a robar algo.

-¿Y que esperas? ¡Eso es en dos días! deberás organizar tus cosas y alistar muy bien tu baraja- comento con la boca llena.

-Gracias abuelo- volvió a guardar la carta.

-Oye, hablando seriamente… - dijo con una cara extraña.

-¿Qué pasa abuelito?- pregunto mientras dejaba el sobre en la mesa.

-¿Te comerás tu tocino?

-¿Qué tocino?- miro su plato confuso -¡Aquí no hay ningún tocino!- señalo su plato vacío.

-¡Ah! Parece que me lo acabe todo mientras leías… hijo, tardas mucho en leer.

-"Eso explica por qué miraba mucho mi plato"-pensó Yugi con gracia.

Los días pasaron y llego el tan esperado día. Después de haberse levantado temprano, Yugi ya se encontraba afuera de Kaiba corp. el tricolor ya a tenia un poco mas de 20 minutos ahí pero la puerta aun estaba cerrada.

Su vista a las 9:22 am no le favorecía para nada pues el aun tenia los ojos cansados debido a que por la emoción de ayer, el no pudo dormir muy bien. Mientras forzaba la vista podía jurarse que veía un grupo acercarse.

-¡Yugi!- grito un muchacho de aquel grupo.

El joven aun no podía visualizarlos bien, así que se fue hacia ellos… no lo podría creer, ¡En verdad eran ellos! El grupo de amigos que se acercaban eran más ni menos que Jonouchi, Honda y Mai. Y al parecer fue el rubio quien grito, no había ninguna duda sobre eso.

-¡Jonouchi! ¡Chicos! ¿Que hacen aquí?- grito Yugi muy emocionado mientras corría hacia el grupo.

-¡Yugi, tanto tiempo!- grito el rubio mientras lo saludaba y corría hacia él.

-No se han visto por una semana y media- le susurro Honda a Mai.

-Esos dos no pueden vivir sin el otro- cruzo sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ya ahora que todos se veían perfectamente a la cara, Jonouchi fue el primero en hablar.

–Fuimos invitados al torneo por parte de Seto Kaiba- respondió con emoción Jonouchi.

Ahora fue Honda quien dio un paso adelante y explico la historia.

-Veras Yugi, al igual que tu recibimos un sobre cada uno invitados a venir a la Kaiba corp.- le explico el castaño despeinando al tricolor. –Hace unas horas el tonto de Katsuya y yo veníamos para acá pero nos encontramos a Mai y el tonto se pasó una hora babeando y gimiendo mientras la veía.

-El tonto no reaccionaba, así que le di un pequeño golpecito en su torpe cabezota y así reacciono- interfirió Mai giñando un ojo.

-¡¿Pequeño?! ¡Me diste el golpe de mi vida!-le respondió Jonouchi a la rubia. – ¡Pudiste quebrar mi cráneo y reducir mi cerebro!-se quejo mientras señalaba su cabeza.

-Te haría un favor, además… tú no tienes cerebro- respondió la Mai causando que todos rieran al mismo tiempo.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Anzu no viene con ustedes?-pregunto Yugi mientras la buscaba por ambos lados.

Sus tres amigos se vieron mutuamente mientras, Jonouchi le decía a Honda que le dijera la verdad a su amigo y el castaño le respondía lo mismo al rubio. Mai solo los observaba hasta que los callo y empezó a explicarle a Yugi la situación con Anzu.

-Veras Yugi, al recibir nuestros sobres tratamos de contactarnos con ella pero no respondía los mensajes, fui personalmente a su casa y ella nunca me abrió la puerta- Mai miro a Yugi con cara de preocupación. –Nuestra linda amiga tal vez no este aquí pero dejo algo muy importante en cada uno de nosotros- cerro sus ojos.

Yugi solo sonrió y dejo que Mai continuara con su plática sobre aquella joven de ojos azules pero Jonouchi se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué nos dejo Anzu a cada uno de nosotros?- pregunto mientras estaba ahorcando a Honda.

-Sus tontos discursos sobre la amistad que siempre nos levantan el ánimo, eso y mucho más- respondió rubia.

-Si lo dices así, haces que la extrañe mas- bromeo Yugi.

-Cambiando de tema-interrumpió Jonouchi liberando a Honda. –Escuche por ahí que la nueva asistente de Kaiba es muy atractiva.

-Para mi solamente Serenity es atractiva- respondió sin emoción mientras el rubio lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Bueno chicos ya es hora que nos vayamos de aquí para llegar a tiempo- los separo la rubia.

-Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde- se apresuró a decir Yugi.

Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron hacia Kaiba corp., la entrada ya estaba abierta así que se apresuraron a entrar y para su suerte ya se encontraba Seto esperándolos con algunas maletas azules y unas rosas.

-Llegan tarde-menciono molesto.

-Kaiba, es mi culpa…-dio un paso enfrente Jonouchi.

-Ahórrate tus palabras perro faldero, eso a mi no me interesa-le dijo mientras le indicaba con una mano que se callara.

-¡Que te crees!- miro las maletas que este estaba cuidando. –Oye, espera un segundo…- dijo poniendo una cara picara. -¿Por qué tienes maletas rosas? ¿Acaso Seto Kaiba cambio de gustos?- pregunto Jonouchi con tono de burla mientras señalaba las ya mencionadas.

Seto miro las maletas y suspiro fuertemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Escúchame bien, estas maletas le pertenecen a mi asistente y ella volverá en unos minutos- levanto la voz.

-Parece que aquí viene tu asistente- menciono Honda con picardía a Jonouchi.

Ambos amigos se peinaron y se olieron sus alientos mientras Mai, Yugi y Seto volteaban a ver la dirección donde se escuchaban los tacones de la misteriosa asistente.

A lo lejos se podía observar que ella era muy bonita puesto que tenía su cabello castaño algo largo y lacio, vestía con un saco muy elegante y una mini falda ambos grises.

Jonouchi tenia razón ella era muy atractiva, mas de lo que pensaba el tricolor pero había un pequeño detalle… les parecía familiar a los cuatro demasiado familiar.

Hasta no ser que la asistente quedo enfrente de ellos los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron mudos al verla, ya conocían el rostro de aquella chica. Yugi fue quien rompió el hielo pronunciando el nombre de aquella asistente.

-Anzu…- la castaña solo sonrió.

**¡Esto es todo por ahora! ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	2. El vuelo atrasado

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por mis primeros reviews :3 ustedes me alentaron a seguir ¡Gracias de nuevo! Comenzamos!**

Yugi no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga de la infancia trabajando con Seto Kaiba. Él consideraba esto una pesadilla, no podía imaginar que insultos le habría dicho el amargado CEO a Anzu debido a que el mismo ha visto a este gritarle a sus empleados y despedirlos injustamente pero la castaña parece haber llegado lejos por su posición de trabajo, el la conocía muy bien tanto que sabia que ella no dejaba que le hablaran de una manera grosera. Era un misterio como ella termino ahí…

-¡Nena!- Mai grito de felicidad y después fue corriendo hacia Anzu para después abrazarla. –Es un milagro verte, pensé que ya no me querías y por eso no me abrías la puerta de tu casa- dijo casi asfixiándola.

Seto al ver esto hizo una mueca de incomodidad así que fue con uno de sus agentes a hablar sobre las maletas y el vuelo.

-Yo también te extrañe - dijo la castaña mientras se separaba de su amiga. –Perdón por no contestar sus llamadas y abrirles la puerta- menciono viendo a la rubia. –He tenido demasiado trabajo en estos días ya que ser la asistente del jefe de Kaiba corp. no es fácil- miro a Kaiba hablando con uno de los agentes de seguridad.

-¡Vaya Anzu! te ves muy bien con tu cabello largo te hace ver mas… mas…- Jonouchi no encontraba las palabras para lo que quería decir.

-Ahórrate los comentarios amigo, ella se ve mas guapa- dijo Honda guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Anzu al solo escuchar eso se sonrojo un poco, tapo su boca con una mano y decidió contestarles a sus amigos.

-Decidí dejarme crecer un poco el cabello ya que siempre lo he tenido un poco corto- jugo con su largo cabello castaño.

Los agentes de seguridad llegaron llevándose las maletas de los chicos, Anzu busco a su jefe pero parecía ya a verse marchado.

-¡Vaya Anzu, aun no puedo creer que trabajas para ese tipo!- se quejo el rubio.

-Si nena, ¿Cómo demonios trabajas para el cabeza dura de Kaiba?- pregunto Mai mientras le pegaba con su codo.

-Esa historia se las tendré que contar después porque es un poco larga y ya no hay tiempo, ahora tendrán que seguirme- menciono la castaña mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el avión.

Mientras los cuatro seguían a su amiga había uno en especial quien caminaba lento, Yugi quien se sentía tan confundido que ni se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a la entrada del avión. Anzu se pudo percatar de esto así que les dijo a los demás que se adelantaran y se dirigió hacia el tricolor.

-Yugi, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a él.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió tratando de disimular sus sentimientos.

-Yugi, algo no anda bien contigo ¿Qué pasa?- cruzo los brazos.

-Anzu, ¿eres feliz con este trabajo?- bajo la cabeza al preguntar.

La chica lo vio sorprendida, ¿Por qué Yugi le preguntaría eso? sea lo que fuera ella tendría que contestarle.

-Mira, no es hecho que este trabajo me haga feliz- miro hacia otro lado -Este trabajo llego a mí y yo lo necesitaba-le explico mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Anzu…- la miro a los ojos.

La castaña solo le sonrió, ese fue el momento en que Yugi decidió decirle el porqué de su pregunta.

-Me preocupa que trabajes con el-ella solo lo vio conmovida. –Kaiba no es una muy buena persona, tengo miedo que lastime algún día tus sentimientos- apretó los puños. -¿Recuerdas ese día que te tomaron de rehén en ese restaurante y te salvo Atem?

-Atem…- Anzu lo miro sorprendida puesto que hace tiempo que no pensaba en su viejo amor.

-Ese día jure que observaría muy bien donde trabajarías para no llegar a ser lastimada de nuevo- la miro un poco mas calmado.

-Yugi…- al acabar de pronunciar su nombre solo lo abrazo. –Gracias, por eso siempre serás mi mejor amigo hasta el final.

-¡Vamos, es hora de irnos!- dijo animado para hacerla sonreír.

Ella solo acepto y ambos entraron al avión de Kaiba.

Una vez adentro Yugi pudo observar que era muy lujoso, las paredes claras, los asientos cómodos y estaban juntos, era muy grande para 6 personas. En el centro de la sala había una mesa de duelos que en esos momentos Jonouchi y Mai la estaban utilizando. Esta misma no era gran cosa puesto que era muy pequeña y por esta misma razón los duelistas tenían que jugar sentados.

-Y ahora… ¡Damas águilas ataquen a su espadachín de la llama!- ordeno la rubia mientras señalaba a la victima.

Los hologramas en miniatura mostraban a unas damas águilas atacando a un espadachín con una curiosa espada naranja así reduciendo los puntos de Jonouchi hasta llegar a 0.

-¡No!-se quejo con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Este duelo era mio!

-Cabeza hueca, te hace falta mas practica.

-¡Cállate, perro faldero! No eres el único en este avión- se quejo Seto mientras trabajaba en su laptop.

-¡Ya veras niño consentido!- el rubio se dispuso a golpearlo mientras era ignorado.

-Jonouchi tranquilízate o nos sacaran del avión- dijo Yugi tomándolo de los hombros antes de que su amigo se levantara para golpear a Seto.

-Ya escuchaste a Yugi, mejor cállate- añadió el castaño con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mientras el rubio se calmaba, el capitán del avión salió de la cabina un poco nervioso y pálido.

-Tenemos un pequeño problema señor – se retiro su gorra.

-¿Que sucede ahora?

-Tardaremos en despegar, pa-parece que hay un problema climático rumbo a Egipto, esperaremos a que nos avisen cuando ha-haya pasado to-todo mi mi señor- le explico tartamudeando.

-¡Que esperan, manténganse atentos! ¡No debemos retrasarnos!

-Si si mi señor- hizo una reverencia y regreso a su cabina.

Luego de unos segundos, Seto dirigió su mirada hacia Anzu. Respiro hondo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Mazaki, necesito tu ayuda… por favor- le indico que se sentara a su lado.

Todos excepto Anzu se quedaron en shock. ¡Seto Kaiba cambio su tono de voz muy rápido y además él había dicho por favor! Para todos un por favor del castaño era un gatito muerto, algo que nunca habían escuchado de sus labios… era algo sumamente extraño.

-Dime Kaiba, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?- pregunto su asistente mientras tomaba asiento.

\- Léeme en voz alta esta lista, por favor- le paso una hoja.

Otra vez estaba ese "por favor", para Jonouchi ya eran 2 gatitos muertos y para los demás era algo demasiado extraño y gracioso a la vez. Kaiba pidiéndole por favor a su amiga valía oro, ¡Mucho oro! Dejando esto atrás, ya habían pasado 2 horas y aun no despegaban.

-Señor, parece que el problema desapareció- dijo el capitán asomándose desde la cabina.

-¿Y que esperan?

-Enseguida señor, por favor tomen sus respectivos asientos y abrochen sus cinturones- ordeno a través de la bocina del avión.

-Listo Mazaki, hemos terminado… gracias- el castaño guardo su laptop y vio como la chica le sonría.

-Un placer- respondió mientras Jonouchi y Honda se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Por esa sencilla respuesta de Anzu hizo que Seto se sonrojara un poco pero lo oculto agachando la cabeza, Honda fue el único que se percato de esto pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto ya que si lo contaba Jonouchi lo gritaría al igual que Mai solo para molestar al castaño mientras que Yugi bueno no le tomaría importancia a este asunto. Las horas pasaron y todos ya habían tenido un duelo de monstruos en la mesa del centro excepto Seto y Anzu que solo observaban.

-Les apuesto a que Seto Kaiba no querrá un duelo con alguno de nosotros al menos que no seamos Yugi- dijo Mai susurrando a los demás.

-Te apuesto una hamburguesa egipcia a que no querrá- comento el rubio.

-Aunque el tonto no deje de pensar en comida tiene razón, el no querrá- añadió Honda.

-Yo pienso que por tan duro que sea Kaiba, tal vez acepte el duelo… parece aburrido- interrumpió Yugi.

-Vaya vaya, dos contra dos, veremos quien tiene razón…- entrecerró los ojos el rubio. -Muy bien Mai, ve y pregúntale- le ordeno a su amiga.

-Esta bien, esto será fácil- se levanto y fue hacia Kaiba.

Mientras se acercaba al CEO, Honda comenzó a comerse las uñas, Jonouchi miraba "despistadamente" y Yugi observaba a Anzu pues… aun no se podía creer que ella trabajaba para su rival.

-Kaiba, me preguntaba si…- pregunto la rubia con picardía.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto molesto mientras Anzu lo miraba asustada.

-¿Querrías tener un duelo conmigo?- pregunto mientras fingía estar nerviosa.

-Esta bien-respondió sonriendo.

Todos incluyendo Anzu se quedaron impresionados pero parece que Seto iba a decir algo más pues borro su sonrisa.

-Con una condición- le indico con un dedo mientras Mai lo miraba confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto aun mas confundida.

-Que Mazaki juegue en mi lugar- señalo a la castaña.

-¡¿Qué?!- se quejo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Vamos Anzu, yo sé que puedes - la alentó Yugi.

-Muy bien empecemos- fue todo lo que dijo Mai mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Anzu se mostro nerviosa y volteaba a ver a cada momento a Seto, lo odiaba por ponerla en esa situación. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la mesa, respiro hondo y saco su baraja. El duelo había comenzado y cada una tenía 2000 puntos de vida.

-¡Yo invoco a la dama arpía en modo de ataque!- el holograma de la criatura apareció en medio de ellas. –Tu turno, muñeca.

Anzu trago en seco y busco en las cartas que sostenía que criatura invocaría.

-Yo invoco a la dama oscura en modo de ataque-apareció el monstruo Ka de Mana, amiga de la infancia de Atem.

-¿Qué demonios, Yugi esa no es tu carta?-pregunto Jonouchi confundido.

-Recuerda que hay más copias de esa carta- menciono tranquilo Yugi.

-"Aunque solo existen dos"- pensó mientras veía a la maga.

El duelo avanzo y Mai llevaba la delantera, pero no por mucho ya que Anzu parecía como si jugaba duelo de monstruos muy seguido y en eso ocurrió un giro inesperado.

-Y ahora activo mi carta mágica, ¡La piedra de la sabiduría!- mostro la carta.

Así automáticamente apareció el mago oscuro, por supuesto que la carta era la de Yugi… la castaña aun era algo torpe respecto a los duelos ya que tenía esa carta sin tener al mago oscuro en su mazo. Este y la maga oscura juntaron sus fuerzas… así acabando con los puntos de vida de Mai.

-¡No puede ser!- se quejo la rubia al perder.

Sus otros tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos, Anzu derroto a Mai limpiamente a comparación de la primera vez que lucharon.

-¡Vaya Anzu, eres genial!- Yugi la ayudo a levantarse mientras la alababa.

-¡Quiero un duelo contigo!- grito Jonouchi mientras ayudaba a la rubia a incorporarse.

-Muchas gracias amigos, me he estado esforzando lo suficiente- les mostro su pulgar y les guiño un ojo.

-"Haz mejorado bastante, Mazaki"- pensó Kaiba mientras la veía y después cerrara tranquilamente sus ojos.

-Si me disculpan, quisiera dormir un poco antes de que lleguemos a Egipto- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Tienes razón, vayamos a dormir un poco tontos-termino de decir Mai.

-Después nos explicaras como mejoraste en el duelo de monstruos- le exigió Honda mientras ella sonreía.

Anzu se sentó a un lado de Seto quien ya parecía dormido y se acomodó para después dormirse, Mai se sentó un lado de ella mientras que los demás chicos se acomodaron enfrente a ellas. Las luces se apagaron y todos durmieron profundamente.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos después de que todos se fueran a dormir pero Anzu aun no podía dormir, había algo que la atormentaba y no la dejaba dormir. Ella no dejaba de pensar en el… lo pensó cuando estaba en su duelo contra Mai, lo pensó en toda la tarde mientras trabajaba, era imposible borrarlo he incluso cuando mencionaban su nombre su corazón se detenía.

Esa noche comprendió que aun tenia esos bellos sentimientos hacia esa persona, la cual ella menciono en voz baja antes de dormir.

-Atem…-susurro antes de cerrar sus bellos ojos azules.

**Muy bien eso fue todo por hoy ;D ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. ¡Bienvenidos a Egipto!

**¡Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia! :D Les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por los reviews y espero que disfruten este capitulo ¡Comenzamos!**

Las horas pasaron y todos dormían con tranquilidad, el duo dinamico dormían abrazados mientras que Yugi dormia en soledad. Mai comenzo a despertar pues alguien la estaba moviendo, era Anzu quien al parecer tenia una pesadilla…

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

Sin saber por qué ella corría con todas sus fuerzas el la temible oscuridad de la noche en un parque de la ciudad de Domino.

Esta se encontraba escapando de una sombra la perseguía desde hace rato. Torpemente ella tropezó con un objeto desconocido y cuando la sombra se acercó… una luz dorada apareció de la nada ahuyentando a la sombra.

Asustada, trato de ver el rostro de su héroe pero no pudo ya que vio como la sombra nuevamente se acercaba y chocaba contra su cuerpo.

_**Fin del sueño**_

La chica despertó violentamente mientras sudaba frio, vio que el sol apenas estaba saliendo y respiro hondo mientras se calmaba.

No sabia como acabo acurrucada en algo suave pero estaba tan cansada para levantarse, sin embargo… podía sentir como su cara era frotada en un lavadero. Después de pensarlo por un buen rato pudo descubrir que era lo que tanto lo que tenia acurrucando, era el pecho de Seto Kaiba. La vergüenza invadió su cuerpo y de un instante a otro se retiro lo más suave y rápido de él.

-"Que vergüenza si el me hubiese descubierto así de seguro me hubiera despedido"- pensó Anzu mientras se sonrojaba.

-Y dime… ¿Dormiste cómoda en el sexy pecho de Kaiba?- pregunto su amiga quien ya estaba despierta y al voltear a verla esta le guiño un ojo.

-¡Shhh! No querrás que nos escuche.

-Bueno bueno, no cualquiera termina acostada sobre el pecho de un hombre guapo, rico y famoso… porque no consideras aprovechar esta situación- comenzó a molestarla. -Trabajas para el deberías tratarlo un poco mas.

-Fue un accidente- negó con su cabeza. -Además, yo ya no estoy interesada en tratar a los hombres.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar a solas.

Mai tomo de la mano a Anzu y la llevo al baño, era un poco incomodo estar ahí por el simple hecho que era pequeño. La castaña no comprendía aun por qué ella y su amiga se encontraban ahí, decidió preguntar pero la rubia se adelanto.

-Anzu, quiero que seas honesta conmigo-le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mientras se frotaba sus ojos.

-¿Aun tienes sentimientos por Atem?-pregunto mirándola seriamente.

-Yo…-Anzu bajo la mirada. -¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?! ¡Atem se fue hace cuatro años para no volver!

-No me mientas- la miro con la misma cara que le pone a Jonouchi. –Anoche te escuche perfectamente decir "Atem" en voz baja.

Anzu se moría aun más de la vergüenza, primero por despertar en el pecho de su jefe, su mejor amiga la descubrió y se burlo de ella. Y ahora esta misma confeso que la había escuchado cuando pronuncio el nombre del faraón anoche.

En esos momentos deseaba que Mai no hubiera recibido la invitación ya que es la única quien hasta ahora la ha descubierto en situaciones embarazosas. La castaña ya no podía hablar, ya la había descubierto ya no podía hacer nada. Pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron su bello rostro en esos momentos por lo que la rubia decidió hablar.

-Anzu, no digo que este mal amar a alguien pero ama a una persona que se encuentra a tu lado, Atem se fue y no volverá- comenzó a pensar que mas le podía decir. -Tú eres bonita y puedes encontrar a algún tonto… perdón chico que te quiera por lo que eres- la castaña levanto la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas para después seguirla escuchando.

-"¿Un tonto?"- pensó confundida.

-Para mi suerte, Jonouchi aun no sale de mi mente pero trato de no ser tan dura con el para que nos demos una oportunidad- se desahogo debido a la situación. -He visto como Kaiba te habla lindo, date una oportunidad de convivir mas con el… tal vez te agrade mas- tomo los hombros de su amiga.

-Tienes razón… Atem no volverá y yo no debería esperarlo- seco sus últimas lágrimas. -Deje ir muchas oportunidades de ser feliz, la perdí con Yugi ya que el tenia unos bellos sentimientos hacia mi pero yo solo lo vea como mi mejor amigo entre otros chicos.

-¡Pero Kaiba es diferente!- la sacudió un poco. -Él se porta frio con todos hasta conmigo pero a las únicas personas quienes yo he visto que él se porta bien es con Yugi, Mokuba y… contigo, Anzu.

La castaña lo pensó un poco y después le regalo una sonrisa sincera a su amiga.

-Tal vez debería trabar una amistad con mi jefe- encogió sus hombros.

-¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos, será muy divertido!- libero a la chica de su agarre y la obligo a salir del baño.

Cuando salieron observaron que todos aun seguían dormidos excepto Kaiba quien estaba despertando. Mai al ver esto decidió aprovechar la situación así que le dio un pequeño "empujoncito" a Anzu hacia Kaiba para ver que ocurría.

Debido a los tacones de la castaña, esta perdió el control y cayo enfrente de Kaiba.

-"Es mejor que me levante rápido porque no me ayudara a levantarme"- pensó mientras miraba las botas de Kaiba.

-Ten mas cuidado rubia tonta- dijo Seto molesto mientras le tendía su mano a la castaña.

-"¡Lo hizo!"- pensó apenada la castaña.

-"¡Le conseguí nuevo novio a Anzu!"- pensó la rubia mientras escuchaba música mariachi en su mente.

-¡Opps! lo lamento guapo, no me fije- Mai encogió sus hombros para después sentarse a un lado de Yugi.

-Seto…- se sonrojo a un nivel extremo la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!- la miro un poco molesto.

-¿Podrías soltar mi mano, por favor?- pregunto mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Perdón, Mazaki- la soltó violentamente y le dio la espalda, sonrojándose al instante hasta quedar como un tomate.

Anzu también aparto la mirada pero descubrió que el tacto con las manos de Kaiba se sentía como si fueran las de cualquier amigo suyo, tal vez eso era un gran avance.

-Señor, dentro de una hora llegaremos a nuestro destino- después de mucho, la bocina se volvió a activar.

-Perfecto- fue todo lo que dijo el castaño pues se estaba relajando después de aquel "accidente".

Una vez tranquilo Kaiba se levanto de su asiento y guardo todas las cosas que había ocupado mientras que Anzu le indico con la mirada a Mai que despertara a sus amigos.

-¡Hey tontos, ya despierten!- despertó al dúo que en esos momentos se estaba abrazando.

-¡Aléjate de mi, Katsuya!- grito Honda mientras trataba de apartárselo.

-¡Tu debes el que me tiene que soltar!- trato de zafarse del agarre del castaño.

Mai se golpeo su frente preguntándose el porque seguía siendo amiga de ese par de idiotas, aunque ya todos sabemos que es por culpa de cierto rubio un poco joven que ella.

-Yugi cariño, ya levántate- le susurro al chico mientras se levantaba tranquilamente.

-¡¿Y a el porque le hablas bonito?!- la señalo Jonouchi mientras aun abrazaba a su amigo.

-¡Si! ¡¿Por qué a Yugi si y a nosotros no?!- le siguió la corriente el castaño.

-¡¿Quieren cerrar el pico?!- interfirió Kaiba.

-¡Tu cállate, niño mimado!- le respondió su enemigo rubio.

-¡Jonouchi!- ahora fue Anzu quien se metió.

-¡Pero Anzu, como él no tiene a quien abrazar en las heladas noches!- abrazo a Honda mientras este le correspondía para hacer enojar al castaño pero este no les tomo importancia.

-¡Si supieran!- les respondió Mai pero después de notar que había metido la pata se tapo su boca.

Anzu suspiro y después le sonrió a Kaiba como señal que no los tomara en cuenta.

-¡Ya suéltense, se ven ridículos!- les ordeno Yugi.

-¡Dentro de una hora llegaremos a Egipto par de simios!-les grito la rubia.

-¿Dentro de una hora? ¡Porque demonios no nos lo dijiste, mujer malvada!- contratacó el rubio.

Los demás hartos de los gritos decidieron ignorar la nueva pelea de la pareja y se dedicaron a lo suyo.

-Buenos días, Anzu- se acercó Yugi a la chica.

-Buenos días, Yugi- esta le respondió con una sonrisa. -Deberíamos preparar nuestras cosas.

-Tienes razón- comento Yugi mientras regresaba a su lugar para ver que no podía olvidar.

Ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos después de que comenzaran a recoger sus desastres de la noche anterior. Al terminar todos se vieron interrumpidos por la bocina del capitán que volvió a sonar.

-Sean amables de abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad y no desabrochárselos hasta que el avión se detenga por completo, gracias por volar con nosotros-fueron las ultimas palabras del capitán durante el viaje.

Todos siguieron las indicaciones del capitán y cuando el avión aterrizo esperaron que el avión se detuviera para así poder salir.

-Seto, ¿Qué haremos después de bajar del avión?-pregunto la asistente.

-Los Ishtar nos estarán esperando afuera con un auto suficientemente grande para nosotros y las maletas- respondió a su pregunta.

El avión se detuvo por completo, el capitán y el copiloto bajaron todas las maletas mientras los demás bajaban.

-Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí-gradeció Anzu a los pilotos.

-No fue nada señorita, si usted llega a necesitar de nuestra ayuda llámenos- el capitán le dio una tarjeta a Anzu con sus datos y agradeció para después irse con su jefe y amigos.

Los seis jóvenes vieron a una pareja de hermanos acercarse mientras tomaban sus maletas. Lo extraño era que solo faltaba uno de ellos, Odion Ishtar.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Egipto!-grito Marik felizmente mientras se inclinaba.

-Esperemos que su estancia sea agradable- se inclino la egipcia. -También es un placer volver a ver al descendiente del faraón- menciono Ishizu refiriéndose a Yugi mientras este correspondía el saludo.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo hambre- se quejo obviamente Jonouchi mientras tocaba su estomago.

-No te preocupes, en donde se hospedaran ya hay mucha comida esperándolos- comento Marik.

-¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vámonos! -grito Honda.

Los jóvenes siguieron a los hermanos hasta una camioneta negra suficientemente grande para las 8 personas que eran, todos guardaron sus respectivas maletas en la cajuela del auto y subieron en ella.

Marik seria el que conduciría e Ishizu se sentaría en el asiento del copiloto, en los tres asientos de atrás se sentaron Honda, Yugi y Jonouchi y atrás de ellos se encontraban Seto, Anzu y Mai respectivamente.

Para su suerte a la castaña le toco en medio de estos dos cosa que hacia que la rubia la mirara pícaramente pero esta negaba con su cabeza para evitar otro accidente como el del avión. Su amiga decidió dejarlo así ya que no quería que Kaiba le gritara otra vez y menos enfrente de su amado rubio.

Al pasar por las pirámides los recuerdos sobre aquel faraón volvieron y mas aquella vez que fue la primera en la que llegaron a Egipto.

_**Flashback**_

_Los chicos llegaron a Egipto para poder recuperar las memorias perdidas del faraón Atem. Los Ishtar fueron aquellos quienes los recibieron en el aeropuerto y los llevaron a comer unas "hamburguesas egipcias" que tanto reclamaba Jonouchi en eso momentos. _

_Cuando era la hora de llevar a Atem a "la lapida de los recuerdos perdidos", los egipcios consiguieron una camioneta y llevaron al grupo de amigos hacia ese lugar. Durante su viaje hacia allá todos mencionaban asombrados las cosas que miraban alrededor excepto los egipcios, incluyendo al tricolor._

_-¡Miren eso!- grito Jonouchi emocionado._

_-Así que estas son las famosas pirámides- añadió Honda._

_Al pasar por cierta construcción en especial, Anzu no pudo ocultar su emoción._

_-¡Oigan miren, esa es la esfinge!- la señalo mientras sus amigos les brillaban sus ojos._

_-¿Qué le paso a su nariz?- pregunto Honda._

_-¿Qué acaso no sabes?- le respondió Jonouchi._

_-¿Y tu si?_

_-No. _

_Todos en el vehículo rieron después de ese comentario pero cuando Anzu vio que Atem era el único que no lo estaba haciendo_

_\- Faraón… ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_Atem la miro sorprendido y después respiro hondo._

_-No pasa nada- miro por la ventana._

_Jonouchi se iba a atrever a interrumpir pero Honda lo detuvo a tiempo._

_-¿Esta usted seguro?- Atem solo respondió con una sonrisa._

_-"Faraón…"- pensó un poco triste._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Anzu trato de olvidar ese recuerdo, aquel en donde aun no sabían el nombre de Atem y estaba a unas horas de despedirse para siempre de él.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino observaron con detalle el lugar donde se hospedarían, una casa que más bien parecía palacio. Esta estaba construida con una especie de roca que imitaba ser de arena; sobresalían sus enormes ventanas y en la parte superior se localizaban dos balcones. A unos pocos metros del lugar estaban los preparativos para el torneo.

Todos bajaron algo emocionados de la camioneta y tomaron sus maletas, al entrar Ishizu condujo a cada uno a su respectiva habitación en la planta superior y les comento que los esperaría en el comedor.

La casa era algo lujosa puesto que los Ishtar aprovecharon sus recursos como famosos investigadores. En el recibidor se podía apreciar de inmediato las largas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones; de lado derecho de estas se localizaba el comedor con una larga mesa y pasos adelante estaba la cocina. De lado izquierdo de las escaleras había un largo pasillo con algunas puertas con destinos desconocidos.

Después de acomodarse y esperar unos minutos, todos ya se encontraban en el comedor excepto Anzu ya que ella se cambio debido que ya no aguantaba su ropa formal ni los tacones.

Al entrar al comedor observo que era muy bello, en especial las ventanas gigantes que hacían que entrara perfectamente la luz del sol y la mesa un poco larga para su gusto pues sobraba espacio.

Al observar con profundidad se encontró con una chimenea de mármol, esta llevaba encima algunas fotos. Su curiosidad la venció y observó cada una de las fotos. La mayoría como era de suponerse se trataban de los tres hermanos Ishtar en su infancia, eran preciosas y tiernas, bueno algunas no porque se podía apreciar a un Marik algo ¿siniestro?

En medio de estas estaba una en especial, los egipcios junto al faraón rodeados por ella y sus amigos. La castaña tomo la foto y la observo de cerca… no había tanto que pensar porque era la principal para ellos. ¿Qué harías si encontraste a esa persona que tuviste que esperar toda tu vida y te tomaste una foto con ella en sus últimos días? Anzu hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Repaso a cada uno de los que estaban en esa foto: Odion al igual que Marik e Ishizu no habían cambiado tanto… de hecho solo se veían más maduros en la actualidad. Jonouchi lucia un poco mas debilucho de lo que era ahora, Honda ya no cargaba su mirara juvenil, de echo ahora lucia todo un mayor con un poco de barba; Yugi había crecido lo bastante para estar de la misma estatura que ella y sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de Atem y por ultimo… ahí estaba la vieja Anzu con su cabello corto… desearía ir hacia atrás y poder revivir esos momentos, hasta probar esa hamburguesa…

-Anzu, ven a comer con nosotros…- la saco de sus pensamientos la egipcia.

La castaña no pensaba devolver la foto sin antes acariciar el rostro impreso de Atem y sonreírle.

-"Lo lamento Atem, te ame demasiado pero… creo que es hora de dejarte ir. Es por nuestro… perdón, por mi bien"- devolvió la foto y se reunió con sus amigos.

**Continuara… **

**Debido a que en estos días tengo mucho tiempo libre parece que subiré un capitulo cada dos días pero no aseguro nada. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. Las almas perdidas

**¡Hola muchachones hermosos! Sé que me extrañaron… no se crean bueno agradezco los reviews y todo el apoyo que me dan, los amo. ¡Comenzamos!**

Las horas ya habían pasado y el torneo daría comienzo a las 10 pm. Anzu observo su reloj y apenas eran las 7 pm, pero al ser la asistente del invitado de honor pensó que era mejor arreglarse temprano por si acaso su jefe decidía llegar a tiempo.

La castaña se encontraba sola en su habitación. Esta era demasiado amplia y lo que más resaltaba era su cama con dosel y un espejo de pie. Aparte de todo esto esta misma tenía un bello balcón el cual ella dejo las puertas abiertas para que entrara aire fresco.

Apenas estaba oscureciendo y ella acababa de bañarse, vistió para la ocasión un vestido no tan corto rosa pastel y se coloco su toalla en la cabeza. La tentación la venció en esos momentos y decidió salir por un momento hacia el balcón solo para observar las primeras estrellas de la noche.

En su mente solo repasaba recuerdos de los momentos que pasó ella junto con el faraón: Aquella vez que Atem la salvo de su antiguo jefe en Burguer World; cuando la salvo de Aileen… hasta hace poco recordó que ella misma le dio una bofetada al pobre pero jamás lo menciono; entre otras situaciones.

Fueron muchas veces que el la salvo pero ella… se sentía inútil de no haberlo salvado alguna vez. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-"Atem, ahora que me encuentro en el lugar donde naciste y moriste me siento mas conectada a ti…"- pensó mientras se quitaba la toalla y dejaba caer su largo cabello húmedo. –"Hoy prometo que será el ultimo día que estés en mi mente pero en mi corazón siempre tendrás un lugar"- volvió adentro.

Se maquillo y dejo secar su cabello, se miro en el espejo y le agrado su aparecía. Nuevamente miro su reloj y apenas eran 8:30 pm y no tenia ni un solo mensaje de su jefe. Para empezar ella no sabia donde seria el torneo y si Seto no aparecía es que aun no se irían.

Para distraerse un poco la castaña decidió explorar el lugar donde se quedaban. Salió por el pasillo y bajo por unas escaleras, ya estando abajo vio la entrada y a su izquierda estaba otro largo pasillo donde encontró numerosas puertas.

Al acercarse a la más cercana y al girar la perilla observo que la llevaba a un sótano pero le dio cierto miedo así que no entro. Antes de seguir adelante, la puerta de al fondo fue la que le llamo mas la atención ya que tenia jeroglíficos escritos sobre ella que eran demasiado interesantes para sus ojos. Había algo en ella que la llamaba, la curiosidad no se hizo esperar y abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Hola?!- buscó si alguien se encontraba habitando el cuarto que estaba en tinieblas, después de dar un paso varias antorchas se encendieron.

Cuando la habitación se vio iluminada revelo una especie de pared llena de otros jeroglíficos que ni ella entendía para su desgracia.

-"Creo que ya es hora de que aprenda a descifrar los jeroglíficos…"- pensó mientras se acercaba a aquella pared.

-Te he estado esperando, Anzu - aquella voz hizo que la castaña saltara del susto y buscara alrededor la dueña de esa voz.

-¡Ishizu!-grito sorprendida mientras tocaba su pecho. -¡¿Me estabas esperando?! ¡Pero ya no tienes el collar del milenio…!- señalo su cuello.

-En estos momentos no hay nadie en casa, así que espere a que fueras a buscar por toda la casa a alguien para así encontrarme…- le explico la egipcia con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

-Ellos están probando los campos de duelos, alistando sus barajas, cosas de hombres respecto a los duelos. Incluyendo a tu amiga Mai, aunque ella es mujer- respondió sin emoción.

-Entiendo- miro la pared.- Ishizu, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Qué es esta pared?- pregunto mientras la señalaba.

Ishizu observo con atención la estructura y después suspiro.

-Esta querida mía, es la puerta de las almas perdidas.

-Almas perdidas…- al solo escuchar esto, Anzu sintió escalofríos.

-La profecía dice así…- Ishizu se acercó a leer los jeroglíficos.

"_**Aquellas almas que volvieron y cambiaron el destino podrán reclamar las recompensas que dejaron en el mundo de los vivos pero la maldad tendrá que regresar. Solo aquellas que buscan el mal tendrán oportunidad de la segunda oportunidad de existir en un cuerpo y aquellas que busquen el bien tendrán la oportunidad de existir en una alma solida".**_

-Es confuso…- la chica inclino su cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-El tiempo nos lo hará mas claro- le sonrió la egipcia.

-¡Tiempo!- la castaña recordó que el torneo ya comenzaría dentro de poco. -¡Ishizu tenemos que irnos! ¡El torneo ya va a comenzar!- dijo mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

-Me parece bien…

Ambas chicas salieron primero de la habitación, después de la casa y llegaron hasta donde estaban los campos de duelos y un escenario. Los demás ya se encontraban ahí pero también había un mínimo de 20 duelistas, pocos espectadores y al igual que la prensa. El evento era privado asi que no se requería más de 100 personas. Ishizu pasó primero para prepararse para su discurso de apertura del torneo.

La castaña paso después pero varios duelistas empezaron a gritarle cosas indebidas lo que hizo que se molestara. Antes de ponerlos en su lugar al parecer alguien tomo el micrófono del escenario y lo curioso del caso es que no se trataba de ninguno de los Ishtar, si no de Seto Kaiba.

-Los duelistas que se comporten de una manera inapropiada ante mi asistente serán automáticamente descalificados- amenazó con su mismo tono de siempre.

Anzu se moría de la vergüenza, lo que daría para que la tierra se abriese y se la tragara viva. No era necesario armar tremendo espectáculo por parte de Kaiba. Ella se apresuró a llegar hasta donde él se encontraba mientras trataba de no sonrojarse por lo que fue inútil.

-Gracias…- le susurro mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Eres una tonta, no debiste vestirte así- sin mirarla, respondió furioso.

-Tu espectáculo fue de lo mas inmaduro así que no me digas tonta porque aquí el tonto es otro- Kaiba ya esperaba que le respondiera furiosa pero lo que no pensó es que le diría "Tonto". Ahora Anzu en verdad si aceptaba que era una tonta por responderle de esa manera, hasta ya se consideraba despedida.

-Mazaki…- fue lo único que dijo para después irse por su cuenta a otro extremo del escenario.

Yugi al ver esto se acercó a su amiga para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado.

-Estoy bien, parece que me despedirá para cuando volvamos a Domino- respondió susurrando.

-Lamento lo de tu trabajo.

-No te preocupes, algún día tenia que decirle algo. Ya sabes como es Kaiba.

Yugi no dijo algo más y solo miro a la castaña quien le sonreía para no preocuparlo más. Quien diría que Mai llegaría e interrumpiría la tranquilidad de estos.

-¡Perdón Yugi, pero te robare un momento a Anzu!-grito mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga.

-No hay problema, nosotros ya terminamos de hablar- dijo sonriendo.

Mai se llevo a Anzu corriendo hasta la casa de los Ishtar y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Esta era casi idéntica que la de la castaña excepto que esta solo tenía una ventana en vez de balcón. La duelista necesitaba hablar a solas con su amiga pero exagero respecto el lugar ya que se encontraban demasiado lejos del torneo.

-Muy bien Mai, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto enojada la castaña mientras se liberaba del agarre de Mai.

-¡No me digas que no lo notaste!- grito emocionada mientras aplaudía y daba brincos.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¡Los celos de Seto Kaiba!-le respondió aun mas emocionada, mas bien eufórica. -¡Seto Kaiba estaba celoso!

-¡¿Celos?!-pregunto sin creérselo. – ¡Esos no pueden ser celos!

-Yo también estaría celosa si a Jonouchi le dijeran de cosas- subió y bajo las cejas.

-¡No sé de que hablas!- negó con la cabeza.

-Yo vi que le molestaron los comentarios vulgares de los duelistas- comenzó a golpearla por la espalda.

-¡Mai!

-¡Para mi fueron celos, queridita!- dijo golpeando su hombro. Y después se disculpo con ella. –Si yo fuera tú, yo aprovecharía esta situación al máximo hasta hacer que se declarara el tonto.

La rubia comenzó a imaginarse si su situación con Jonouchi fuera así. Anzu al verla suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza dando todo como caso perdido.

-Ya es tarde, yo voy a regresar- comenzó a caminar.

-A mi no me engañas, ahora que sabes la verdad quieres verlo- dijo pícaramente.

Anzu se detuvo y miro hacia atrás para mostrarle algo torpe su lengua mientras la rubia reía. Después de daba por terminada la conversación, salió de la casa y volvió al torneo.

Si no se equivocaba, Ishizu apenas comenzaría con su discurso. Todos los duelistas comenzaron a ponerle atención a la egipcia mientras daba algunos golpecitos al micrófono y después comenzaba a hablar.

_-_¡Bienvenidos jóvenes duelistas al torneo "el juego del milenio"! – dijo mientras todos gritaban eufóricos. – Este torneo se ha organizado en honor a un poderoso faraón que dio su vida para salvar a su pueblo de las garras de la oscuridad. Esta noche descubriremos quien será el duelista que utilice todas sus fuerzas para dar lo mejor de si al igual que aquel faraón y así nos mostrara el valor de la victoria…- Anzu quien se abría camino entre los duelistas, espectadores y prensa sonrió al recordar a Atem y se quedo donde estaba. – El ganador se llevara como premio 1,000 dólares y esta extraña carta llamada "El corazón del Nilo"- todos se asombraron cuando mostraron la carta. -¡Y para dar inicio a este torneo, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial…! ¡Seto Kaiba!- todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras el castaño se acercaba al micrófono.

-Gracias…- dijo mientras miraba al público quien guardo silencio. -Cuando era mas joven, era el mejor duelista del mundo y no me importaba nada en absoluto… hasta que me gano Yugi Mutou mejore mucho mi actitud…- empezó a contar su "triste pero nada interesante" historia.

-¡Eso no es cierto, farsante!-grito alguien que sorprendió a Anzu ya que conocía al dueño de esa voz.

Al parecer a Seto no le importo mucho el comentario y prosiguió con su discurso.

-A lo largo de mi vida he salvado algunas vidas con ayuda de otros…

-¡Puedes salvar mi trasero!-grito otro duelista.

Seto parecía que se estaba molestando pero ignoro eso y prosiguió. Anzu quien reconoció también la segunda voz fue a buscar a los culpables de tales comentarios mientras pasaba entre la multitud de duelistas.

-En fin ser un empresario exitoso no es fácil, no puedo pasar tiempo con las personas que quiero por ejemplo mi hermano Mokuba…- continuo con algo de dificultad.

-¡Es tu único amigo, él y el dinero!- otra vez la primera voz.

-¡Los atrape!- grito la castaña mientras tocaba por detrás de los hombros de los dos causantes de los comentarios que eran sin dudar Jonouchi y Honda.

El enojo de Kaiba causo que pausara por unos segundos mientras que los duelistas empezaban a animarlo que siguiera. No lo hacían porque les agradara del todo, si no que ya se morían porque comenzara el torneo.

-¡Vamos Anzu, el no sabrá que fuimos nosotros!- reprocho Jonouchi mientras miraba a la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Si Anzu, déjanos un poquito mas!- Honda le indico con sus dedos un poco mas.

-¡No y por favor dejen que acabe el pobre de Kaiba!- señalo a su jefe pero al gritar un poco fuerte, varios duelistas la miraron asustados.

-El trabajo no me deja convivir con él pero también trae sus beneficios- miro hacia otro lado. -Por el pude sentir la sensación de un "te extraño" y todo por la culpa de…- Seto no pudo continuar ya que comenzó una tormenta de arena.

La tormenta era demasiado fuerte pues estaba derrumbando todas las luces, pantallas y el escenario comenzó a tambalearse. Todos comenzaron a entrar en pánico. La prensa y la mayoría de los duelistas escaparon en los vehículos que llevaron llevándose algunas personas mas dejando pocos desprotegidos. Los agentes de seguridad de Kaiba ayudaron a los que restaban a entrar a la casa de los Ishtar.

-¡Todos refúgiense en el sótano, nosotros nos quedaremos a vigilar!- grito Marik mientras dejaba pasar a las pocas personas que quedaban.

-¡Marik, tu guíalos!- llego Ishizu después de que todos entraron. -¡Yo estaré aquí vigilando!

Marik solo asistió con la cabeza y guio a los duelistas hasta el sótano, donde estaba seguro que nada ocurriría. La tormenta empeoro, tanto que rompió las ventanas de comedor tirando todo al suelo.

Ishizu asustada les grito a los que llegaron con Kaiba que la siguieran. Nadie dudo un segundo la orden pues todos comenzaron a correr. Anzu cayo al suelo después de sentir un golpe en uno de sus pies, al estar tendida en el suelo comprobó que uno de sus tacones se despego de la suela. Esto hizo que se quedara atrás. Sin darse cuenta, alguien la cargo entre sus brazos y quien la llevaba, siguió a los demás. La egipcia sin saber a donde llevarlos, decidió que todos se refugiarían en la sala donde se encontraba la extraña pared.

-¡¿Dónde esta Anzu?!-grito Yugi mientras miraba alrededor.

-¡Vaya esta con…!- grito Honda señalando a la castaña pero al ver quien la cargaba se quedo callado.

-Seto Kaiba la tiene en sus brazos, parece que se le rompió un tacón-completo Ishizu.

Una vez encerrados en la habitación y a salvo, Seto bajó a su asistente quien se quedo sin palabras. Cuando trató de agradecerle algo sonrojada, un brillo extraño que apareció en medio de la pared la interrumpió. Cada vez esa luz comenzaba a hacerse mas ancha… no era una pared cualquiera y como su nombre lo decía… esta era una puerta.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Ishizu quien entrecerró sus ojos mientras miraba aquella luz.

El destello creció causando un poco de dificultad para ver con claridad, todos con los ojos entrecerrados vieron claramente la sombra de alguien quien se acercaba lentamente.

Cuando la sombra atravesó la puerta, el cuarto se quedo en blanco… nadie en esos momentos podía ver algo. Extrañamente, todos se desmayaron.

Pasaron los minutos y el primero que abrió los ojos fue Yugi quien estaba tendido en el suelo como los demás, su vista estaba algo borrosa por culpa de la luz.

Por lo que escuchaba, parecía que la tormenta había desaparecido y la sala seguía poco iluminada por las antorchas. Poco a poco todos volvieron a despertar mientras se preguntaban si se encontraban bien. El tricolor al alzar la mirada pudo ver las piernas de una persona que estaba de pie y exactamente enfrente de él. El dueño de las extremidades le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-¡Esto es imposible!-grito Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras dudaba si aceptar la mano o no.

-Lo se, yo también estoy sorprendido- respondió una voz algo grave. –Creo que todo es posible… Yugi- el mencionado acepto la mano y se puso de pie. Cuando abrazo al desconocido y dejaba unas lagrimas caer.

Cuando se sintió un poco mas tranquilo, se puso a la derecha de su "viejo amigo".

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?!- grito el desconocido con la voz algo quebrada.

Esa voz… esa voz que hizo que Anzu se congelara por unos segundos. Alzo lentamente la mirada para comprobarlo por ella misma.

Efectivamente, era el… era Atem con sus prendas de Faraón pero de piel pálida quien se encontraba de pie a lado de Yugi.

-Debo estar soñando…- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos deseando que nada fuera real.

**Continuara… **

**Lo sé, estuvo un poco corto el capitulo… ¡Dejen su review y hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**P.D: Las camas con dosel son las que tienen cortinas XD**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. El regreso del faraón

**Hola amuiguitos :D los deje con el suspenso con el capitulo anterior … desde aquí Atem ya tendrá un papel importante ah por cierto el chico del review que me dijo que me casara con el pues pues te diré querido … ya estoy casada con Atem jajaja bueno no .-. pero ni te conozco ni tu a mi … bueno empecemos con el capitulo:**

Todos ya estaban de pie excepto Anzu ella no quería verlo, no podía así que se escondió en un rincón obscuro mientras los observaba. Todos se encontraban saludando a Atem en esos momentos.

-¡Viejo, me alegra que hayas vuelto!-grito Jonouchi abrazando al faraón.

-Yo también te extrañe, en especial nuestros duelos- contesto Atem mientras se separaba de su amigo.

-Faraón pensé que no volvería-dijo Honda con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ni yo sabía al respecto, tenemos que hablar de esto después- término de decir mientras lo saludaba de mano.

Al separarse de Honda Atem miro a Ishizu mientras esta se arrodillo ante el como muestra de respeto cosa que ruborizo a Atem. En cuando se iba a acercar a Ishizu para hablar sobre lo ocurrido pudo ver a Seto Kaiba a un lado de esta lo cual Atem le dirigió una sonrisa mientras él lo veía con cara de asco y apartaba la mirara.

-"Algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar"-pensó Atem mientras se dirigía a Ishizu. Pero cierta rubia se adelanto y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-¡Oh Atem me alegra que hayas vuelto, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos en especial yo porque no te vi partir. Espera que Anzu te vea!-grito la rubia mientras asfixiaba mas a Atem; Jonouchi llego en su ayuda y se la quito de encima a Atem.

En esos momentos Atem se quedo congelado, era cierto faltaba una chica castaña en especial en esos momentos, Atem no había visto a Anzu desde que llego.

-"Te odio Mai, ¿porque me mencionaste?"-pensó la chica con rabia.

-Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Anzu?- pregunto el faraón.

La chica al escuchar que el faraón pronuncio su nombre se acercó a él con la cabeza agachada ya que no lo quería ver a la cara, ni ella sabia porque tal vez seria vergüenza o si se tratase de un sueño no se quería ilusionar.

-¿Te conozco?-le dijo Atem.

Era claro, Atem no la reconocía por su cabello largo además no podía observar muy bien su color de cabello por la obscuridad en que se veían envueltos, parecía una joven de cabello largo de color negro; Anzu alzo la mirada para que Atem la viera.

-Si, soy Anzu pero un poco diferente- le dijo dulcemente.

-¡Anzu! Perdón no te reconocí- le dijo Atem agachando la cabeza.

Mai que veía esto a lo lejos ya no sabía que le iba a ocurrir a su amiga ya que ella misma le alentó a seguir con su vida sin Atem y le recomendó que se acercara a su jefe Seto Kaiba. Ella se sentía culpable por la situación que en un futuro pasara con su amiga.

Anzu vio los ojos violetas de Atem mientras el veía los ojos azules de esta, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar pero Anzu trato de no llorar y bajo la mirada pero algo la detuvo, ella pudo ver el cartucho que ella misma le regalo a Atem con todo su cariño pero esta vez era diferente ya que ya tenia su nombre. Ella ya no pudo más y lo abrazo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Atem, te extrañe mucho pensé que jamás te volvería a ver así que decidí borrarte de mi mente, porque me dolió mucho que te fueras- dijo mientras lloraba.

Todos que podían ver la escena pudieron sentir la tristeza que guardaba Anzu a lo largo de los años. Seto Kaiba que también observo esto no tenia nada en la mente mas que la tierna imagen de Anzu llorando ya que jamás la había visto así, pudo descifrar que Anzu no era una chica fuerte del todo. Atem sintió que algo le apretaba el pecho y no era Anzu era un sentimiento inexplicable.

-Anzu, ya no llores- le decía mientras le regresaba el abrazo –tranquila, yo también sufrí porque me aleje de ustedes pero hubo algo que miraba todos los días y me alentaba a seguir adelante- Anzu levanto la mirara para verlo y después separo de el mientras Atem tomaba su cartucho y se lo enseñaba –Esto Anzu, tal vez para muchos es un simple cartucho pero para mi es un símbolo de amistad, que no se puede romper a través de los años- termino de decir mientras se lo metía debajo de sus ropas.

Anzu se sonrojo al ver que para el faraón era muy importante el cartucho que ella misma le regalo. Todo parecía normal ahora pero la puerta se volvió a abrir cubriéndolos de la luz blanca con la que Atem llego.

-¡Todos pecho tierra, ahora!- grito Ishizu.

Todos la obedecieron Atem puso su brazo arriba de Anzu mientras seguían en el suelo. Lo que venia no era la sombra de una persona era mas bien una bola negra. Las antorchas se apagaron causando que todos entraran en pánico. La habitación se quedo en un completo silencio, nadie podía ver algo hasta que una luz dorada apareció que provenía del rompecabezas de Atem la sombra se alejó y salió por la puerta así desapareciendo.

-¡Todos ahora salgan de la habitación!- grito Atem.

Todos corrieron pero el molesto tacón roto de Anzu causo que ella se quedara al ultimo cosa que de nuevo Seto Kaiba la tomo le una mano y la guio hasta llegar afuera de la habitación. Todos ya estaban afuera mientras Atem cerraba la puerta.

-¿Todos están bien?- pregunto Ishizu.

-Yo estoy bien pero Jonouchi no ha soltado mi pierna desde que salimos- dijo Mai molesta.

-Lo siento, no veía nada y tropecé y te sujete para que me sacaras de ahí- decía mientras soltaba la pierna de Mai.

-¿Yugi estas bien?-pregunto Atem.

-Si pero, ¿Qué era esa cosa?-dijo preocupado.

-No lo se aun- dijo Atem –Lo extraño es que el rompecabezas del milenio nos salvo, pudo a ver sido una fuerza del reino de las sombras, eso me hace pensar…- dijo cruzando los ojos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Parece que aquí le tiene miedo a la obscuridad, tanto que tiene que agarrar la mano de su mami- dijo Jonouchi mientras señalaba con la mirada a Kaiba.

-Vamos Kaiba suéltala ya, ella no se escapara- dijo Honda en tono de burla.

Kaiba no se percato de que aun sostenía la mano de su asistente. Se apresuró a soltarla y cruzar sus brazos mientras Anzu lo veía extrañamente. Yugi miro con diversión aquella escena mientras Atem alzo la mirada y abrió un ojo. Marik llego corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraba y se quedo congelado al ver a Atem, quien se arrodillo ante el mientras Atem le daba la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Marik se dirigió a su hermana mientras Odion aparecía y también se arrodillaba ante Atem.

-Hermana he llevado a los duelistas al aeropuerto para que regresaran a casa con ayuda de Odion- término de decir.

-Odion, ¿Dónde estuviste mientras nosotros estábamos aquí?- pregunto Yugi.

Odion se levanto y le contesto sonriendo.

-Desde que llegaron yo estaba trasladando la carta extraña de Domino hasta Egipto, me encargue personalmente en guardarla en un lugar seguro por si algún duelista listo quisiese robársela- menciono este.

-Ahora con la casa destruida tendremos que ver los daños- menciono Marik –Nosotros tres arreglaremos las cosas del torneo- termino de decir.

-Yo hablare con mis agentes de seguridad sobre lo ocurrido, tanto como ustedes como yo perderemos dinero por esto- dijo Kaiba –Masaki, si llega a ocurrir algo no tardes en llamarme entre menos daños para la kaiba corp mejor- acabo de decir mientras salía de la casa.

-Nosotros también nos encargaremos de esto, por favor quédense aquí- termino de decir Ishizu mientras salía de la casa junto con sus hermanos.

Los demás entraron al comedor pero este se veía fatal, las ventanas estaban rotas, las sillas estaban tiradas y las fotos de la chimenea se encontraban en el suelo. Buscaron algo otro lugar para esperar así que subieron las escaleras y también vieron que a lo largo de los pasillos había arena. En el pasillo de la derecha se encontraban las habitaciones de Jonouchi, Yugi, Mai, Honda y la de Odion; en el izquierdo se encontraba la de Ishizu, Marik, Kaiba y la de Anzu. Había una habitación vacía pero no podían entrar ya que estaba bajo llave.

-Esto es un desastre- dijo Yugi

-¿Donde nos quedaremos a esperar?-pregunto Jonouchi.

-Podrían quedarse en la mía, en el balcón que tengo podremos ver si ya llegaron los demás- propuso Anzu.

-Por mi esta bien- acepto Yugi.

Todos siguieron a Anzu pero Jonouchi grito ya que encontró algo interesante.

-¡Miren chicos, parece el diario de Seto Kaiba!- grito Jonouchi.

-¿Cómo llegaría eso ahí?-pregunto Atem.

-No lose pero el no esta por aquí…-dijo Honda.

-Ni loca que lo van a leer, soy su asistente y deben dármelo- dijo Anzu enojada mientras se los arrebataba.

-Vamos Anzu, no seas aguafiestas- le dijo Mai.

-Creo saber porque el diario estaba aquí- dijo Yugi –la puerta esta abierta y hay un armario con varios libros encima alado de la puerta debió haberse caído con el aire- termino de explicar.

-Bueno, vamos entren- dijo Anzu mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Milagrosamente el cuarto estaba intacto, solo tenia un poco de arena que entro por debajo de la puerta y la ventana que llevaba al balcón estaba intacta, Anzu se asomo por la ventana y el balcón tenia mucha arena y una maceta que estaba ahí se encontraba quebrada en el suelo junto con la arena. Todos se sentaron las chicas se acostaron en la cama mientras que los demás se sentaron en el suelo excepto Atem quien se sentó en una silla que se encontraba ahí.

-Con que asistente de Seto Kaiba…- rompió el silencio Atem.

-Es cierto nena, cuéntanos como terminaste trabajando para ese tonto- dijo Mai jalándole el brazo a Anzu.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- dijo Anzu.

-Vamos Anzu estamos solos- dijo Yugi.

-Esta bien- dijo molesta mientras todos se acomodaban para escucharla.

**Continuara… hasta ahí se los dejare mis pequeños, en unos momentos o sino dentro de dos días como siempre les subió el siguiente capitulo es que hoy falte a la escuela por motivos de las universidades :c pero ya saben que siempre les cumplo respecto el tiempo. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. La historia de la asistente

**Hola de nuevo mis amores, no pude subir el capitulo a fin de cuentas… lo decidí ya que tenia que dar tiempo para que leyeran y para que dijeron en sus mentes "porque lo deja hasta ahí" jajaj por lo que pude ver es que ya empezaron con los Team Seto y los Team Atem :D eso me alegra bueno empecemos con el capitulo:**

Todos ya se encontraban listos para escuchar la historia de como Anzu acabo trabajando para Seto Kaiba:

-Bueno, esto fue hace aproximadamente 6 meses…- cerro sus ojos la chica.

_**Flashback con explicación de Anzu**_

_Yo acababa de regresar de buscar trabajo y llegue a casa para ponerme a limpiar mis padres como de costumbre no estaban. Saque la escoba, me recogí el cabello y me puse a barrer afuera con la puerta abierta. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y vi a una personita correr a lo lejos, esta persona gritaba que alguien lo socorriera. Trate ver de quien se trataba pero no pude hasta que esa personita llego hasta mi era Mokuba Kaiba pero ya no era un niño ya era un adolecente._

_-Anzu-tomo aire-Esos hombres me quieren asaltar- me dijo señalando a tres hombres mal aspecto corriendo hacia nosotros, al principio me sorprendió que me recordara bueno, aun tenia el cabello un poco corto como antes._

_Yo asustada tome firmemente la escoba y le pedí a Mokuba que se pusiera detrás de mi y que entrara a la casa cuando le dijera. Llegaron esos tipos hasta la entrada de mi casa._

_-Vamos linda, entréganos al chico- me dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ellos, su apariencia se asemejaba mucho al Bandido Keith._

_-Oye, en vez de niño ¿Nos podemos quedar con la chica?-dijo el segundo que tenia el cabello de varios colores y muchos piercings en su cara._

_-No tonto, el chico tiene mucho dinero- dijo el tercero que era calvo pero tenia un tatuaje en su calva._

_-¡Aléjense de aquí o llamare a la policía!-les grite pero los tres se rieron de mi -¿Quiénes son ustedes?- grite aun mas asustada._

_-Oh que malcriados somos permíteme presentarnos señorita- me dijo el líder –Mi nombre es Kenth me reconocerás ahora en adelante ya que mi hermano es el Bandido Keith- eso explicaba porque se parecían –Mi compañero de los colores extraños es Mad clown pero le decimos MC y mi otro compañero es Calvin por su bueno… su cabeza lo dice todo- termino de presentarse._

_-Bueno señor ladrón, cm y calvo; largo de aquí antes de que llame la policía- Mokuba se rio porque dije mal los nombres, bueno no los recordaba muy bien lo que quería es que se fueran._

_-Danos el niño-me dijo Kenth._

_-¡Mokuba, ve adentro de la casa y llama a la policía!- fue todo lo que le pude decir._

_Mokuba corrió adentro de mi casa y no supe nada después de él._

_-Veamos preciosa tu lo decidiste por las malas-me dijo Mc._

_Los tres se me acercaron no tenia con que defenderme excepto la escoba así que los golpe a cada uno con la escoba pero parecía que nomas retrocedían, les lanzaba todo lo que veía a mi paso pero ni con eso. Así que salí corriendo hacia la casa cerré la puerta y vi a Mokuba en la sala con el teléfono fui rápidamente a la cocina por un sartén y los ladrones lograron entrar a mi casa ya que por el miedo olvide poner el seguro. _

_Con el sartén golpee muy fuerte al calvo quien cayo inconsciente, solo quedaban dos. Mokuba dejo el teléfono descolgado y fue en mi ayuda. Kenth con su brazo me trato de asfixiar pero Mokuba ya había agarrado un sartén mas grande que el mio y logro que me soltara. El del cabello extraño tomo a Mokuba y lo golpee igual de fuerte y cayo noqueado._

_La sirena de la policía se escuchaba cerca así que trate de asegurarme de que Kenth no escapara pero este me golpeo muy fuerte y caí al piso por suerte Mokuba salió corriendo afuera para que la policía lo viera pero Kenth escapo. Cuando llego la policía Mokuba nunca se separo de mí. _

_-Anzu…- Mokuba tenia lagrimas en los ojos –¿Estas bien?- yo solo afirme, Kenth solo me lastimo el hombro pero no fue grave._

_Salí de la casa junto con el y dimos nuestros testimonios a la policía estos mismos se llevaron a los ladrones que noqueamos en mi casa, mientras un paramédico me revisaba Mokuba vio un auto acercarse y salió corriendo hacia él, un chico alto con una gabardina blanca bajo de él y se arrodillo para abrazar a su hermano. _

_-¡Seto!-grito Mokuba mientras lloraba y lo abrazaba._

_-¿Mokuba estas bien, te hicieron daño esos tipos?- me conmovió mucho la escena de un Seto Kaiba preocupado por su único hermano._

_-Si, gracias a Anzu Masaki- dijo alegremente –Ella fue quien se arriesgó para salvarme- Mokuba me señalo obviamente me sonroje ya que Seto me miro._

_Observe que Seto se acercaba a mí mientras me vendaban el hombro._

_-Gracias por salvar a mi hermano, veo que resultaste herida-señalo mi hombro._

_\- ¡Oh! no fue nada, mientras no le haya pasado nada a Mokuba estoy bien- le respondí._

_-Hermano, cuando agarre el teléfono vi que Anzu tenia una sección de clasificados parece que esta buscando trabajo- dijo Mokuba –Ella podría tener el puesto que estamos buscando- me miro alegremente._

_-Como quieras, es tu decisión no mía-dijo y después se fue._

_-Anzu, te gustaría trabajar para mi, Seto dice que ya tengo edad para tener una asistente para que me ayude en mis encargos de la kaiba corp, no son pesados serán como encargarse de la seguridad, la tecnología y así, tu solo me recordaras y me ayudaras cuando te lo pida- me termino de explicar -¿Te interesa?- acabo de decir._

_-Mokuba gracias pero no podría…- me daba pena aceptar el trabajo._

_-¡Perfecto! Comienzas en cuando recuperes la movilidad del brazo, llámame cuando eso pase ah y gracias- me abrazo y después se fue con su hermano._

_Los días pasaron y la necesidad del dinero ya me estaba llamando así que cuando se alivió por completo mi brazo llame a Mokuba y acepte el puesto. Me pido que todos los días me arreglara lo mas presentable posible, tuve que tomar ropa de mi madre ya que no tenia nada así._

_Trabajar con el era divertido, solo nos paseábamos por todo kaiba corp mientras vigilábamos de que se cumpliera todo lo que indico Seto. Mientras que solo veía a su hermano cada vez que iba a la oficina de Mokuba ya que estaban juntas. Pasaron tres meses y llego un día que Mokuba decidió aprender a jugar duelo de monstruos y me dijo que como su asistente tenia que aprender con el. La persona que nos enseñaba era un trabajador que realizaba experimentos para mejorar las jugadas de Seto, él siempre lo ayudaba cuando se trataba de Yugi._

_Los días pasaron y tuve que remplazar mi antigua baraja por otra ya que la antigua era inútil para los duelos contra Mokuba. El día que decidimos tener un duelo separados contra un emulador de duelos llego, el no pudo derrotar el emulador causando que me pusiera nerviosa, era mi turno y entre a la cámara y empezó el duelo. _

_Según lo que me conto Mokuba cuando yo estaba en la cámara cuando Seto llego y observo mi duelo y cada vez que iba avanzando el pedía que aumentara el nivel de dificultad pero con mis esfuerzos y recordando todos los duelos que había observado de Yugi y Jonouchi pude ganar. Ese mismo día Seto me mando a llamar a su oficina. Estaba tan nerviosa pero toque su puerta y cuando me dijo que entrara todo para mi estaba en blanco._

_-He visto tu crecimiento en la empresa- me dijo con sus manos juntas pegadas a su boca._

_-Gracias, trato de mejorar todos los días- le dije mientras el me dio señal de que me sentara._

_-Ya no trabajaras para Mokuba- me dijo y me quede congelada ¿Acaso me estaba despidiendo?_

_-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Fue porque utilice el emulador?- le pregunte._

_El solo sonreía, esa sonrisa me daba miedo para mi era un gatito muerto. Hasta que el decidió hablar._

_-No seas tonta, el hecho de que ya no vas a trabajar con Mokuba no significa que ya no trabajaras aquí, vas a trabajar para mi- me dijo mientras se reía._

_Odiaba su risa, quería matarlo por el susto que me dio y quería morirme sentía tristeza ya que no trabajaría mas con Mokuba porque trabajaría para su tonto hermano mayor._

_-¿Y que puesto me darás para que te ayude?- le pregunte resignada – ¿Quieres que sea la segunda asistente para ayudar a tu asistente? Ah déjame adivinar, quieres que yo sea la intendente ¿verdad?- termine de decir._

_-Para nada, tú serás mi asistente personal…- me dijo tranquilamente._

_-Pero… ¿donde esta Mizuki?-Mizuki era la asistente de Kaiba cuando yo entre a trabajar para Mokuba._

_-Ella solo era un espía de otra compañía…- dijo golpeando con un puño el escritorio. _

_-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo empezaría?- le pregunte asustada._

_-Mañana mismo, te esperare a primera hora aquí te diré las tareas que deberás hacer- dijo mientras encendía su computadora –ah por cierto, practica mas en el duelo de monstruos podrías ser una buena duelista-dijo y aparto la mirada._

_-Muy bien- me levante dispuesta a irme –hasta mañana Kaiba- le dije y me retire._

_Los siguientes días fueron pesados porque Kaiba me ponía hacer muchos papeleos pero después contrato a una chica llamada Yumi para que se ocupara de todos los papeleos que yo hacia, parecía que a ella le gustaba hacer ese tipos de cosas. _

_Yumi era una chica de mi edad, tenia el pelo ni tan largo ni tan corto de color negro y los ojos de color miel, honestamente es muy guapa; ella me agrada, hemos salido juntas pero me desagrada mucho que ella es… bueno ella es muy… podría decirse que siempre quiere que los hombres le admiren su belleza y quieran salir con ella. Alguna vez se le trato de insinuar a Kaiba sentándose en su escritorio mientras le daba unos papeles pero me enoje, la baje del escritorio y le pedí que se fuera. No lo tomo a mal mas bien piensa que me interesa Seto, fue milagro que no la despidiera. _

_Llego el viernes pasado e Ishizu y Marik invitaron a Kaiba al torneo para que diera un discurso de apertura y para que entregara el premio. El día que me entere que el torneo originalmente era en honor a Atem no quería saber nada de él, Seto en ese mismo día me mando a llamar._

_-¿Para que me necesitas Seto?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la silla de enfrente._

_-Masaki…- dijo y después dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo –Ishizu me invito al torneo de Egipto y veras, tengo que hacer muchos compromisos ahí pero también tengo muchos compromisos en la compañía-fijo su mirada en mi._

_-Quieres decirme que necesitaras ayuda, no es así…- le conteste._

_-Si, necesitare que hagas una lista con los domicilios de estas personas y que envíes invitaciones con este mensaje a las personas que se encuentran en esa lista- me entrego un papel y lo leí… ahí estaba el nombre de ustedes, Yugi, Jonouchi, Mai y por ultimo el de Honda; para mi fue un peso en mi corazón, los había olvidado durante esos meses por culpa de mi trabajo, esperaba que no me hubieran llamado me sentiría culpable si no les hubiera respondido la llamada._

_-Enseguida Seto- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta._

_-¡Masaki!- me grito Kaiba –Tu iras conmigo al torneo y dejare encargado a Mokuba con ayuda de Yumi- término de decir mientras se concentraba de nuevo en su computadora._

_Salí de su oficina y sentí nervios porque iría con mi jefe a un torneo el cual yo no quería ir y además porque los volvería a ver a ustedes después de mucho tiempo y tenía miedo de que me dirían por trabajar con Kaiba y no haberles dicho a ustedes. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Lo demás ya lo saben ustedes- acabo de decir Anzu.

-Vaya que eres digna de admirar, no cualquiera soportaría a Kaiba- menciono Atem.

-Lose, pero yo creo que tu debiste soportar su vida pasada y la del presente, eso es mas digno de admirar- todos rieron cuando termino Anzu.

-Chicos, me estoy muriendo de sueño ¿Qué tal si nos turnamos en parejas para vigilar?- menciono Yugi con sueño.

-Me parece bien Yugi, yo pido quedarme con Jonouchi- dijo Mai.

-Yo pido estar con An…- no pudo terminar de hablar Honda porque Mai lo piso.

-Tonto pide estar con Yugi…- le susurro Mai con una mirada asesina.

Anzu se percato de esto pero ya era muy extraño, Mai primero quería juntarla con Kaiba y ahora cambio de parecer y ya quería juntarla con Atem ¿quién la entendía?

-Yo con Yugi pero hasta el último para que durmamos un poco- dijo Honda obligado por Mai.

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi Anzu- dijo el faraón con una sonrisa.

Anzu solo se sonrojo y agacho la mirada.

-Bueno Jonouchi nosotros seremos los primeros nos quedaremos afuera unas horas hasta que nos de sueño y después será el turno de Atem y Anzu- dijo para después irse con el rubio.

Mai tenía un plan y estaba a punto de decírselo a Jonouchi mientras salían. Mientras tanto Atem y Anzu eran los únicos despiertos en la casa, Yugi y Honda estaban profundamente dormidos. La castaña no sabia que decir mientras que miro el faraón se dio cuenta que él nunca la dejo de mirar causando que se sonrojara aun mas, ella quería que se mantuviera el silencio en que se veían envueltos pero el tricolor rompió con esto.

**Continuara… bueno mis amores este capitulo estuvo largo para los que me dijeron que los estaba haciendo cortos. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	7. Una alma perdida

**Hola mis amores agradezco los reviews que dejaron, perdón por la tardanza tuve algunos problemas personales pero ya se solucionaron c: y ahora tenemos además de Anzu a otra chica enamorada llamada luna (bueno, mi verdadero nombres es… es un misterio) empecemos con el capitulo:**

Ya eran la 1 am, una rubia y su acompañante también rubio se encontraban afuera de la casa donde se estaban quedando. La noche era muy bella para una cita romántica pero ese no era el momento adecuado, el faraón había regresado sin un porque y el torneo de los hermanos Ishtar se había arruinado. Mai se adelanto para observar las estrellas pero Jonouchi le molesto para resolver todas sus dudas.

-Muy bien Mai, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta la entrada y no nos pudimos quedar en el balcón de Anzu?-pregunto molesto.

La rubia solo lo miro y volvió a observar las estrellas cerro sus ojos y comenzó a explicarle.

-Tonto… tenia que hablar a solas contigo y no me gusta que haya gente alrededor nuestro- lo miro y sonrió –Anzu tendrá un gran problema por mi culpa y necesito tu ayuda…- le explico.

-¿Anzu? ¿Qué le ocurre, es grave?-pregunto el rubio.

-La alenté a acercarse a Kaiba pero ahora con el regreso de Atem, puede que ella se confunda, hasta ahora ella no ha dado ningún avance con el niño mimado pero espero que no lo haga- dijo preocupada.

-Mai…- le dijo –Tu no le dijiste que se enamorada de Kaiba, solo dijiste que trabara una relación con el pero no sentimental- le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-El corazón de una chica es muy complicado- le dijo –Por eso tengo un plan…- le dijo guiñando el ojo.

-¿Y ahora que?-le dijo molesto otra vez.

-Veras, tu y yo trataremos de que Anzu se junte con Atem para que así ella le confiese sus sentimientos, ella lo sigue amando después de cuatro años- sonrió.

-¿Y como quieres lograr eso?-cruzo los brazos.

-Simple, primero dejándolos completamente solos desde ahora- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ah, comprendo…-rasco su cabeza.

-¿Enserio comprendes cabeza hueca?-lo miro con seriedad.

-En realidad no pero hare todo lo que me digas- dijo resignado.

Mai solo se sonrojo por el comentario y decidió actuar.

-Bueno, ahora finge que ya tienes sueño para que les toque vigilar- dijo la rubia mientras se dirigían a la casa.

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa en la habitación de Anzu, se encontraban Yugi y honda dormidos profundamente mientras que Atem seguía sentado mientras miraba muy detalladamente a la castaña quien estaba con la cabeza abajo. Era verdad Atem veía algo extraño en ella pero no en su actitud era algo extraño, ella tenia algo que él no podía ver ni con el rompecabezas del milenio debía ser algo que el no pudo observar años atrás pero tenia que investigar que era lo que era lo que lo hacia admirar a su amiga solo por la apariencia de esta así que decidió hablar con ella sobre un tema en particular. Cuando se animo en hablarle ella lo miro y se sonrojo pero bajo la mirada rápidamente, cosa que hizo que él se acobardara de hablar con ella así que decidió volver a intentarlo.

-Anzu…-la llamo.

Anzu solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos violetas del joven faraón. Atem pensó en cualquier excusa para iniciar la conversación pero en ese momento llego Mai y Jonouchi.

-Buuuaaaa-bostezo Jonouchi –Vaya chicos, es su turno de vigilar-dijo volteando a ver a Mai.

-Pero, ni duraron veinte minutos afuera- menciono Anzu.

-Nena, dormir muy tarde causa arrugas- dijo riéndose Mai.

Atem se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a Anzu, él se quedo enfrente de ella observándola por unos segundos. Cosa que hizo que Mai golpeara con su codo a Jonouchi mientras los dos reían en silencio. Los ojos azules de la castaña se encontraron con los violetas del tricolor y ella sintió los mismos sentimientos pero muy débiles que hace cuatro años, era mas bien atracción.

-Vamos Anzu, es nuestro turno- dijo mientras le daba su mano para que ella se levantara.

Anzu solo la acepto y la soltó al instante por la vergüenza, ambos salieron de la habitación para llegara a la entrada de la casa. La noche comenzó a hacerse frio causando escalofríos a la chica. Atem al ver esto se quito su capa para tapar a su amiga.

-Faraón…- dijo la castaña.

-Anzu, por favor dime Atem al decirme faraón me hace sentir viejo y además ya no me pertenece el privilegio de ser faraón en esta época- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Atem-el rio y después continuo -¿Por qué no tienes frio?-ella acabo de preguntar pero a la vez ella sabia que fue la pregunta fue demasiado obvia y estúpida pero ella solo quería rompe ese silencio incomodo.

-Como puedes recordar yo viví toda mi vida en Egipto hace miles de años, era muy caluroso por el día y muy frio por la noche así que el cuerpo se acostumbra, lo extraño es que en estos momentos ya no tengo la piel morena con la que nací, parece que tengo la piel blanca de Yugi de nuevo- observo sus brazos.

Anzu solo sujeto mas fuerte la capa de Atem, mientras miraba las estrellas. En el balcón de la castaña se encontraban Jonouchi y Mai vigilando a la pareja mientras trataban de no hacer algún ruido.

-Anzu, ¿Sientes algo por Seto Kaiba?-pregunto Atem.

Esa pregunta era lo menos inesperado de la noche, todos incluyendo Anzu se sorprendieron por la pregunta, no era algo que Atem preguntaba en verdad el nunca preguntaba algo así.

-Él es solo mi jefe, ni hemos llegado a ser amigos-respondió.

-Lo poco que he visto, parece que él te aprecia- añadió.

-Tal vez porque salve a su hermano, eso es todo- acabo de decir.

El silencio incomodo volvió a aparecer, el faraón le molestaba ese silencio así que volvió a intentar a hablar sobre otro tema.

-Te noto diferente conmigo…-dijo el faraón.

-Lo siento-agacho la mirada –no es fácil aceptar que una persona muy cercana a ti se vaya de tu vida para siempre y después vuelve así como si nada- se calmo para no llorar en esos momentos.

-Anzu, mientras este yo aquí podemos volver a empezar-dijo mientras tomaba su cartucho –sé que te he causado mucho daño por mi partida pero sé que también te hizo madurar este hecho- dijo mientras la miraba.

-No te equivocas- lo miro y sonrió –prometo que ahora en adelante volveré a darte mi apoyo y cariño como antes pero no podre volver a ser la misma Anzu-bajo la mirada –no puedo volver a hacer la misma que solía poner la amistad ante todo, la que decía discursos porque la amistad es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, eso es de niñas bobas además la amistad no solo es todo sino también existe el amor, la honestidad, el esfuerzo entre otras cosas- termino de decir.

-Anzu…- solo la miro –en verdad has cambiado mucho, me gusta mas tu actitud independiente y madura no es decir que no me agradabas pero es como si hubieras evolucionado, eres la misma Anzu pero con pensamientos mas honestos sobre la vida- dijo mientras también le sonreía.

En ese momento Anzu supo que Atem la estaba aceptando tal y como ella se había vuelto eso hacia que cada vez mas creciera el aprecio por el. Ella no pudo más y lo abrazo.

-Gracias…- fue todo lo que ella le dijo.

El solo sonreía con más alegría al devolverle el abrazo. Mai al ver esto se conmovió mucho tanto que también quería abrazar a su compañero pero se dio cuenta que este se quedo dormido. Había una sombra que a lo lejos se acercaba ella esforzó mas su vista y se dio cuenta que era mas ni menos que Seto Kaiba. Ella del susto golpeo a Jonouchi.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo muy molesto.

-Kaiba a la vista- le dijo susurrando.

-Demonios, ese tipo arruinara todo-dijo Jonouchi alzando el puño.

A lo lejos se acercaba Kaiba enojado, estaba furioso de que el seguro del torneo no cubriría los daños ya que no había sido pronosticada una tormenta de arena. Él pudo apreciar a lo lejos a una pareja abrazándose, se detuvo al ver que era Anzu y Atem, los celos no tardaron en aparecer pero después se calmo y agacho la cabeza, era imposible creía el, no era posible que al verlos se podía imaginar a él y a su asistente entre sus brazos. Recordó que la noche anterior el despertó ya que sentía una presión en el pecho y al abrir los ojos vio a su asistente dormida en su pecho, el debió despertarla y apartarla de el pero la situación le agradaba, él le tenia un cierto cariño a su asistente así que la dejo dormir en paz sin antes de acariciar su cabello y sentir el dulce aroma de este, después cerro los ojos para volver a dormir. Él no quería aceptar su cariño hacia esa chica así que aparto todo recuerdo de ella y siguió caminando. A lo lejos la chica vio a su jefe y dejo de abrazar al faraón para después dirigirse a su jefe.

-¡Seto!-fue todo lo que dijo la chica.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lentamente, Atem la vio y solo sonrió, conocía a su amiga y al aparecer ella ya consideraba a Kaiba un amigo mas ya que cuando alguno de sus amigos volvía de algún lugar ella los recibía de esa forma. Algo no andaba bien el ambiente se volvió frio y cada vez bajaba mas la temperatura. Seto vio a lo lejos una bola negra como la que llego después del faraón, iba demasiado rápido, cosa que el otro también vio parecía que la bola se dirigía hacia la castaña.

-¡Anzu!-ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella se quedo congelada ya que Seto jamás le había dicho "Anzu" lo miro a él y después a Atem que iba corriendo tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-fue lo último que dijo para después que la bola se estrellara contra ella causando su caída.

Atem corrió lo más rápido posible al igual que Seto, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo donde se encontraba la chica.

-¡Anzu!-la tomo Atem -¿Estas bien?-grito.

-Faraón, corra hacia la casa y pida ayuda yo la llevare-le dijo Seto.

-¡No quiero dejarla sola!-le grito.

-¡Yo no me iré de aquí sin ella, es mi deber quedarme con ella!-le grito este mas fuerte.

-¡Chicos!-ambos voltearon a ver a la pareja que se encontraba en el balcón y pudieron ver que Mai fue la que grito.

-¡Traigan a Anzu aquí y rápido!-grito Jonouchi.

El ambiente parecía volverse frio de nuevo y Atem tomo fuertemente su rompecabezas y le dio instrucciones a Seto.

-¡Muy bien Kaiba, llévate a Anzu adentro!-lo miro – ¡Y no te separes de ella!-el otro asistió con la cabeza y se llevo entre sus brazos a la castaña.

Atem sentía que aquella fuerza crecía más y mas, el sintió una presencia conocida cosa que hizo que se volteara a ver de qué se trataba… era Shadi aquel fantasma egipcio que lo ayudo muchas veces pero que también puso la vida de Anzu en peligro.

-¡Shadi!-grito-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto asombrado.

-Faraón, he vuelto de mi descanso eterno para protegerlo a usted y a su amiga- explico.

-¿De que cosa?- pregunto.

-La bola obscura que golpeo a la chica, era un alma-respondió –No debe alarmarse por ahora, no sabemos si el alma se fusiono con ella o solo la atravesó- se inclino ante el.

-Pero…-Atem solo le dio la mano para levantarlo -¿Acaso tu sabes porque yo estoy aquí? ¿Porque esa alma también esta aquí?-lo miro fijamente.

-No puedo decírselo, porque solo usted y esa alma saben la razón- respondió –Yo volví por el hecho de que usted volvió, además traje de vuelta conmigo los artículos del milenio pero, el cetro y el collar ya se los devolví a sus antiguos dueños hace unos momentos mientras tanto conservare los demás para evitar daños- dijo mientras le enseñaba la llave del milenio.

-El alma que llego ¿Podría ser de alguna persona mala?-pregunto.

-Para saber eso tendría que entrar a la mente de la chica si el alma llegara a fusionarse con ella- respondió –Faraón ya no me queda mucho tiempo, si llega a necesitarme por favor trate de llamarme por el rompecabezas del milenio- le señalo con el dedo el rompecabezas que colgaba de el cuello del faraón.

-Eso hare- le sonrió.

-Ah y otra cosa, lo que le voy a decir tiene que tomarlo mucho en cuenta y guardarlo en secreto…-le susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto.

Mientras el fantasma de Shadi y el Faraón seguían hablando, Kaiba llevaba aun en brazos a Anzu quien seguía inconsciente, aparecieron Jonouchi y Mai quienes le ayudaron en abrir las puertas de la casa, ellos se dirigieron al cuarto de Seto ya que la cama de ella estaba ocupada. Al acostarla Mai pudo ver que debido al golpe que recibió tenía un gran moretón en la cintura justamente casi en las costillas, tendría que desvestirla para observar el golpe.

-¡Jonouchi, despierta a Yugi y a Honda y llévatelos junto con Atem, ellos estorbaran mucho mientras trato de ver ese moretón de Anzu!- le dijo la rubia gritando.

Jonouchi obedeció y salió corriendo despertó a Yugi y a Honda quienes no les explico nada para no alterarlos, salieron afuera y pudo ver que Shadi desapareció los tres caminaron hacia Atem y el rubio hablo con el faraón.

-Viejo… no es fácil decírtelo pero debemos dejar a Mai sola con Anzu ya que tiene un moretón en cierta parte y pues mmm no podemos entrar a verla-le dijo triste.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Anzu?!-grito Yugi.

Atem les explico todo a Yugi y a Honda pero permanecieron ahí por lo que acabaron de escuchar de Jonouchi de que no tienen que interrumpir.

-Esperemos en el comedor hasta que Mai nos diga cuando podemos pasar- dijo Atem mientras los demás lo seguían dentro de la casa.

En el cuarto de Kaiba, este mismo se sentó a la derecha de Anzu mientras Mai parecía buscar algunas cosas en su maleta.

-Kaiba, ¿Te importaría si te quedas unos minutos con ella? Necesito traer unas cosas-le dijo y solo este acepto.

Kaiba se había quedado solo en su cuarto con Anzu, ella parecía una muñeca dormida Seto pensó que ella tal vez no se fijaría en el por lo que vio hace unos minutos cuando ella se estaba abrazando con su rival de duelos, tal vez en esos momentos solo con su asistente era su oportunidad de demostrarle el cariño que sentía por ella, la miro fijamente y lo pensó mas de una vez pero acepto la idea que le surgió, acerco su rostro mas y mas a ella tratando de dejarle un pequeño beso para saber si así podía descubrir si en verdad se estaba enamorando de ella. Acerco su rostro aun mas sus labios casi rozaban pero…

**Continuara… lo siento bebes pero confórmense este capitulo se los hice muy muy largo, pero ya saben que casi no me tardo mucho es subir nuevos capítulos he de aquí en adelante comenzara el triangulo amoroso. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	8. El moretón

**¡Hola mis amores ya regrese! Estoy muy muy feliz ya que una de mis idolas lee mi historia ella es atemxanzulove ;D les agradezco los reviews a todos y ya es hora de la verdad sobre el beso o no beso de Kaiba. Comenzamos!**

Acerco su rostro aun mas sus labios casi rozaban pero… Anzu movió un poco la cabeza, parecía que ya se iba a despertar Seto se quedo congelado pero parecía que ella no despertó solo se había acomodado. Él se separo lentamente de ella, vio la puerta que estaba un poco abierta y se asomo pero parecía que no venia nadie, ni Mai estaba en el segundo piso así que se volvió a sentar a lado de la chica y volvió a acercar su rostro con el de ella, su respiración chocaba con su rostro, ya no había vuelta atrás ya era la segunda vez que lo intentaría y ya debía hacerlo.

-"Muy bien Seto Kaiba, debes basarla ahora o si no ya no habrá oportunidad"-él pensó mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella.

Sus labios llegaron a los de ella uniéndolos en un tierno beso, en ese mismo momento Seto Kaiba había dado su primer beso y no con cualquiera si no era ni mas ni menos la chica que era la mejor amiga del chico que lo derroto, la chica que salvo en el muelle tras la pelea de Jonouchi y Yugi., su asistente. Sus labios siguieron juntos por 10 segundos, él se levanto lentamente y toco sus labios, le encanto ese beso, podría besarla mil veces más pero ese beso seria un secreto, habría sido un tramposo por besarla mientras ella estaba en un sueño o tal vez en un desmayo pero al diablo con eso.

Seto decidió buscar a Mai ya que ella ya se había tardado mucho. Mientras el dejo la habitación solo quedo Anzu, ella estaba llamando a alguien, ella estaba llamando a Atem. El bajo de las escaleras y se sorprendió de ver a los hermanos Ishtar llegar a casa, los demás estaban detrás de ellos y la rubia estaba atrás de el con una botella de alcohol y algodón.

-Que bueno que han regresado-les dijo Mai.

-Perdonen la tardanza, tuvimos una seria charla con Shadi-dijo Ishizu.

Todos pasaron al comedor quien Odion comenzó a barrer para que nadie se lastimara con los vidrios rotos.

-Dinos entonces Ishizu, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Shadi?-pregunto Atem.

_**Flash back con explicación de Ishizu**_

_Cuando salimos a observar los daños de la tormenta de arena pude observar algo a lo lejos parecía una luz blanca._

_-Hermana, ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Marik._

_No respondí para no perder la luz, mis hermanos me siguieron hasta que llegamos mas allá de donde se localizaba el torneo, estaba todo solo, estábamos rodeados únicamente por arena, vi a Shadi esperándonos pero no me sorprendí al verlo._

_-Shadi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Odion._

_-Vengo solo a entregar esto a sus dueños- dijo dándome el collar del milenio y a mi hermano Marik el cetro del milenio –No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo con ustedes, aun tengo que hablar con el faraón sobre algo que va a pasar pero quiero que escuchen muy bien ustedes tres-Acabo de decirnos._

_Nosotros tres le pusimos cuidadosamente atención a Shadi mientras hablaba._

_-Un mal se acerca y viene junto con el faraón, les entrego los artículos del milenio para que puedan protegerlo contra este mal, el es el único que sabe porque este mal llego con el pero este mismo mal no despertara hasta que llegue su momento- me miro y me dijo –Mantente alerta mediante el collar y por favor averigüen lo que quiere decir la profecía que esta en la puerta por la que llegaron ellos, eso es todo por ahora si llegan a necesitarme contáctenme junto con el faraón mediante el rompecabezas del milenio- termino de decir y desapareció._

_Todo se volvió silencio después hasta que me llegaron las visiones de lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar, en total fueron dos. La primera visión vi como la energía dejo noqueada a Anzu, la segunda fue del faraón teniendo un duelo en un parque, parecía que llovía pero no pude ver algo mas todo era borroso. _

_Todo era confuso, el ambiente se volvió frio y decidimos volver a donde Odion escondió la carta para irnos a domino lo mas rápido posible el la escondió en una cabaña muy alejada de aquí la tomamos y nos fuimos rápido, en Egipto tal vez no estaríamos seguros y menos el faraón._

_**Fin del flashback **_

-Y así fue como hemos vuelto aquí- dijo Odion.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero Anzu esta sola y tengo que ver su golpe- dijo Mai subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo iré contigo- le dijo Ishizu mientras la seguía.

Así fue como todos los hombres se quedaron solos. La rubia llevaba una blusa de tirantes negra y unos shorts que Anzu llevo para el viaje, el vestido estorbaría mucho y no quería que ella estuviera incomoda después. Mai e Ishizu entraron al cuarto de Kaiba, la duelista pasó un algodón mojado con alcohol por la nariz de la castaña dando efecto de que al fin despertara.

-¡Atem!-grito la castaña -¡Kaiba!- volvió a gritar.

-Ninguno de ellos está aquí pequeña-le dijo Ishizu ayudándola a sentarse –Te quitaremos el vestido para ver el golpe que tienes y después podrás cambiarte- al decir esto Anzu se levanto parecía no dolerle el golpe.

-Nena ¿Quién te entiende?-dijo Mai riéndose –Llamas a uno y después al otro, si ellos estuvieran aquí de seguro hubiera comenzado la tercera guerra mundial- dijo riéndose aun mas mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el vestido a Anzu.

En ese mismo momento en el comedor Atem le pareció escuchar a Anzu gritar su nombre y se levanto de la silla.

-¿Esa no fue Anzu?-pregunto Yugi.

Después todos escucharon que grito nombrando a Kaiba. Ambos chicos se miraron y salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo hasta llegar al cuarto de Seto.

-¡Anzu!-grito Atem.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-grito Seto.

Cada uno recibió como respuesta un zapatazo en la cara lanzados por Anzu y escucharon un grito de la misma.

-¡Pervertidos!-grito Anzu.

Al parecer ambos entraron cuando Anzu se encontraba en ropa interior, las otras dos chicas comenzaron a gritarles también.

-¡Largo de aquí!-grito Mai lanzándoles cosas de Kaiba.

-¡Par de pervertidos!-grito Ishizu.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación corriendo ambos estaban rojos como tomates, ambos jamás habían visto de cuerpo completo a una chica en ropa interior y menos si era de color negro.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!-le grito Kaiba al faraón.

-¿Mi culpa?-le reprocho –Si yo no fui el primero en correr- le dio los zapatos que lanzo Anzu al parecer eran de Kaiba.

-¡Cállate! Ahora ella pensara que la queríamos ver en ropa…- Seto se sonrojo al solo pensar en la palabra.

En esos momentos aparecieron todos los demás y empezaron a reírse del par de bobos que se encontraban en el suelo peleando.

-Y dígannos ¿Cómo esta Anzu, ella se ve bonita así o con mas ropa?-pregunto Jonouchi.

Ambos se sonrojaron mas Atem se tapo los ojos mientras Kaiba apretaba los puños.

-Descuiden esto no es peor que encontrar a tu abuelo en ropa interior bailando en tu sala- comento Yugi riéndose.

Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras se imaginaban al abuelo de Yugi bailando en calzoncillos, calcetines y unos lentes de sol por toda la sala, bueno Atem se lo imagino en calzoncillos tipo bóxer bailando árabe en una sala.

-Faraón, hablando de ropa- le dijo Marik –Sígame le daré ropa de esta época- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Seto se levanto y volvió abajo dejando a los demás solos ya que Atem se había ido con Marik a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kaiba se encontraban las tres chicas riéndose por lo que había pasado y mas por el comentario de Yugi.

-¡Vaya Anzu! ¡Que buen zapatazo les diste!- le dijo la rubia alabándola.

-Tenia que impedir que me vieran esos tontos- dijo molesta.

-Anzu, parece que solo tienes un moretón nada mas- le dijo Ishizu sonriendo mientras le puso una pomada.

-Ten ponte esto para que estés cómoda- le dijo su amiga la rubia entregándole su ropa.

La chica se vistió y les agradeció a las otras dos y salieron de la habitación. Todos se encontraban platicando sobre lo que harían después de regresar a domino junto con los hermanos Ishtar. Sus "bobos" no se encontraban por ahí así que se sintió aliviada. De pronto llego Atem con una camisa sin mangas de color negro que hacia que se vieran notoriamente sus músculos y unos pantalones de cuero.

-"Que guapo se ve"-pensaron al mismo tiempo Anzu y Mai.

Atem había cambiado poco, era mas alto que Anzu ahora, si estaba alado de Kaiba ya no había una gran diferencia respecto a la estatura. El seguía siendo el mismo chico egipcio del que la castaño se fijo. El faraón al ver a su amiga se quedo en shock ya que la ropa de ella era muy corta y ahora era más atractiva que hace cuatro años. Seto subió para ver como estaba su asistente y también se quedo en shock por las mismas razones.

Anzu al verlos les dirigió una mirada asesina a cada uno y siguió su camino, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Nadie de ahí decidió seguirla, pasaron las horas y nadie podía dormir por todas las cosas que habían pasado, Seto hablo por celular para ponerse de acuerdo para el vuelo de mañana. Los demás jugaban duelos con los hermanos Ishtar mientras Atem los observaba.

Anzu se encontraba en su cuarto avergonzada por lo que sucedió, eso causo que no quisiera ver a los demás por un rato. Ella pudo observar que dejo el diario de Seto en el tocador y lo tomo para devolvérselo. Ella era muy curiosa, una pequeña leidita no le caería mal, puso la puerta con seguro y abrió el diario pero apenas que lo iba a leer alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién?-grito.

-Anzu, ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto un chico detrás de la puerta.

Anzu se asomo por la puerta para ver de quien se trataba se puso el diario en la espalda y abrió un poco la puerta. Descubrió que era Kaiba, ella esperaba que fuera Atem pero el pánico surgió ya que ella tenía su diario en la espalda.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le pregunto.

-Un momento- dijo con tono apurado.

Ella busco un buen lugar para esconder el diario así que cerro la puerta y lo escondió en su maleta. En esos mismos momentos Atem paso por ahí con la misma intensión que Kaiba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Seto.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar-dijo cruzando los brazos.

Ambos se miraron horriblemente y en esos momentos se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Anzu.

-Muy bien pasa-dijo sonriendo.

Pero vio que también Atem estaba ahí y ambos chicos la miraron, Anzu no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, mientras tanto los chicos se miraban feo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-les pregunto.

Anzu aun no entendía que pronto esos chicos se pelearían por la atención de ella y que la razón de que estuvieran ahí era tratarla más que el otro.

**Continuara… hasta ahí se los dejare bebes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que Atem también tendrá mucha participación que Seto pero debemos dejar que se anivele un poco, el próximo capitulo será dedicado para el Team Atem :D hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	9. El cartucho

**Hola mis amores c: gracias por los reviews y ahora… el día mas esperado para el Team Atem ha llegado, ¡si pequeñín que estas leyendo esto! ¡Hoy es el capitulo especial para el Team Atem! –Comienzan a tocar los mariachis y a salir fuegos artificiales- no se preocupen chicos del Team Seto, ustedes también tendrán un capitulo especial como este, yo les avisare cuando será y también estense atentos Team Atem porque habrán mas capítulos especiales :D Comenzamos!**

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-volvió a preguntar pero ninguno de los dos respondió ya que se seguían viendo horriblemente –Ah con que se van a comportar así… entonces no les molestara que cierre la puerta-dijo muy molesta.

Una mano impido que ella cerrara la puerta, era la de Atem. Seto al ver eso retiro la mano del tricolor y vio a Anzu.

-Perdón Masaki, tu amiguito no quiere irse con el perro faldero y los demás- dijo Seto viendo a Atem.

-¡Como te atreves llamar así a Jonouchi!-grito Atem.

-¡Eso no te incumbe, demás yo no lo mencione solo dije el perro faldero!-también comenzó a gritar –Además, ya es tarde para que busques a Masaki…-comento molesto.

-¡Cállense los dos!- grito Anzu.

Los demás que estaban abajo estaban escuchando los gritos de los tres pero decidieron no interrumpir.

-Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos una escena de celos causada por nuestros dos pervertidos favoritos- dijo Honda.

-Shhhh silencio-dijo Marik – esto esta interesante- comento riéndose.

-Iré por palomitas- dijo Jonouchi mientras iba a la cocina.

-Chicos, esto no es un espectáculo de circo- dijo Yugi enojado –Esto es como una novela muy buena ¡Jonouchi asegúrate de traer algo de beber!- dijo mientras todos reían.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos incluyendo Ishizu y Odion. Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba seguía la pelea de Atem entre Seto.

-¡Muy bien, no me iré de aquí sin hablar con Anzu primero!-grito Atem.

-¡Entonces vete porque eso no va a pasar!-le respondió Seto.

Anzu ya estaba harta de los gritos de esos chicos así que decidió cerrar la puerta, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a tocar la puerta como locos. La estaba sentada en su cama y les grito al par de bobos que tenia afuera de su cuarto.

-¡Váyanse ya, en unas horas iremos a Domino y no han empacado sus cosas! ¡Hablaremos después!-grito muy enojada.

-Mañana hablaremos entonces-dijo Seto y después miro a Atem –Escucha, no quiero que molestes a Masaki así que piérdete- le termino de decir mientras este se encerraba en su cuarto.

Atem cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la puerta de Anzu esperando a que ella saliera.

-Disculpen pero yo ya no escucho nada-dijo Odion.

-Parece que ya arreglaron todo- dijo Mai.

-Ya regrese, ¿De que me perdí?-pregunto Jonouchi con una palomitas y refrescos en las manos.

-Vamos a empacar, deja eso ahí-le respondió Yugi.

-¡Demonios!-dijo el rubio después de seguir a los demás hacia arriba.

Todos pasaron por donde estaba Atem y solo lo miraron mientras este seguía en su posición. Los demás fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y ninguno se molesto a recordar que este no tenia una y por eso estaba aun afuera. Las horas ya habían pasado y ahora eran las 5 am y la castaña aun no podía dormir así que decidió ir por algo de comer ya que no tenia nada en el estomago, abrió la puerta y cayo el faraón quien parece que se quedo dormido en el suelo recargado a la puerta.

-¡Auch!-se quejo.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña.

-Esperándote para hablar- le respondió sobándose la cabeza.

-Entra, antes de que Seto nos atrape- le dijo mientras rápidamente pasaba Atem y volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Atem se sentó en la cama de Anzu, parecía agotado pero ignoro todo eso para hablar con ella.

-Muy bien, habla-le dijo sentándose alado de él.

-Veras, me preguntaba como iba tu golpe-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada la cintura de la castaña.

-Ah, estoy bien no te preocupes-dijo cortante pero se sonrojo por la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

-Anzu, debo decirte algo importante-dijo preocupado –Si llegas a sentir algo extraño dímelo por favor- la miro fijamente.

-¿Si llego a sentir algo extraño con Kaiba?-pregunto confundida.

-No no me refiero con tu cuerpo- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y sentía un enojo inexplicable.

-Pero…- se sonrojo mas –Esas son cosas de mujeres- dijo mas sonrojada aun.

-Me refiero al moretón-dijo riéndose.

-Ah entiendo- le respondió avergonzada.

El molesto silencio apareció y ninguno hablaba en esos momentos.

-Atem, ¿Qué hacías afuera de mi cuarto?- le pregunto preocupada -Pudiste quedarte con Yugi a empacar- le dijo mientras lo miraba apenada.

-Recuerda que no tengo ropa, además Yugi se volvió a quedar dormido-respondió seriamente.

-Y ahora con tu llegada ¿Dónde te quedaras?- comenzó a hablar apurada -Si no tienes un lugar eres invitado en mi departamento ya que ahora vivo sola- le ofreció sonriéndole.

Por ese comentario Atem se sonrojo mucho y bajo la mirada, Anzu pudo ver esto y también bajo la mirada.

-Hable con Yugi de eso… me quedare con el y el abuelo, diremos que soy el hermano mayor de Yugi que estudiaba en el extranjero- le explico -Eres tan amable de ofréceme tu apartamento gracias- le agradeció mientras le sonreía seximente.

Anzu se sonrojo hasta morir así que se levanto y abrió el balcón. Al tranquilizarse miro hacia atrás y vio Atem quien tenía las piernas cruzas y la cabeza abajo con los ojos cerrados, se veía mas atractivo a comparación de años atrás y a la vez tan tierno. Al visualizarlo mejor se pudo dar cuenta que tenía al parecer un moretoncito en la mejilla.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué te paso ahí?-pregunto mientras le señalaba la mejilla.

-Ah esto- se puso una mano encima del moretón pero después la bajo -Fue cuando me lanzaste el zapato por algo que no debí haber visto- le explico mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados toco su mejilla.

Anzu se sonrojo mientras recordaba lo que paso, ella se sentó a un lado de él y puso su mano en la mejilla de el mientras se disculpaba.

-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte eso pero no es correcto ver a una mujer en ropa interior- dijo sonrojada.

Al escuchar "ropa interior" Atem se sonrojo causando que su cara se calentara.

-Parece que tienes temperatura, iré por una pastilla- dijo dispuesta a irse.

-No por favor, quédate así conmigo- dijo mientras puso su mano arriba a la de Anzu que aun estaba en su mejilla para impedir que se fuera.

-Atem…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Atem abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Anzu.

-Dime una vez mas, ¿Qué es Kaiba para ti?-le pregunto mientras el aun sostenía su mano.

Anzu cerró los ojos y hablo.

-Un amigo, pero eso no importa ahora- le respondió mientras quitaba su mano para sostener la de Atem.

Ambos hicieron una hermosa escena de la cual Anzu no quería olvidar, había pasado el tiempo pero jamás podría olvidar a su primer amor que fue Atem, ni se atrevería intentarlo de nuevo. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio ya no era incomodo, ahora era dulce, ambos escuchaban sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. Todo marchaba bien hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-¡Masaki!-era la voz de Kaiba.

Atem se enojo al escuchar la voz tediosa de Kaiba y por interrumpir su momento a solas con Anzu.

-¡Ella esta ocupada con un viejo amigo!-le grito Atem.

-¡Tu!- grito y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Atem se levanto para darle la cara a Kaiba pero Anzu se puso en medio de ambos. Seto tomo la mano de la castaña y la miro fijamente.

-Masaki es hora de irnos, si llegamos mas temprano a Domino mejor- le explico el apuro –Los demás ya nos están esperando afuera- le dijo con su tono amargado del de siempre.

-¡Suéltala Kaiba!-le grito Atem.

Seto soltó la mano de Anzu, ella fue corriendo para ponerse enfrente de Atem haciendo que Kaiba se enfureciera más.

-Vamos Masaki se nos hace tarde- dijo y miro a Atem –Ah y tu, se un caballero y llévate la maleta- le ordeno y después les dio la espalda a ambos y movió su brazo hacia atrás para tomar de nuevo la mano de Anzu.

-Masaki, tienes unas manos suaves ¿Lo sabias?-comento Kaiba para molestar a Atem.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices a ella?-dijo la voz de atrás.

Tal parece que al hacer el brazo para atrás Kaiba tomo la mano incorrecta y tomo la de Atem llevándoselo con el mientras Anzu se tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido ya que se estaba riendo.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo Kaiba.

-Después de tomar mi mano ahora pides que te suelte, eres un buen conquistador-dijo Atem mientras reía.

Ambos soltaron sus manos mientras la castaña pasaba en medio de los dos con su maleta, ella se negó a que alguno de los dos la ayudara con su maleta. Los tres salieron de la casa y vieron que todos ya estaban esperándolos, todos parecían tener ojeras. Todos se despidieron de Odion ya que él se quedaría a cuidar lo poco que quedaba de la casa.

Todos subieron a la camioneta pero había un pequeño problema, alguien tendría que irse arriba de alguien, el faraón se ofreció a cargar a ese alguien pensando que seria Anzu ya que era la ultima en subir, pero Yugi le ofreció su lugar a la castaña en medio de Kaiba y Atem,este por entrar al ultimo cargaría a su hermano.

En todo el camino Atem sufrió por el peso de Yugi mientras miraba a Anzu observo que Kaiba puso su brazo detrás de ella como si abrazara el respaldo del asiento (como en el cine). Ya habían llegado a la pista donde los esperaba el avión de la última vez, todos bajaron de la camioneta y sus maletas. Los pilotos subieron las maletas al avión.

-Fue un placer, los estaremos esperando en domino- dijo Anzu mientras abrazaba a los hermanos.

-Tengan cuidado en estos días, iremos lo mas rápido posible- dijo Marik.

-Debemos arreglar unas cosas antes de irnos, estaremos en domino en unos 4 días máximo – dijo Ishizu.

Todos se despidieron de los hermanos y subieron al avión, el viaje seria largo. Mientras el avión se alejaba Marik miro a Ishizu.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué no les dijiste sobre la visión de Kaiba y Anzu?-pregunto Marik.

-Temo por la seguridad de Anzu, es capaz de no ir a esa fiesta, esa celebración será la clave para atrapar a ese mal-respondió.

En el avión que se dirigía a Domino todos se encontraban sentados, todos ya estaban cansados porque no durmieron bien así que decidieron dormir en lo que llegaban. Todos durmieron en los mismos lugares anteriores pero Jonouchi se cambio de lugar para que Atem se durmiera a un lado de Yugi.

Los lugares se encontraban así: Jonouchi, Kaiba, Anzu y Mai; al frente de ellos se encontraban Honda, Atem y Yugi. Todos se quedaron profundamente dormidos excepto el faraón quien seguía despierto, el miro a la asistente de Seto, después tomo su cartucho y recordó un suceso en Egipto.

_**Flashback**_

_Hace 3000 años atrás Atem se encontraba sentado en su trono aburrido como siempre, el miro su cartucho quien fue Anzu quien se lo regalo, lo miro detalladamente como si nunca lo hubiese visto. Una chica de ojos verdes se acercaba con alegría hacia el faraón quien fuese su amigo de la infancia._

_-¡Atem!-grito con alegría causando que este se asustara – ¿Viendo otra vez ese extraño collar?-pregunto._

_Atem sabia que la razón para que Mana dijera que era extraño, era por el material brillante del cual estaba hecho. El tomo aire por el susto y le contesto._

_-Si Mana, me gusta verlo- dijo sonriendo._

_-Te gusta el collar o la chica quien te lo dio- dijo con tono burlesco._

_-¿Cómo sabes que fue una chica?-pregunto curioso._

_-Los chicos no le dan collares a otros chicos-respondió._

_Era lógico, Atem nunca lo pensó de esa manera._

_-Me lo dio mi amiga del futuro, ¿la recuerdas?-dijo curioso._

_-¿La chica bonita del cabello corto? como olvidarla ella era muy amigable- dijo sonriendo –Es extraño que lo recuerde- le comento._

_-Es porque Yugi y sus amigos nos ayudaron a modificar el pasado, además solo tu y yo los podíamos ver -le explico -_ _Este obsequio fue algo muy especial para mi, jure que nunca me lo quitaría- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Le confesaste que la amabas antes de irte?-pregunto._

_-¿Qué? Yo no la amo-dijo enojado._

_-Si claro…- dijo divertida._

_-Déjame solo, no quiero recordarla porque después recuerdo a Yugi…- dijo con tristeza._

_-Esta bien, avísame cuando aceptes tus sentimientos por ella- dijo alejándose._

_-"Loca"-pensó Atem._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-"Lo siento Mana, debí verlo desde un principio, debido a la presión de salvar el mundo de nuevo no pude darme el derecho de sentir algo por alguien mas no fuera amistad, ahora que no tengo nada he descubierto que Anzu Masaki, la chica que yo alguna vez salve de todo mal, me apoyo de todo y que nunca me dejo, me atrae demasiado"- pensó Atem para después volver a mirar a Anzu dormida –"Luchare por tu amor, espero que no sea tarde para que me correspondas desde ahora tu tendrás desde mi corazón en tus manos, me alegra decir que eres la persona con la que quiero estar, la que quiero ver sonriendo y soportaría miles de zapatazos mas para verte sonreír, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti para mi suerte, Anzu Masaki"-termino de pensar para quedarse dormido con la mano en el cartucho que para él fue una promesa de amor de la chica.

**Continuara… y díganme Team Atem les gusto? Espero sus respuestas agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia ah y Team Seto esperen ya que el próximo capitulo tendrán algo de SetoxAnzu D; pobre Atem pero todos queremos celos ¿verdad? Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	10. Soñemos juntos

**Hola mis amores! Les agradezco los reviews y ahora les diré algo … ya estamos en el capitulo 10 y ha pasado menos de un mes de que me uní a esta pagina que fue el 19 de febrero del 2014 y tarde 3 días en convencerme en publicar esta historia es extraño no? Ya pasaron 21 días después de publicarla y ya llevo 17,627 palabras… no es mucho pero saben que pensé al descubrir esto… que ustedes son el motor de seguir escribiendo gracias a todos ustedes y solo por ser el decimo capitulo… les dedicare a ambos Teams lo que quieren ver, tiempo de Anzu sola con Seto para el Team Seto y Anzu sola con Atem para el Team Atem! Hay una noticia especial al final del capitulo no olviden leerla. Bueno empecemos!**

Todos se encontraban dormidos ya, es podía escuchar los ronquidos de Jonouchi y Honda pero a nadie parecía importarle. A un lado de Anzu se encontraba Seto Kaiba, el amargado CEO de Kaiba corp., parecía que estaba soñando…

_**Dentro del sueño de Kaiba**_

_Seto parecía estar en su oficina haciendo lo que le gustaba, trabajando solo. En eso alguien parecía tocar la puerta y parecía ser Mokuba junto con Anzu quienes pasaron sin que el autorizara la entrada._

_-Seto, me alegra que Anzu y tu ya regresaron de Egipto, en verdad ya lo extrañaba-dijo un muy feliz Mokuba._

_-Mokuba, tengo mucho trabajo sino te molesta-respondió muy serio._

_-Esta bien hermano te dejare solo con Anzu, ella tiene que decirte algo importante y yo solo quería acompañarla hasta aquí- dijo Mokuba para después salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta._

_Seto solo vio a Anzu y dejo de hacer su trabajo para mirarla fijamente después. _

_-Muy bien Masaki, habla-dijo poniéndose sus manos en la barbilla._

_Anzu se acercó al escritorio de Kaiba y se acercó a él viéndolo a los ojos._

_-Me encanta cuando haces eso, te ves muy sexy-dijo con un tono muy inusual en ella._

_Kaiba quito sus manos y se sonrojo mucho por ese comentario de su asistente._

_-Masaki…-le dijo -¿Qué demonios te sucede?-pregunto molesto pero el solo sabia que le encanto ese comentario._

_Anzu rodeo el escritorio y giro la silla del castaño._

_-Dímelo tú a mí, tú me vuelves loca Seto Kaiba- le dijo mientras tenia su mano en el respaldo de la silla._

_-Masaki…- le dijo mientras quitaba el brazo de la chica de la silla._

_Anzu se sentó en las piernas de Kaiba mientras le dijo._

_-Kaiba Kaiba ¿Cuándo aprenderás?, el amor solo llega así cuando menos lo esperas; mi amor por ti llego con ese beso que me diste- dijo mientras lo veía a los ojos –Aunque estuviera entre sueños pude sentir tus labios, me sentí amada por ti- ella rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Kaiba._

_-Masaki… tu no eres así ¿Por qué me haces esto?-le dijo -¿Por qué me pones celoso con mi peor enemigo?-le pregunto todo sonrojado._

_-Mmmm Kaiba me encanta que aceptes tus celos-le dijo seductoramente-¿Qué acaso no lo notas? son señales para que te acerques mas a mi por que te quiero a ti y solo a ti al diablo con Atem- dijo riéndose._

_-Masaki, quítate de encima esto no es correcto-le dijo tratando de quitarla._

_Anzu sujeto su corbata y acerco su cara con la de él conectando sus ojos azules con los de el también azules._

_-Dime que me quieres y te dejare de molestar-le dijo jalando lentamente su corbata._

_-Masaki… quítate-le dijo sonrojado como tomate._

_-Veamos si cambias de opinión con esto- Anzu acerco sus labios a los de él, ya casi se besaban por segunda vez…_

_**Fin del sueño de Kaiba**_

Kaiba despertó todo agitado parecía a ver tenido una dulce pesadilla pero escucho algo y ese fue motivo de que terminara su sueño se odio por despertarse en la mejor parte, busco el o lo causante de que se despertara y era porque Jonouchi ronco muy fuerte, tanto que lo despertó del susto. El volvió a dormir sin antes ver de reojo a Anzu dormida. Al frente de ellos se encontraba Atem que también se encontraba profundamente dormido.

_**Dentro del sueño de Atem**_

_En el antiguo Egipto hace 3000 años se encontraba Atem en su trono parecía que esperaba a alguien, pero parecía que ya se había tardado así que se levanto y se paseo por el palacio el vio a lo lejos a dos figuras y también podía escuchar que se reían a lo lejos, él se acercó a ellos y pudo ver que era su primo el sacerdote Seth junto con Anzu vestida a la época._

_-Faraón, no lo vi acercarse mil disculpas-dijo Seto._

_-Si, perdóname mi amor me atrase a nuestro encuentro por hablar con mi cuñado-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Atem._

_-"¿Cuñado?"-pensó Atem –Eso quiere decir que…-_

_-Anzu ¿Estamos casados?-pregunto temerosamente._

_Anzu y Seth se vieron y después se rieron al mismo tiempo. Atem de solo ver eso se asusto ya que su primo jamás se reía para nada._

_-No, pero pronto lo estaremos- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente._

_-Nos veremos después Anzu-dijo para después plantarle un beso en la mano de la joven._

_Atem se puso celoso y le arrebato la mano de Anzu de la boca de Seth. Si fuera por el, su primo ya estaría muerto pero no podía hacerle eso, mejor lo haría por si él se atrevía a reírse de el otra vez. _

_Anzu abrazo el brazo de Atem y juntos se fueron caminando, ella se veía muy bonita vestida como princesa egipcia. Él no la podía dejar de ver, se sentía un tonto en no fijarse en ella antes pero en el corazón no se manda._

_-Atem, ¿Algo te incomoda?-le pregunto su prometida._

_-Anzu, ¿Desde cuando me amas?-le pregunto muy serio._

_A Anzu parecía sorprenderle la pregunta se acorruco mas a Atem causando que se sonrojara mas._

_-Te quise desde la primera vez que me salvaste, te quise mas cuando aparecías a salvar a Yugi, comenzaste a atraerme cuando salimos en esa "cita" que nos junto Yugi- comenzó a recordarle -Me comenzaste a gustar cuando nos quedamos solos al buscar el alma de Yugi pero me enamore de ti cuando aceptaste con cariño el cartucho pero no lo acepte hasta que te fuste- dijo con melancolía –Pero aunque tu y yo sabemos que este es un sueño debemos aprovecharlo al máximo ¿no lo crees?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos._

_Atem se sorprendió que hasta esa Anzu estaba consiente de que esto eso era un sueño y él podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella ya que era su sueño y nadie estorbaría ahí. El la abrazo mientras ella reía y le dijo lo que deseaba decirle en esos momentos a la castaña real._

_-Perdóname por no fijarme en ti desde antes, estaba demasiado ocupado por lo de salvar el mundo y todo eso, por el simple echo de vivir en el mismo cuerpo de Yugi conocía a la perfección sus miedos y sentimientos, sabia lo que sentía por ti y las razones, por culpa de esto me comenzaste a atraer pero te respetaba como amiga por Yugi además porque no pensé que volvería de nuevo a la época actual- la abrazo quedando ambos rostros cerca._

_-Atem, sé que tu vida no fue fácil ni tampoco la mía pero déjame estar en tu corazón hasta que el tiempo lo decida, si te ame por cuatro años porque no te podría amarte toda mi vida-le dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban._

_Atem se conmovió a lo que le dijo esa Anzu e iba a acercar sus labios a los de ella…_

_**Fin del sueño de Atem**_

Algo apretaba dolorosamente el pecho de Atem así que se despertó y vio que era la mano de Yugi sobre el rompecabezas que se estaba clavando sobre el pecho del faraón, así que quito delicadamente la mano del chico y acaricio su lastimado pecho, antes de dormir vio a Anzu dormida y pensó.

-"Lo ves Anzu, eso es lo que siento por ti cuando estas acerca de mi, me duele el pecho"-sonrió y después durmió de nuevo.

Ahora Anzu era la que tenía una pesadilla ahora.

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

_Anzu se encontraba en un parque de domino sentada en un columpio, los rayos de sol pasaba entre las hojas de los arboles y el viento era fresco, sin duda alguna era hermoso el día. Ella por el momento no se encontraba columpiando pero alguien después la empujo suavemente después ella miro hacia atrás y vio que se trataba de Atem ella sonrió y dejo que el la siguiera empujando pero después se volvió agresivo, el columpio lo empujaba mas fuerte ella miro nuevamente atrás y vio que era Kaiba ahora que la empujaba ella tenia miedo el día se nublo y todo se volvía oscuro. El columpio parecía detenerse bruscamente ella miro atrás y se vio a ella misma. Su otra yo se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a hablar._

_-Hola Anzu-sonrió._

_-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto asustada._

_Su otra yo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y contesto a su pregunta._

_-Soy alguien en tu cuerpo-le dijo mirándola fijamente –Recuerda que esto es un sueño pero te diré algo, si en la vida real quieres conocerme no evites el enamoramiento y los celos- dijo riendo._

_-¿Qué…?- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la interrumpiera su otra yo._

_-El destino nos juntara mi querida Anzu, literalmente-la otra chica se levanto y se alejó de ahí dejándola sola._

_-¿Que demonios?-dijo en voz baja._

_Comenzó a llover y ella ya estaba empapada así que fue a un lugar seguro, ella se sentó debajo de un árbol que raramente estaba seco alrededor de este, ella pudo ver un antifaz plateado muy hermoso con una nota que decía:_

"_Olvide comentarte que se acerca una fecha en que tendrás que utilizar esto, ese día nos encontraremos al fin y también descubrirás quien realmente te ama pero por lo pronto escoge un bonito vestido ya que no tardara en llegar ese día"_

_Tu otra yo, Yami Anzu._

_Al leer eso Anzu se quedo congelada cuando se trataba de un "Yami" siempre traería problemas._

_**Fin del sueño de Anzu**_

Anzu despertó alterada volteo a todos lados pero a su vez se alegró de no despertar en el pecho de su jefe, cuando ella lo miro vio que ahora era Jonouchi quien tenia su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras que Kaiba tenia su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, la escena era muy rara. Ella miro también a Atem quien tenia su mano en el cartucho, ella se sonrojo por esa imagen así que ella se levanto y con cuidado de que nadie la escuchara le deposito un pequeño besito al faraón en la mejilla , el parecía muy dormido ya que no se levanto, ella se fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara. Al entrar al baño ella se miro al espejo y lavo su cara pero cuando quito las manos de sus ojos vio a su Yami detrás de ella sonriéndole causando que ella gritara muy fuerte.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Mai alterada.

-¡Anzu!-grito Atem.

-¡Quítate mono asqueroso!-grito Seto al despertarse.

Seto se levanto causando que Jonouchi cayera Atem y los demás se acercaron a la puerta del baño corriendo y estaban a punto de abrirla pero Honda menciono algo muy cierto.

-¡Esperen!-grito –Primero toquen la puerta.

Atem toco la puerta pero no había respuesta, pero en ese instante Anzu la abrió y salió corriendo a sus brazos llorando.

-Tranquila Anzu, aquí estoy-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Todos se vieron conmovidos con la escena excepto Kaiba quien se encontraba muriendo de celos. El apretó sus puños y los miro con rabia.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Anzu?-pregunto Yugi.

Pero Anzu seguía muy asustada para explicar por ahora, todos se encontraban esperando la respuesta de la chica mientras seguía llorando.

**Continuara… de la ternura a lo inesperado eh?** **Y ahora les tengo una sorpresa …** **hare un one-shot decicado al AtemxAnzu o al SetoxAnzu ustedes decidiran! Y como? Veran, el Team que mas reviews deje con el nombre de la pareja sera la ganadora listos? Comiencen a dejar sus votos y reviews ahora!. Hasta el proximo capitulo! :D**

**-Los ama,Luna-**


	11. ¡Bienvenidos a Domino!

**Hola mis amores :3 ya tengo los resultados de la votación y quedaron asi:**

**Team ¿?: 100 votos +1 voto mio = 101 votos**

**Team ¿?: 42 votos +1 voto mio = 43 votos**

**Nuestro Team ganador es…el Team Atem! Felicidades chicos c: wow ganaron con 101 votos o.o! me impresionaron los últimos reviews yo sé que los autores o autoras de todos esos reviews era la misma persona rogando que fuera de AtemxAnzu D: pero reglas son reglas … se podía votar mas veces … chico o chica que hizo aquella barbaridad te diré algo … te admiro! No cualquiera se toma el tiempo para votar así como tu ;D gracias a ti el team Atem tenia la victoria asegurada :D su one-shot lo publicare después junto con el capitulo 15.**

**Chicos del Team Seto por favor no se enojen mis bellas criaturas :c se que ustedes se esforzaron y apoyaron al guapo Seto Kaiba así que primero publicare el one-shot de Atem y después cuando lleguemos al capitulo 20 subiré uno de Kaiba ¿Qué les parece? Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Ahora, ¿todos estamos felices verdad? Comenzamos! **

Anzu seguía llorando por tal susto, ella seguía medio dormida aun cuando sucedió. Todos la observaban con preocupación así que ella se hizo la idea que tal vez por el todavía sueño que tenia alucino cosas.

-Anzu respóndeme- dijo Atem muy preocupado, el levanto la barbilla de la chica para verla a los ojos –Ya no llores, todos estamos aquí, hasta Kaiba esta aquí- dijo señalándole con la mirada al joven que se encontraba viéndolos con una mirada amargada.

-Anzu, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Yugi tomándole una mano que estaba detrás de la espalda de Atem a la altura de su cuello. Ella al sentir la mano de su amigo la apretó con fuerza. No quería asustar a sus amigos respecto a su "alucinación" de su Yami.

-Se me subió una cucaracha a la pierna mientras me lavaba la cara-les explico –Perdón por asustarlos, les tengo pavor- les mintió, Anzu le dejo de temer a los insectos desde que fueron a Egipto para el ritual de Atem y Yugi, en la tumba había muchos insectos y si ella quería apoyarlos tenia que superar su miedo.

Anzu soltó la mano de Yugi y al mismo tiempo dejo de abrazar a Atem para después sentarse, el susto la había dejado un poco mareada. Al mirarla con preocupación, todos la siguieron y también se sentaron. Kaiba era el único de pie, el empezó a buscar en un maletín que el llevaba algo en particular pero parecía no encontrarlo, pasaron tres minutos y encontró lo que tanto buscaba, era una cajita de plástico plana.

Él se sentó a un lado de Anzu y comenzó a ordenarle.

-Masaki, extiende tu mano- le ordeno.

-¿Qué sucede?-ella pregunto calmada.

-Que extiendas tu mano-volvió a ordenar.

-¿Para que? ¿Acaso ocurre algo?-pregunto dudosa pero tiernamente.

-Entonces muérete por tu susto- le dijo para voltearse y apartarle la mirada –A nadie le interesaría que una niña tonta muriera de un susto por un insecto- dijo dándole la espalda.

El comentario de Kaiba no le había gustado a nadie en especial a Atem quien se enojo mucho, cuando se decidió a gritarle, Anzu se le adelanto.

-¡Seto Kaiba!-grito la castaña.

Kaiba la miro con sorpresa mientras todos se quedaban congelados.

-¡Deja de ser tan grosero y dime que quieres!-le grito enojada.

-¡Que te tomes esto!-grito el lanzándole la caja pero como no estaba viendo a Anzu este la golpeo en el cara con la caja causando que Atem se enojara aun mas causando que apareciera el ojo de Wdjat (el ojo de anubis o el símbolo milenario, etc.) en su frente pero la castaña de nuevo se le adelanto.

-¡Imbécil!-grito Anzu para después darle una cachetada a su jefe – ¡No me sorprenderá que me despidas después de esto!- le grito aun mas enojada.

Seto solo llevo su mano a la mejilla que Anzu golpeo. Mientras los demás parecían felices excepto Atem y Yugi quienes nunca le habían deseado algún mal a Kaiba.

-¡Así se hace Anzu!-le grito Jonouchi.

-¡Se lo merece!-se le unió Honda.

-¡Por abusón!- grito aun más emocionado Jonouchi como se le echara algo en cara.

-¡Si por eso! espera un segundo… ¿abusón?-pregunto Honda confundido.

-¿Abusón? … quise decir… ¡brabucón!-corrigió inmediatamente.

-Algo escondes Jonouchi…- dijo Mai detrás de ellos.

-¡Cállense!-grito Kaiba enojado.

-¡A mis amigos no los callas Kaiba! ¡Y menos les dices que se mueran!-grito Atem muy enojado con el ojo aun en la frente.

A Kaiba le dio miedo esa escalofría imagen del faraón así que lo dejo de mirar y se dirigió a Anzu quien estaba con la cabeza abajo.

-Ya Masaki, no seas tonta y tomate las pastillas que te di- le dijo para después recogerlas y depositárselas en la mano, Anzu pudo ver que las pastillas eran tranquilizantes y sintió culpa ya que su jefe solo quería darle pastillas para que ella ya no se preocupara de asunto del baño. Pero ella había sido muy terca, cualquiera hasta ella se hubiera impacientado ante esa situación.

Anzu cerro el puño con las pastillas adentro y se dirigió al baño pero tardo un poco ya que se las tomo y después volvió con una toallita mojada después se volvió a sentar a un lado de Kaiba y se la acerco a la mejilla de él.

-No te pediré disculpas, tú sabes que te lo mereces- le dijo su asistente –Si me lo pides, llegando a Domino tomare mis cosas y me iré de la kaiba corp; pero antes déjame despedirme de Mokuba y te juro que jamás me volverás a ver- le pidió.

Kaiba se encontraba sentado cruzado de piernas mirando el suelo mientras los demás escuchaban a una Anzu muy madura, Atem se moría de celos pero entendía muy bien la situación y se calmo para no ser tan obvio.

Anzu seguía con la toalla sobre la mejilla de Kaiba pero después de tanto tiempo dejarla ahí la aparto y con su mano toco la mejilla del chico, Seto al sentir su mano sintió una tranquilidad y dolor por haberle dicho esas semejantes cosas. Ella recordó el mismo un bello recuerdo que Atem estaba recordando en esos momentos.

_**Flashback**_

_Ella miro a Atem quien tenía las piernas cruzas y la cabeza abajo con los ojos cerrados, se veía más atractivo a comparación de años atrás y a la vez tan tierno. Al visualizarlo mejor se pudo dar cuenta que tenía al parecer un moretoncito en la mejilla._

_-¡Atem! ¿Qué te paso ahí?-pregunto mientras le señalaba la mejilla._

_-Ah esto- se puso una mano encima del moretón pero después la bajo -Fue cuando me lanzaste el zapato por algo que no debí haber visto- le explico mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados toco su mejilla._

_Anzu se sonrojo mientras recordaba lo que paso, ella se sentó a un lado de él y puso su mano en la mejilla de el mientras se disculpaba._

_-Lo lamento, no quise hacerte eso pero no es correcto ver a una mujer en ropa interior- dijo sonrojada._

_Al escuchar "ropa interior" Atem se sonrojo causando que su cara se calentara._

_-Parece que tienes temperatura, iré por una pastilla- dijo dispuesta a irse._

_-No por favor, quédate así conmigo- dijo mientras puso su mano arriba a la de Anzu que aun estaba en su mejilla para impedir que se fuera._

_-Atem…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba._

_Atem abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a Anzu._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem solo suspiro, era imposible que se estuviera enamorando de Anzu pero a la vez no quería lastimarla así que negaba por el momento esa idea, aunque ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella en su mente pero aun así haría lo que fuera por olvidar sus cursis sentimientos por ella.

Mientras por otro lado Anzu seguía con la mano en la mejilla de Kaiba mientras el otro se aprovechó de la situación y puso su mano arriba a la de ella, ella se asusto por tal acto y por eso retiro rápidamente la mano.

En otro lugar era Jonouchi quien miraba con rabia a Seto, Honda lo pudo observar pero no podía descubrir el porqué, si al rubio le gustaba Mai no habría razón de ponerse celoso o tal vez era por otra razón pero después le preguntaría a su amigo.

Seto miro a su asistente quien parecía asustada, la mirada de seria de Kaiba le pesaba a cualquiera a quien mirara excepto a Mokuba y anteriormente a Anzu pero eso cambio después de tener una pelea con el. En esos momentos la bocina de la cabina se escucho.

-Atención pasajeros, abróchense los cinturones ya pronto aterrizaremos- dijo el capitán.

Todos se abrocharon los cinturones y siguieron serios.

-Siempre el regreso es el mas corto a comparación de la ida ¿No crees eso Atem?- le dijo el pequeño quien seria su futuro "hermano mayor" al llegar a domino.

-Es cierto Yugi, aunque yo no estaba aquí en la ida a Egipto- le respondió sonriendo –Yugi, un favor- le dijo apenado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto su hermano.

-Me ayudas a abrocharme esto…- dijo aun mas apenado –En mi época no había nada parecido a esto- sonrió.

Mai y Anzu quienes fueron las únicas al presenciar esto rieron en silencio mientras Yugi le abrochaba el cinturón a su hermano.

El avión aterrizo en la Kaiba corp. todos al igual que el viaje anterior esperaron a que se detuviera el avión para después desabrocharse el cinturón, todos se desabrocharon el cinturón para después irse por sus maletas. Los chicos a excepción de Kaiba formaron un círculo una vez afuera de este. Anzu ya afuera se percato que había olvidado una bolsa de maquillaje así que volvió y encontró su bolsita pero también vio que Atem se encontraba sentado cruzado de piernas y brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-Atem, ¿no piensas salir del avión?-le pregunto asustada.

Atem abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente.

-Eso me encartaría-le respondió sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto riendo.

Atem desvió la mirada para concentrarse en el cinturón que aun seguía abrochado, mientras trataba de desabrochárselo.

-Yugi olvido desabrochármelo y he intentado quitarme esta cosa desde hace rato-dijo mientras seguía tratando, Anzu pudo ver su desesperación, del tal grado que el chico ya le estaba dando puñetazos al seguro, ella solo rio.

-Déjame ayudarle faraón-dijo con tono de burla mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón pero algo le llamo mucho la atención, Atem tenía un cinturón con las iniciales de la Kaiba corp. era obvio que ese cinturón era de Seto.

-Atem, ¿Por qué tienes un cinturón de Kaiba?- pregunto muy curiosa.

-Al no tener ropa de esta época Marik me regalo lo que tengo puesto y como me queda un poco grande los pantalones de Odion, Ishtar tomo prestado un cinturón de Kaiba- dijo apenado.

-Ah entiendo, los pantalones no parecen de Odion-dijo para animarle –Descuida, Kaiba tiene muchísimos mas de esos y te aseguro que toda su casa ha de tener esas iniciales- ambos rieron.

Ya una vez liberado ambos salieron del avión para encontrarse con los demás. Atem tomo las maletas de Anzu para que ella no cargara, ellos se reunieron con los demás. Para sorpresa de la castaña alguien la abrazo por detrás y ella no confundiría a quien le estaba dando ese abrazo, era Mokuba Kaiba.

-¡Anzu te extrañe mucho!- dijo mientras la soltaba.

Anzu se puso triste ya que podría ser la última vez que ella hablara con Mokuba porque tal vez Seto la despediría en esos mismos momentos.

-Yo también te extrañe, Mokuba- dijo para verlo fijamente.

Mokuba se mostro muy feliz pero su sonrisa desapareció un segundo después de ver a Atem parado enfrente de él.

-No puede ser, ¿Faraón?- dijo Mokuba acercándose a él.

-Si, Mokuba-dijo sonriéndole.

Atrás de Mokuba y Anzu se encontraba Yumi quien era ahora la asistente del menor. Los demás chicos parecían ponerse de acuerdo en voz baja para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida sorpresa a Atem. Seto estaba hablando con el jefe de seguridad y fiel compañero de él y de su hermano, se trataba de Ronald.

Yumi no se quedo atrás y se acercó a Anzu para darle la bienvenida.

-¡Masaki! ¡Te extrañamos mucho a pesar que solo fueron tres días!-dijo sarcásticamente mientras la abrazaba.

-Ah… gracias Yumi- dijo Anzu asfixiada por el abrazo.

Al soltarla Yumi miro a Atem, al verlo fue como si una chisma le pegara a los ojos, era el chico mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida no podía dejarlo ir, a fin de cuentas ella suponía que a Anzu le gustaba Seto. Ella se acercó a él con una mirada seductora.

-Hola, permíteme presentarme- le dijo a Atem –Mi nombre es Yumi Kanesaka pero puedes llamarme Yumi- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Atem solo la miro y no le quedo de otra que devolverle el gesto. Yumi se emociono al tocar la mano del chico.

-Por favor el placer es mio, mi nombre es Atem Mutou soy el hermano mayor de Yugi Mutou- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Anzu los miro y sintió un enojo incontrolable, ella jamás en su vida había sentido algo así pero comenzó a dudar que se trataba de un sentimiento llamado celos.

-Yugi tiene suerte de tener un hermano guapo-dijo con picardía.

Atem se sintió muy incomodo y retiro su mano pero después observo que su amiga tenia una mirada seria igual a la de Kaiba. Anzu al percatarse de que él la estaba viendo cambio su gesto y se fue con Kaiba para saber sobre su destino. Muy insegura, se acercó a Seto quien hablaba con Ronald.

-Discúlpeme pero, ¿Puedo hablar con Seto un momento?- le pregunto la castaña a Ronald.

-¡Claro Masaki!- dijo Ronald quien se alejó de ellos.

-Kaiba, este es mi ultimo día en la kaiba corp. ¿No es así?- pregunto con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-¿De que estas hablando Masaki?- le pregunto ofendido –Tu eres mi asistente y dejaras de trabajar para mi hasta que yo te despida, cosa que no estoy haciendo- dijo igual de serio.

-¿Enserio? gracias gracias gracias- dijo una muy alegre Anzu mientras abrazaba a Kaiba.

Este se quedo congelado sin saber que hacer en esos momentos.

-Te veo en una semana, recuperare tiempo perdido con Mokuba aprovechando las vacaciones que le dieron en su escuela- dijo mientras sentía que Anzu lo soltaba.

Anzu sabia perfectamente que Seto quería mucho a su hermano y cuando había vacaciones él también se tomaba unas para estar con Mokuba.

-Llámame por si me llegas a necesitar- dijo Anzu mientras que el castaño asistió con la cabeza y después esta se fue con sus amigos.

-"Duele aceptarlo pero… te voy a extrañar Masaki"-pensó Kaiba mientras veía que se alejaba.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos- dijo Anzu pero los demás la callaron, parecía que estaban planeando algo así que la arrastraron a su circulo le contaron sobre un plan sobre una fiesta sorpresa pero le pidieron que hiciera tiempo con Atem para preparar todo –Dije, ¡Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos!- grito para que Atem la escuchara ya que no había escuchado el llamado anterior porque estaba hablando con Yumi.

Atem se despidió de Yumi muy cortésmente y se acercó a la ojiazul.

-Perdóname, esa chica no me dejaba en paz- dijo Atem apenado.

-No importa- le respondió con una sonrisa -Perdón pero ¿Te podría pedir un favor?-pregunto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el faraón.

-¿Podríamos ir a mi departamento? Es que aun no acabo de acomodar mis cosas por la mudanza y quería preguntarte si me puedes ayudar…- se apeno al decirle lo ultimo.

-Sera un placer – respondió con los ojos cerrados–Además… necesitare saber donde vives ahora- dijo sonriendo.

-Créeme que para ti no será ningún problema – añadió mientras miraba hacia otro lado –Pero si te mueres por saber donde es… es hora de irnos- dijo mientras le tocaba un hombro y este asistía con la cabeza.

-¡Chicos! ¡Nos veremos en un rato!-les grito Atem a sus amigos.

-¡Adiós, tortolos!- grito Mai causando que la pareja de sonrojara y que Kaiba quien no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí se pusiera celoso.

La castaña volteo hacia atrás y les guiño el ojo para dar a entender que el plan ya se estaba llevando acabo. La pareja se fue muy tranquila hacia la salida mientras los demás los contemplaban.

-Muy bien amigos, este es el plan- dijo Yugi a los demás mientras cerraban de nuevo el circulo.

Kaiba solo los miraba con incomodidad y en cuanto fijo la mirada en la pareja que se alejaba comenzó a mostrarse celoso.

-"Disfruta todo lo que quieras Faraón ya que yo también voy a luchar por la atención de Masaki y algún día sabrás que es perder algo que siempre haz deseado"- cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos.

**Continuara… ¿Les gusto este capitulo? Trate de hacerlo interesante y con intriga para que deseen leer el siguiente capitulo. Dejen su opinión de este capitulo en su review! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	12. Beso y casi beso

**Hola mis amores, soñé que el chico que me gusta tenia la voz de Atem del doblaje de Irwin Daayán me hace daño escribir esto por eso… seguiré escribiendo porque la voz de Atem es muy sexy! Y la quiero volver a soñar XD cuando era pequeña yo me enamore de Yami Yugi (ya que aun no existían los capítulos de Atem) porque se me hacia guapo pero como mi hermana lo veía no me acercaba por eso no escuchaba su sexy voz hasta que una vez mi hermana de 8 y yo de 6 recién cumplidos nos desvelamos viendo la tele hasta que apareció el intro de Yu-gi-oh! Y me precio interesante hasta que apareció Yami Yugi yo me sentí como si viera al chico que me gustara hasta que escuche su sexy voz y su sexy risa me enamore completamente de él he desde ahí él ha sido mi amor superhiper platónico :c Hasta la fecha mi hermana no sabe que veía yu-gi-oh a escondidas y menos que escribo esto… yo algún día le confesare este secretito. Dejemos a un lado la sexy voz y comencemos! Para la parte del llavero (cuando lleguen) si no le entienden esa parte busquen el manga de yugioh de la temporada 0 es el tomo/capitulo 41 y se llama Let's find love.**

_**En la mansión Kaiba**_

La mansión de los Kaiba era muy grande para que solo vivieran tres personas las cuales eran Mokuba, Seto y Ronald el último vivía con ellos para protegerlos, en la sala de estar solo se encontraban los hermanos, Mokuba se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras Kaiba leía un libro. Mokuba ya estaba harto de la televisión así que miro a su hermano.

-Seto, estoy aburrido- reprocho el menor.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-pregunto amargado sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Salgamos a dar un paseo- propuso.

-Estoy ocupado- dijo el mayor.

-Oh vamos Seto- volvió a reprochar su hermano.

-¡He dicho que estoy ocupado!-le grito enfadado –Y si no te molesta, déjame leer mi libro en paz- termino de decir.

Mokuba molesto aparto la mirada de su hermano, se paro del sillón en el que estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar en círculos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya se!- grito emocionado -¡Llamemos a Anzu para que venga a pasar el rato!-le dijo aun mas emocionado.

Al escuchar Anzu, Seto dejo de leer y miro a su hermano con una cara de sorprendido. Miro a su hermano correr hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el teléfono y el directorio, Mokuba comenzó a buscar Masaki ya que estaba ordenado por apellidos. Kaiba quería detenerlo pero a la vez quería que la llamara.

-Aquí esta- dijo en voz baja Mokuba mientras veía el nombre Masaki Anzu con un corazoncito a lado dibujado por Mokuba obviamente.

-¡Mokuba, detente!-le ordeno su hermano.

Mokuba se llevo corriendo el teléfono inalámbrico hasta el baño y se encerró con seguro para que su hermano no estorbara. Seto solo lo siguió y comenzó a tocar la puerta como loco pero dejo de hacerlo y mejor se puso a escuchar lo que decía su hermano.

-Si, hola Anzu habla Mokuba- comenzó a hablar Mokuba –Me preguntaba que si tenias tiempo para venir a visitarnos un rato- Seto escucho atentamente para ver que respondía - ¿Qué, no podrás?- Seto se sentó en el piso, el en verdad quería ver a su asistente de nuevo –Ah esta bien Anzu entiendo pero, ¿podrás ir a cenar con nosotros mañana?- Seto no se esperaba esa pregunta –no te preocupes Seto no muerde además tu iras conmigo, mi hermano solo ira de adorno por favor dime que si Anzu- rogo el menor mientras el mayor también rogaba para que dijera que si –muy bien Anzu, te recogeremos a las 9 pm vístete elegante, nos vemos mañana- termino la llamada pero Seto no se percato de ello así que seguía pegado a la puerta.

Mokuba abrió la puerta causando que Seto cayera.

-Hermano, ¿escuchaste todo?- le pregunto Mokuba.

-No, solo quería saber si estaba todo bien- dijo enojado tratando de levantarse.

-Dime que querías saber si Anzu iba a venir ¿no es así?-dijo con tono de picardía a Seto.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!-le grito Seto.

-Tu novia Anzu saldrá mañana con nosotros en la noche, así que ve aprendiendo formas de conquistarla y besarla también- le dijo burlándose.

Seto solo se sonrojo como tomate, Mokuba al ver esto supo que a Seto le gustaba Anzu.

-Ah, con que te gusta Anzu eh…- lo golpeaba con su codo –mañana tendrás la oportunidad de besarla, si lo logras- le dijo burlándose.

Seto no contesto ya que recordó que ya la había besado en Egipto. Mokuba considero el silencio de su hermano una afirmación de que ya había besado a Anzu.

-Con que ya la besaste, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!- dijo Mokuba con alegría -¡Ronald, trae el champagne!- grito Mokuba a Ronald quien se encontraba por ahí.

-¡Enseguida!-dijo Ronald con gusto.

-No nos besamos, yo la bese- dijo Seto con la cabeza abajo aun más roja.

-Ah, ¡Ronald, solo trae refrescos, olvida el champagne!- volvió a gritar.

-En realidad, yo la bese mientras estaba dormida- se desahogo Seto.

-¡Ronald ya no traigas refrescos, ahora tráele a mi hermano un litro de nieve!-grito Mokuba.

-¡Mokuba!-grito Seto.

-Perdón hermano, es que lo necesitaras- le dijo.

-¡Que no entiendes!-grito –me estoy enamorando de Masaki- dijo sentándose al piso.

Mokuba se sentó a su lado y trato de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-Anzu es una buena chica, si le dedicas tiempo tal vez ella se fije en ti- le dijo tratando de consolarlo.

-Es imposible, cada vez que ella se porta bien conmigo mi lado egocéntrico la lastima- dijo arrepentido.

-Mañana será el día o mejor dicho la noche en que Anzu vera el buen hombre que eres- dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí esta el helado que pidió- llego Ronald dejando el helado y retirándose.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Seto mientras comía el helado.

Los hermanos permanecieron un buen rato sentados comiendo helado.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad unas horas antes de lo sucedido en la mansión Kaiba, también había una pareja que no eran hermanos en un departamento.

_**Departamento de Anzu**_

Anzu y Atem estaban en la entrada del departamento de la castaña, Anzu buscaba sus llaves en su bolso mientras Atem dejaba las maletas en el suelo, Anzu ahora vivía más cerca de Yugi, tanto que se veía la casa de Yugi desde ahí, aunque se escuchara pervertido, Atem se podía asomar por la ventana comprobando si Anzu ya había llegado de su trabajo. El domicilio era pequeño, era de dos pisos y era muy bonito. Cuando Anzu encontró las llaves ambos pasaron. Atem pudo ver que Anzu no bromeaba de que le faltaba aun por acomodar, toda lo que se suponía que era la sala estaba llena de cajas.

-Hogar dulce hogar- dijo Anzu alegre.

-Anzu, ¿Por donde empezamos?- pregunto Atem curioso.

-Muy bien empecemos por esa caja- señalo la caja mas grande.

Las horas pasaron, Atem y Anzu ya casi acababan y solo les faltaban una caja pequeña quien fue Anzu que la cargo, pero ella tropezó con una mesita dejando regado todo el contenido de esa caja, Atem pudo ver que contenía una foto enmarcada de ella junto con sus amigos, otra foto enmarcada de ella junto con los kaiba y por ultimo un llavero en especial… le era muy conocido, este llavero tenia una forma de corazón… lo había recordado, era ese juego de los llaveros compatibles que Anzu le dio a Yugi, parecía que ese era el de ella.

-Anzu… aun lo tienes- le dijo para después tratar de recogerlo pero Anzu pensó en lo mismo y también trato de recogerlo causando que sus manos se encontraran.

Anzu por la vergüenza quito su mano y dejo que Atem lo recogiera mientras ella recogía las fotos.

-Si Atem, ese llavero es muy especial para mi, espero que Yugi siga teniendo el suyo- dijo sonriéndole.

Atem solo la miro y puso el llavero de nuevo en la caja. Y Anzu la subió a su cuarto para después bajar y sentarse con Atem en el sillón.

-Fuiste de gran ayuda, gracias- le dijo Anzu agotada.

-No fue nada- dijo Atem cerrando sus ojos.

Anzu volteo a verlo y no le aparto la mirada, Atem abrió sus ojos y la miro fijamente pero Anzu no aparto su mirada como otras veces. Atem solo le sonrió y se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, no se dieron cuenta que cada vez sus rostros se acercaban mas y mas… hasta que el celular de Anzu sonó.

-Ah, parece que la llamada viene de la casa de Kaiba- dijo Anzu roja como tomate.

-"Maldito Kaiba, estuve tan cerca pero tan lejos de besar a Anzu inconscientemente hasta que llamaste"- pensó Atem enojado.

-¿Hola?- Anzu contesto – Mokuba, que sorpresa- dijo Anzu que realmente estaba sorprendida mientras Atem se calmo ya que no era Seto –Ah no podre, iré a casa de Yugi- dijo.

-"Parece que Mokuba la cito o mas bien ese maldito de Kaiba"- pensó Atem celoso.

-¿Mañana, junto con Seto también?- pregunto y Atem se puso celoso –muy bien acepto pero será la única vez que aceptare, ¿a que hora seria y en donde seria?- parecía que ya había aceptado salir con los Kaiba –Hasta mañana- dijo para colgar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Atem aunque ya se imaginaba de que se trataba.

-Saldré a cenar con los kaiba- dijo tranquilamente.

-Si no te molesta, es hora de irnos- dijo muy serio Atem –Yugi nos debe estar esperando- termino de decir y se levanto del sillón dispuesto a irse.

-¡Atem espera!-grito la castaña pero Atem no la escucho.

Anzu tomo sus cosas y se fue tras el, cerro su apartamento y llamo a Yugi.

-¿Yugi? Atem ya va para tu casa- dijo Anzu apurada.

-¿Qué? Distráelo un poco mas aun no acabamos- dijo Yugi apurado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Anzu pero Yugi le colgó -¡Atem!- le grito al joven que parecía estar trotando -¡espera!- grito Anzu -¡Atem! ¡Ah!- grito Anzu porque al parecer ella había caído.

-¡Anzu!-grito Atem.

**Continuara… perdón mis amores pero no tuve mucho tiempo para alargar la historia estoy en exámenes y soy muy nerd y me gusta estudiar mucho :c pero les cumplí como siempre así que esperen por mi dentro de dos días como siempre c: prometo que el próximo capitulo estará mejor que este! Deséenme suerte con los exámenes D: Hasta el próximo capitulo :D **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	13. La fiesta sorpresa

**Hola mis amores c: Ayer 22 de marzo del 2014 se cumplio un mes de la publicación de esta historia (y era cumple de un chico que me rompió el corazón después de un día de ser novios maldito!) Si si me engaño con su vecina enfrente de mi pero lo supere después, también era dia mundial del agua XD) y saben que significa… que hoy será el capitulo mas largo que escribiré por ahora! Les agradezco a: mis amigas atemxanzulove, Hadley Doleto; a mis amores que siguen esta historia: Faby Hola, prics17, XiO, srto, Tatiana, ruby, , DarkRose00, pame2613, ClariEleven, Lady Angel Yue, Harunokaze7, moondrak (si si hasta te agradezco por tratar de conquistarme pequeño), los que no puse perdónenme si quieren que les agradezca repórtense en su review y en el próximo capitulo los podre ;D y gracias a todos ustedes los que también leen sin dejar reviews. Todos ustedes son mi motor para seguir adelante con este fanfic los amo en verdad. Este capitulo además de dedicárselos a ustedes se lo dedico a mi hermana Karina y a mi mejor amigo de la secundaria Elías quien le confesé la existencia de esto y me apoyo. Comenzamos!**

-¡Anzu!- grito Atem.

Atem corrió hacia donde se encontraba la chica quien se encontraba tirada, Anzu tenia el rostro pegado al suelo y su celular se encontraba a centímetros de ella ya que por la caída este salió volando. Cuando ella trato de levantarse no pudo, sus rodillas le dolían, ella pudo ver que solo tenia unos raspones, ella misma se maldecía por llevar shorts en esos momentos. La razón de su tropiezo fue por culpa de sus sandalias, no son muy aptas para correr además porque ella tropezó con una piedra que estaba por ahí causando que la suela de una de sus sandalias chocara. El faraón corrió a socorrerla pero en cuanto él quiso tomarla de un brazo para levantarla, ella protesto.

-¡Déjame!- le grito enojada.

-Anzu… perdóname- le dijo Atem soltando su brazo.

-¡Te dije que esperaras!-le grito muy enojada -¿Por qué saliste así de mi casa? ¿Por qué no esperaste cuando te lo pedí?- le reclamo sentándose para verlo.

-Anzu… yo- Atem trato de explicarle.

-No hace falta que me expliques ya, mejor ayúdame a regresar a mi casa para curarme- le dijo mientras le extendía las manos para que el las tomara.

Atem solo la vio, Anzu se decepciono ya que él no las tomo cuando ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda así que mejor decidió levantarse por ella misma pero rápidamente el la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo a su casa. La castaña se quedo congelada, en vez de ayudarla a levantarse el prefirió tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela como si fuera una muñeca.

-¿Creías que te dejaría caminar en ese estado?- le dijo mientras seguía caminando –Por mi culpa estas así, no quiero que te duela mas las heridas que te cause- termino de decir.

-Atem…- le dijo mientras acorruco más su cabeza al bien formado pecho del faraón.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y ya estaban de nuevo en la entrada del departamento de Anzu. El la deposito en el suelo dejando que caminara por ella misma. Saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta, ambos entraron a la sala y ella empezó a buscar alcohol, algodón y unas vendas en el baño mientras Atem la esperaba. Cuando ella llego se sentó dispuesta a curarse pero el la detuvo.

-Espera, déjame hacerlo- le dijo mientras le quitaba las cosas a la chica.

Atem mojo el algodón y lentamente le acerco el algodón a Anzu pero todavía no la tocaba.

-Te va a arder un poco, prometo que no tardare- le dijo tranquilo el faraón.

Puso el algodón en una de sus raspaduras y la chica se empezó a quejar del dolor, en cuando lo noto y se apresuró en curarla. Después le tocaba la otra rodilla así que mojo un nuevo algodón y comenzó con la misma tarea en la otra, Anzu ya no se quejaba pues ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Cuando Atem termino vendo ambas rodillas y puso las cosas que utilizo en la mesa de enfrente.

-Muy bien Anzu, ya estas lista- dijo con orgullo.

-Te lo agradezco-dijo sonrojada.

Atem también se sonrojo al verla y bajo la mirada pero el recordó algo importante así que salió corriendo.

-"No puede ser, ahora que me dejo lesionada ahora ya se va, maldito raro"- pensó con enojo mientras veía la entrada abierta.

Atem regreso sin aliento a la entrada del domicilio con algo en la mano.

-Anzu… tu tele… fono- dijo entregándole su celular.

Anzu no recordaba que ella había dejado su propio celular tirado, Atem era muy observador. Cuando apenas este le iba a devolver su celular este comenzó a sonar, miro para ver quien llamaba y para su sorpresa era Yugi así que el contesto.

-¿Hola, Yugi?- contesto Atem.

Anzu comenzó a entrar en pánico ya que no quería que se arruinara la fiesta sorpresa que les estaban organizando.

-¿Qué necesitas ayuda en la tienda?-dijo Atem apurado.

Anzu exhalo del alivio, parecía que Yugi le estaba diciendo a Atem que necesitaba ayuda con la tienda de juegos. El tricolor la saco de sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

-Anzu, tenemos que ir a la tienda a ayudar a Yugi- le dijo sonriendo tendiéndole la mano.

Anzu solo sonrió y acepto su mano, Atem se sintió aliviado de su amiga pudiera caminar normalmente sin quejarse de sus rodillas y al verla fijamente esta le sonrió.

-Serias un buen doctor, pero yo sé que eres mas inteligente para trabajar en eso- le dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta- le dijo mientras se acercaban a la entrada que después Anzu cerro con llave para después dirigirse a la tienda… todo parecía estar en orden, no había ningún Kaiba que molestara, ninguna llamada a celular, solo estaban ellos dos solos.

Atem disfruto mucho el silencio que había entre ellos, era dulce como aquella noche en Egipto cuando el y su mejor amiga hablaron a solas… ella ya no era la misma había cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente al igual que él pero lo que mas le agrado de esa noche fue el dulce abrazo que ella le dio, jamás cambiaria ese momento por nada.

-Atem… ya llegamos- le dijo su acompañante mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto reacciono y miro la tienda, era el lugar donde viviría ahora en adelante, la famosa tienda "Kame Game" donde el dueño era el abuelo de Yugi, Solomon Muto quien también el ya seria su abuelo.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Anzu mientras el afirmo.

Ambos entraron a la tienda que estaba vacía, ambos entraron hasta donde era la sala de Yugi, todo era oscuro así que Anzu encendió la luz…

-¡Sorpresa!- salieron todos sus amigos incluyendo el abuelo.

Atem dio un salto del susto mientras todos reían. Las ventanas de la sala estaban cubiertas de cartulinas para serla obscura, cosa que Jonouchi con ayuda de Honda las retiraron en esos momentos, estaba llena de globos de diferentes colores, había una mesa llena de botanas y refrescos también había un gran cartel con lo siguiente:

"_Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, Atem Muto"_

_Te queremos tus amigos, tu abuelo y tu hermano menor._

Atem sentía que las lágrimas se le desbordarían, jamás en su vida tuvo una bienvenida así de cálida, ni en su vida como faraón la tuvo sus amigos y su familia le demostraron mucho cariño en el cartel, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cariño y menos cuando se trataba de muchas personas pero se dejo encariñar por un día ya que cuando perdió a su madre y a su padre eso fue lo que mas le falto. Todos formaron una fila para abrazarlo, el primero fue Jonouchi.

-Prometo que tendremos todos los duelos que quieras- le dijo Jonouchi mientras lo abrazaba.

-Seria un honor- le contesto Atem.

Después era turno de Honda.

-Cuando quieras poner a estos inmaduros en su lugar avísame- le dijo muy alegre.

-Cuenta con ello- le contesto.

El siguiente en la fila era su hermano menor Yugi.

-Me alegra que ya eres uno de los nuestro recuerda que para todo cuenta con nosotros, la familia que somos- le dijo casi llorando.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

El siguiente era el abuelo, Atem se puso nervioso ya que no convivio mucho con el ni como "yami" ni como "faraón" como antes solían llamarle antes de irse.

-Muchacho, sé que casi no convivimos mucho pero ahora es el tiempo adecuado para pasar tiempo con mi nieto que hace mucho tiempo que no veo- le dijo muy alegre.

-Gracias, abuelo- le contesto igual de feliz Atem.

La siguiente era Mai, al parecer era la última.

-Esto será corto, estoy de tu lado… tratare de juntarte con el dragón blanco de ojos azules- le dijo susurrando mientras Atem solo quedo confuso por el "dragón blanco de ojos azules" que menciono Mai.

-Mai…- este apenas le iba a preguntar.

-No seas tonto, no me refiero de Kaiba me refiero de el dragón castaño de ojos azules- volvió a susurrar mientras lo soltaba.

Atem aun no entendía hasta que Mai señalo con sus ojos a Anzu quien se encontraba a un lado del abuelo observándolos. El solo comenzó a reír cuando comprendió que se refería a la castaña.

-"Con que se refería de Anzu ¿eh?... esperen ¡Ella sabe lo que siento por Anzu!"-pensó Atem mientras observaba a Mai.

Atem volvió a abrazar a Mai, Jonouchi quien los veía a lo lejos comenzó a sentirse celoso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Valentine?-le exijio una respuesta.

-Hablaremos de esto después- le dijo mientras se separaban.

Mai se alejó de Atem para después ir con Jonouchi.

-¿Se puede saber porque te volvió a abrazar?-le pregunto un celoso rubio.

-Le dije que lo apoyaba con su enamoramiento del dragón blanco de ojos azules- le susurro.

-¡¿Atem esta enamorado de Kaiba?!- pregunto sorprendido.

-No seas idiota me refiero de Anzu, ella tiene los ojos azules como ese dragón- le dijo mientras lo regañaba.

En otra parte de la sala se encontraba Anzu y el abuelo platicando.

-Parece que es tu turno hija- le dijo con un tono pícaro el abuelo.

Atem solo vio que una castaña muy bonita se le acercaba, esta lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Atem… sabes que siempre contaras conmigo, no importa la situación yo siempre estaré para ti como tu siempre lo estuviste para mi- le dijo mientras seguían abrazados.

\- Anzu…- fue todo lo que dijo el faraón mientras seguían abrazados.

Todo para ambos era perfecto hasta que el timbre los interrumpió.

-Tal vez es el repartidor de pizzas- dijo Yugi mientras iba a la entrada con dinero en la mano.

Anzu y Atem se separaron sonrojados, ella se acercó con su amiga mientras el faraón se acercó con Jonouchi.

-¡Miren quien acaba de llegar!-grito Yugi con un tono de voz extraño.

Todos pudieron llegar a la conclusión que no se trataba del repartidor de pizzas, al mismo tiempo miraron donde se encontraba Yugi y el invitado. Anzu al ver a quien acababa de llegar sintió de nuevo un enojo inexplicable.

-"¿Cómo se atreve, porque vino aquí y mas en estos momentos?"-solo pensó Anzu enojada.

El abuelo para romper el silencio decidió hablar.

-Yugi… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu acompañante?-dijo amigablemente el abuelo.

-Yumi Kanesaka- respondió sonrojado ya que ella era muy bonita.

Atem al igual que Anzu no sabían como conocía Yugi a Yumi y el porque estaba ahí.

-¡Atem!-grito Yumi para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

Anzu estaba a estallar de celos mientras los demás la veían divertidos.

-Ah Yumi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras aceptaba el abrazo sonrojado.

Cuando ella lo soltó se sentó un una de la sillas donde todos se sentaron y explico la situación.

-Verán…- dijo Yumi.

_**Flashback con explicación de Yumi**_

_Después de despedirme de Atem vi un pequeño circulo poniéndose de acuerdo para algo asique me acerque para escuchar bien._

_-Muy bien amigos, este es el plan- susurro Yugi –Jonouchi y Honda se encargaran de las decoraciones ya que si les encargo la comida se la comerán toda- dijo riendo –Mientras que Mai y yo nos encargamos de la comida- acabo de explicar el plan._

_-¿Qué haremos para que Atem no llegue de sorpresa?-pregunto el rubio._

_-Al principio trate de hacer tiempo dejándolo en el avión, el pobre no sabia desabrocharse el cinturón pero al parecer Anzu lo ayudo y he ahí supe que ella nos ayudaría, es por eso le dije a que nos llame cuando él vaya para allá-explico._

_-Muy bien ahora tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas y acabar pronto-sugirió el castaño._

_-Disculpen que los interrumpa pero, ¿Están organizando una fiesta para Atem?- les pregunte._

_Todos rompieron aquel círculo, Yugi me miro y me contesto._

_-¿Conoces a Atem?- me pregunto mientras yo solo asistí con la cabeza._

_-¿Podría ir a su fiesta?- les pregunte._

_Solo los chicos aceptaron la idea mientras la rubia solo me miraba. El rubio me paso la dirección y la hora de la fiesta._

_Fui a mi casa ya que me dieron una semana de vacaciones, me arregle y es como llegue hasta aquí._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Te compre este regalo- le dijo Yumi entregándole una cajita a Atem.

Anzu se sentía culpable por no comprarle un regalo a su amigo pero después razono que no era posible ya que él se quedo con ella toda la mañana hasta la tarde. Atem agradeció el acto de Yumi y abrió su regalo, era una bola de nieve con una pirámide dentro.

-Supuse que el nombre "Atem" es un nombre egipcio así que te compre lo primero que vi relacionado con Egipto- dijo muy emocionada.

-Gracias Yumi… no debiste- le agradeció Atem.

-"En verdad no debiste Kanesaka"- pensó Anzu celosa.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Yugi fue de nuevo con el dinero en la mano hacia la entrada. Esta vez volvió con cuatro cajas de pizza. Todos empezaron a comer pero el faraón no sabía como comerla así que siguió los mismos pasos de su hermano quien le estaba mostrando como.

Atem se sintió un estúpido ya que era muy fácil y primitivo. Al acabar de comer todos aceptaron la propuesta del abuelo de hacer un circulo y que el bienvenido les preguntara a cada uno lo que él quisiera saber, el decidió comenzar con el abuelo después le seguiría Honda, Mai, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu y por ultimo Yumi. En cuando se acabara el círculo todos podrían hacerle preguntas a el en el mismo orden.

-Muy bien abuelo, ¿Que ha pasado con la tienda respecto al duelo de monstruos?- pregunto cruzando las piernas.

-Veras, después de que te fuiste subieron las ventas ya que muchos venían a retar a Yugi y como veían cartas pues me compraban- respondió satisfecho.

-¿Por qué crees que le pregunto eso al abuelo?-le susurro Jonouchi a Yugi.

-Creo que no sabía que preguntarle así que le pregunto cualquier cosa- le respondió también susurrando.

Lo que no sabia Yugi es que acertó respecto lo de Atem, el no sabia que preguntarle al abuelo. Este mismo solo cerro los ojos mientras pensaba que preguntarle a Honda.

-Dime Honda ¿Qué ha pasado con Serenity?- esa pregunta hizo que Honda se sonrojara.

-Jonouchi solo aprobó las citas entre ella y yo pero no hay nada mas allá de amistad por el momento- dijo obligado para evitar que el rubio lo matara.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de Jonouchi, la siguiente era Mai.

-Mai ¿A que te dedicas?- pregunto.

-He tenido miles de trabajos cariño- dijo riendo –Cuando te fuiste trabaje como estilista, renuncie ya que mi jefe era un cabeza hueca, después encontré mi pasión por la moda así que vendía mis diseños a una compañía de modelaje pero hasta que Anzu me sugirió crear mi propia compañía de ropa y empecé a hacer bocetos inspirados a los duelos de monstruos mi otra pasión así nació "My Valentine" una compañía que crea ropa inspirada en tu carta favorita, me ha ido muy bien.- termino de contarle su historia.

Atem se alegró saber que ahora Mai hacia lo que le gustaba y ya tenia casi todas las comodidades que ella siempre deseo, ahora era el turno de Yugi.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en los torneos?-le pregunto a su hermano menor.

-Excelente- dijo mientras señalaba una repisa que se encontraba detrás de Atem, esta estaba llena de trofeos y fotos de Yugi con Pegasus –Me enseñaste mucho, ahora que has vuelto espero que me quites el titulo de "el rey de los juegos" ya que en realidad ese te pertenecía antes de que te fueras.- dijo riendo.

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo riendo, el siguiente era Jonouchi.

-¿Qué ha pasado de nuevo en tu vida?- le pregunto.

-Ahora que ya tengo la mayoría de edad comencé a trabajar como guardia de seguridad en un centro comercial y así que mi hermana y yo conseguimos una casa lejos de mi padre quien se quejaba de mi trabajo, ambos nos apoyamos con los gastos, ella ayuda a las personas que están o pueden quedarse ciegas… me da vergüenza aceptar que ella gana mas que yo- dijo mientras reía –Pero por ahora estoy de vacaciones ya que atrape un ladrón y me recompensaron aumentándome mi salario y dándome vacaciones me queda aun una semana- dijo feliz.

Atem sintió también felicidad ya que desde de todo el sufrimiento que vivió su amigo parecía que había desaparecido y que ahora recompensaba todo el tiempo perdido con su hermana ahora y eso lo hacia feliz.

Y ahora la siguiente era Anzu, el volvió a cerrar los ojos para pensar, no tenia idea de que preguntarle sin involucrar a Kaiba.

-Muy bien Anzu, ¿Por qué no estas en New York?, sin ofender-pregunto.

La castaña solo sonrió parecía que no le había ofendido la pregunta.

-Cuando nos graduamos pude conseguir lugar en la academia de danza de New York pero tenia que pagar inscripción y no era barata, después surgió el precio del boleto de avión, no sabia donde viviría al llegar allá y mis gastos…- guardo silencio un momento –Es por eso que estaba buscando trabajo cuando sucedió lo de Mokuba- dijo riendo.

Atem solo le sonrió para que ella no se preocupara.

-Anzu…- Atem comenzó a hablar.

-No te preocupes Masaki- dijo Yumi interrumpiendo –Ya eres una heroína en kaiba corp; he escuchado mucho sobre esa historia- dijo sonriendo.

Anzu solo se sonrojo mientras Atem sonreía al verla después fijo la mirada en Yumi ya que era su turno.

-Dime Yumi ¿Cómo llegaste a la Kaiba corp?- le pregunto.

-Yo solía trabajar con mi padre, él era abogado y el solía ponerme a ordenar papeles pero un día me mando a casa temprano diciéndome que él se encargaría de los papeles faltantes, regrese a mi casa mi madre estaba haciendo la cena pero me di cuenta que había olvidado mi celular en la oficina de mi padre así que llame a mi celular para pedirle que si me lo podía traer pero no me contesto así que avise a mi madre que iría a la oficina de mi padre a recogerlo y en cuento llegue a la oficina abrí la puerta y encontré a mi padre besando a su secretaria- Yumi cerro los puños del coraje –Mi padre me vio y comenzó a gritarme, regrese a casa y le conté a mi madre, poco tiempo después mis padres se divorciaron dejando así mi padre la casa, para apoyar a mi madre decidí buscar trabajo hasta que mi novio de ese entonces me comento que Seto kaiba buscaba una segunda asistente o algo así, me contrataron para que me encargara de la papelería de cierta señorita… -dijo para mirar a Anzu –Al poco tiempo ahí hice que despidieran a mi antiguo novio ya que me hartaba mucho, no he encontrado ningún hombre bueno pero mientras este yo bien eso esta bien por mi- dijo satisfecha.

La historia de Yumi era extraña, al parecer le gustaba jugar con los hombres pero sufría ya que su padre engaño a su madre, era entendible.

-Muy bien ahora es nuestro turno de preguntarle a Atem- dijo Mai riendo.

Empezaron en el mismo orden, el abuelo comenzó.

-Hijo, ¿Cuál es tu carta favorita?- pregunto el abuelo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos antes esa pregunta.

-Dime que tu abuelo tampoco sabia que preguntarle- le susurro Jonouchi a Yugi.

Yugi solo afirmo con la cabeza riendo.

-Mis cartas favoritas son el mago oscuro y slifer el dragón del cielo- contesto Atem.

Era turno de Honda.

-¿Extrañabas la comida rápida?-pregunto.

Atem solo sonrío y comenzó a reírse y afirmo con la cabeza.

-Otro que no sabia que preguntar- susurro Jonouchi a Yugi.

Era el turno de Mai.

-¿Qué extrañas de ser faraón?- pregunto Mai dejando a una Yumi confusa pues ella no sabia que Atem venia del pasado así que quiso imaginarse que se trataba de algún videojuego en línea o una broma entre ellos. Atem cerró los ojos para pensar y después respondió.

-No muchas cosas, solo extraño a mis amigos y un poco las obligaciones- finalizo su respuesta.

Ahora era turno de su hermano menor Yugi.

-¿Cuál fue la tarea de faraón mas tonta que hiciste?-pregunto, todos pensaron que fue una muy buena pregunta además de Atem.

-Creo que fue una vez que llego un mago a hacer un ritual para que hubiera mejores cosechas ya que tuvimos unos problemas por una plaga, él me dijo que tenia que seguir sus pasos de danza, todos se ofrecieron pero quise hacerlo por mi mismo, parecía un tonto que solo movía las piernas a lo tonto- dijo mientras todos reían al imaginárselo.

Ahora era turno de Jonouchi.

-¿Alguna vez hiciste la danza del vientre?- pregunto riéndose el rubio.

-No- respondió muy serio, al parecer a Atem no le había dado gracia la pregunta como a los demás.

Era el turno de Anzu, él estaba nervioso ya que no si imaginaba que le preguntaría.

-¿Qué cosa deseaste hacer que solo lo podías hacer en esta época mientras estabas en Egipto?- pregunto mientras otra vez se confundía Yumi.

-"Verte para saber si Mana tenia razón sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti"-pensó Atem.

-Jugar duelos con Kaiba y estar con ustedes- mintió.

Por ultimo era turno de Yumi, ella se quedo pensando y después pregunto.

-¿Tuviste algún amorío en Egipto o alguna pretendiente?-pregunto curiosa.

Cuando Atem iba a contestar imágenes pasaron por su mente.

_**Flashback**_

Una chica con el cabello largo salió corriendo hacia él, Atem no la podía ver muy bien solo veía una silueta negra.

-¡Atemu!-grito la joven.

El faraón solo miro a su primo quien se encontraba alado suyo.

-No… ella no de nuevo- se quejo Atem.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Atem?-le hablo Yumi.

-Ah perdón- reacciono.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Yugi se levanto a contestar.

-Hubo muchas propuestas de matrimonio y muchas pretendientes pero ninguna me llamo la atención- dijo con el tono serio de siempre.

Yugi llego justo a tiempo para contestar.

-¿Hola?-contesto.

-¿Yugi? - contesto una mujer –Habla Ishizu, ¿Están en una reunión? Mi collar me mostro algo parecido- pregunto Ishizu.

-Si Ishizu, le hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida a Atem- respondió.

-¡Dime que no es de antifaces!-pregunto alterada.

-No, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto asustado.

-…-Ishizu no contestaba –Yugi, llámame cuando sepas de alguna fiesta de antifaces por si aun no llegamos a domino- le dijo Ishizu.

-Tenlo por seguro- acepto.

-Esta bien, adiós- colgó.

Yugi se asusto y mejor olvido lo ocurrido y se volvió a unir a la fiesta.

-Muy bien chicos, tengo que irme tengo que hacer unas cosas mañana con Mai- dijo Anzu mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Anzu?-susurro Jonouchi a la rubia.

-Saldremos de compras y tú llevaras a Atem- le respondió también susurrando mientras guiñaba el ojo y este acepto.

-Déjame te acompaño a tu departamento- le propuso Atem mientras la castaña acepto.

-¡Adiós y gracias por todo!- Anzu se despidió mientras todos se despedían de ella.

Atem y Anzu salieron de la casa de Yugi, ambos no se dieron cuenta que paso mucho tiempo, tanto que ya era de noche. Ambos recordaron sobre la danza del vientre y las demás cosas graciosas durante el camino. Cuando ellos llegaron a la entrada del departamento de la castaña se quedaron ahí mientras disfrutaban el silencio..

-Bueno, es hora de despedirnos- dijo la castaña.

-Eso creo Anzu- le contesto el tricolor.

Anzu introdujo la llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta, ella volteo a ver a Atem, se acercó a él y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

Atem se quedo afuera del departamento mientras tenia una mano en la mejilla que beso Anzu.

-"wow"- fue todo lo que pensó, el decidió volver a casa mientras no se borraba de la mente lo que acababa de sucederle con su mejor amiga.

**Continuara… **

**y bien? Tarde un poco pero que quieren estuvo muy largo este capitulo, tanto que tarde un día y medio para hacerlo… jajaj no es cierto el problema fue que salí y no pude seguirle y apenas lo acabe espero que les haya gustado. ¡Team Seto! El próximo capitulo será dedicado a ustedes porque Anzu saldrá con los Kaiba así que estense atentos! Team Atem ustedes no se quedan atrás… habrá celos, celos y mas celos que dicen? Dejen un review o varios sobre lo que piensan sobre el próximo capitulo y sobre este capitulo especial por un mes de triangulo amoroso, y recuerden faltan 2 capítulos para el one-shot de AtemxAnzu y faltan 7 capítulos para el de SetoxAnzu (pobrecitos XD) Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	14. El vestido y la cita

**Hola mis amores! Muy bien Team Seto hoy este es su dia, pero su parte será casi casi al ultimo pero será un poco largo el capitulo! El capitulo empezara con piezas clave de la historia (no serán muchas). Hoy estaba viendo sus reviews y me llamo mucho la atención el de ruby preguntándome cuantos capítulos pienso hacer… no es la primera en preguntarme pero le contestare a ella y a los que también les surgió esta pregunta al leer esto: pienso hacer por lo mientras mas de 25, me gustan las historias largas, eso significa que estaremos juntos un buen rato y si estoy dispuesta a acabar esta historia buajaja c: ¡Comenzamos!**

Mientras Atem y Anzu no estaban los demás aun se encontraban en la casa de los Muto, el abuelo ya se había ido a dormir mientras que Yugi fue a preparar el cuarto donde se quedaría el faraón, los demás se quedaron solos. La fiesta volvió muy aburrida así que se pusieron a platicar en lo que llegaba el festejado.

-Mai, ¿podrías explicarme el motivo de sus compras de mañana?- pregunto cierto rubio molesto.

-Anzu quiere verse linda para…- guardo silencio ya que no le quería revelar la razón.

-¡Habla!-le pidió.

-Mañana saldrá a cenar con los Kaiba.

-¡Kaiba!- grito Kanesaka. –Ahora que recuerdo tengo que llamar a Mokuba, enseguida vuelvo- dijo Yumi mientras salía de la casa con su celular.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No permitas que Anzu salga con ese tipo!-dijo muy alterado.

-¡Tu estas enojado con Kaiba desde que llegamos de Egipto! ¿no es así?- grito Honda mientras lo señalaba.

-¡¿A que te refieres?!- la rubia miro al castaño con cierto coraje mientras le regalaba una mirada seria.

-Cuando íbamos en el avión de regreso a Domino, Jonouchi miraba con enojo a Kaiba…- comenzo a explicar.

-¡Ya ya, lo admito!- grito Jonouchi mientras alzaba las manos. –Si estoy molesto con Kaiba- se levanto de su silla.

-¡Tu!-Mai señalo a Honda. –Cierra la puerta con seguro para que la tal Yumi no entre, ella puede contarle esto a Mokuba.- el castaño rápidamente le puso el seguro a la puerta dejando a Kanesaka afuera.

-¡Confiesa ahora, cabeza hueca!-le grito Mai pidiendo una respuesta al rubio.

-Muy bien pero júrenme que no le dirán a Anzu ni a Atem- el torpe miro con desconfianza a sus amigos.

Los demás afirmaron con la cabeza mientras Jonouchi empezó a susurrar su historia para que Yugi no escuchara.

_**Flashback con explicación de Jonouchi**_

_Cuando sucedió lo del golpe de Anzu, todos nos encontrábamos abajo esperando a que Atem acabara de hablar con Shadi pero me di cuenta que había olvidado mi baraja en el balcón de ella así que entre a la casa y te vi buscando algodón en la cocina Mai, subí por las escaleras y entre al cuarto de nuestra amiga y tome mi amada baraja. _

_Cuando ya iba a bajar las escaleras vi que Kaiba se había quedado solo con Anzu. Me acerque a la puerta sin que él se diera cuenta para ver si todo estaba bien y vi perfectamente que él se acercó a ella y la beso. Después de eso me fui lentamente de ahí, quería romperle la cara por aprovecharse de mi amiga pero si lo hacia habría mas problemas. Al fin afuera de la casa volví con los chicos pero llegaron los Ishtar y los seguimos hasta dentro de la casa y vi ese tonto abusón._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Ya veo- dijo Honda tocándose el mentón. –En mi opinión no deberías enojarte, tal vez el y Anzu ya se estaban tratando antes de la venida de Atem.

-Tal vez tienes razón pero él no me da buena espina- contesto cruzando de brazos.

-Es por eso que te digo que lleves a Atem mañana-añadió Mai. – El plan es que nos encontremos casualmente, irán a las mismas tiendas que nosotras y cuando yo te de la señal tú le dirás a Atem…- se aclaró la garganta. -¡Mira viejo! ¿Esas no son las chicas?- dijo imitando el tono bobo de Jonouchi.

Honda se estaba muriendo de la risa por la imitación de la rubia mientras Jonouchi lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

-¿Y cual será tu señal?- le pregunto aun molesto.

Mai tomo un mechón de su cabello y se lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Solo eso? Bah, no me hagas reír.

-¡¿De que hablas, viejo?! ¡Si es perfecto, eso lo suelen hacer las mujeres seguido!- lo regaño Honda.

-¿De que me perdí?- apareció Yugi bajando por las escaleras.

El trio se miro entre si y después le sonrieron "sospechosamente".

-Ah, que… ya es hora de irnos ¡Si, ya es hora de irnos!- respondió el castaño siendo muy obvio.

-"Pobre, él siempre se pone muy nervioso cuando oculta algo"- pensó Jonouchi mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras Honda y los demás se despedían de Yugi, Yumi seguía afuera. Ella ya había terminado de hablar con Mokuba así que se puso a fumar. En esos momentos llego Atem quien iba a paso lento.

-¡Atem, tardaste mucho!- grito mientras se despejaba el cigarro.

-Fui a dar un paseo…- se acercó lentamente y al ver la adicción de la chica puso los ojos como platos. -Apaga esa cosa, te pudre los pulmones- lo señalo mientras la veía seriamente.

Para Atem no era tan malo fumar pero al ver a una mujer y linda haciéndolo, era demasiado incorrecto y esto hacia que se viera un poco "mal".

-Vamos uno no hace daño-respondió riendo. –Ten, pruébalo y veras que no es tan malo- le extendió su cigarro.

Atem lo vio detalladamente, lo tomo con seguridad, lo dejo caer al suelo rápidamente y lo apagó con su pie.

-Me lo pudiste negar- se quejo tranquilamente. –Sabes, Anzu mañana saldrá con su futuro marido…

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto celoso.

-Es obvio, ella ya tiene un futuro con mi jefe- dijo para tratar que Atem pensara que la castaña estaba interesada en Seto y no en el.

-¡Seto Kaiba no es nada de Anzu Masaki!

Atem trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo por el seguro. Estar con la asistente de Mokuba era demasiado irritante.

-Ya trate de abrir pero tiene seguro- le explico sin mirarlo. –Deberías fijarte en alguien más que no sea Anzu- volteo a verlo y comenzó a acercársele peligrosamente.

-Aléjate de mí, tú no sabes nada- trato de poner una distancia con su mano.

-Tu necesitas a alguien mejor que ella, yo podría intentarlo solo por ti- dijo acercándosele mas pegándolo a la puerta.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando caer solamente al tricolor. Ya en el suelo, se sobó la cabeza. Unos segundos después, miro hacia arriba para ver quien lo salvo de Yumi y eran nada mas ni nada menos que Jonouchi, Mai y Honda quienes ya se retiraban.

-¡¿Interrumpimos algo?!- pregunto Mai algo celosa pues para ella, Atem era intocable y de Anzu.

-No has interrumpido nada…- siguió sobándose el chico.

Jonouchi lo tomo de los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse y después de ver como Atem se sacudía, este comenzó el plan de Mai.

-Viejo, ¿Podríamos vernos mañana?- Atem alzo la mirada.

-Claro- sonrió. -¿A que hora y en donde nos vemos?

-A la 1:00 p.m. afuera del museo.

-Entonces te veo mañana- el rubio asistió con la cabeza.

Después de esto, el trio se despidió de Atem y Yumi para entonces tomar su camino.

-Bueno, yo también me voy- le dijo Yumi mientras lo ponía tenso. –Lamento lo de hace rato, creo que se me ha subido un poco esta cosa…- Atem la miro extrañado pero al no pertenecer a esa época, no supo si creerle o no a su excusa.

-No te preocupes, mañana ya ni lo recordare- encogió los hombros.

-Gracias…- se sonrojo. –Te veré entonces…- no le dio su mano ni tampoco se despidió de beso. Simplemente se fue.

Atem se moría de sueño así que cerro la puerta y le pidió a Yugi que lo llevara donde dormiría esa noche. Lentamente subieron por las escaleras y el tricolor menor abrió la puerta para así mostrarle su cuarto propio.

Al entrar en ella, vio que solo tenía una cama, un tragaluz idéntico al de Yugi y una ventana aparte donde se veía las casas que se encontraban cerca, incluyendo el departamento de Anzu. Se despidió de Yugi para después dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente y al levantarse, Atem se baño y vistió con ropa que Yugi le regalo. En cuanto llego la hora, se dirigió al museo de Domino. Era un milagro que aun recordara como llegar hasta ahí, al llegar recordó su cita con Anzu, se sentía un tonto por no haber disfrutado al máximo esa ocasión. Los minutos pasaron y el vio a Jonouchi acercarse. Algo no andaba bien, él nunca era puntual.

-Hola viejo, demos un paseo- dijo lo mas neutral que pudo.

-Me parece bien.

Mientras tanto Mai y Anzu se encontraban en una tienda de vestidos, la castaña quería llevar algo bonito y elegante, esta no encontraba nada causando que tardara mucho tiempo. La rubia aburrida envió un mensaje a su cómplice para indicar donde se encontraban ellas.

-¡No es posible que aun no encuentre algo!- se quejo Anzu mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No te preocupes, nena- le respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita. –Vayamos a otra tienda.

Mas que nada, molesta. Mai volvió a mandar un mensaje a Jonouchi con su nueva ubicación.

Cuando entraron a la otra tienda, de nuevo los minutos que se convirtieron en una hora, pero aun así los chicos aun no aparecían. Anzu ya había encontrado un bonito vestido azul del que estaba más que dispuesta a comprar. Mai por lo tanto se alejó un poco para llamar al rubio con cierta preocupación ya que aun no aparecían como habían quedado ayer.

-¡Donde demonios están!-le grito al teléfono causando que la gente la viera extraño.

-_**Tranquila, estamos enfrente de la tienda comiendo una hamburguesa**_\- respondió mientras masticaba algo.

Torpemente ella se asomo por una vitrina y comprobó que no estaba mintiendo.

-Muy bien, Anzu ya compro su vestido… espera a que salgamos- al no entender que demonios le respondió, decidió colgarle.

Al ver que su amiga se acercaba con una bolsa en la mano, guardo rápidamente su celular.

-Muy bien Mai, ¿Qué te parece un helado? ¡Yo invito!- la rubia solo asistió pero en su mente se estaba reprochando ya que quería ese helado pero al encontrarse con los chicos… bah, lo haría por Anzu ¿no?

Ambas chicas salieron del local para después irse a caminar. Jonouchi al ver esto pago la cuenta y se llevo a su amigo trotando. Las chicas pasaron por una tienda de cartas y Anzu se quedo viendo las cartas de la vitrina. Mai hizo la señal ya que a Atem también le llamaría la atención lo mismo que Anzu.

-¡Mira viejo! ¿No son las chicas?- grito Jonouchi causando que Mai riera porque dijo exactamente lo mismo que ella ayer.

-Si lo son, vamos- Atem respondió neutralmente.

Los chicos se acercaron y a Atem le llamo la atención una Anzu viendo cartas. De hecho, juraría que se sintió mas atraído por ella.

-¡Vaya Anzu, no sabia que te llamaba la atención las cartas!- grito Atem asustándola en el proceso.

La castaña volteo a verlo y respiro hondo, ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? Daba igual, bendita suerte que corría en esos momentos.

-Veras, ahora soy muy buena jugando- le explico. -Tanto que te podría vencer.

-¿Ah si? Ya lo veremos en cuanto tenga mi baraja.

-Podrías crearla ahora- lo tomo de la mano. – ¡Vamos a comprar cartas, yo invito!- lo jalo hasta la entrada.

Mai miro tiernamente a Jonouchi y observo la mano de este.

-Ella siempre quiere invitar algo…- comento la rubia.

-Extrañaba a esa Anzu… tan alegre- sonrió el chico.

A Mai no le gustaba tanto el sentimentalismo así que cambio la situación en un segundo.

-¡Vamos, no hay que perdernos de nada!- dijo tomándole la mano.

Jonouchi apretó la mano de Mai tiernamente mientras ambos entraban a la tienda.

**En la mansión Kaiba**

-Hermano, pruébate esto- dijo Mokuba pasándole una camisa a Seto.

-Puedo escoger mi propia ropa- dijo molesto.

Mokuba saco su celular y le tomo una foto a su hermano.

-¡Que demonios estas haciendo!

-A Anzu le gustara ver que tienes abdomen de lavadero.

Seto se sonrojo y mejor se concentro en cambiarse, por fuera no se notaba pero por dentro se moría de nervios, nunca había salido con Anzu a no ser por motivos de trabajo.

-Así te ves guapo hermano- dijo riendo Mokuba al ver que su hermano estaba listo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ya estés arreglado y yo apenas acabe de bañarme?- pregunto molesto.

-Porque me tome la libertad de arreglarme primero que tu para ayudarte, debes estar perfecto- explico. –Abre la boca.

-Para que demoni…- Seto no acabo de hablar ya que su hermano le abrió la boca a la fuerza para meterle miles de mentas.

-Ante una chica, un aliento fresco cuenta mucho- dijo riendo.

Mokuba vio su reloj y ya eran las 7:30 pm, ya faltaba poco.

-Vamos Seto, tenemos que ir a comprar algo primero antes de ir por Anzu- le dijo jalándole la mano.

-¡Mokuba, espera!-le grito Seto.

-Cual espera ni que nada, es hora de irnos- ambos hermanos salieron corriendo hacia una limosina blanca que los esperaba afuera. Roland estaba afuera esperándolos, él les abrió la puerta para que los hermanos entraran, y al cerrar las puertas él se dirigió a Seto.

-Señor, asegúrese que al llegar a casa me de la sorpresa que habrá una señora Kaiba en la familia- dijo sonriendo mientras Mokuba se moría de risa. El chofer encendió el auto y comenzó a moverse. Mientras Roland le gritaba a Seto.

-¡La señorita Anzu puede quedarse a dormir hoy!- al escucharlo Seto se sonrojo mas.

**En las calles de domino**

Ya estaba obscureciendo y Anzu se la había pasado tan bien. Aunque no pudieron armar un mazo para el faraón ya que no le gusto ninguna carta, si pudieron conseguirle un disco de duelos demasiado moderno para el chico. Al salir de la tienda, miro su celular para ver la hora y suspiro.

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de que me vaya- miro como el trio la veían desanimados.

-Muy bien nena, nos vemos mañana- la abrazo Mai.

Anzu se despidió de Jonouchi y cuando vio a Atem, se acercó a el dulcemente.

-Te debo un duelo, veremos quien es el mejor- dijo riendo. –Cuando consigas tu mazo, tendrás uno de los mejores duelos y no será con Kaiba.

-Ya lo veremos, novata- bromeo.

Anzu solosonrio y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla para después irse a su casa. La otra pareja vio que Atem estaba rojo como un tomate pero no lo molestaron.

-Muy bien viejo, podríamos espiarla en su cita con Kaiba… si quieres- comento Jonouchi.

-¡Que no es una cita!- grito Atem.

-¡Tranquilo viejo!- le golpeo el hombro. –Vigilemos su departamento por un rato y esperaremos a que Mai llegue con el auto para seguirlos- le propuso.

-No es correcto…- bajo la mirada.

-Y que tal si Seto Kaiba le lleva un ramo de rosas o le propone matrimonio en su cena…- dijo Mai fingiendo inocencia.

-¡Andando!- utilizo su voz seria. -¡Mai tu ve por el auto ahora mismo!-

-¡Enseguida, jefe!- Mai salió corriendo.

-¡Y tu Jonouchi, andando! ¡No quiero que Kaiba llegue primero que nosotros!

-¡Eso no pasara!- el chico apretó un puño algo competitivo.

Ambos chicos trotaron hasta el departamento de Anzu.

**Departamento de Anzu**

Anzu ya había acabado de bañarse y de vestirse, busco en un cajón la secadora y comenzó a secar su largo cabello. Miro su reloj y ya eran las 8:50 p.m. falta ya 10 minutos… así que asomo por la ventana para ver si de casualidad ya estaban afuera.

Estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había pensado que saldría con su jefe y menos a cenar. Apago la luz de su cuarto y se sentó en la sala a esperar. Afuera de su departamento se encontraba Atem y Jonouchi en un arbusto, Mai acababa de llegar en esos momentos ambos subieron al auto de esta y se abrocharon sus cinturones, el rubio ayudo al faraón.

Se estacionaron enfrente ya que estaba obscuro y parecía que se trataba del auto del vecino de enfrente. La limosina de Kaiba había llegado y Atem comenzó a enfadarse.

-Vamos Seto baja, es tu oportunidad- le dijo Mokuba empujándolo.

-¿Por qué no vas tu?- le reprocho Seto.

-Porque a mi no me gusta Anzu- termino de decir para después darle una patada a Seto.

Seto salió apurado de la limosina, se limpio el pantalón y toco la puerta de Anzu.

-¿Qué es eso que tienen en la mano?- susurro Mai.

-No lose- respondió Jonouchi.

-Parce ser una rosa- dijo Atem, los celos lo habían hecho ignorar que al fin supo desabrocharse el cinturón ya que estaba dispuesto a ir a golpear a Kaiba.

-¡Tu no vas solo viejo, yo lo sostendré por ti!- grito Jonouchi desabrochándose el cinturón.

-¡Ustedes dos no irán a ninguna parte!- dijo Mai jalándolos. –Miren…- susurro.

Anzu abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Seto, ella bajo la cabeza, no esperaba encontrar a su jefe.

-Buenas noches Mazaki…- Kaiba sonrió forzosamente.

Anzu se asusto mucho con la sonrisa de Kaiba, ahora para ella era un perrito muerto.

-Buenos días, perdón noches… Seto- dijo una muy roja Anzu.

-Mokuba te trajo esto…- le mostro la rosa.

Anzu no sabia que pensar, su jefe le compro una rosa y fingió que su hermano se la mando o en verdad su hermano se la compro.

-Gracias…-la tomo pensativa. –Entra, deja la pongo en un vaso de agua y después nos podremos ir.

Seto pasó al departamento de Anzu cerrando la puerta, Mokuba estaba celebrando adentro de la limosina mientras que Atem le aparecía de nuevo el ojo de Wdjat.

-Tranquilo viejo, a lo mejor Kaiba tiene diarrea eso es todo- trato de hacerlo reír para calmarlo pero no sirvió.

Atem miro a Mai pero esta le asusto la imagen de este.

-¡Deja de verme así!- le grito mientras le ponía un parabrisas en la cara.

Mientras tanto Anzu volvió con su rosa en un vaso, Seto se encontraba sentado observando el bonito departamento de esta.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Después de ti, Mazaki- dijo Seto abriéndole la puerta a Anzu.

-No, después de ti- respondió riendo Anzu pues tenia que cerrar la puerta con llave.

Ambos entraron a la limosina, Mokuba grito al solo ver a la castaña.

-¡Anzu!- dijo para después abrazarla.

Seto comenzó a tener celos de su propio hermano ya que Anzu le devolvió el abrazo. La limosina comenzó a andar mientras los demás la veían moverse.

-¡Andando!- grito Atem parándose en el mismo auto.

-Tranquilo viejo, la chica que te gusta no ira tan lejos- respondió riendo Jonouchi.

-¡Anzu no me gusta, solo me preocupa su seguridad!- negó todo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Si si, claro…- Mai lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste Valentine?!- le pregunto con su ojo aun en la frente.

-Nada nada- respondió asustada para después encender el auto y seguir la limosina de los Kaiba.

**Continuara… **

**Perdonen Team seto, esto solo fue el comienzo de su capitulo es que si le seguía iba a ser muy largo y se me haría tarde para irme a dormir :c pero que opinan les gusto este capitulo? Dejen su review y ahora les preguntare algo… ¿Qué creen que pase en la cena de los Kaiba? Un beso, mas celos (bueno eso si XD), una pelea, declaraciones… ustedes díganme lo que creen que va a pasar… ya tengo en mente que sucederá pero será mejor para mi ver lo que piensan ustedes. Team Atem, en el próximo capitulo ya tendrán su one-shot :3 Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	15. La cita con los Kaiba

**Hola mis amores! Me les adelante y sube antes el one-shot por si aun no lo han leído ya esta para que lo disfruten c: muy bien mi amado lector, si no has comido, ido al baño o besar a tu mamá te recomiendo que lo hagas ahora porque este capitulo estará interesante! y se preguntaran que sucederá con el sexy CEO de la kaiba corp; la asistente bonita y el faraón … la respuesta esta aquí! Comenzamos! :D**

La limosina de los kaiba iba a una velocidad muy baja, era una noche tranquila así que no habría prisa para llegar al destino que para Anzu aun era desconocido.

-Perdón por preguntar pero, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Anzu nerviosa.

-Es una sorpresa- contesto Mokuba –pero es una sorpresa que esta un poco lejos, así que tenemos tiempo para charlar- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Seto.

Seto al verlo solo se volteo a ver por la ventana ya que no podía ver a Anzu, le daba vergüenza verla tan guapa pero a la vez se moría por acariciar sus manos, besarla de nuevo.

-Oh entiendo- dijo sonriendo –y ¿Cómo va todo en tus vacaciones Mokuba?- pregunto Anzu sonriendo.

-Muy bien gracias, mi hermano las hace divertidas-lo señalo mientras el otro seguía de espaldas –vamos seto habla, Anzu no muerde sino se lo pides- dijo riendo.

-¡Mokuba!-gritaron Seto y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona, Mokuba se pone así cuando toma mucho refresco- se disculpo con su tono serio.

Anzu solo rio, le parecía muy gracioso Seto Kaiba disculpándose.

-No hay problema- le sonrió causando que Seto se sonrojara.

Mientras los Kaiba hablaban con Anzu había un auto siguiéndolos.

-¡Jonouchi! Calma a tu amigo, me da miedo esa cosa en su frente -grito Mai refiriéndose del ojo de Wdjat en la frente de Atem.

-Tranquilo viejo, sino la dejas de ver causaras un accidente- le dijo el rubio con una voz tranquilizadora.

Atem ahora lo miro a él, se veía horrible con el ojo en la frente y las ojeras que le aparecían cada vez que se enojaba. Jonouchi por el miedo agarro de nuevo el parabrisas y se lo puso en la cara.

-¡Dejen de ponerme esa cosa en la cara!-grito Atem.

-Lo siento cariño, es nuestra seguridad o ver esa cosa fea en ti- dijo riendo Mai.

-Concéntrate en seguirlos, tratare de calmarme- dijo Atem mientras respiraba profundo.

El ojo había desaparecido junto con las ojeras, los otros dos pasajeros suspiraron del alivio ya que les daba miedo Atem enojado.

-Muy bien este es el plan- dijo Jonouchi –esperaremos que ellos bajen y nosotros bajaremos para entrar al restaurante que escojan, he ahí nos esconderemos- acabo de explicar.

-¿Y que pasa si el faraoncito se vuelve a enojar? – pregunto Mai.

-No te preocupes, le meteremos un calcetín mio a la boca- dijo riendo –es lo peor que le podría pasar- Mai empezó a reír con el.

-Hazlo y te mando al reino de las sombras- comenzó a amenazarle Atem –después mandare a Seto Kaiba- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y después me sacaras de ahí?- pregunto asustado el rubio.

-Lo pensare- sonrió.

Los minutos pasaron y la limosina se detuvo en un muy elegante restaurant italiano. Mai bajo la velocidad y estaciono el auto.

-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino- dijo Mokuba.

-Ya era hora- dijo seto bajándose y extendiéndole la mano a Anzu –Vamos Masaki- la miro fríamente.

-Gracias- esta solo sonrió y correspondió la mano en su ayuda.

Mokuba solo celebraba en su interior mientras el también bajaba. El trio entro al restaurant mientras otro trio los vigilaba.

-Que lindo, le dio la mano- dijo Mai suspirando –ah perdón ¿lo dije en voz alta?- comenzó a reírse mientras veía a sus acompañantes dándole miradas asesinas.

-Bajemos- dijo un muy celoso Atem.

-Espera, tenemos que disfrazarnos- dijo Jonouchi –Mai ¿traes lo que te pedí?- pregunto.

Mai afirmo con la cabeza y saco de su bolso dos pelucas largas y una corta. Le paso a Jonouchi una negra, ella se quedo con la corta que era pelirroja y a Atem le paso la otra larga que era rubia. El rubio se puso la peluca y se miro al espejo mientras lanzaba besos para si mismo.

-Vamos viejo póntela- le sugirió al faraón.

-Ni loco me la pongo- reprocho cruzando las piernas.

-Vamos cariño, te escogí la rubia porque te ves bien rubio- le dijo ahora una pelirroja de cabello corto.

-Si viejo, te veras mas atractiva perdón atractivo que Anzu- comenzó a reírse –además debes ponértela si no quieres que ella se enoje- termino de convencerlo.

-¡Por ra pueden callarse por un momento!- grito Atem –esta bien la usare, solo porque no quiero que seto se pase de listo- dijo poniéndose la peluca.

-Ven aquí emperatriz de Egipto- le dijo riendo Mai mientras le acomodaba bien la peluca ya que por el cabello de Atem era muy difícil ponérsela.

El trio bajo del auto y entro al restaurant. En la entrada se encontraba un recepcionista quien parecía haberse asustado ya que habían entrado dos jóvenes muy feas en su opinión y la otra no estaba tan mal.

-Buenas noches ¿tienen alguna reservación?- les pregunto.

-No guapo- dijo Mai con cara triste –podrías darnos una mesa, es cumpleaños de mi amiga- dijo señalando a Atem -y olvidamos reservarla por motivos de trabajo- le hizo un puchero.

-Perdón pero estamos llenos- dijo el hombre elegante.

-Por favor- volvió a hacer un puchero mientras sacaba un monte de billetes de su bolsa -¿esto es suficiente?- pregunto guiñando un ojo.

El recepcionista acepto el dinero y los llevo a una mesa, retirando el letrero de reservado.

-Gracias guapo-dijo Jonouchi guiñándole el ojo, el pobre hombre se asusto ya que era una mujer muy fea así que se fue trotando de ahí.

-Perfecto, los kaiba y la linda Anzu están enfrente de nosotros- dijo Mai.

-"Por ra ¿Cómo pude aceptar venir aquí y ponerme una peluca?"- pensó Atem mientras miraba el piso.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los kaiba, ninguno de los tres estaba hablando. Mokuba para romper el silencio decidió tratar de hacer que su hermano charlara con Anzu.

-Seto, Anzu es muy buena en el duelo de monstruos- dijo presumiendo.

-Lose, solo la he visto jugar una vez- dijo Kaiba mientras la miraba.

-Anzu ¿Por qué no nos muestras tu baraja?- pregunto Mokuba.

-En realidad no la traigo conmigo- mintió la castaña ya que no quería saber una de duelo de monstruos enfrente de su jefe.

-Es una pena…- contesto Mokuba.

-¿Has pensado entrar a un torneo Masaki?-pregunto Seto.

-En realidad no, prefiero ver los torneos en los que concursa Yugi y espero con ansias los de ate…- Anzu guardo silencio ya que recordó que su jefe odiaba mucho a su antiguo amor.

-Ate… ¿Qué?-dijo Seto.

-Ah ah que espero con ansias los de ate… los de mucha atención- contesto nerviosa.

-¿Segura? bien por ti- dijo Seto mirando a otro lado.

-Bien, cuando hice la reservación pedí lo que íbamos a cenar, espero que no les moleste- agrego Mokuba –tengo que ir al baño no tardo- se levanto de su silla y se fue.

Mientras que en la otra mesa el trio de mujeres comenzaron a susurrar.

-Ese pequeño se fue apropósito, lo presiento- dijo Mai.

-Yo también lo presiento- la apoyo Jonouchi.

-Miren, Mokuba no esta en el baño esta detrás de esa mesa- señalo Atem.

Mokuba estaba a unas mesas de ahí con su celular en la mano, un minuto después le llego un mensaje a Seto quien parecía ser de su hermano que decía lo siguiente:

"_Pedí spaguetti como entrada que ya no tarda en llegar y será servida en un solo plato, recuerdas esa película, la de los perros comiendo spaguetti bueno, es tu oportunidad de recrear la escena del beso. Buena suerte :) posdata: dile a Anzu que me duele el estomago y que me tardare."_

Seto odio a su hermano por el mensaje que le acababa de mandar, pero tenia razón era su oportunidad.

-Masaki, Mokuba no se siente bien- la castaña volteo a verlo –tardara en el baño- comenzó a reírse en silencio por su propio comentario.

-Esta bien, eso nos deja a ti y a mi solos- dijo Anzu seria.

La comida aun no llegaba el silencio era muy incomodo para ambos.

-Masaki, quiero decirte algo- le dijo calmado Seto.

-¿Qué sucede Seto?-pregunto.

-Quería agradecerte, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte de haber salvado a mi hermano, por hacerlo feliz en estos meses- le sonrió.

Para Anzu ahora era otro perrito muerte, odiaba la sonrisa de Seto. Le era muy diabólica, perversa. Ella misma aceptaba que su jefe era atractivo pero cuando sonreía no se veía muy bien.

-No estoy acostumbrado a aceptar pero, hasta me has hecho feliz en estos últimos meses Masaki- acerco su mano a la de ella pero no la tomo.

Atem al ver esto volvió a aparecer su ojo de Wdjat, pero gracias a la peluca no se le podía ver muy bien.

-Kaiba quiere tomarle la mano- dijo susurrando.

-Maldito abusón…- Jonouchi no pudo acabar con lo que iba a decir porque Mai le puso la mano en la boca antes que el tonto se le saliera algo.

\- ¿Abusón?-dijo Atem interrogándolo.

Los nervios de Mai y Jonouchi no tardaron en aparecer parecía que todo estaba perdido ahora hasta que llego un mesero.

-Disculpe señorita- se dirigió a Atem –¿es usted la del cumpleaños?- le pregunto le mesero italiano que para Mai no estaba tan mal.

-Cof cof … así soy yo- dijo imitando la voz de mujer.

-Muy bien gracias- dijo el mesero –oh disculpe mi atrevimiento pero usted es muy bonita- se sonrojo el mesero.

-¿Y yo soy bonita, guapo?-pregunto Jonouchi con voz de mujer.

-Perdón, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el mesero retirándose.

Atem se sonrojo por el comentario ya que en realidad él no era una chica.

-Muy bien, Atenea ya tienes pretendiente- le golpeo con el codo Jonouchi a Atem.

-¿Atenea? No me agrada mucho ese nombre pero te seguiré la corriente-le dijo molesto.

Mientras tanto Anzu se quedo congelada ya que Seto se le estaba acercando mucho.

-Masaki, ¿te sientes cómoda conmigo?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

-"Claro que no, ni que fueras Atem pero ¿desde cuando tienes los ojos bonitos?"-pensó Anzu.

-Claro que si Seto, eres mi jefe tengo que convivir casi a diario contigo- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Masaki, desde que te vi en el emulador de duelos yo…- en esos momentos llego el spaguetti, Anzu agradeció que ya hubiera llegado ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa con los comentarios de Kaiba.

Ambos empezaron a comer, Anzu no lo quería ver así que fijo su mirada enfrente.

-"Siempre quise tener muchas amigas para salir con ellas"- pensó mientras mirada el trio de jóvenes de enfrente.

-Actúen normal, Anzu no esta viendo- dijo Atem.

-Y yo le dije, lo siento pero tú no eres demasiado guapo para rogarte- dijo Jonouchi con su tono extraño de mujer.

Mai solo comenzó a reírse, parecía que estaba actuando pero en verdad le dio gracia ese comentario. Mientras tanto Anzu parecía conocerlas de algún lado decidió fijarse mas en ellas pero en eso llego el mesero guapo con otros meseros con un pastel y gorritos. Todos ellos empezaron a cantar mientras Atem solo se ocultaba el rostro.

-Mira, Seto- le hablo Anzu –esa pobre chica se tapa el rostro por la vergüenza ¿Qué tierna no?- le sonrió Anzu.

-Como digas- contesto mientras la miraba, este solo tomo la mano de Anzu mientras esta lo miraba asustada.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa los meseros cantaban alegremente y el mesero se le acerco a Atem con un pastel que tenia una velita.

-Pide un deseo, guapa- le susurro.

Atem soplo de mala gana la vela mientras los demás aplaudían.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto el mesero.

-Se llama Atenea- dijo Mai alegre.

-"Por ra que pare todo esto"- pensó el pobre de Atem.

-Pásame tu teléfono muñeca- le dio un papel a la que seria Atenea.

-Yo te lo apunto- dijo Jonouchi.

Cuando le dieron el papel al mesero este solo miro a los ojos a Atem.

-Tienes unos ojos penetrantes mi amada Atenea- le dijo –bueno es hora que vuelva al trabajo- tomo la mano de Atem y le dio un beso a esta y después se fue a trabajar.

Después de que se fue Atem limpio su mano con la servilleta que tenia enfrente con cara de asco.

-Bueno al menos no te dio el beso en la boca desprevenido como Seto a Anzu- dijo Jonouchi quien después el mismo se tapo la boca.

-¿Qué Kaiba hizo que?-pregunto furioso.

-Nada nada- dijo Mai tratando de solucionar las cosas pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Atem se levanto de la mesa viendo a Seto con una cara horrible y mas cuando vio que el tenia su mano con la de Anzu y que parecía que quería besarla.

Mai para evitar una pelea pensó en muchas cosas hasta que recordó que Seto era muy popular entre las mujeres así que grito.

-¡Oigan, ese no es el guapo Seto Kaiba!- todas las jóvenes que se encontraban cenando ahí corrieron a la mesa de los Kaiba para que él les diera su autógrafo.

Un círculo de muchachas se hizo impidiendo que Atem llegara hasta a él. Muchas fans le empezaron a gritar a Seto.

-¡Kaiba eres tan guapo!-grito una muchacha.

-¡Seto Kaiba hazme un hijo!-grito una gorda que al verla Anzu comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-¡Váyanse, por favor!- grito Seto calmado.

Otra vez ese por favor, por cada "por favor" era un gatito muerto y por cada sonrisa de él era un perrito muerto. Seto no fue creado para las cosas tiernas sin duda alguna. Mai y Jonouchi no se percataron de que Atem ya estaba justamente enfrente de él.

-Seto Kaiba, tenemos que hablar- dijo Atem.

Anzu se quedo congelada, esa chica tenia la misma voz que el faraón, era imposible ella no podía tener la voz sexy de su faraón pero ahora que estaba observando bien las cosas esa chica tenia ropa masculina y sus ojos era violetas.

-¡Tu!-grito Seto arrancándole la peluca.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- grito muy enojada Anzu.

-¡Eso que importa, el siempre arruina todo!- grito Seto.

-¡Se que besaste al dragón blanco de ojos azules en Egipto mientras este no estaba consiente!- grito Atem.

Nadie había comprendido lo que acababa de decir Atem excepto Seto, Mai y Jonouchi.

-No sé de que hablas…- se volteo Seto.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo- volvió a aparecer su ojo de Wdjat y sus horribles ojeras.

-Aléjate de mi- le grito Seto tirándole un vaso con agua.

Atem no lo aguanto amas y se le lanzo para comenzar a golpearlo, Seto no se dejo para nada y comenzó a devolverle los golpeas al faraón.

-¡Paren!- empezó a gritar Anzu como loca pero no dejaban de pelear –ninguno de ustedes dos me vuelva a buscar ni hablar así haber si me pueden hacer el favor de dejarlos de aguantar- grito Anzu tomando sus cosas y tirándoles el spaguetti encima.

Jonouchi fue en ayuda de Atem quien trato de separarlo de Seto, en esos momentos llego Mokuba quien trato de separar a su hermano. Al fin separados ambos miraron a una castaña salir corriendo que al parecer también estaba llorando.

-¡Anzu!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Anzu al escucharlos corrió mas deprisa hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche…

**Continuara… este drama todavía no termina aquí, ¿A dónde ira Anzu? ¿se pondrán a buscarla? ¿Qué harán ahora que Anzu no quiere saber nada de ninguno de ellos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen un review con lo que pensaron sobre este dramático capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	16. La pelea

**Hola amores c: les agradezco a los que dejaron reviews del capitulo anterior eso me hace feliz y a la linda Atenea también :D no he podido actualizar con la rapidez de antes ya que tuve unos pequeñitos problemas con la computadora y con mis tareas de la escuela … pero ya se solucionaron :D bueno se preguntaran que habrá pasado con Anzu … pues descúbranlo hoy! para hacer la pelea tuve que buscar una canción que me hiciera sentir agresiva grrr XD si tienen la curiosidad de cual se trataba se llama numb de Linkin Park jajaj escúchenla mientras leen esto los hace sentir agresivos aunque no tiene que ver la letra jajaj es bromita c: es solo una sugerencia. Comenzamos!**

Anzu salió corriendo hacia la entrada del restaurant, vio la limosina de kaiba y siguió corriendo lejos de todo lo que le recordaba a esos tontos. Para su suerte su casa aun quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros y el aire comenzó a hacerse frio. Las lágrimas aun caían en cada paso que daba, su corazón estaba débil y su mente no dejaba de repetir las escenas de la pelea.

Mientras tanto en el restaurant Atem y Kaiba ambos con spaguetti en el cabello trataban de soltarse de sus amigos para volver a golpearse mientras una pelirroja Mai los veía con asco, Atem había arruinado todo por culpa de sus celos y Seto había besado a su amiga sin que ella se lo permitiera.

-¡Seto, para por favor!- le rogo Mokuba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡Déjame!- le grito Seto mientras trataba de soltarse de Mokuba y de un mesero calvo, el pobre de su hermano no pudo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo debido por la estatura de su hermano.

Por otro lado Jonouchi tenía abrazado a Atem mientras este trataba de zafarse del mismo.

-¡Viejo, debes calmarte!- abrazo mas fuerte a Atem.

Para su mala suerte Seto pudo zafarse de su hermano y del mesero. Le lanzo un puñetazo al faraón, por el movimiento Jonouchi se vio obligado a soltarlo. Atem le regreso el puñetazo mientras Kaiba caía en la sobra, rompiéndola en el acto. Todas las personas que fueron a cenar en esos momentos salieron corriendo asustadas hacia la salida.

-¡Seto!- grito Mokuba.

Atem lo vio rápidamente a Mokuba, pero esto le causo que Seto se le echara encima y este cayera en otra mesa. El faraón se levanto rápidamente mientras el castaño le dio una patada causando que este volviera a caer.

-¡Paren ya! ¡Par de salvajes!- les grito Mai mientras Jonouchi la tenia abrazada.

Atem se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a Seto seguido de una patada. El pobre del Cataño le estaba sangrando la nariz, este le devolvió el puñetazo del doble de fuerza al tricolor causando que su ojo se hiciera morado y su nariz sangrara. Kaiba se le echo encima a Atem causando que ambos estuvieran en el suelo dándose aun más golpes.

-¡Perdón pero tu lo pediste!- le grito Atem a Seto quien se encontraba arriba de él.

Seto miro a Atem quien tenia su ojo de Wdjat viéndolo maléficamente, todo se volvió blanco para Kaiba y cuando volvió a ver al faraón ya no era el, era Anzu con golpes en su rostro o eso el creía.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Masaki?-pregunto Kaiba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos se encontraban confundidos de que seto llamara al faraón Masaki, sus amigos sacaron la conclusión de que se trataba de una ilusión.

-¡Por favor, deténgase ya!- grito Mokuba quien ahora abrazaba a Mai.

Atem aprovecho la situación, se puso encima de Kaiba y comenzó a golpearlo. Su furia se vio reflejada ya que Seto quedo muy mal estado, pero el castaño sabia pelear muy bien ya que también había dejado en muy mal estado al tricolor.

La imagen de Anzu desapareció y la furia de Seto aumento ya que Atem uso la imagen de su querida Masaki.

-¡Basta ya!-grito Mai –¡Iré a buscar a Anzu ya que por su culpa se fue!- dijo para después ir a la entrada del restaurante pero esto no fue posible ya que estaba cerrada y había un gran grupo de personas afuera, del personal solo estaba un mesero calvo quien fue el que ayudo a Mokuba a detener a Seto.

-Disculpa, ¿alguna salida de emergencia?- pregunto enojada.

-Hay una hasta el fondo de la cocina- le dijo mientras le señalaba donde estaba.

Mai no perdió más tiempo y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, paso por el largo pasillo lleno de estufas y platos y encontró la puerta de salida que ya estaba abierta. Subió al auto, lo encendió y acelero por el camino donde creía que Anzu se fue.

Al analizar lo que había dicho Mai, Atem se levanto miro a Mokuba entre lagrimas y se agacho para verle los ojos llorosos de este.

-Perdóname- fue todo lo que dijo mientras Mokuba lo abrazaba.

-No importa ya- dijo Mokuba –mi hermano se lo merecía en cierto punto y tu también- lo soltó mientras el otro se levanto.

-"Tiene razón, ambos nos merecíamos esto"- dijo mientras miraba platos rotos, dos mesas rotas y pedazos de copas sobre líquidos.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto Seto levantándose con dificultad.

-Si, Anzu esta sola por las calles a estas horas- dijo apretando los puños –por nuestra culpa- al escuchar esto Seto entro en razón.

-Viejo tenemos que irla a buscar- le dijo Jonouchi con las pelucas en la mano –Tomemos un taxi- el otro solo acepto con la cabeza.

-¡Espera!-grito kaiba –No se porque te voy a decir esto pero, debemos encontrar a Masaki juntos ya que si va uno solo no nos querrá escuchar- dijo kaiba con un brazo en sus costillas.

-Piérdete kaiba- dijo Jonouchi.

-Tiene razón- le dijo Atem a su amigo –a pesar de todo lo que acaba de suceder, a los dos nos importa solo una cosa que hace que olvidemos nuestra rivalidad- explico.

-Y esa razón es Anzu…- dijo Mokuba.

-Andando Kaiba, ella debe estar asustada en estos momentos- dijo Atem mientras el y Seto se fueron hacia la salida de emergencia con Jonouchi y Mokuba atrás. Los cuatro subieron a la limosina, obviamente Atem y Seto con cierta dificultad por sus heridas.

Mientras tanto Anzu descalza ya que los tacones le estorbaban ahora se encontraba caminando con la cabeza hacia abajo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Una de sus piernas le dolía, recordó que al gritarles a los tontos que se encontraban peleando uno de ellos le lanzo un golpe a una de sus piernas causando la aparición de un moretón. Ya cansada de caminar se sentó en una parada de autobús que era lo único que estaba alrededor de la carretera. Los minutos pasaron y sus lágrimas se secaron, sintió una gran decepción por parte de ellos pero ella no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

La fría brisa hizo que se tranquilizara un poco pero el dolor en su pecho no se calmaba. En esos momentos deseaba que Atem nunca hubiera regresado y que los ladrones nunca hubieran tratado de asaltar a Mokuba; deseaba nunca haberse cruzado en el camino del faraón y del CEO de kaiba corp. Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en una dolorosa hora. Ella vio a lo lejos las luces de un auto pero estaba segura que no era la limosina de los kaiba así que no se alarmo. El auto se detuvo enfrente de ella, asustada al no reconocer a la pelirroja que conducía solo se le quedo viendo.

-Nena, sube- dijo mientras Anzu se asusto mas –tranquila, soy Mai- la ahora rubia se quito la peluca.

-¿Dónde esta Atem y tu amiga?-pregunto.

-Deje a Atem con Kaiba y mi amiga se trataba de Jonouchi con una peluca- respondió –sube, antes de que nos encuentren- convenció a la castaña quien subió al auto.

-Mai, estoy segura que alguno de ellos dos me buscara- dijo mientras lloraba –no quiero ir a mi departamento- la miro.

-Tranquila, puedes quedarte conmigo pero primero llegaremos rápido a tu departamento para que recojas tus cosas- dijo mientras Anzu acepto.

Mai comenzó a avanzar pero aumento la velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible ya que ella tampoco se quería encontrar con ninguno de ellos dos. Pasaron los minutos y al llegar se sintieron aliviadas que no había señales de ellos. Anzu salió corriendo, abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación, la rubia estaría esperándola en el auto. Anzu saco una maleta y metió su ropa junto con lo necesario.

Para su mala suerte la limosina de Kaiba llego, Mai asustada vio que de ella bajaron los cuatro chicos que dejo en el restaurant.

-Veo que en verdad les importa Anzu, tanto que olvidaron la pelea para venirla a buscar- se dijo así misma –pero este no es el momento- negó con la cabeza.

Anzu salió apurada de su departamento, lo cerró con llave y vio a los causantes de sus lagrimas.

-¡Masaki, no te vayas!-grito Seto.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- dijo mientras se dirigía al auto de Mai pero una mano la tomo de su brazo, era Atem.

-No te vayas, te lo pido- le dijo, ella al ver su ojo morado lloro pero agacho su cabeza.

Después miro a Kaiba quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos por unos días, los buscare a los dos cuando llegue el día que quiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto!- corrió al auto de Mai.

-¡Espera Masaki!-le grito Seto mientras sentía una mano en su hombro y miro de quien se trataba y era Atem.

-Déjala, no se detendrá-agacho su cabeza.

Anzu subió al auto de Mai mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Su amiga solo la miraba con dolor.

-Vamos a casa nena- dijo triste mientras encendía el auto.

El auto azul de Mai se alejó perdiéndose en la obscuridad dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo.

-¿Crees que nos buscara?-le pregunto el castaño al faraón.

-Si lo hará pero, tardara un poco en hacerlo- apretó los puños.

-Tranquilos conozco a Anzu y sé que ella los perdonara- dijo Mokuba.

-El problema ahora es a quien de los dos buscara primero- dijo Jonouchi.

-Eso no importa- dijo Atem –mientras ella este bien es lo que importa- cruzo los brazos.

-Cuando tus heridas estén cerradas igual que las mías búscame- dijo Kaiba –Vámonos Mokuba ya es tarde- dijo mientras se volvía a subir a la limosina.

-Adiós…- dijo Mokuba siguiéndolos.

La limosina al igual que el auto de Mai se alejó hacia la obscuridad.

-Mañana vendré a buscarte, hasta mañana viejo- dijo Jonouchi mientras se alejaba.

Atem se fue a casa, abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver que Yugi lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué te paso?- corrió hacia el asustado.

-Tuve una pelea con Kaiba- dijo Atem sentándose.

Yugi corrió por algodón y alcohol para curar a su hermano. Al llegar y ponerle el algodón al faraon le llego un recuerdo.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem mojo el algodón y lentamente le acerco el algodón a Anzu pero todavía no la tocaba._

_-Te va a arder un poco, prometo que no tardare- le dijo tranquilo el faraón._

_Puso el algodón en una de sus raspaduras y la chica se empezó a quejar del dolor, Atem lo noto y se apuró en curarla. Después le tocaba la otra rodilla así que mojo un nuevo algodón y comenzó con la misma tarea en la otra, Anzu ya no se quejaba pues ya se había acostumbrado al dolor. Cuando Atem termino vendo ambas rodillas y puso las cosas que utilizo en la mesa de enfrente._

_-Muy bien Anzu, ya estas lista- dijo con orgullo._

_-Te lo agradezco-dijo sonrojada._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Atem, te pregunte que al había sido el motivo de tu pelea con Kaiba- dijo Yugi quejándose.

-Hablemos de eso mañana por favor- dijo serio.

-Esta bien, ahora vete a dormir- dijo enojado tirando los algodones ensangrentados.

Atem subió a su habitación y después le siguió Yugi metiéndose a la suya. El faraón al entrar a su habitación solo se quito la camisa que llevaba y se acostó en su cama. Le gustaba estar solo en la obscuridad, lo hacia pensar mejor.

-Anzu…- susurro mientras comenzó a llorar en silencio.

**Continuara… como me quedo? Espero que bien :c dejen su review con su opinión normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a escribir peleas o escuchar Linkin park cincuenta veces para escribir XD así que para mi fue un reto esto D: Team seto faltan 4 capítulos para su one-shot :D Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	17. La disculpa

**Hola mis amores! El capitulo anterior estuvo muy dramático (¿enserio?) pero este estará un poco menos pero será un poco sentimental, les agradezco los reviews a cada uno de ustedes c: en realidad en estos momentos no se que escribirles… comenzamos!**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Anzu se había ido con Mai mientras que Atem y Seto regresaran a sus respectivas casas. Se encontraba un muy lastimado Seto en su mansión sentado en su sala mientras era curado por Ronald.

**En la mansión Kaiba**

-¡Auch!- se quejaba un castaño mientras sentía el algodón con alcohol en una herida.

-Le dije que le dolería- siguió con su trabajo Ronald.

-¡Déjalo así!- golpeo la mano de Ronald –Déjenme dormir, estoy agotado- se levanto del sillón y subió a su habitación.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al joven Seto?- pregunto el jefe de seguridad.

-Tuvo una pelea con el faraón Atem- dijo Mokuba muy serio.

-¿Por la joven Masaki?- se limito a preguntar mientras Mokuba solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Bueno es hora de dormir Ronald- le dijo mientras bostezaba.

-Joven Mokuba, ¿quiere que prepare el helado de consolación mañana para el joven Seto?- pregunto susurrando.

-Eres muy bueno leyendo mentes Ronald, mañana necesitara mucho helado- dijo riendo mientras subía a su habitación y el jefe de seguridad apagaba las luces que se habían quedado encendidas.

Mientras tanto Seto se encontraba acostado en su cama solo con unos pantalones ligeros mientras repasaba todo lo que ocurrió esa misma noche.

-Masaki…- susurro –me porte como un tonto, casi te declaraba mi interés por ti y no me controle ya que apareció Atem y tuve miedo que me ignoraras…- se volteo apretando mas su almohada mientras sentía escalofríos en su descubierto pecho –perdóname, luchare desde ahora por ti limpiamente- dijo mientras por primera vez sentía unas gotas calientes en sus ojos.

En esa noche Seto Kaiba y Atem Muto por primera vez lloraron por su error y por la misma chica castaña de ojos azules llamada Anzu Masaki.

La castaña en esos mismos momentos se encontraba instalándose en el gran departamento de Mai.

**Departamento de Mai**

Al abrir la puerta Anzu pudo ver que el departamento de Mai era muy grande y estaba repleto de bocetos de vestidos y dibujos de cartas de duelos de monstruos, había olvidado que la rubia ahora era una gran diseñadora de modas. El departamento de la rubia era de un piso pero era muy cómodo pensó ella.

-Sígueme nena- le dijo señalándole hacia donde se dirigirían.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Mai, esta era muy moderna pero a la vez un poco desordenadas. Ella tenía un gran espejo repleto de fotos de ella con Anzu y sus amigos. La cómoda estaba repleta de maquillaje y de esmaltes. La castaña se acercó al gran closet que tenia su amiga y vio que estaba a reventar de ropa muy moderna y bonita.

-Te regalare algunas cosas de ahí- dijo Mai sonriendo.

-Gracias…- eso le levanto un poco el ánimo a Anzu, a que chica no le gusta la ropa bonita y mas si es gratis.

-Vamos a comer algo, parece que no comiste el spaguetti que tenia esos bobos en sus huecas cabezas- dijo riendo.

Anzu solo rio y afirmo con la cabeza. Ambas salieron de la habitación y dieron unos pasos para llegar a la cocina que estaba casi en la entrada.

-Hare spaguetti para recompensar lo de hoy- dijo mientras se puso un delantal.

-Yo te ayudare- dijo mientras agarro un delantal que estaba colgado.

Ambas chicas se pusieron a cocinar, bueno Anzu hizo todo mientras Mai solo corto verduras y ponía la mesa. Ambas chicas se sentaron a disfrutar la cena que había hecho la castaña.

-¡Vaya Anzu, cocinas muy bien!- dijo mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada –no hay duda que Jonouchi y tu son tal para cual- comenzó a reírse.

-Anzu, quiero hablar seriamente- dejo de comer –no es sobre Jonouchi, es sobre lo que ocurrió hoy y de días anteriores- bajo la cabeza.

-¿A que te refieres?- la castaña también dejo de comer.

-Lo de hoy bueno, fue idea mía de que nos encontráramos a Jonouchi y a Atem cuando fuimos de compras- se sintió avergonzada y continuo –fue idea de ambos, principalmente mía de que lleváramos a Atem a espiarte para que se pusiera celoso de Kaiba, fue idea desde un principio juntarte con Seto para que olvidaras a Atem pero el destino lo trajo justamente el mismo día que te le acercaste a tu jefe- golpeo con su puño la mesa, Anzu solo levanto una ceja –quiero que me perdones porque te estoy arruinando la vida, no soy una buena amiga- dijo llorando.

Anzu conmovida por la escena le paso una servilleta a su mejor amiga y la rubia seco sus lagrimas.

-Si, es tu culpa por hacer que me confundiera sobre mis sentimientos entre ambos- la miro fijamente –pero tú solo hiciste al principio lo correcto, me alentaste a seguir adelante y no esperar por algo que no llegaría o eso creíamos- bajo la cabeza –te agradezco que quieras arreglando metiendo a Atem cuando se trata de Kaiba pero creo que deberías dejarlo de hacer, si le intereso a Atem pues que él se acerque a mi y también Seto- Mai levanto su mirada sorprendida que la castaña se estaba dando cuenta sobre el interés por ambos jóvenes.

-Nena, ¿crees que a ambos les interesas?- pregunto nerviosa Mai.

-Lo supe en Egipto ya que discutieron sobre quien iba a hablar conmigo primero y ambos se molestaban entre si, era obvio- dijo riendo –se comportan como unos niños- le saco una sonrisa a Mai.

-Y tu ¿con quien te quedaras?- pregunto emocionada.

-Pues, mis sentimientos por Atem parecen que no son los mismo que los de antes- Mai se sintió confundida por el comentario –No se parece que mi cariño por el murió y renació pero un poco mas fuerte- se sonrojo al decirlo.

-¿Y Kaiba?- levanto la ceja.

-Bueno, le tengo mucho cariño pero hoy fue distinto, fue cariñoso, atrevido, gentil…- suspiro y después siguió hablando –hoy tarto de besarme… eso creo- se sonrojo.

-Pero el…- prefirió callarse -¿se lo hubieras permitido?- pregunto.

-Tal vez…- dijo sonrojada.

-¡Aja!- se levanto de la silla.

-¡No! no es lo que crees- le dijo levantándose de la silla también.

-¡Te atrae Seto Kaiba!- dijo riendo.

-Pues, mira lo que me mando Mokuba mientras él estaba en el baño- saco su celular –le mando un mensaje a Seto pero después me mando esta imagen - dijo riendo.

Anzu saco su celular y se lo mostro a Mai, la imagen que le mando Mokuba era la foto de Seto sin camisa mostrando que el tenia un abdomen bien trabajado y por ultimo tenia un mensaje debajo de la foto.

"_¿Mi hermano es sexy o no? Solo te quería enseñar porque es popular entre las mujeres, perdóname."_

Mai se sonrojo al ver la foto del sexy CEO de la kaiba corp. al igual que Anzu.

-Pues te diré, no esta tan mal- dijo pícaramente.

-Tengo que admitirlo, hace mucho ejercicio- dijo sonrojada como un tomate.

-A quien le importa eso Anzu, ¡él es tan sexy!- dijo quitándole el celular –pero, si Seto esta así…- la miro pícaramente de nuevo -¿Cómo estará Atem?- comenzó a reírse.

-yo… yo… no lose- se tapo el rostro.

-Yo quiero verlo sin camisa, si ya vi a Kaiba así no tengo nada que perder con Atem- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le arrebato el celular.

-Ah parece que tenemos a una celosa por aquí…- utilizo un tono infantil.

-Me pregunto como estará Jonouchi…- se vengo de su amiga.

-¡Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde!- grito una celosa Mai.

-¡Aja!- dijo Anzu riéndose.

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a recoger!- grito sonrojada.

Ambas recogieron la cocina y fueron a dormir. Se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron en la misma cama. Ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas, Mai estaba soñando con un nuevo diseño para uno de sus vestidos mientras que Anzu estaba soñando algo muy extraño.

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

_Anzu se encontraba en el restaurante italiano pero este estaba un poco diferente, tenia mesas rotas, platos rotos y copas quebradas. Se encontraba Seto acostado en una mesa golpeado, ella corrió en su ayuda._

_-¡Seto!- ella lo ayudo a levantarse -¿estas bien?- le pregunto pero el solo veía hacia enfrente -¡Contéstame por favor!- dijo y después Seto la miro y le señalo lo que estaba viendo. El señalo a Atem quien se encontraba acostado en una mesa también rota pero había alguien arrodillado frente a él o más bien era una chica con el cabello de Anzu._

_-¿Yami?- pregunto Anzu dejando a Seto atrás, su otra yo volteo a verla y tenia todo el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido, parecía a ver llorado enfrente de Atem._

_-¡Mira lo que le hiciste!- grito Yami -¡es tu culpa!- grito desgarradamente._

_-¡Eso no es cierto, el y Seto se comenzaron a golpear después de que me fui!- le respondió gritando._

_Yami acaricio con mucho cariño el rostro de Atem y se levanto para mirar frente a frente a Anzu._

_-Se acerca el día… recuerda estas palabras- le dijo tranquilamente._

_Para Anzu era muy extraño verse a si misma con maquillaje corrido y con una cara muy fría._

_-Por culpa de un beso despertare, cuando las mascaras bailen se despertaran las sospechas y el faraón se volverá a reunir con la razón de su regreso- dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_-¿Perdón?- pregunto Anzu asustada._

_-No tengas miedo cuando ese día llegue, estarás consiente de todo pero las imágenes que veras te dolerán mucho- dijo su Yami mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas –lo mereces por hacerle esto a mi amado Atem- dijo mientras se volvía a acercar a él._

_-¿Quién eres? Dímelo por favor- dijo rogando Anzu._

_-Pronto lo sabrás…- dijo mientras abrazaba a Atem –es hora de que te marches… hasta pronto Anzu- dijo mientras la miro con una sonrisa macabra._

_-¡Espera!- grito Anzu pero parece que no la escucho su Yami, esta misma estaba besando a un inconsciente Atem._

_**Fin del sueño de Anzu**_

Anzu despertó muy agitada miro para ambos lados y se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido y que Mai no se encontraba a su lado hasta que la rubia apareció en la puerta.

-Buenos días dormilona, tienes una llamada en estos momentos- dijo alegremente.

-¿Una llamada?-pregunto asustada ya que se imagino que podría ser Atem o Seto.

-Tranquila, no es ninguno de ellos dos- dijo aliviada –por esa razón venia a despertarte…- le sonrió.

-¿Pero quien podrá ser?- dijo levantándose de la cama.

**Continuara… bueno mis amores esto fue como una introducción de la nueva etapa en la que va a entrar la historia es por eso que estuvo un poco corta esta vez, el baile de mascaras se acerca, pronto descubrirán el misterio de Yami Anzu y lo mas interesante ¿Qué hace Atem en esa época? y ¿Quién es la chica de la visión de Atem? Aun nos falta mucho para llegar a eso pero estás son unas preguntas que pronto se aclararan (a su tiempo XD buajajaja) Team Seto faltan 3 capítulos para su one-shot espérenlo con paciencia :D Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	18. ¿Te gusta?

**Hola mis amores! He regresado perdonen tengo una tía que se quedara por unos días en mi casa… bueno se va pasado mañana pero aun así les escribí un capitulo largo para recompensar el tiempo perdido ya que es muy incomodo escribir y que ella este por aquí. Bueno linduras este capitulo nos centraremos mas en los chicos (excepto los Kaiba) tenia planeado algo mas para este capitulo pero … cambie todo el capitulo ya que me surgieron mejores ideas al respecto, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal :c Comencemos!**

Anzu se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba el teléfono descolgado, lo tomo rápidamente ya que no quería hacer esperar a quien llamaba en esos momentos. Su mano temblaba de los nervios y decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?- tranquilamente contesto.

-¿Anzu?- contesto una voz familiar –Te estuve llamando a tu casa y no contestabas…- explico su situación.

-¡Yugi!-grito con alegría la castaña mientras Mai la miraba a lo lejos con una cara extraña.

-¿Podríamos vernos hoy?- pregunto tiernamente Yugi.

-¿Solo nosotros dos?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro o al menos quieres que lleve a Atem…- dijo jugando.

-No no así esta bien- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Te parece a las cinco en el parque?- pregunto.

-Esta bien ahí te veo, hasta luego- colgó Anzu.

Anzu colgó, se sentía nerviosa ya que hace mucho que no salía con Yugi y ella misma no sabia de que hablaría con el toda la tarde.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Mai recargada en la puerta.

-Saldré con Yugi no se las razones pero hace mucho que no hablo con el a solas- dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra que saldrás de aquí- dijo sacudiéndola.

-Mai, lo dices como si en una semana no había salido de aquí- dijo riendo.

-Perdón, tienes razón- comenzó a reírse –bueno vayamos a desayunar- dijo mientras la castaña acepto.

Mientras las chicas desayunaban, en la casa de los Muto un Yugi se mostraba feliz en su habitación.

**Casa de los Muto**

Yugi se baño después de haber ordenado su habitación, salió del cuarto y enfrente de el estaba el de Atem, toco la puerta pero parecía no haber respuesta, volvió a tocar y abrió Atem en toalla.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras miraba a su hermano sonrojado.

Yugi no lo quería ver fijamente pero después se vio obligado ya que pudo ver que Atem no tenía los mismos moretones de ayer, estos eran mas claros parecían que para mañana ya no estarían.

-¡Atem!- grito sorprendido -¿Cómo es que desaparecieron tus moretones?-se mostro asustado.

Atem solo rio sensualmente y después lo miro.

-El rompecabezas del milenio…- tomo el rompecabezas que estaba a un lado de la puerta –Kaiba me dijo que lo fuera a buscar para hablar con el después de que mis heridas cerraran así que utilice el rompecabezas en mí y en Seto- explico.

-No sabia que podía hacer eso…- dijo mirando el rompecabezas.

-Ni yo hasta hace unos años Shimon me explico que lo podía utilizar por si en dado caso tenia una herida mortal, pero este mismo me quita energías y por eso lo utilice en la noche antes de dormir- tomo el rompecabezas con cariño.

-Enserio quieres hablar con Kaiba…- susurro –bueno esta tarde estarás solo con el abuelo ya que saldré- dijo mientras estaba dispuesto a irse.

-¿Saldrás con Rebecca?- dijo con tono coqueto.

-No… saldré con otra chica- dijo nervioso ya que sabia que si decía que saldría con Anzu estaría muerto.

-…- Atem solo se le quedo viendo a su hermano.

-¿No deberías ponerte alguna camisa?- pregunto Yugi nervioso.

-Tienes razón, bueno en un momento bajo a desayunar-dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yugi solo suspiro de alivio y bajo por la escaleras, en esos momentos el teléfono sonó, el salió corriendo hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el aparato.

-¿Hola?- contesto Yugi.

-Hola viejo, ¿puedes salir hoy?- pregunto la voz.

-Jonouchi-kun, lo siento pero hoy saldré con alguien mas- dijo Yugi.

-¿Se puede saber con quien?- pregunto Jonouchi con tono pícaro.

Yugi miro por todos lados para saber si Atem no se encontraba por ahí y después susurro.

-Saldré con Anzu para hablar a solas con ella- respondió.

-¿Y llevaras a Atem?- pregunto.

Yugi maldecía a su amigo ya que parecía que no le estaba poniendo atención ya que él le dijo que saldría con ella para hablar a solas.

-No…- dijo Yugi molesto.

-Bueno viejo, veré que hare en la tarde, después te llamo- dijo Jonouchi –suerte, adiós- colgó.

Yugi colgó el teléfono y fue hacia la cocina, primero se asomo a ver si Atem no se encontraba por ahí pero el aun no llegaba. Yugi se sentó y vio a su abuelo preparar hot cakes.

-Buenos días- le dijo Yugi.

-Buenos días, el desayuno esta casi listo- dijo el abuelo sonriendo.

Yugi puso la mesa para tres y puso la leche, mantequilla y jarabe encima de ella. En eso se escucharon unos pasos, Yugi se sintió nervioso al saber de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días- dijo Atem sonriendo.

-¡Ah!-el abuelo del grito del susto e hizo que un hot cake saliera volando y cayera en el piso -¡Atem! Perdóname, por un minuto pensé que solo vivíamos aquí Yugi y yo- dijo todo pálido.

Atem recogió el hot cake mientras reía.

-No importa abuelo, pronto te acostumbraras que tienes otro nieto- dijo mientras dejaba el hot cake en un lugar aparte.

-Bueno, ya he hecho suficientes- dijo apagando la estufa mientras servía el ultimo hot cake en un plato donde había una pila de ellos –es hora de desayunar- dijo llevando el plato mientras se sentaba.

Los hermanos tomaron asiento junto con el abuelo. Yugi como el abuelo comenzaron a servirse mientras Atem los veía con atención.

-Hijo, ¿no te servirás?- pregunto el abuelo con preocupación.

-Si pero, no se aun como comerlos así que los estoy observando- dijo riendo.

Su hermano y el abuelo comenzaron a reírse, Atem tomo su hot cake pero lo difícil para él era los tenedores. Trato de imitar al abuelo y todo parecía yendo bien pero él enterró el cuchillo mientras trataba de cortar con el tenedor.

-Oye hijo, es al revés- le susurro el abuelo mientras le mostraba como se hacia.

-Gracias- sonrió mientras disfrutaba el desayuno.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene planes para hoy?- pregunto el abuelo.

-Yugi tiene una cita- dijo Atem riendo.

-"Si supieras que saldré con Anzu no dirías eso"- pensó Yugi mientras estaba sonrojado.

-¿Eso es verdad Yugi?- pregunto el abuelo mientras golpeaba con el codo el hombro de su nieto.

-Solo saldré con alguien- dijo serio.

-Y tu hijo, ¿tienes una cita para hoy?- pregunto el abuelo a Atem.

-No en realidad, creo que me quedare aquí- dijo muy serio mientras todos seguían desayunando.

Al terminar de desayunar, el abuelo abrió la tienda para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo.

-¡Buenos días abuelo!- toco un joven la puerta de vidrio.

-Buenos días, pasa Yugi y Atem están adentro- dijo el anciano abriéndole la puerta, al entrar el joven Solomon saco una escoba y se puso a barrer afuera.

El joven entro a la sala y encontró a los hermanos platicando sobre los torneos a los que Yugi habia ido.

-Buenos días- sonrió el joven.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y saludaron a su amigo.

-Buenos días, Honda-kun- lo saludo Yugi.

-Buenos días- saludo Atem.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron dejando a Honda en medio de ambos.

-Necesito de su ayuda- dijo Honda agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿es algo malo?- pregunto Yugi.

-Invite a salir a Serenity mañana por la noche, pienso preguntarle que si quiere iniciar una relación conmigo…- explico Honda.

-Vaya, felicidades- dijo Atem golpeando la espalda del castaño.

-Lo que ocurre es que le quiero comprar algo y pues… pues…- Honda comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-¿No sabes que comprarle?- pregunto Yugi pero Honda negó con la cabeza.

-El problema es Jonouchi, él quiere salir conmigo hoy pero le dije que tenia que comprar unas cosas y él me quiere acompañar- se puso sus manos en la frente.

-Podríamos hacer esto…- dijo Yugi mientras los otros dos chicos lo miraban –podría acompañarte a comprar el regalo y que Atem se quede aquí con Jonouchi, para así asegurarse que no saldrá a ninguna parte- explico el plan.

-Me parece bien- dijo Atem -¿Tu que piensas?- le pregunto al castaño.

-Perfecto, muy bien deja llamo a Jonouchi para que venga aquí- dijo Honda levantándose del sillón y al mismo tiempo marco de su celular al rubio.

Los minutos pasaron y después llego el rubio, todos se sentaron muy derechos y disimularon que no tenían nada que esconder.

-Hola- dijo mientras pasaba a la sala.

-Bueno, nosotros en unas horas regresaremos- dijo Honda –Faraón, cuídelo bien- dijo mientras Yugi se levantaba también.

-Dime Atem y claro, el esta en buenas manos- dijo mientras le sonreía a Jonouchi.

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada, oye tus moretones…- dijo Jonouchi señalando la cara del faraón.

-Larga historia…- dijo Atem mientras tenia su mano en la mejilla.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Yugi quien iba de salida con Honda.

Cuando el par de jóvenes se fue, Jonouchi solo veía a Atem quien tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tenia una pierna cruzada.

-Sabes, cuando las duelistas te veían en esa pose te tomaban fotos- Atem abrió un ojo y lo miro –si y decían algo así…- aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar con una voz chillona –Ow ese Yugi Muto es tan guapo- dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara mientras tenia la boca abierta, el tricolor solo rio –Si, pero él se ve mas guapo cuando tiene un duelo, es extraño ya que cuando lo veo caminar tiene una mirada angelical pero ¡obviamente me gustaría tener miles de duelos con el para ver su sexy mirada!- la actuación de Jonouchi lo hacia parecerse a una chica en el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Enserio decían eso?-pregunto Atem volviendo a cerrar su único ojo abierto.

-Si viejo- dijo Jonouchi con su voz normal –y ni se diga de Kaiba, pero lo curioso es que nunca escuche algo sobre mí, tal vez porque estaba muy cerca de ellas les daba pena- comenzó a reírse mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-La mente femenina es difícil de descifrar- dijo Atem.

-Demasiado diría yo, por ejemplo la de Mai…- Jonouchi comenzó a bajar su voz.

-¿Mai?- pregunto Atem mientras abría los ojos violentamente -¿acaso te gusta Mai?- se levanto del sillón.

-No viejo…- Jonouchi abrió sus ojos y su cara se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-A mi no me engañas- lo miro fijamente –no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- se volvió a sentar –Mai Valentine es linda, una muy buena duelista; no tienes nada que perder- dijo mientras volvía a su pose anterior.

-Gracias viejo pero hay algo que quiero decirte, estamos solos y pues te tengo mucha confianza- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos –Siempre he tenido una cierta atracción hacia ella, cuando te fuiste ella se encontraba en china y no podía saber nada sobre Mai…- aclaro su garganta – un año después nos graduamos, pero Anzu estaba muy triste y estaba obsesionada con el trabajo- al escuchar eso Atem abrió sus ojos y lo miro con preocupación –Un día todos salimos para ir a comer y nos encontramos a Mai caminando por el muelle y Yugi la reto a un duelo, si ella ganaba él le daría sus cartas mas raras pero si el ganaba ella se quedaría, el duelo comenzó y Mai llevaba la delantera, desafortunadamente comenzó a llover y los discos de duelo comenzaron a hacer corto- miro hacia el techo y siguió con la historia – ambos se quitaron los discos y fuimos a refugiarnos de la lluvia, ella decidió quedarse solo porque veía a Anzu muy mal, para mi fue una muy buena noticia y con el tiempo la he tratado mas, viejo creo que estoy enamorado de la segunda mejor duelista que he visto- dijo muy sonrojado.

Atem sonrió y golpeo un hombro de Jonouchi.

-¿Segunda mejor duelista?- pregunto curioso –entonces, ¿Quién es la mejor duelista que has visto?- la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

-Anzu Masaki- lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Anzu? Pero…- se mostro confundido.

-Ella venció a Mai cuando íbamos rumbo a Egipto, ella es muy buena duelista- le pego con su codo al tricolor.

-Ella no me quiere ver- aparto su mirada.

-Yugi la va a ver hoy- le dijo sonriendo.

-¿¡Que!?- grito Atem muy celoso.

-Viejo, tienes una muy mala suerte- dijo riendo –siempre tengo que ser yo quien te da las malas noticias- puso su mano en el hombro de Atem.

-Tengo que verla- se levanto violentamente.

-¡Espera! No sabes donde se van a ver y a que hora…- lo detuvo.

-No importa, iré a buscar a Anzu- comenzó a trotar.

-Da un paso mas y llamo a Mai- lo amenazo.

Atem sabia que si llamaba a Mai, la rubia se llevaría a la chica muy lejos de él.

-Podemos ir de solo una manera segura - dijo con el celular en la mano.

-¡¿Y como demonios piensas que seguiremos a Yugi sin ser descubiertos?!- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-¿Recuerdas al mesero italiano?- comenzó a reírse al recordar lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se enojo por la pregunta.

-Bueno… al darle el numero de mi casa, me dio el suyo cuando le di el papel- busco el numero en su pantalón –parecía que no quería que Atenea supiera que tenia su numero- dijo enseñándole el papel- llamémoslo y fingiremos ser chicas de nuevo- comenzó a reírse.

-¡No loco vuelvo a hacer eso!- grito un muy enojado Atem.

Jonouchi corrió hacia el teléfono y comenzó a marcar, Atem trato de detenerlo pero el rubio corrió con el teléfono, el tricolor se dio por vencido ya que esa era la única manera de ver a Anzu.

-¿Hola?- Jonouchi fingió la voz de una chica -¿Leonardo? Habla Jessica la amiga de Atenea- después Jonouchi puso en altavoz el teléfono.

-Oh, como olvidar a la dulce Atenea… ¿a que se debe tu llamada?- pregunto Leonardo.

-Veras, mi amiga es muy tímida y se preguntaba si podían salir esta tarde…- miro a Atem quien se encontraba muy enojado.

-Sera un placer… la veré en el parque a las cinco de este día ¿esta bien?- dijo sensualmente.

-Yo me encargo de que llegue temprano, hasta luego- Jonouchi colgó.

-Te odio…- fue todo lo que le dijo Atem.

-Me lo agradecerás, ahora deja llamo a Mai para que venga a maquillarte y para que te traiga ropa- comenzó a reírse.

-Lo hare si tu también aceptas vestirte como mujer- amenazo Atem.

-Pero a mi no me beneficiara esto…- dijo Jonouchi curioso.

-Pero yo se tu secreto sobre Mai, a mi no me beneficia nada con decírselo…- lo amenazo seriamente.

-No te atreverías…- dijo molesto.

-Rétame…- subió una ceja.

-Bueno esta bien le llamare a Mai y le diré que traiga dos pelucas y dos cambios de ropa… ¿feliz?- pregunto molesto.

-Lo suficiente por el momento- se sentó en el sillón.

-Busquemos en las revistas del abuelo imágenes de chicas para inspirarnos…- dijo Jonouchi tomando dos revistas que había en la mesita de café.

Atem abrió su revista y vio una modelo castaña de ojos azules, inmediatamente le recordó a Anzu así que cambio de pagina y otra modelo le recordó a la castaña. Todas las modelos de la revista le recordaban a la castaña así que cambio de revista y vio a una modelo de cabello negro… negro…

**Visión de Atem**

_Atem iba caminando por el gran jardín del palacio en medio de la noche, en esos momentos sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, se detuvo y no se tomo la molestia en voltear hacia atrás para ver quien era, comenzó a hablar._

_-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto._

_Se escuchaba la agitada respiración de la persona quien se encontraba detrás de él._

_-Soy yo- dijo una voz de una chica._

_-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto algo molesto._

_-Quiero hablar contigo- le susurro._

_-Ya hablamos suficiente ¿no lo crees?…- Atem comenzó a avanzar pero la mano de la chica sujeto el brazo del faraón._

_-Yo te amo, ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?- lo abrazo la muchacha._

_-Perdóname pero, no te puedo corresponder- le dijo quitando sus brazos de su torso y siguió adelante dejando a la chica sola_

_-¡Atemu! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te amo!- le grito la joven pero este no parecía importarle._

**Fin de la visión**

-¡Atem! ¡Atem!- lo sacudió Jonouchi ya que parecía haberse desmayado.

-¿Qué me sucedió?- pregunto poniéndose una mano en la frente ya que le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

-No lose viejo, de pronto te desmayaste- dijo muy asustado Jonouchi -¿No estarás embarazado?- pregunto para hacerlo sonreír.

-Pregúntaselo a Atenea…- dijo mientras el dolor aumentaba –Tuve una visión de mi pasado- dijo confuso.

-¿Qué sucedía en tu visión?- pregunto Jonouchi.

-No lose, había una chica que me decía que me amaba pero estoy seguro que ya había escuchado su voz antes…- miro hacia el suelo.

-Anzu te están volviendo loco…- dijo sin entender lo que acababa de decir Atem.

Este solo lo miro y olvido su dolor de cabeza por un instante.

-Creo que bastante diría yo- se sonrojo al decirlo.

**Continuara… ¿y bien? ¿Me quedo bien o mal? Dejen su review con su opinión! Ahora hay una cosita que les quiero pedir… en su reviews dejen también la historia de como llegaron hasta este fanfic … no se me entro la curiosidad de saberlo XD jajaj prometo ya no abandonarlos tan feo :c ya actualizare como lo hacia antes así que festejen si quieren c; Team Seto faltan 2 capítulos para su one-shot! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	19. Atenea & Jessica

**Hola mis amores! Los extrañe! Perdón de nuevo pero no pude subir el capitulo a tiempo ya que me obligaron a estar como una tipo fiesta de despedida para mi tía y mi internet fallo estos últimos días :c pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones y sin tía … tendrán mas capítulos seguido! Wiii bueno, agradezco los reviews que dejaron c: Este capitulo recompensara todo el tiempo perdido. Comenzamos!**

Tan pronto se recupero Atem, Honda y Yugi llegaron con las manos vacías, cosa que para Jonouchi era muy extraño.

-¡Hemos llegado!- dijo Yugi feliz.

-Y… ¿Dónde esta lo que compraron?- pregunto el rubio con una mirada seria.

-En mi casa- dijo Honda sonriendo –Yugi y yo estábamos cansados así que dejamos todo de una vez para ya no tener que cargar hasta aquí- explico guiñándole el ojo a Yugi, este solo rio.

-¡Miren que hora es! Tengo que arreglarme ya que iré a comprar algo para esa persona que veré- dijo Yugi subiendo las escaleras, Jonouchi agarro rápidamente a Atem quien se veía molesto y esta dispuesto a seguir a su hermano.

-¡Yugi!- grito Atem enojado.

-Tranquilízate o echaras todo a perder de nuevo- le susurro su amigo quien lo abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yugi sonriéndole.

-Ah… Ah… ¿En donde te veras con tu cita?- pregunto Atem sonriendo.

Jonouchi solo lo soltó y lo miro fríamente, el faraón era un muy bien actor. Yugi solo sonrió y se volteo para verlo fijamente.

-No es una cita, solo es… es…- Yugi miro hacia otro lado mientras pensaba –es una salida de viejos amigos- le respondió a su hermano –nos veremos en el parque a las cinco- al terminar el nuevamente se volteo, al llegar a su habitación cerro la puerta.

Atem solo volteo asustado hacia Jonouchi, este mismo también se asusto.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?-le susurro Atem.

-Estamos en problemas…-contesto Jonouchi.

-¿De que están hablando ustedes dos?- pregunto un muy confundido Honda.

-Fui un tonto, tuve celos de Yugi, no merezco ser su hermano mayor- comenzó a decir Atem mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-No seas tonto, si tu lo ayudaste en el pasado e hiciste que Yugi se hiciera mas fuerte que antes de que te conociéramos, mereces ser su familia- dijo Jonouchi tomándolo de los hombros.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- exigió saber Honda –Esto parece una novela- dijo enojado.

Atem y Jonouchi solo lo vieron, después se vieron mutuamente y decidieron contarle todo a Honda. El faraón se le acerco al castaño y lo miro fijamente.

-Mírame bien, ¿Sabes el porqué de mis moretones?- señalo su rostro.

Este solo negó con la cabeza, el rubio se asusto ya que Atem daba miedo cuando se ponía serio.

-Veras, por querer espiar la cita de los Kaiba con Anzu me dio un ataque de enojo por… por…- Atem se sonrojo ya que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por Anzu.

-¿Por qué te gusta Anzu?- pregunto pícaramente el castaño.

-¡No!- grito Atem y después se calmo –No me agrada mucho Seto Kaiba- dijo como excusa mientras Jonouchi se reía en su interior por el comentario de su amigo.

-En fin, nos golpeamos mutuamente y Anzu no nos quiere ver a Seto ni a mi, por eso espiaremos a Yugi en su salida con Anzu para saber de que quieren hablar a solas- termino de explicar.

-Por eso nos vestiremos como chicas de nuevo- dijo Jonouchi sonriendo mientras Atem lo miraba enojado por haber abierto la boca.

-Déjenme entender, tu tuviste una pelea con Kaiba y por eso Anzu no quiere saber nada de ustedes dos- señalo al faraón mientras este asistía con la cabeza –Descubriste que Yugi saldrá con Anzu y quieres espiarlos ya que la quieres ver- Atem no recordaba que Honda era muy inteligente en los casos serios y que podía entender muy bien los problemas de otros –Pero ambos irán vestidos de chicas porque les gusta aparentar serlo- con ese ultimo comentario Atem retiro lo dicho mientras se daba un manotazo en la frente.

-¡No es que nos guste hacerlo!- dijo Jonouchi sujetándolo del cuello –Ya lo hemos hecho y no fuimos descubiertos por ella, bueno Atem tendrá que cambiar de peluca ya que se la quito Kaiba enfrente de Anzu- comenzó a recordar el rubio.

-Con que ya es la segunda vez que lo hacen ¿eh?- dijo divertido el castaño mientras lo bajaba el rubio.

-¡Basta ya!- grito Atem.

-Tranquilo viejo, solo es una broma- dijo Honda sobándose el cuello.

En eso escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Yugi abrirse, los tres tomaron asiento mientras este bajaba las escaleras. Cuando el tricolor se hizo visible los demás guardaron silencio.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irme- dijo mientras se abrochaba una correa de la muñeca –Atem, no me esperes creo que tardare un poco- el tricolor solo sonrio.

El rubio y el castaño vieron que Atem hizo una mueca causada por culpa del "no me esperes" esa extraño gesto parecía una sonrisa macabra.

-No te preocupes, nosotros también saldremos así que por si llegas primero que yo… no me esperes- dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien…- a Yugi le dio miedo la sonrisa de su hermano y se dirigió a la puerta –Adiós a todos- dijo para después cerrarla.

-Llama a Mai y dile que no hay moros en la costa- dijo Atem y después se dirigió a Honda y puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño, ahora ambos chicos estaban del mismo tamaño –Necesitaremos tu ayuda en especial yo- le dijo sonriéndole con su sonrisa natural.

Jonouchi tomo el teléfono y mientras hablaba con Mai Honda miraba confundido a Atem.

-¿Necesitas mi ayuda?- dijo señalándose así mismo mientras Atem asistía con su cabeza.

-Veras, Jonouchi será una chica al igual que yo- dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de los hombros de su amigo y se sonrojaba –Y será muy incomodo para el tal Leonardo que mi amiga nos acompañe, yo lo estaría si Mai estuviera en una de mis citas- Honda comenzó a reírse al imaginarse a Atem con Anzu en un intento de beso mientras que la rubia interrumpía tomándoles fotos.

-¿Y como puedo ayudar? ¿Y quien es Leonardo?- pregunto con un poco de gracia.

-Quiero pedirte que finjas ser el novio de Jonouchi perdón, Jessica- dijo muy serio –Y Leonardo es un mesero que se fijo en mi vestido de chica la misma noche que tuve el problema con Kaiba- le explico

El castaño solo subió una ceja mientras dudaba de lo que había dicho el faraón. Después de pensarlo bien, Atem se le acerco y le susurro al oído.

-Puedo hacer que cada vez que veas a Jonouchi veas la cara de Serenity- ante esas palabras Honda no lo dudo mas de dos veces.

-Esta bien, seré su novio nomas porque usted me lo pidió- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Deja de hablarme de usted por favor- le pidió Atem mientras el otro reía.

-Muy bien, Mai ya viene para acá con todo lo que necesitamos- dijo feliz el rubio.

-Jonouchi, yo fingiré ser tu pareja para no estorbar tanto en la cita del faraón y Leonardo- le explico.

-Si te lo pidió Atem no hay problema pero si lo haces por otras razones…- lo amenazo.

-No no, me lo pidió el- dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Bueno esperemos a Mai entonces- dijo Atem sentándose.

Sus amigos lo siguieron y se sentaron junto a él. Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y después llego Mai junto con el abuelo quien la ayudo con las bolsas que ella traiga consigo.

-Hola a todos, gracias abuelo- le agradeció gentilmente al anciano –tuve que decirle a Anzu que iría a trabajar para venir- les explico.

-Por nada, me voy tengo trabajo- dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo y después se fue.

-¡Que demonios traes ahí!- pregunto Jonouchi refiriéndose de las bolsas.

-Maquillaje, ropa, pelucas, zapatos, cera para depilar- al decir cada uno los conto con sus dedos.

-¿¡Cera para depilar!?- grito el rubio.

-Si tonto, ¿acaso crees que una chica tiene vello en las piernas?- le dijo enojada,

-Pero podemos utilizar pantalón- dijo asustado.

-De ninguna manera, es una cita y Atem tiene que ir lo mas femenina posible- después de decirle miro a Atem y sonrió mientras le explico al tricolor –No te preocupes cariño, tienes las piernas delgadas al igual que este tonto- comenzó a reírse junto con Honda.

-Me supongo que te refieres a que utilizaremos vestido, ¿no es así?- pregunto Atem.

-Exacto cariño pero no cualquier vestido- dijo guiñándole el ojo –utilizaran dos de mis nuevos modelos- dijo sacándolos de sus bolsas con gancho, tomo un gancho en cada mano y después los mostro, ambos eran sencillos pero bonitos.

-Vaya son lindos- dijo Honda en voz baja.

Mai mostro un vestido de color amarillo con encaje del mismo color y un listón negro en la cintura.

-Este será para nuestra amada Jessica- dijo mientras Jonouchi bajaba su cabeza avergonzado.

Después mostro el otro vestido, era de color blanco, en la cintura tenia dos listones de color rosa pastel y otro de color violeta.

-Este vestido se lo quería regalar a Anzu, se hubiera visto preciosa en el pero por ahora es para la hermosa emperatriz Atenea- señalo a Atem mientras este se sonrojo.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Honda animado.

-Exacto, vamos a depilarlos muchachos- dijo riendo Mai –vayan por unos pantalones cortos- les recomendó.

-Ni muerto me depilo- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

Atem no dijo nada y lo jalo del brazo y ambos subieron las escaleras. Mai preparo la cera mientras que Honda acomodo el maquillaje y la ropa, simplemente le gustaba acomodar las cosas.

Después de unos minutos el rubio y el tricolor bajaron con unos pantalones cortos mientras tenían una cara de miedo por la depilación.

-Siéntense aquí- les pidió Mai mientras se sentaban en el sillón –Veamos… Atem pon tu pierna en la mesa- Atem obedeció de mala manera mientras ponía su delgada pierna sobre el mueble-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo sorprendida –Atem cariño, no tienes ni un solo vello- dijo riendo –Te has salvado- Atem quito su pierna aliviado.

-En el antiguo Egipto, los hombres antiguamente no solían tener mucho vello como actualmente- explico el faraón – ¿Es curioso no? antiguamente la humanidad tenía mas vello porque se estaba evolucionando, aun lo esta pero…- comenzó a pensar en voz alta.

-Tranquilo viejo, si entendemos- le dijo Jonouchi aburrido.

-Bueno cabeza hueco, te toca- dijo Mai señalándole al rubio que subiera la pierna.

-¡No no por favor!- grito tratando de escapar, Honda lo tomo de los hombros y el rubio miro a Atem quien lo veía con sus ojos penetrantes pronto todo se volvió obscuro para la vista de Jonouchi, se había desmayado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Honda mientras sacudía a su amigo.

-Cerré su mente por unos minutos, así que apúrense en lo que tengan que hacer- dijo Atem tomando asiento.

Mai inmediatamente obedeció al faraón y le pego al rubio todas las tiras que pudo ponerle hasta tapar completamente sus piernas. A Honda le dolía ver como la rubia tiraba de cada trozo de papel con cera, pasaron los minutos y las extremidades de Jonouchi ya no tenían ni un solo cabello en ellas.

-He terminado- dijo cansada la rubia.

-Parece que tiene piernas de niña- dijo Honda riendo.

De golpe Jonouchi abrió los ojos e inhalo todo el aire posible mientras tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¡AH!- grito muy fuerte el rubio.

Mai lo golpeo en la cabeza para que guardara silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le pregunto Mai.

-Sentiste el dolor de la depilada ¿no es así?- pregunto Atem.

Jonouchi solo asistió con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-Perdón, eso no lo podía evitar ya que el dolor se quedo en tu mente y apareció hasta que despertaste- le explico Atem.

\- Bueno, es hora de maquillarlos- dijo Mai -¡Tu! ayúdame con este tonto- le pidió al castaño que maquillara al rubio.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tu?- pregunto Jonouchi enojado.

-Porque no importa si quedas feo o no, en cambio la dulce Atenea debe estar hermosa para su cita- le explico –Honda, tu haz todo lo que haga y por favor no lo eches a perder-le dijo mientras el castaño asustado acepto.

Mai se acercó a Atem con su bolsa de maquillaje mientras Jonouchi se sentaba alado del faraón para que Honda tuviera una mejor vista sobre como maquillaba la rubia.

-¿Estas listo?- le pregunto la rubia al tricolor.

-Si- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Mai comenzó a ponerle corrector a la cara del faraón mientras el castaño la imitaba, después le puso muy poca base.

-Mai, ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?- pregunto un muy preocupado Honda.

-Dime que no me estas dejando como un payaso- dijo un enojado rubio.

-Lo estas haciendo muy bien- dijo mientras elogiaba el trabajo del castaño –Y tu no te preocupes, tu quedaras como una muñeca si Honda sigue así- le dijo al rubio mientras este se sonrojaba por el comentario de su interés amoroso.

Delinearon ojos, colocaron pestañas postizas, aplicaron sombras y rubor. Tardaron media hora en estar listos pero aun parecían hombres. Le dio a cada uno sus respectivos vestidos, Jonouchi tuvo dificultades con el suyo ya que el cierre no cerraba. Atem entro en el suyo sin dificultad alguna. La rubia le entrego al también rubio unos zapatos de tacón negro con la talla más grande que encontró. Mientras que al tricolor le entrego un par de tacones de color rosa pastel también con la talla más grande que encontró. Mai les presto a ambos una bolsa pequeña para que combinara con la vestimenta.

-Cariño quítate eso- le dijo Mai a Atem refiriéndose del rompecabezas que tenia colgando.

-Si viejo, no te ves nada femenino con eso- le dijo Jonouchi.

Atem se lo quito de muy mala manera y siguió practicando con sus tacones. En esos momentos ambos chicos estaban practicando para no tener dificultades después.

Mai escogió una peluca rubia que era larga, lacia y con flequillo que era obviamente para Atem. Después escogió una negra igual de larga pero ondulada con flequillo para Jonouchi. Ella misma se las puso.

-Solo falta esto- dijo la rubia.

La rubia saco un frasco de color rosa con rociador y le roció a Jonouchi el líquido que contenía. Este ahora tenia un olor dulce y fresco, a Honda le encanto el perfume. Después saco una botella azul y le roció a Atem el liquido, este olía mas dulce que el ahora pelinegro.

-Hemos terminado- dijo satisfecha –Y estamos a tiempo, son las 4:30 pm- dijo una muy feliz Mai.

-Vayamos con el abuelo a ver que piensa al respecto- sugirió Honda.

-No no, mi abuelo no puede verme así- dijo enojado Atem –él no sabe sobre este plan- les explico.

-Es por que le preguntaremos, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- le dijo Mai –no le diremos que son ustedes- termino de decir Mai.

-Mas les vale o sino le pediré a Atem que los mande al reino de las sombras con Kaiba- los amenazo Jonouchi.

Atem solo rio con el comentario de su amigo.

-Esperen aquí y como los vayamos llamando saldrán- les pidió Mai.

Esta y el castaño salieron de la sala y se dirigieron hacia la tienda. Atem aprovechando que Mai había salido guardo en el rompecabezas del milenio en el bolso. Mientras tanto la pareja se encontraba hablando con el abuelo sobre unas amigas de la rubia.

-Abuelo, unas amigas mías llegaron mientras usted estaba en el baño, ellas están aquí para que las arreglara para una cita, ¿me podría dar su opinión sobre como quedaron?- le pregunto Mai.

-Esta bien- sonrió el abuelo.

-Muy bien, ¡Jessica ven aquí!- grito Honda.

Jonouchi se sentía muy nervioso así que salió lo más elegante de la sala y llego hasta la tienda. El abuelo lo vio fijamente y puso una cara de indiferencia cosa que lo puso más nervioso.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Jonouchi con voz de mujer.

-Buenas tardes- le sonrió el abuelo y después miro a Mai –esta bien para una cita- le comento –aunque es muy fea- susurro.

-¡Atenea, es tu turno!- grito Mai.

Atem ya estaba en la puerta así que camino de manera elegante hasta el abuelo y este lo miro alegremente.

-Ella te quedo preciosa Mai- dijo el abuelo causando que Jonouchi y Honda se enojaran.

-Bueno abuelo nos retiramos, ah por cierto Atem y Jonouchi se fueron con Yugi- dijo Mai.

-Es una lastima que Atem no te vio Atenea, eres muy bonita-dijo el abuelo causando que la ahora rubia se sonrojara.

-Perdónenos abuelo, Atenea es muda- dijo Honda.

-Ow es una lastima- dijo el abuelo.

-Hasta pronto y gracias- dijo Mai antes de que los cuatro salieran de la casa.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el auto azul de Mai lo que hizo que Atem se detuviera a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_Anzu salió apurada de su departamento, lo cerró con llave y vio a los causantes de sus lágrimas._

_-¡Masaki, no te vayas!-grito Seto._

_-¡Déjenme en paz!- dijo mientras se dirigía al auto de Mai pero una mano la tomo de su brazo, era Atem._

_-No te vayas, te lo pido- le dijo, ella al ver su ojo morado lloro pero agacho su cabeza._

_Después miro a Kaiba quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar fuertemente._

_-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos por unos días, los buscare a los dos cuando llegue el día que quiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto!- corrió al auto de Mai._

_-¡Espera Masaki!-le grito Seto mientras sentía una mano en su hombro y miro de quien se trataba y era Atem._

_-Déjala, no se detendrá-agacho su cabeza._

_Anzu subió al auto de Mai mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Su amiga solo la miraba con dolor._

_El auto azul de se alejó perdiéndose en la obscuridad dejando a los chicos solos de nuevo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Andando Atenea- le dijo Jonouchi lo que hizo que Atem riera.

-Andando Jessica- le respondió mientras ambas chicas se acercaban al auto para después subirse por la parte de atrás.

-¿Están listas?- pregunto Honda quien estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto.

-Yo si que lo estoy- dijo Jonouchi.

-Igual yo- dijo Mai.

-Yo…Yo…- Atem no encontraba palabras –Si esto es por Anzu, siempre estaré listo- termino de decir causando que sus tres amigos le tuvieran ternura.

-¡Entonces andando!- dijo Mai encendiendo el auto.

Mientras el auto se movía para avanzar, Atem busco debajo de su vestido su amado cartucho que ni por nada del mundo se lo había quitado.

-"Si que estoy loco por ella… tanto que ahora saldré con alguien mas para verla una vez mas"- pensó al observarlo con cariño y mientras el auto comenzó a avanzar hacia su destino que era el parque de domino.

**Continuara… que les pareció? Me quedo bien? Dejen su review con su opinión. Nuestra hermosa Atenea a regresado! Bueno eso es todo por ahora c: Team Seto! En el próximo capitulo ya tendrán su one-shot espérenlo con ansias! Hasta el próximo capitulo c:**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	20. Un paseo por Domino

**Hola mis amores! Ya estamos en el capitulo 20 gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta linda historia! Perdón por no actualizar, tuve que irme de mi casa por unos días y a donde me iba a quedar no había internet ni donde escribir pero ya tienen aquí su nuevo capitulo ;D Team Seto! Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot lo hice con mucho amor :D Bueno, en este capitulo tuve que tomar mucha azúcar y café para inspirarme y así fue la creación de este raro capitulo. Les agradezco los reviews que dejaron les mando a cada uno con un tierno besito en la mejilla :* Comencemos!**

Ya eran las 4:55 pm y el auto azul de Mai ya estaba estacionado enfrente del parque pero aun no había señales de Yugi, Anzu ni de Leonardo. Los que estaban dentro del auto comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¿Dónde estarán?-pregunto Honda desesperado.

-Ten paciencia, aun es temprano-dijo Mai.

-¿Esa no es Anzu?-pregunto el antiguamente rubio que ahora era pelinegro.

-Es ella…-respondió Mai –se ve muy linda hoy ¿no es así Atenea?-le pregunto a la chica rubia de atrás.

-No se… tal vez…- respondió con los ojos cerrados y su pierna cruzada.

-Querida aun así, te ves hermosa sentada así- le dijo Jonouchi con su voz femenina.

-Esperemos a que llegue Leonardo…-dijo Atem mirando a Anzu.

-Atenea es lesbiana…-le susurro Honda a Mai.

El faraón solo los vio con su cara seria mientras los demás se reían.

Mientras los demás se encontraban esperando, Anzu estaba sentada en un columpio mientras esperaba a Yugi. La castaña tenía puesto un vestido sencillo con estampados de flores. Tenia una media cola de caballo de peinado para la ocasión. En esos momentos llego su cita con una pequeña cajita en la mano.

-¡Yugi!-ella se levanto del columpio mientras lo saludaba.

-¡Anzu!-fue hacia ella mientras ella lo recibía con un abrazo.

Mientras tanto en esos mismos momentos llego Leonardo, vestía de una camisa blanca de botones y pantalones negros, parecía que tenia escondido algo detrás de su espalda pero a la vista de los demás les era imposible ver de que se trataba.

-Muy bien es hora de salir- dijo Jonouchi.

-Antes que nada, Honda primero mírame- le dijo el ahora rubio.

Honda miro los penetrantes ojos violetas de la ahora Atenea y todo se volvió borroso, después la vista volvió a la normalidad y pudo ver que la rubia tenía entre sus manos el rompecabezas y comprendió todo. Miro a Jonouchi y ahora el tenía el rostro de su hermana Serenity, Atem cumplió con lo que le había prometido.

-Muy bien bajemos-dijo Honda muy alegre.

Honda salió primero y le abrió la puerta a su novia ficticia.

-Gracias guapo- le dijo el pelinegro pero a Honda le incomodo ver a Serenity con una voz de mujer fingido.

Mientras tanto Atem aun no salía del auto ya que se detuvo para hablar con Mai.

-¿Vendrás por nosotros a cierta hora?-le pregunto.

-No, los estaré vigilando a mi manera- le respondió –Disfruta tu cita con tu faraón ya que eres una bella emperatriz- le dijo bromeando.

Atem salió del auto y se asomo para después levantarle el pulgar y guiñarle el ojo a su amiga.

-Lo hare mientras no me descubran esta vez- después cerro la puerta.

Atem vio que Honda y Jonouchi ya casi se acercaban a Leonardo, su corazón latió mil por hora al ver a Anzu con Yugi, si quería verla tendría que seguir con el plan así que se acercó donde sus amigos y su cita estaban.

-Mi bella Atenea, es un placer volver a verte- se arrodillo Leonardo y beso la mano del joven –esto es para ti, no se compara con tu belleza pero me hizo pensar en ti- le entrego una pequeña violeta.

-Si… también el mio, gracias- dijo aceptando la flor y mirando hacia donde se encontraban Anzu y Yugi.

-Perdón, tu voz no suena muy bien- observo el mesero.

-Mi prima esta un poco enferma- interrumpió Honda.

-¿Prima?- lo miro detalladamente y el faraón empezó a entrar en pánico ya que el no tenia ningún parentesco con su amigo -¡cuñado!-grito Leonardo abrazando a Honda.

Jonouchi solo sonrió y salto de felicidad mientras que Atem los veía extrañado. Mientras tanto Anzu y Yugi se encontraban sentados en los columpios viendo aquella escena de lejos.

-Parece que se trata de una cita doble- le dijo Anzu al tricolor.

-Mira la cara de la pobre chica… espera un minuto…- forzó la vista Yugi –no puedo verle la cara pero parece ser muy bonita, no te ofendas Anzu pero creo que tu eres mas bonita- le sonrió.

-Gracias Yugi, tu siempre eres dulce conmigo- le sonrió con sus mejillas rosas.

-Anzu… te compre esto-le extendió una cajita pequeña.

Anzu tomo la cajita y se trataba de un dije de plata, tenia forma de media carita feliz. Anzu no comprendía el significado y volteo a ver a Yugi quien le mostro que la otra mitad colgaba de su cuello sostenida de una pequeña cadena. La castaña saco el dije que ya contenía su propia cadena y le pidió a su amigo que se la pusiera.

-Este dije es nuestro ya famoso símbolo de la amistad-le explico mientras abrochaba el seguro.

-Gracias Yugi, me encanta- lo abrazo después de que su amigo acabara de abrochárselo.

-Sabia que te encantaría, ahorre para comprártelo para tu cumpleaños atrasado ya que no te regale algo…- le explico.

-No importa, prometo jamás quitármelo- dijo muy feliz.

-Perdón por arruinar esto pero, tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos y la misma actitud que cuando le diste el cartucho a Atem- observo su amigo.

-¿Pero, como sabes que se puso así?-pregunto muy confundida –Él estaba en tu cuerpo y tu… tu…-comenzó a sentirse tonta al preguntarle.

-Anzu, pude sentirlo todo, también podía ver todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera parado alado de el- le explico.

-Ah era eso- miro hacia otro lado mientras se columpiaba.

-Anzu ¿quieres dar un paseo?-le propuso mientras se levantaba del columpio.

-Claro- contesto mientras se levantaba.

Anzu no se había dado cuenta de que Yugi tenía misma estatura que ella mientras que Atem estaba mas alto que ella, el tiempo hizo lo suyo.

Atem al ver que se alejaban decidió interrumpir la plática entre su primo ficticio y su cita.

-Oigan, ¿podríamos dar un paseo?- pregunto con su voz de chica.

-Claro, mientras seas tu hare lo que quieras- le tomo de la mano Leonardo y comenzaron a caminar.

-Esto se esta volviendo divertido- le susurro Honda a su amigo.

-Como digas primor- le respondió mientras el castaño se sintió incomodo.

Ambas parejas se dirigieron hacia el centro donde también se dirigían Yugi y Anzu. Atem prácticamente iba arrastrando a Leonardo, en cambio el mesero se sentía muy feliz de tener una cita con una bella chica lo que hizo que no le tomara importancia de que casi lo tenían arrastrando.

-Muy bien Yugi, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto Anzu.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-le pregunto.

-Claro, vayamos hacia allá- le señalo un pequeño local que ella lo conocía muy bien, fue donde se tomo una malteada con Atem en su cita organizada por Yugi.

La pareja entro al local y se sentaron justamente en la misma mesita de aquella cita. Mientras tanto en la cita de las otras dos parejas, Atem y Leonardo estaban justamente enfrente del local pero era muy arriesgado entrar ya que la castaña lo podría reconocer. Así que ideo un plan.

-Leonardo ¿podemos comprar un helado?- le pregunto haciendo pucheros idénticos a los de Mai.

-Pero estas enferma ¿o me equivoco?-lo miro a los ojos.

-Tengo una enfermedad que daña un poco mis cuerdas vocales pero el doctor me recomendó tomar mucho hielo para evitar algún dolor al hablar- le explico.

-Si es así, ¡vayamos!- ahora era Leonardo quien arrastraba a Atem.

-Parece que comeremos helado- Jonouchi miro a Honda.

-Mientras me sigas viendo así no hay problema…-susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste pervertido?-le pregunto enojado.

-Nada nada- le negó con la cabeza –vayamos por un helado- le sugirió mientras el otro aceptaba.

-El mio será doble porque eres mi novio- se acorruco a su brazo mientras el otro sentía asco por el simple hecho que no era Serenity sino su hermano quien había dicho eso.

Ambas parejas compraron sus respectivos helados y se sentaron cerca del local donde estaba Yugi y Anzu.

Mientras tanto, Mai vigilaba a sus amigos desde un café de enfrente, este era de dos pisos y la rubia se encontraba en el segundo piso observándolos mientras tomaba un jugo.

-Espero que no lo arruinen esta vez- dijo susurrando.

Mai miro hacia otro lado y se sorprendió de ver a Seto kaiba caminando con Ronald quien en esos momentos vestía con unos shorts y una camina hawaiana mientras que el joven vestía igual que siempre. , no era un buen momento de que Atem y Anzu se lo encontraran. La rubia no le apartaba la mirada al castaño pero para su alivio el castaño y su acompañante entraron a una tienda muy cara de regalos.

**Tienda de regalos**

Seto se encontraba muy distraído observando toda la mercancía, buscaba algo en especial para alguien en especial.

-Ronald, si encuentras algo adecuado por favor dímelo-miro a su acompañante.

-No entiendo señor, ¿Qué estamos buscando?-le pregunto causando que Seto se sonrojara.

-Buscamos algo para una chica-dijo aun mas rojo que antes –no soy bueno en estas cosas y tu lo sabes- se tapo el rostro.

-Esta bien, le informare si encuentro algo- comenzó a buscar.

-Olvídalo, encontré lo que estaba buscando- le señalo el objeto.

-Es precioso mi señor, le encantara a la señorita- golpeo el hombro de Kaiba.

Seto tomo el regalo, pago por el y después salieron de la tienda para después perderse entre la multitud.

-Demonios, los perdí-dijo Mai mientras buscaba a Kaiba desde su mesa –Bueno al menos se fueron para el lado contrario- susurro mientras seguía con lo suyo.

Mientras el sol ya se estaba ocultando y Yugi no dejaba de ver que Anzu observaba el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

-Yugi, sé que no es momento para decirte esto pero… creo que si no me hubiera asustado respecto a una relación, hubiéramos sido muy felices-lo volteo a ver llorando.

-Anzu…- se levanto y seco sus lágrimas.

-Ambos sabíamos que yo te quería mas que un amigo pero…- Anzu derramo mas lagrimas- ambos también sabíamos que yo amaba a alguien mas y que eso no podía cambiar- bajo la cabeza.

-Anzu no te preocupes por eso, tal vez si me quisiste mas que amigo pero nunca me amaste- le sonrió para tratar de calmarla.

-Es por eso que quería aprovechar que estamos solos, quiero pedirte perdón por ilusionarte- levanto su rostro pero vio que su amigo ya no estaba enfrente de ella, volteo a su derecha y descubrió que Yugi se levanto para abrazarla.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, aprovecha que estas cerca de el para demostrarle tus sentimientos- la abrazo con fuerza –sé que estas confundida respecto al amor pero pronto resolverás tus dudas, por ejemplo yo ya no sufrió, salgo de vez en cuando con Rebecca y me siento como cuando salía contigo- Anzu le devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Debería sentirme ofendida porque me comparaste con Rebecca?- le pregunto tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

-No, me refiero que cada vez que salgo contigo me siento feliz pero con Rebecca a veces ciento que eres tú, bueno es un decir-le comenzó a explicar –me refiero a la confianza y esas cosas…- prefirió no seguir explicando.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron frente a frente. Anzu ya no tenía los ojos llorosos ni lagrimas.

-Vámonos de aquí- le sugirió Yugi mientras que Anzu aceptaba.

Ambos salieron del local mientras se reían por algo que estaba contando Yugi.

Atem al verlos quería seguirlos pero necesitaba una excusa para irse de ahí.

-Vayamos a caminar- le pidió a Leonardo.

-Espera un momento por favor, deja voy por algo- se fue corriendo a hacia el parque.

-¿A dónde va?- le pregunto Jonouchi.

-No lose pero aquí viene- le respondió.

Leonardo iba corriendo con un oso de peluche enorme, este era de color miel. Todas las chicas que pasaban se quedaban conmovidas por el osito que cargaba el mesero.

-Esto es para ti mi bella Atenea, eres muy seria pero así me encantas-bajo la cabeza mientras seguía hablando-me gusta estar contigo ya que me mostraste que no solo con las palabras puedes enamorar a alguien, por eso quiero darte esto como muestra de mi cariño y quiero que salgamos mas seguido- le dio el oso mientras muchos aplaudían a su alrededor.

Atem se sonrojo hasta morir y no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, miro a ver a sus amigos quienes se estaban muriendo de risa por culpa de la escena que hizo Leonardo.

-Leonardo, no sé que decir… no soy lo que tu piensas- le contesto con su voz femenina.

-Lose, eres mejor de lo que pensé- le brillaron los ojos al verlo.

-Vámonos de aquí- se levanto Atem y comenzó a caminar, dejando a Leonardo en el piso arrodillado.

-Vamos, alcánzala- le dijo Jonouchi al italiano.

Leonardo solo asistió con la cabeza y llego hasta donde estaba Atem mientras que la pareja iba tras de ellos.

-Y dime ¿Por qué te llamas Atenea?, no es un nombre común- le pregunto curioso Leonardo.

_-"_Porque Jonouchi así me nombro"-pensó Atem molesto.

-Mis padres me querían poner Atem pensando que seria varón pero cuando nací vieron que fui niña- comenzó a reírse ya que era una situación muy tonta mientras que Leonardo también se rio –así que pensaron un nombre que se pareciera al que me querían poner y encontraron **Ate**nea, ya que querían que fuera como la diosa griega de la sabiduría y la justicia- explico mientras caminaba.

-Vaya, si que es muy creativo respecto a mentir- le susurro Jonouchi a Honda quienes estaban escuchando todo.

-¿Puedo llamarte Atena? Es lo mismo, pero si no te molesta-le pregunto el italiano.

-Si te sientes cómodo llamarme así…-le respondió.

-¿En donde vives? mi dulce Atena-le sonrió al preguntarle.

-"Por ra, deja de preguntarme cosas"-pensó Atem muy enojado.

-Dejémoslo como un misterio- le respondió mientras comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¡Espérame dulzura!-le grito Leonardo mientras corría tras Atem.

-Que difícil para Atem…-le dijo Honda a su cita.

-A mi no me engaña, si fuera Anzu en vez de Leonardo, créeme que el encantado de que le pregunte cosas y que salga corriendo tras el- comenzó a reírse.

-Tienes razón- comenzó a reírse Honda.

A unos metros delante de ahí se encontraban Anzu y Yugi caminando mientras se burlaban de algunas personas.

-¿Con que el abuelo le gusta andar en calzoncillos por toda la casa?- comenzó a reírse como loca Anzu.

-Créeme que para mi es mas tráumate saber que Kaiba se sonroja cada vez que tienes un botón de la blusa desabrochado- comenzó a recordar Yugi.

-Lo entiendo, no convive mucho con chicas pero todos ya tenemos 20 años ósea que ya somos mayores de edad así que no debería sonrojarse por esos incidentes- dijo Anzu mirando hacia otro lado mientras hablaba.

-No recordaba que ya somos mayores de edad… hace unos momentos me sentí adolecente de nuevo- dijo Yugi.

-Pues yo me siento niña de nuevo al recordar cosas contigo- le dijo sonriendo.

-Vaya vaya, Anzu Masaki por estos rumbos- se escucho la voz de alguien que estaba detrás de la pareja.

Anzu y Yugi voltearon hacia tras y la castaña descubrió que se trataba de el hermano del bandido Keith, Kenth. La castaña se sintió muy débil al verlo pero por Yugi ella se fortaleció.

-Maldita por tu culpa mis compañeros están en la cárcel pero ya lo veras…- corrió con una navaja hacia Anzu.

-¡Yugi! ¡Corre!- grito la castaña mientras los dos trataban de escapar pero Kenth jalo del cabello a Anzu así atrayéndola hacia él, con su brazo izquierdo abrazo el cuello de la chica mientras que con la derecha sostenía la navaja.

-¡Yugi! ¡Auxilio!-grito Anzu con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Déjala ir!- le grito Yugi.

-Dame tu baraja y la dejo ir- le pidió Kenth a Yugi.

-¡No lo hagas Yugi!- le grito Anzu mientras trataba de escapar.

Yugi se quedo congelado ya que no sabia que hacer.

-Si no me la vas a entregar, vete despidiendo de tu amiguita- le dijo mientras asfixiaba a Anzu con su brazo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no le hagas daño!-Yugi saco su baraja.

-Si quieren recuperar la baraja del gran Yugi Muto tendrán que ir al anochecer al club nocturno mas caro de Domino, lo reconocerán de inmediato ya que lo acaban de inaugurar- dijo para después arrebatarle la baraja a Yugi causando que cayeran algunas cartas y después lanzo a Anzu hacia el piso.

Kenth salió corriendo dejando a una Anzu muy asustada. Yugi salió corriendo en su ayuda.

-¡Anzu! ¡¿Estas bien?!- corrió hacia ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

Anzu tenía mucho miedo, las palabras no podían salir de su boca así que solo abrazo a Yugi. Para su mala suerte, Yami Anzu apareció enfrente de ella.

-No seas patética y enfréntate a él y deja de llorar- la miro con sus ojos fríos y sin brillo.

Anzu solo abrazo más fuerte a Yugi ya que su Yami le daba más miedo que Kenth.

-Hazlo o si no él podría llegar a matar a alguno de tus amigos…- Anzu cerro los ojos deseando que se fuera, al abrirlos Yami ya no estaba ahí.

**Continuara…**

**Este capitulo tuvo de todo! Me canse un poco al escribirlo :c pero si es para ustedes me hace sentir mejor. Dejen su review con su opinión sobre este extraño capitulo ;D Estoy pensando hacer otra historia de yugioh pero solo de Anzu y Atem ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería hacerlo o mejor me espero? Dejen un review con su opinión. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	21. El encuentro

**Hola mis amores! He decidido mejor terminar este fic y no empezar otro… para terminarlo y después disfruten el nuevo ;D me alegra saber que en los últimos reviews unas chicas mencionaron que son del Team Seto y eso me emociona de que hay alguien apoyando al pobre… pero debo de una vez con quien se va a Anzu… ella se quedara con Leonardo, yo me voy a quedar con Atem y Seto se va a quedar con sus cartas de dragones blancos o tal vez conmigo y ahí surja el nuevo triangulo amoroso XD Es broma mis amores aun nos falta mucho para saber por quien se decidirá Anzu. Les agradezco los reviews a quienes los dejaron y a los demás que solo leyeron c: Comenzamos!**

Anzu seguía abrazada de Yugi pero ella ya había dejado de llorar. El tricolor se separo de la chica y de inmediato saco su celular para llamar a la policía pero la castaña lo detuvo poniéndole la mano frente de él queriéndole decir que se detuviera.

-No llames a nadie, no hasta que te lo pida-le dijo sin mirarle a la cara y bajando su mano.

-Anzu, puede ser peligroso y puede llegar a…-comenzó a entrar en pánico Yugi.

Anzu solo lo miro y le puso un dedo un la boca a Yugi para que guardara silencio.

-Él fue el trato de asaltar a Mokuba y el que me lastimo un hombro- le explico –y ahora te robo tu baraja, la que te dio tu abuelo y la fuiste cambiando con esfuerzo, debemos recuperarla esta noche- se levanto del suelo.

-¡Es muy peligroso Anzu!-se levanto también Yugi.

-Esta bien, llamaras a la policía en caso que él nos quiera volver a hacer algo ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió la castaña.

-No estoy seguro…- dudo su amigo.

-Solo confía en mi por favor- le rogo.

-Esta bien pero no les diremos a los demás para no alarmarlos- le comento el tricolor.

-Dalo por hecho-Anzu miro hacia abajo y vio las cartas de la baja de Yugi que se le cayeron Kenth al recogerlas se le ocurrió una idea- vamos a mi departamento por algo que estoy segura que necesitare- le pidió.

Yugi acepto y ambos se fueron hacia donde vivía Anzu. Mientras tanto Mai comenzó a seguir a las otras dos parejas a lo lejos.

-"Me pregunto de donde saco Atem ese oso"-pensó divertida.

La rubia seguía caminando detrás de los demás, pudo ver que Atem caminaba a paso veloz seguido por Leonardo y la otra pareja caminaba al mismo ritmo que ella. Todos ellos ya habían llegado en donde había ocurrido lo de Kenth y la otra pareja, lejos del centro.

-"Esta seguro que ellos estarían por aquí"-pensó Atem mientras buscaba a Anzu y a Yugi.

-¿No es lindo este lugar?- se le acerco Leonardo.

-Si…-respondió muy seco Atem.

-Parece que Atem ya esta harto de esto- le susurro Honda a Jonouchi.

-Yo también lo estaría a lado de ese tipo extraño- le contesto.

-¿Quieres decir que no estas harto de mi en esta cita?-le pregunto seductoramente Honda.

Jonouchi entre cerro los ojos y le dio un golpe en el hombro al castaño.

-¡Eres un patán!- le grito con su voz de chica mientras que Leonardo los veía de lejos.

-Hola dulzuras…-les susurro Mai que estaba escondida atrás de un árbol que estaba de lado de Jonouchi.

-¡¿Qué demon…?!-Jonouchi no pudo acabar ya que honda le tapo la boca.

-Mai que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- le susurro Honda.

-Muy bien, ya me aburrí y decidí encontrarme de "casualidad" a mi mejor amiga Atenea así que ¿podrían seguirme la corriente?- les explico su plan.

Jonouchi solo negaba con la cabeza ya que Honda seguía tapándole la boca.

-Muy bien aquí voy- Mai comenzó a caminar hacia Atem y Leonardo.

-Y dime Atenea ¿podría llevarte a cenar esta noche solo tu y yo?-le preguntó Leonardo.

-Leonardo yo…- Atem iba a inventar algo pero vio a Mai caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Atenea! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- grito al acercarse a el.

-Mai Valentine ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Atem.

-Estaba caminando por aquí y te vi… espero que no haya interrumpido en algo- dijo mirando a Leonardo.

-En realidad señorita yo esta a punto de…-comenzó a hablar Leonardo.

-¡No!- grito Atem –cof… cof… quiero decir que no interrumpiste nada- le contesto a Mai.

-Es un alivio- dijo guiñándole el ojo –¿Harán algo por la noche?-pregunto.

-Atenea y yo íbamos…- Leonardo iba a contestar.

-No no nada en especial- interrumpió Atem.

-¡Bien! Podemos ir a cenar algo, yo invito- propuso la rubia.

-Me parece bien- contesto Atem.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Nos vamos a cenar, yo invito!-les grito Mai a sus otros amigos.

-¡Comida gra…!-grito Jonouchi.

-¡Gratis!-completo Honda lo que iba a decir Jonouchi.

-Somos almas gemelas- le dijo Jonouchi a Honda.

-Cálmate- le respondió.

-Vamos Leonardo, será divertido- le dijo Atem.

-A donde vayas iré yo- le respondió.

Atem hizo una mueca extraña y todos empezaron a caminar de regreso al centro donde había algunos restaurantes. Mientras tanto en otro extremo del centro se encontraban Anzu y Yugi caminando, ambos se dirijan hacia el centro nocturno donde los cito el ladrón.

Anzu llevaba en su brazo la chaqueta azul que Yugi solía usar en la escuela.

-Anzu no te ofendas pero pareces mesera sosteniendo la chaqueta así- Yugi le sonrió.

Anzu comenzó a reírse y después le respondió.

-Lose pero esta es la única forma para que no sospechen además este me lo obsequio Mokuba cuando me promovieron- le explico.

-¿Y estas segura de que él también lo llevara consigo?- pregunto.

-Si lo traía consigo pero era de uno de esos modelos que se doblan para no estorbar mucho, lo pude ver cuando me trato de ahorcar- comento Anzu.

Unos minutos después ellos ya se encontraban enfrente del club nocturno. Este era de dos pisos, tenia mesas en el balcón y había muchas personas bailando. Se podía ver desde afuera que estaba con luz negra causando que muchos tuvieran pelucas, huellas de pintura y ropa de color neón.

Mai y los demás se encontraban caminando cerca de ese lugar, Atem pudo visualizar a Yugi y a Anzu de lejos y después se detuvo, la rubia al darse cuenta se detuvo con el.

-¿Acaso no es Yugi y el dragón blanco de ojos azules?-pregunto Mai.

-Si lo son- respondió serio.

Mai comenzó a pensar y después les grito a los demás causando que se detuvieran.

-¿¡Chicos, les importaría cambiar de planes respecto a la comida por irnos a bailar un rato!?-les pregunto.

-¡Cautivare a la bella Atena con mis sexies movimientos!-grito el italiano dando a entender que aceptaba la propuesta.

-"Por ra, que asco me da"- pensó Atem cerrando los ojos.

-¿Y la comida?-pregunto Honda triste.

-Oh vamos, bailar un poco no hace daño- lo jalo del brazo Jonouchi.

-Ahora si que realmente pareces una chica- susurro enojado Honda.

Mientras todos caminaban a paso lento, Anzu y Yugi decidieron a entrar pero vieron que el guardia de seguridad les impidió la entrada.

-La hora de entrada termino, vuelvan mañana - dijo el guardia el cual era muy alto y llevaba lentes de sol.

-¿Como es posible que un club nocturno tenga ciertas horas de entrada?- pregunto Anzu enojada.

-Es un club nocturno muy exclusivo y si no te parece te puedes ir- el guardia señalo por donde caminaron ella y Yugi.

-Déjenos entrar por favor- rogo Yugi.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo, solo si fueran personas muy importantes- le respondió el guardia.

-Soy asistente de Seto Kaiba y él es Yugi muto, el rey de los juegos- señalo Anzu.

-¿Yugi Muto dijiste? Mi hijo te admira- se inclino para tenderle la mano a Yugi quien se sonrojo –y también admira a Seto Kaiba, por eso dejare pasar a ambos- se apartó de la entrada el guardia.

-Muchísimas gracias- le agradeció Anzu.

Ambos chicos pasaron y vieron que todo era impresionante. La sala era demasiado grande, había una pista de baile gigante en medio, esta tenia luces de colores debajo lo que la hacia tentadora para Anzu bailar en ella. Alrededor había algunas mesas transparentes que en medio tenían un foco blanco para iluminarlas. También pudieron ver que en el bar muchas botellas las cuales los líquidos que contenían también brillaban de colores neón. En el segundo piso había al igual que el primero varias mesas y por ultimo había música electrónica a todo volumen.

-Es impresiónate- dijo Yugi.

-Lose…-contesto Anzu.

-Es hora de buscar a ese ladrón- dijo Yugi molesto.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar en el bar, en las salas privadas pero no encontraron nada. El hermano del bandido Keith no podía andar muy lejos. Mientras tanto afuera del club nocturno se encontraban Atem y los demás tratando de pasar ya que también tenían problemas respecto a la hora de entrada.

-Oh vamos viejo, déjanos pasar-le pido Honda.

-He dicho que no y si no se van pediré refuerzos- contesto el guardia.

-¿Akira Mikaye?- se acercó Leonardo al guardia dejándole el oso a Honda.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Pensé que aun estabas en Italia!-respondió feliz el guardia.

-Regrese hace unos meses- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba –Mira Mikaye, ella es Atenea- Leonardo jalo el brazo de Atem para acercarlo al guardia.

-No se ofenda señorita pero usted se parece a la niña amargada de "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy"- dijo entre risas.

-¡Es cierto!- grito Mai muy divertida.

Todos incluyendo Mikaye se estaban muriendo de la risa menos Atem quien se encontraba muy incomodo.

-Bueno Leonardo, te dejare pasar a ti y a tus amigos pero prometo que serán los últimos en pasar- dijo muy serio -¡Puedes creer que el gran Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba y su asistente están aquí esta noche!- dijo muy emocionado.

-"¡¿Seto Kaiba esta aquí?! Por ra espero que no nos vea a Anzu y a mi"-pensó Atem enojado.

-Wow espero pedirles su autógrafo- dijo Leonardo serio.

-¿Que esperan? ¡Adelante!- Akira se quito para dejar pasar a los demás –Se gentil con Mandy perdón con Atenea- le susurro el guardia al italiano.

El italiano solo asistió con la cabeza mientras Honda le devolvía el oso.

Una vez adentro observaron lo mismo que Anzu y Yugi. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile pero ninguno se digno a bailar. Atem aburrido se levanto a buscar a la castaña y a su hermano. En el segundo piso se encontraba un solitario Seto sentado en una mesa con la vista a la pista. Él estaba tomando una bebida de color azul fosforescente pero en esos momentos llego una chica y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Es una sorpresa que te encuentre aquí- le dijo la chica de ojos miel.

-¿Qué quieres Kanesaka?- pregunto un malhumorado Seto.

-Vine a hacerle compañía a mi jefe- cruzo una pierna y lo miro fijamente.

-Lárgate- le contesto.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-pregunto seductoramente.

-Tenle respecto a tus superiores además, eso no te importa- respondió dándole un trago a su vaso.

-Ya veo, pero ambos sabemos que te ibas a ver con Maximillion Pegasus en este lugar ¿no es así?- pregunto.

-"¿Cómo lo supo?"- pensó furioso.

-Tranquilo jefe, en esta mesa hay un letrero que dice que esta reservado para el y para usted- explico señalando dicho letrero que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

-Lárgate, Pegasus esta aquí abajo y no quiero que te vea conmigo- dijo cerrando los ojos enojado.

-Nos vemos el lunes- se levanto Yumi y se fue.

Pasaron los minutos y Pegasus llego a la mesa donde estaba Seto.

-Mi querido Kaiba, es un honor tenerte aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Dime la razón de que este aquí- pregunto.

-Calma Kaiba, primero disfrutemos de la noche- comenzó a reírse.

-No estoy aquí para tus juegos- respondió.

-Muy bien, el hecho que te cite aquí es que voy a hacer un torneo pero este será un poco diferente…- le explico.

-Esto lo me lo pudiste decir por teléfono o en mi oficina- respondió muy serio.

-Este lugar es fabuloso y quería verlo primero- comenzó a reírse.

-Explícame sobre tu torneo y acabemos con esto- golpeo la mesa.

-Paciencia Kaiba, paciencia- le respondió.

Seto para tranquilizarse miro la pista y de baile a ver si podía encontrar algo interesante. Mientras tanto Yugi comenzó a buscar a Kenth en las salas privadas que había alrededor mientras que Anzu subió a la pista de baile buscando al ladrón pero no estaba el entre la multitud así que se puso en medio de la pista y miro hacia arriba. Ahí estaba el sentado en una mesa justamente a lado de unas personas que parecían Kaiba y Pegasus. El ladrón hizo una señal y la música se detuvo, después le pasaron un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabría que vendrías así que me encargue de preparar todo para tu llegada- señalo Kenth donde estaba Anzu y un reflector la ilumino.

Seto se quedo congelado al ver que era Anzu a quien iluminaban.

-¿Esa no es la amiga de Yugi Muto?- pregunto extrañado.

-Lo es pero, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver con ese sujeto?- miro al chico de a lado.

En el piso de abajo en esos mismos momentos que Kenth estaba hablando, Yugi visualizo a sus amigos y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Mai se levanto al visualizarlo y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Yugi! ¡Nos puedes explicar esto!- señalo Mai asustada a Anzu.

-Él es el hermano del bandido Keith… nos asalto y…y… se llevo mi baraja- Yugi comenzó a hablar cortado –nos cito aquí para devolvérmela y así paso todo- se apoyó en la mesa.

-¡Debemos hacer algo y ya!- grito Honda.

-¡No podemos! ¡Le puede hacer algo!- grito Yugi.

-¡Voy a buscar a Atem!- grito Mai.

-¡Yo a Atenea puede ser peligroso!- grito Leonardo levantándose.

-¡No!- gritaron todos excepto Yugi.

-¡Yo iré a buscarla también!- grito Mai.

-¡Dejen de gritar!- grito Yugi.

Todo se quedo en silencio y Mai salió corriendo buscando a Atem. Ella solo podía escuchar a las demás personas asustadas o preguntarse por la situación.

-Debe ser un espectáculo- dijo un chico.

-¿Es un espectáculo?-pregunto la chica de alado.

-Debe ser un novio celoso- dijo una chica.

-¡Que buena actuación!-comento un joven.

-"Si siguen tranquilos no sospecharan que este chico es muy peligroso"- pensó Mai mientras seguía corriendo.

La rubia no tardo en encontrar a Atem quien estaba atrás de Anzu y enfrente de la mesa de Kaiba.

-Atem, ese chico es el de la historia de Anzu, puede ser peligroso- le dijo asustada.

-Ese maldito- Atem estaba dispuesto a ir con Anzu pero Mai lo detuvo.

-Detente, si interrumpes puede que le haga algo a Anzu- lo trato de tranquilizar –relájate, algo brilla debajo de la peluca- le señalo su frente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?- dijo molesto –lastimo a Anzu hace unos meses y no le permitiré hacerlo de nuevo- respondió muy molesto.

Ambos chicos miraron al ladrón y después a Anzu quien esta comenzó hablar.

-¡Ya estamos aquí como acordamos!- le grito enojada.

-¿Y donde esta Yugi Muto, querida?-le pregunto mientras Anzu buscaba en ambos lados.

-¡Eso no importa, esto es entre tu y yo!-le señalo mientras Kenth comenzó a reírse.

-Muy bien ¡todos fuera de la pista ahora!- grito mientras saco una pistola, las personas que se encontraban bailando al ver la pistola salieron corriendo dejando a Anzu sola.

-Ahora no hay nadie quien te proteja de mi- dijo riéndose.

Seto y Atem estaban apunto de gritar pero Yugi se les adelanto.

-¡Ella no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotros!- grito Yugi señalando a él y a sus amigos.

Anzu sonrió por el comentario de Yugi y después miro a Kenth.

-¡Kenth! ¡Te reto a un duelo por la baraja de Yugi!- grito mientras retiraba la chaqueta del tricolor de su brazo.

\- ¿Y que ganas con hacerlo?- pregunto divertido mientras jugaba con la pistola.

-¡Si yo gano nos devolverás la baraja y te entregaras a la policía!-grito muy decidida.

-Muy bien pero si yo gano, me quedare con la baraja y tu huiras de aquí conmigo- sonrió mientras hablaba.

-¡No lo hagas Anzu!- grito Yugi.

-¡No lo permitas!- grito Honda.

Anzu al escucharlos bajo la cabeza y después le respondió a Kenth.

-¡Trato hecho!- le sonrió.

Al escucharla Kenth dejo el micrófono en la mesa, paso el barandal que estaba enfrente de él y salto hasta la pista causando que muchos gritaran y Anzu diera un paso atrás. Milagrosamente el ladrón salió ileso de tal acción.

-Que empiece el duelo- dijo mientras extendía su brazo y su disco de duelos de color verde se extendía.

-¡Muy bien!-Anzu hizo lo mismo, el de ella era de color cereza.

Ambos estaban frente a frente y todas las pantallas del club los tenían enfocados.

-Las damas primero- dijo Kent.

-"Tranquila Anzu, has practicado demasiado y esta será la primera vez que te enfrentas a alguien a quien no conoces su baraja"- pensó Seto.

-Esto será divertido- dijo Pegasus acomodándose.

Seto solo lo miro fríamente y después puso de nuevo atención a la castaña.

Anzu saco sus cartas y vio las que tenía en su mano.

-¡Muy bien!- grito-Yo convoco a pequeño angel y amistad brillante ambos en modo de ataque y por ultimo pongo dos cartas boca abajo- dijo decidida.

Los hologramas de dos bolitas tiernas aparecieron en la pista, una era rosa y la otra verde. Atem se dio cuenta que los hologramas eran mas grandes de lo que recordaba pero después descubrió que se trataba de una mejora de los discos.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo Anzu!?-grito Mai -¡tal vez me venciste con esas cartas pero con el tal vez no lo lograras!- le grito asustada mientras tanto Anzu no se mostraba asustada.

-Yo convoco al Dragón XY en modo de ataque-dijo mientras aparecía el holograma de una maquina – ¡Ataca a pequeño ángel!- le ordeno.

La maquina se acercó ferozmente a la bolita rosa y la destruyo causando que Anzu perdiera 600 puntos de vida pero al parecer esta no mostro una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te sorprendí?-pregunto divertido.

-Caíste en mi trampa- dijo y después se volteo una carta que estaba boca abajo -¡Haz activado trampa pincho! ¡Al destruir a pequeño ángel esta carta se activó y ahora pierdes 200 puntos de vida mas los 500 de tu monstruo!- se mostro muy sonriente mientras que la gente aplaudía.

El marcador en esos momentos era de la siguiente manera:

Anzu: 1400 puntos

Kenth: 1300 puntos

-¡Muy bien Anzu!-grito Mai.

-Vaya jugada- dijo Atem muy sorprendido.

-¡Ahora es mi turno!-grito la chica y después saco una carta – ¡yo invoco a al mago de la fe en modo de ataque!- el holograma de una chica apareció y después continuo Anzu con su jugada – ¡después activare los sombreros mágicos!- al acabar de hablar aparecieron los sombreros ocultando al mago de la fe.

-¿Esa no es una de tus cartas? Pero si se supone el ladrón las tiene- le pregunto Honda a Yugi.

-Al arrebatármelas se le cayeron algunas, Anzu me dijo su jugada y me pareció impresionante- dijo con los brazos cruzados el tricolor.

-¡Mi turno!-grito Kenth -¡llamo al rey maquina en modo de ataque!- apareció un holograma de un robot gigante ante Anzu causando que comenzara a ponerse nerviosa -¡Rey maquina ataca al sombrero del centro!- le ordeno.

Para la mala suerte de Anzu, el rey maquino acertó en donde se encontraba el mago de la fe y como Anzu no tenia cartas mágicas en el cementerio no se vio muy beneficiara.

-"Demonios, no debí tirarla"-pensó Anzu con preocupación.

El marcador se encontraba ahora así:

Anzu: 1100 puntos

Kenth: 1300 puntos

-"Masaki, debes de hacer una jugada masiva para tomar el control de nuevo"-pensó Seto.

Anzu saco una carta, la acomodo en su mano y después tiro otra.

-Yo invoco a watapon en modo de defensa- apareció un holograma de otra bolita peluda rosa.

-¡No me hagas reír!- grito Kenth –Yo utilizare esta carta para reforzar a mi rey maquina a 200 puntos de ataque mas eso quiere decir que tu ataque será de 2400, tendré compasión de ti y no sacare otro monstruo ya que este juego ya es mio- comenzó a reírse- ¡Rey maquina acaba con watapon!- ordeno para después ver destruir a la bolita rosada.

-Muy bien- se dijo así misma la castaña –yo invoco a la maga obscura y al mago obscuro en modo de ataque- el holograma de una chica rubia y la del mago aparecieron después.

-Ambos monstruos están en peligro- dijo Pegasus mientras observaba.

-¿También se le cayo la carta del mago obscuro?-pregunto Jonouchi con tono de chica.

Yugi al verlo se sorprendió de su amigo y dudo un poco en contestar y después respondió.

-Si, el muy tonto también se le cayo esa carta y tu y yo hablaremos después- le respondió.

-¡Rey maquina acaba con amistad brillante!-la maquina termino con la bolita verde -¡Destruiré primero tus monstruos débiles para que no te quede nada!-comenzó a burlarse Kenth.

Marcador:

Anzu: 900

Kenth: 1300

-Estas frita Masaki- dijo Yumi viendo el duelo desde el segundo piso.

-Activo a Waboku- la trampa elimino los 200 puntos de ataque de el rey maquina –después sacrificare a mi mago obscuro y por ultimo convoco a hada madrina en modo de defensa- dijo terminando su turno.

-Destruye a hada madrina ahora- ordeno para después destruir la carta de Anzu.

-¿Qué estará planeando Anzu?-se pregunto Atem.

-y ahora utilizare renace al monstruo para revivir a mi mago obscuro- el holograma del mago volvió a aparecer mientras el publico nuevamente aplaudía –Te explicare, al sacrificar a mi mago obscuro se incrementaron 300 puntos de ataque de mi maga obscura pero ahora utilizare esta carta mágica- dijo para después mostrarla –activo vinculo entre maestro y estudiante- ambos magos unieron sus fuerzas de ataque para si acabar con los puntos de vida de Kenth.

El duelo había terminado. Y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir mientras Anzu buscaba en los bolsillos de Kenth la baraja de Yugi. Al encontrarla alzo la mano en muestra de victoria. Al despertar el ladrón trato de escapar pero Atem se puso enfrente de el para impedir que se fuera.

-¡Hazte a un lado!-trato de empujar a la actual chica pero este lo miro fijamente.

-Choque mental- susurro el faraón después de que hiciera que el ladrón cayera desmallado.

Pegasus solo se levanto de la mesa aplaudiendo a Anzu y después miro a Kaiba.

-Kaiba, lleva a tu linda asistente a mi casa cuando puedas- le dijo para después dispuesto a irse.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que es mi asistente?-pregunto.

-Me habías mencionado antes por teléfono que tu asistente se llamaba Anzu Masaki pero yo nunca llegue a saber el nombre de la amiga molesta de Yugi- comenzó a reírse.

-¿Y porque no preguntaste cuando este tipo la nombro por el micrófono?-se levanto de su silla.

-Preferí ver como te sonrojabas al escuchar su nombre, bueno hasta luego- Pegasus se fue tranquilamente del club.

-"Maldito loco"-pensó mientras veía alejarse al peliblanco.

Anzu corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Yugi.

-¡Lo logre! aquí esta tu baraja- le entrego las cartas al tricolor.

-Estuviste fantástica- dijo Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos –gracias…-después la abrazo.

-¡La victoria es para mi vieja amiga Anzu Masaki quien hace años no la veo!- se escucho una voz de un chico por el micrófono.

Anzu solo miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba el joven con el micrófono, este era un chico del cual al principio era enemigo de Anzu y Yugi pero después demostró ser una persona muy dulce. La castaña solo sonrió al verlo y lo saludo.

**Continuara…**

**Este fue el primer capitulo que detalle un duelo, me esforcé mucho para escribirlo pero espero que les haya gustado :D y se preguntaran ¿Quién es el chico que esta saludando a Anzu? Pues le diré que se no es un personaje que salió un muchos capítulos… vayan pensando quien será. Dejen su review con su opinión sobre quien será y que les pareció este capitulo.** **Por cierto Moondrak respecto a las sugerencias de hacer fanfics de Candy Candy, one pice entre otros… lo tomare en cuenta. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	22. El DJ y la desconocida

**Hola mis amores! Hoy les agradeceré a cada uno de ustedes… porque hemos llegado a los 300 reviews limpiamente ya que de los 85 hasta los 200 se obtuvieron por las votaciones de los one-shot eso quiere decir que 100 reviews bien ganados! Se los agradezco mucho, sin ustedes esto no seria posible. Dejen comienzo con mis agradecimientos:**

**Un beso muy cariñoso para: atemxanzulove, Hadley Doleto,Taenny, moondrak, srto, Juliana Gomez, SakuraKarin, el único Guest (gracias por la observación del duelo), son camila,ruby, DarkRose00, katzumi, karlaguilar, oyukichan, prics17 y a las chicas chicas del team seto: isabelita emoxxa, tatiana, Faby Hola, park, XiO &amp; saya-chan (no fue por discriminarlas mas bien fue para que vean que si leo sus reviews y se de que team son :D **

***Mencione los usuarios y firmas que se mandaron después de las votaciones, si quieren también aparecer en estos agradecimientos repórtense!**

**Por ultimo les mando besos y abrazos cariñosos a los famosos silenciosos que son aquellos que solo leen. En verdad gracias por leer esta historia y regalarme unos minutos de su valiosa vida gracias ;D bueno no quiero ponerme sentimental asi que empecemos con el capitulo. Comenzamos!**

Anzu solo miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba el joven con el micrófono, este era un chico del cual al principio era enemigo de Anzu y Yugi pero después demostró ser una persona muy dulce. La castaña solo sonrió al verlo y lo saludo.

-¡Johnny Steps!- grito la castaña mientras saludaba a su antiguo amigo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo mientras la castaña aceptaba.

Mientras tanto Seto Kaiba comenzó a entrar en pánico al escuchar que Anzu subiría y él estaba a un lado de su antiguo amigo. El castaño decidió cambiarse de lugar, así que se cambio hacia la mesa mas alejada de ahí para que su asistente no lo viera y para que se pudiera irse sin problemas del club.

-¡Cuánto tiempo!- grito Anzu al ver a su amigo.

-¡Wow estuviste fantástica!- le grito Johnny mientras le extendía los brazos.

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron al encontrarse causando que Seto tirara con su brazo las bebidas que se encontraban en la mesa, las personas que estaban por ahí solo lo miraron extrañados.

-"Maldito Johnny pasitos, no puede abrazar a Anzu así nomas"- se quejo mientras se iba muy celoso del club.

En cambio Atem quien los veía desde abajo le apareciera su ojo de Wdjat. Para la mala suerte del faraón no podía irse de su lugar ya que estaba vigilando al bandido desmayado.

-"Disfruta todo lo que quieras ya que no vivirás mucho para disfrutar otro abrazo"- pensó muy celoso.

La pareja se separo para comenzar a hablar de sus vidas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Anzu.

-Trabajo aquí Anzu, soy el DJ oficial de aquí- le explico mientras señalaba la mesa mezcladora que estaba en el piso de abajo –Mejor me ahorro la misma pregunta ya que vi todo ese espectáculo en primera fila- dijo riendo

-Wow que vergüenza- dijo mientras se sonrojaba -pensé que te dedicarías algo referente al baile- menciono confusa.

-Aun me encanta bailar pero no tuve oportunidad en ningún lugar para ejercer mi pasión, así que me enfoque en mi segundo amor, la música- dijo sonrojándose –y dime ¿a que te dedicas?- le pregunto.

-Soy la asistente personal de Seto Kaiba- respondió mientras Johnny silbaba de la impresión.

-Que coincidencia, hace unos minutos estaba a mi lado Seto Kaiba pero no lo quise saludar por el aspecto de amargado que tiene- le conto.

-¿Mi jefe aquí?- pregunto sorprendida –Entonces si era el y Pegasus los que estaban observando el duelo, pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación- le explico.

_**Flashback**_

_La maquina se acercó ferozmente a la bolita rosa y la destruyo causando que Anzu perdiera 600 puntos de vida pero al parecer esta no mostro una cara de preocupación._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te sorprendí?-pregunto divertido._

_-Caíste en mi trampa- dijo y después se volteo una carta que estaba boca abajo -¡Haz activado trampa pincho! ¡Al destruir a pequeño ángel esta carta se activó y ahora pierdes 200 puntos de vida mas los 500 de tu monstruo!- se mostro muy sonriente mientras que la gente aplaudía._

_El marcador en esos momentos era de la siguiente manera:_

_Anzu: 1400 puntos_

_Kenth: 1300 puntos_

_Anzu al ver la pantalla donde estaban proyectados pudo ver de nuevo a los sujetos que se parecían a Seto Kaiba y a Pegasus, no pudo apreciarlos muy bien debido a la iluminación del lugar._

_-"Vamos Anzu es producto de tu imaginación, tu jefe jamás estaría en un lugar así y menos con Pegasus"- pensó mientras miraba sus cartas._

_-¡Ahora es mi turno!-grito la chica y después saco una carta._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¿Anzu? ¿Me escuchas?- le pregunto Johnny mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Si si perdóname, estaba pensando- dijo mientras abría y cerraba los ojos una y otra ves.

-y dime ¿Cómo esta tu novio?- pregunto con tono pícaro.

-Yo no tengo novio- respondió sonrojada.

-¿No? ¿Acaso terminaste con Yugi muto? Pensé que era tu novio porque me reto al buscarte hace unos… 4…3 años- le dijo mientras recordaba.

-No no- dijo sonrojada –Ese no era Yugi, era Atem Muto pero no exactamente el, bueno es complicado- respondió mientras sentía su rostro arder.

-Yo creí… se veían bien ustedes dos solos viendo el atardecer- dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

-Él se fue tiempo después, corte relaciones sin intención con su hermano y amigos pero ahora que el esta de nuevo aquí, no sé que hacer- dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Deberías tratarlo de nuevo, bueno yo no dejaría escapar a una hermosa chica- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Anzu.

Anzu incomoda miro hacia otro lado.

-Debería pero en estos momentos tengo problemas con el y con Kaiba- le explico.

-¿Se golpearon mientras estabas sola con uno de ellos?- pregunto con normalidad mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Cómo demonios supiste?- pregunto mientras lo miraba asustada.

-Me llego el rumor que el gran Seto Kaiba se había peleado a golpes con un chico porque interrumpió una cita de el- dijo mientras recargaba sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-Wow los rumores vuelan- dijo y después suspiro -¿Qué crees que debo de hacer?- pregunto.

-Habla primero con tu cita, me supongo que era Kaiba ¿no es así?- la miro pero no se movió de su posición.

La castaña solo asistió con la cabeza y el bailarín continuo.

-Me supongo que Kaiba actuó así porque siente algo por ti por otro lado Yugi apareció de la nada ya que los celos le ganaron- le dio su opinión.

-Es Atem, no Yugi- respondió enojada.

-Atem…Yugi es igual, son casi idénticos- comenzó a reírse.

Anzu solo se quedo sentada pensando y le llego una idea.

-Gracias Johnny, ya me tengo que ir, ahora sé lo que voy a hacer- le dijo mientras se levantaba –espero encontrarte pronto bueno podría venir el viernes ya que ese día salgo mas temprano- le dijo sonriendo.

Johnny se acomodó de nuevo y miro a la castaña.

-Te estaré esperando, ya sabes que si ninguno de ellos pone de su parte puedes venir aquí conmigo- pauso un momento y después continuo –Con el tiempo te has vuelto mas bella y una chica así no se puede desperdiciar- la miro de abajo hacia arriba y después le lanzo un beso.

-Sigues siendo el mismo holgazán… ¿podría?-le señalo un vaso con agua que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Esta bien me lo merezco- acepto la propuesta mientras se acercaba a Anzu.

Anzu tomo el vaso y lo vacío encima de Johnny dejándolo empapado. La castaña se despidió de él y bajo por la escaleras. Atem al presenciar la escena le apareció una sonrisa de medio lado. En esos momentos llego una pareja de oficiales a recoger al bandido.

-¿Quién fue la victima?- pregunto un policía.

-Yo- la castaña levanto la mano mientras se les acerco a los policías.

-Usted de nuevo ¿eh?- dijo uno divertido –Este fue el que escapo ¿no es así?- pregunto.

-Si, espero no verle la cara nunca mas- respondió.

-Muy bien señorita, necesitaremos que nos de su declaración- dijo el otro policía.

Anzu miro a sus amigos quienes se veían preocupados y después les sonrió.

-Esperen aquí, enseguida vuelvo- dijo mientras se iba con los oficiales, los paramédicos llegaron y revisaron aun todavía desmayado Kenth y después se lo llevaron en una camilla.

-¡Atena!- grito un muy preocupado Leonardo quien corría hacia Atem –Me tenias muy preocupado- dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Leonardo, es hora de que sepas la verdad- dijo Atem con su voz de chico.

-Tu voz…- señalo Leonardo con su mano el rostro de la chica.

Atem se quito la peluca y lo miro fijamente.

-No soy una chica- le dijo muy serio.

-Ate…te…te- comenzó a tartamudear.

-Mi nombre es Atem y soy un chico- comenzó a explicarle.

Leonardo solo se le quedo viendo, respiro hondo y después comenzó a hablar.

-Todos tenemos secretos…- dijo muy serio –no te preocupes Atem, soy bisexual- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto Atem muy confundido.

-Siempre lo fui, es por eso que me gustan las chicas con facciones masculinas como Atenea- le explico –Por favor Atem, me gustas mucho; dame una oportunidad- le pidió.

–Lo siento Leonardo pero yo no soy gay- respondió igual de serio.

-Ya veo… ¿podríamos salir después como amigos?- pregunto con ojos llorosos.

-Algún día- le respondió sonriendo.

-Esta bien, es hora de que me vaya- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida –Ah por cierto, conserva e oso- termino de hablar y después se fue.

-"Por ra, fue mas fácil de lo que pensé"- pensó mientras comenzó a bailar de felicidad.

-¡Atem! ¡Me quieres explicar esto!- grito Yugi.

-¡Yugi!- grito sorprendido.

Jonouchi al ver que Yugi le iba a pedir explicaciones a Atem decidió escapar disimuladamente.

-¡Oh tu no te salvas!- grito Yugi mientras miraba feo a Jonouchi -¡Ambos me tienen que explicar muchas cosas!- grito molesto.

-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir chicos, si me disculpan- dijo Honda dispuesto a irse.

-¡Tu tampoco te vas!- grito enojado el tricolor.

-Oh vamos viejo, no te lo tomes a mal- dijo Jonouchi divertido.

-¡En estos momentos nos iremos a casa para hablar al respecto!- dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo Yugi, yo los llevare y te esperaremos ahí- se ofreció la rubia –tu acompaña a Anzu a casa- le guiño un ojo.

-Esta bien pero les advierto que yo enojado doy mucho miedo- dijo divertido Yugi.

-Ya lo creemos- dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Mai mientras los demás lo seguían y Atem se acomodaban de nuevo la peluca.

Los cuatro salieron del club y vieron a Anzu dando su declaración al oficial.

-Muy bien, caminen disimuladamente si no quieren que nos vea- susurro la rubia.

Los cuatro chicos se fueron de puntitas para no ser escuchados pero de repente un oficial los detuvo.

-¡Oigan ustedes! Conduzcan con cuidado- dijo sonriendo.

-Lo tomaremos en cuenta guapo, gracias- respondió Jonouchi con voz de chica mientras seguían caminando.

-Pero que demonios…- dijo el oficial mientras veía a los demás alejarse.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta el auto de Mai, se sentaron en los mismos lugares que antes y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Muto.

-Me supongo que Yugi tardara un poco ya que mi departamento esta un poco lejos- dijo Mai mientras conducía.

-Tenemos tiempo para comer- dijo Jonouchi feliz.

-Yo puedo hacerles de cenar- dijo feliz la rubia.

-¡No quiero probar veneno!- contesto Jonouchi.

-¡Cállate porque la vas a comer!- le grito Mai.

-¡Oblígame!-le contesto enojado.

Mientras los rubios comenzaron a pelearse, Atem llamo a Honda.

-Mírame de nuevo- dijo mientras sacaba su rompecabezas.

Honda sintió de nuevo mareos y su vista se volvió borrosa. Al pasar los minutos todo volvió a la normalidad y miro a Jonouchi quien después se sorprendió por lo horrible que estaba.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tuve que fingir ser novio de esta cosa!- grito Honda asustado.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- pregunto furioso.

-Nada nada olvídalo- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia enfrente de nuevo.

-¡Como dije, iremos a la casa de los Muto, les hare de cenar y punto!- dijo furiosa Mai.

Por los gritos de Mai todos se quedaron asustados y sin decir alguna otra palabra siguieron con el recorrido. En el camino Atem vio a una chica muy parecida a Mana salir de una tienda, extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga en esos momentos y por supuesto también extrañaba a Mahado quien seria su mejor amigo y protector. En esos momentos la vista de Atem se volvió blanca.

**Visión de Atem**

_Mahado se acercó al faraón quien este mismo se encontraba sentado en su trono._

_-Mi señor, los sirvientes han descubierto una pared extraña en una de las catacumbas del palacio- se arrodillo ante el._

_-Sabia que si investigaban esas catacumbas secretas encontrarían algo- dijo Atem muy feliz._

_-Debemos ir enseguida para saber de que se trata- levanto la cabeza._

_-Y que estamos esperando- se levanto del trono y le dio la mano a Mahado para que se levantara._

_-¡Atemu!- grito una chica mientras corría hacia Atem, lo extraño es que aun no podía visualizarla muy bien, más bien la veía borrosa._

_-¡Atem! ¡No pude impedir que se detuviera!- grito Mana quien iba detrás de la chica._

_-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunto Mahado molesto._

_-Ella paso a la fuerza- Mana señalo a la chica._

_-Tenia que ver a Atemu- contesto la chica molesta._

_-No tengo tiempo para esto, Mana por favor acompáñanos- dijo Atem mientras ignoraba a la chica._

_-¡Yo iré con ustedes!-dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba del brazo del faraón._

_-¡Señorita, no sea atrevida!-le grito Mahado._

_-¡Tengo todo el derecho para ir con Atemu!- respondió alterara._

_-Lamentablemente tiene razón…- le susurro Mana a Mahado._

**Fin de la visión**

Atem despertó y descubrió que aun no llegaban a casa, se sintió un poco mareado y después se acomodó.

-"¿Quien será esa extraña chica? ¿Porque me molestaba tanto?"-pensó Atem mientras miraba por la ventana -"Necesito respuestas urgentemente"- termino de pensar mientras miraba el rompecabezas del milenio.

**Continuara…**

**Y como les pareció ¿me quedo bien? ¿Me quedo mal? Dejen su review con su opinión! En este capitulo no avanzo mucho la historia pero trato de salir de la problemática en la que se encontraban XD díganle adiós a Atenea y a Jessica ya que hoy fue la ultima vez que las veremos (o tal vez no…) Cada vez pondré mas seguido las visiones y las apariciones de Yami Anzu ;D la historia debe de avanzar…. Ahora los problemas mas cercanos a resolverse son la cita de Atem y Seto &amp; cuando Anzu hable con los dos D; Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	23. El favor de Yami

**Hola mis amores! En estos días tuve un gran problema que a todo escritor le pasa… no sabes sobre que demonios escribir el saludo ni el inicio del capitulo! Es horrible… a mi nunca me pasa, escribo y me dejo llevar, nunca planeo la historia pero esta vez fue extraño XD por cierto DarkRose00 bueno ya sabes que te agradecí sobre el duelo, juro que morí de risa cuando leí tu review XD bueno no los distraigo mas… veamos como me quedo este intento de capitulo D: Comenzamos! **

Atem y los demás ya se encontraban en casa esperando que Mai acabara de hacer la cena. El faraón tomo un baño y se vistió a su gusto, al igual que Jonouchi ya que el tricolor le presto su baño y ropa.

-Me alegro ya no ser una chica- dijo aliviado Jonouchi.

-Yo también me alegro- dijo Honda con cara de asco.

-¿No te gustaba estar con una linda chica como yo?- pregunto enojado.

-Prefiero salir contigo en chico- dijo asustado.

Atem los veía divertido pero al ver que la rubia ya había tardado con la cena decidió ir a echarle un vistazo. Mai se encontraba muy apurada ya que al parecer iba a preparar algo horneado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el faraón.

Mai solo volteo a ver de donde provenía esa voz y pudo ver a Atem recargado un el arco de la puerta.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto divertida.

-No pero puedo hacer cosas sencillas- le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Bueno necesito que me ayudes a cortar los vegetales- le propuso.

-¿Cortar? ¿Vegetales?- pregunto confuso.

-¡Atem! No me digas que no sabes cortar vegetales- le dijo la rubia molesta.

-Bueno, recuerda que era faraón y no se me permitía hacer ciertas cosas… como cocinar- le explico.

-Es cierto, perdóname- le respondió sonrojada –Bueno yo te ayudare para que aprendas y puedas hacerle una ensalada a Anzu- dijo divertida.

-Ignorare lo último- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

Mai le llevo a Atem una tabla de madera, un cuchillo y muchos vegetales.

-Mira, esto se hace así…- le dijo la rubia mientras cortaba verticalmente un tomate.

-Esto es casi igual que cortar hot cakes- dijo mientras examinaba las rodajas.

Atem comenzó a cortar todas las verduras que le correspondían. Para sorpresa de la rubia el lo hizo a la perfección.

-Vaya cariño, deberías tomar clases de cocina- le dijo asombrada.

-No es para tanto- respondió sonrojado.

-Bueno mientras tu cortabas, la cena termino de prepararse- le comento –es hora de cenar- termino de decirle.

Ambos salieron de la cocina con la cena y la acomodaron en la mesa. Para sorpresa de ambos el abuelo se encontraba con los demás.

-¡Al fin!- dijo el abuelo mientras se levantaba –muero de hambre- dijo mientras tocaba su pancita.

-Nosotros también- dijeron el par al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces vayamos a cenar- dijo Atem mientras la mesa ya estaba puesta.

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Pasaron cinco minutos y escucharon la puerta cerrarse y por ultimo vieron a Yugi llegar a la mesa.

-¡Yugi!- le grito emocionado Atem.

-Perdón por tardarme, el departamento de Mai queda un poco lejos de aquí- dijo cansado.

-Bueno siéntate y come- le sugirió Mai mientras Yugi aceptaba y se servía.

-¿Y como te fue en tu cita?- le pregunto el abuelo.

-Extraña, hubo de todo- le respondió –Duelos y travestis- al decir eso Atem y Jonouchi se atragantaron con la comida.

-La sociedad de hoy en día es muy extraña- susurro el abuelo mientras comía.

Mientras todos acababan de cenar, una castaña se encontraba sola en el departamento de su amiga.

_**Departamento de Mai**_

Anzu estaba sentada en un sillón de la pequeña sala del departamento. Ella no podía dormir hasta que llegara su amiga.

-Me pregunto donde estará…- susurro mientras miraba el reloj de su celular.

Ya eran las 11:30 pm y Mai aun no llegaba. Anzu comenzó a sentir mucho sueño pero ella no se quería mover de ahí, ella comenzó a cabecear pero no se permitía dormir en esos momentos. Las luces del departamento de la rubia comenzaron a parpadear causando que la castaña se despertara por el miedo que comenzó a sentir.

-Que demonios…- dijo al descubrir que todas las luces del departamento estaban parpadeando.

Anzu se quedo congelada y no se movió del sillón, cerró los ojos deseando que las luces dejaran de parpadear y cuanto dejaron de hacerlo abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su Yami sentada enfrente de ella.

-Anzu…- la llamo.

-¡Aléjate!- le grito la castaña mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Escúchame tonta!- le grito mientras se levantaba.

Anzu la miro y después se relajo para dejar hablar a su Yami.

-Perdóname, no debí gritarte- le dijo mientras tocaba su hombro.

-Puedo sentirte…- susurro Anzu sorprendida –puedo sentir que me estas tocando….- volvió a susurrar.

-Anzu necesito de tu ayuda- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto asustada.

-Necesito que hagas las pases con Seto Kaiba y con Atem de inmediato- le respondió.

-¿Y en que te beneficiara eso?- le pregunto aun asustada.

Yami solo comenzó a reírse y después con su mano tomo las mejillas de la castaña causando que Anzu hiciera una mueca extraña.

-El faraón y el antepasado de Seto tienen mucho que ver conmigo, si haces las pases con ellos tal vez me puedan ayudar a liberarme- le respondió mientras soltaba a la castaña.

-Pero… ¿como sabrán quien eres tu?-pregunto mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

-El faraón sabe perfectamente quien soy yo… pero aun no es tiempo de que lo sepa- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Porque te sonrojas?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto mientras se reía.

-"Maldita"- pensó Anzu mientras la miraba.

-La maldita aquí es otra…- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto Anzu asustada.

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos- respondió.

Anzu se quedo observando a su Yami y después descifro algo muy curioso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto irritada la Anzu obscura.

-Yami, al igual que Yugi y Atem…- respiro hondo y después continuo –tenemos algunas diferencias físicas- le señalo el rostro.

La parte obscura al escuchar eso fue en busca de un espejo y vio uno que estaba exactamente enfrente de ellas. Anzu tenía razón, Yami tenía los ojos y el cabello más obscuros que la chica. También pudo ver que lucia más pálida.

-Tienes razón, pero son pequeñas las diferencias- le dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

-Y ¿también cambiaras de lugar conmigo como Yugi y Atem?- pregunto asustada.

-No te preocupes, no se me esta permitido ya que tu no tienes un objeto donde mi espíritu o el tuyo se pueda quedar mientras la otra esta utilizando el cuerpo- le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Como es que te puedo ver y porque dices que eres mi Yami?- le pregunto molesta.

-¡Por ra! ¡Haces muchas preguntas!- grito molesta.

-¡Te expresaste igual que Atem!- la señalo.

-Tenemos algunas cosas en común…- respondió sonrojada –bueno, es hora que de que me vaya pero recuerda, si no arreglas pronto lo tuyo con los chicos hare que tengas pesadillas y de esas que no puedes despertar- dijo con malicia mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-¡Espera…yo! - Anzu le extendió la mano en señal de que se detuviera pero las luces se apagaron y al volverse a encender, Yami ya no estaba ahí.

Anzu confundida por la conversación con su Yami se sentó a pensar, ella no sabia las razones del porque tenia una Yami y para que necesitaba a Atem y a Seto.

_**Casa de los Muto**_

Todos ya habían acabado de cenar, entre todos recogieron la mesa y por ultimo el abuelo ya se había ido a dormir.

-Aprovechando que no esta el abuelo…- dijo Yugi mirando las escaleras -¿Me pueden explicar porque estaban vestidos como chicas?- pregunto Yugi divertido.

Atem y Jonouchi se vieron mutuamente y después el faraón comenzó a hablar.

-Fue una apuesta- dijo mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- comenzó a interrogarlo Yugi.

Atem se quedo callado ya que no sabia que contestar.

-Perdimos ante una apuesta contra Honda…- respondió Jonouchi mientras le pisaba el pie al castaño para que le siguiera la corriente.

-¡Auch!- se quejo Honda y después miro a Yugi –si… la apuesta era sobre un duelo que estábamos viendo – comenzó a explicar –El faraón y Jonouchi apoyaron al duelista con mas experiencia y yo al novato… es por eso que apostamos- le sonrió al terminar.

-¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto curioso Yugi.

-"Si que están en problemas"- pensó Mai al escuchar la conversación.

-Si el duelista con mas experiencia ganaba yo iba a ser esclavo de ellos por una semana y si el duelista novato ganaba ellos se disfrazarían de chicas y uno de ellos tendría una cita con mi primo fracasado- le respondió nervioso.

-Si y de casualidad yo me los encontré cuando estaba haciendo unas compras- interrumpió Mai.

-Comprendo…- dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- dijo Mai –Anzu debe estarme esperando- dijo preocupada.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo Yugi mientras despedía a sus tres amigos.

-¡Hasta mañana!- contestaron los tres chicos mientras salían de la casa.

-Bueno Yugi, es hora de dormir ¿no crees?- le propuso su hermano.

-Tienes razón, antes que nada quería pedirte algo- le comento el hermano menor mientras ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Atem preocupado.

-Quería pedirte que si podríamos salir algún día para tener duelos y si quieres en pareja como en los viejos tiempos- le propuso.

-Seria todo un honor- respondió muy sonriente.

-Bueno eso era todo, hasta mañana- le dijo su hermano mientras entraba a su habitación.

Atem solo sonrió y después entro a su cuarto. El faraón estaba acostumbrado a dormir sin camisa así que se la quito y después se acostó en su cama, tomo el rompecabezas del bolso que le presto Mai y este comenzó a brillar para después hacer que los pocos visibles moretones del chico desaparecieran. Al terminar este se sintió muy agotado y termino en un muy profundo sueño.

_**Departamento de Mai**_

Mai abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible para no despertar a su amiga, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Anzu con una taza de café sentada tranquilamente mientras la esperaba.

-¡Nena! No debiste esperarme- le dijo sorprendida Mai.

-Digamos que tuve una pesadilla y así que decidí esperarte- le respondió para después darle un sorbo a su taza.

-Ah bueno, vayamos a dormir- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Anzu acabo su café y se dirigió al cuarto mientras Mai apagaba las luces. Cuando ambas chicas estaban acostadas en la cama, la castaña no podía dormir aun.

-Mai…Mai…-le susurro.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- pregunto con tono flojo.

-No, solo quería decirte que mañana me iré en la tarde o temprano tal vez a arreglar unas cosas- le volvió a susurrar.

-Esta bien nena…-dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Anzu de solo escucharla comenzó a reírse en silencio mientras también trataba de dormir. Para la castaña mañana seria un día pesado.

_**Mansión de los Kaiba**_

A la mañana siguiente Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos y al igual que Atem, el también dormía sin camisa y así pudo ver que los moretones de su tórax ya habían desaparecido. Al quitar su mirada sintió un dolor de cabeza infernal.

-No debí tomar demasiado anoche- se dijo así mismo mientras tenia una mano en su frente.

Seto miro la mesita auxiliar que tenia a su izquierda y pudo ver una botella de Vodka casi a la mitad.

-Ya lo recuerdo, por culpa de mis sentimientos hacia Masaki bebí antes de dormir- se dijo así mismo.

La pereza no lo dejaba levantarse aun después miro hacia su derecha y pudo ver un regalo que había comprado el día anterior antes de la cita con Pegasus.

-Masaki…- susurro al ver el regalo.

Seto no perdió más tiempo y se levanto al fin de su cama. Se dio una ducha y bajo al comedor donde Mokuba ya estaba desayunando un cereal.

-Buenos días Seto- lo saludo alegremente.

-Buenos días Mokuba- contesto igual de frio.

-Seto, mira la primera plana del periódico, créeme que te interesara mucho- le dijo mientras le señalaba con una cuchara el periódico.

El castaño tomo el periódico y al verlo se sorprendió demasiado al ver una fotografía del duelo de Anzu, una foto de ella a la derecha de la foto marcada como figura 2, en la izquierda una foto de Kenth marcado como figura 1 y debajo de la foto una de Yugi marcado como figura 3. Después comenzó a leer.

_Viernes 4 de mayo de 2014_

_Ayer a las 9:15 pm aproximadamente se informo a la policía de domino sobre la ubicación del prófugo de la justicia, Kenth Howard (fig.1). Quien es hermano del excampeón del duelo de monstruos Keith Howard. El criminal se encontraba en el nuevo club nocturno de Domino "Neon Lights". Howard cito a dos de sus victimas identificadas como Anzu Masaki (fig.2) y el actual campeón de duelo de monstruos Yugi Muto (fig.3) para devolver la baraja de este último. Según los testimonios de la joven Masaki, ella aposto contra el bandido y si el salía victorioso se quedaría con la baraja y huiría con ella de ahí; en cambio si ella ganaba el devolvería la baraja y se entregaría a la policía afortunadamente ella salió victoriosa y en un intento de escapar el joven sufrió un desmayo del cual aun no se sabe la causa. Cabe a destacar que Kenth Howard fue el bandido que salió huyendo cuando trato de asaltar a Mokuba Kaiba meses atrás junto con sus compañeros quienes se encuentran en la cárcel. En este encuentro Anzu Masaki de nuevo se encontró involucrada ya que ayudo a Kaiba a refugiarse. La policía de domino determino que Howard pasara un largo tiempo encerrado y que podría aumentar la condena si se llegan a presentar nuevas evidencias._

Seto al terminar de leer se sintió aliviado de que Kenth se encontrara preso y que no volvería a molestar a Anzu de nuevo.

-Que bueno que lo hayan atrapado…- dijo Mokuba mientras comía de su cereal.

-Si, tengo que ver a Masaki en estos momentos…- dijo Seto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Yo te recomiendo que no lo hagas, mejor espera que ella te busque- le recomendó.

En esos precisos momentos sonó el teléfono pero Ronald contesto.

-Mansión Kaiba, buenos días- contesto –si permíteme un momento señor Muto- respondió Ronald y fue a buscar a Seto –Señor, lo llama Atem Muto y dice que es urgente- le dijo dándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Dime que quieres- respondió.

-_Buenos días Seto, mis herirás ya sanaron ¿podríamos hablar hoy?-_ le contesto Atem.

-No tengo tiempo para ti en estos momentos- contesto enojado.

-_No nos tomara mucho tiempo, lo prometo_\- respondió el otro con tono tranquilo.

-Esta bien te estaré esperando a las 4:00 pm y no me dejes esperando- dijo para después colgarle.

Seto aun estaba enojado con Atem pero si en verdad quería resolver todos los problemas que tenia con Anzu tenia que hablar seriamente con Atem.

Antes de que se volviera sentar, al castaño le llego un mensaje de texto que parecía ser de su asistente.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 10:30 am**

**De: Anzu Masaki **

_**Seto, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podría verte hoy? Mándame un mensaje con tu respuesta :)**_

Al leerlo, Seto sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sus manos le temblaban. No podía creer que Anzu quería verlo en esos momentos. Sin dudarlo dos veces mando su respuesta.

**Departamento de Mai**

Anzu se encontraba arreglada por si su jefe aceptaba la propuesta temprano, la rubia no estaba en esos momentos ya que tenia que ver algunas cosas de trabajo. En sos precisos momentos le llego la respuesta.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 10:31 am**

**De: Seto Kaiba XP**

_**Ven de inmediato a mi casa, espero que no tenga que ver nada con trabajo ya que estamos de vacaciones.**_

Anzu al leerlo comenzó a reírse por lo del trabajo, tomo sus cosas y mando el ultimo mensaje a su jefe pero al no saber que le contestaría tardo un poco.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Seto ya se encontraba desesperado ya que Anzu ya había tardado mucho en contestarle hasta que llego la respuesta.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 10:36 am**

**De: Anzu Masaki**

_**Llegare en unos 10 minutos, no te preocupes no es nada relacionado con el trabajo mas bien es algo relacionado con nosotros dos. D:**_

Seto se puso rojo como tomate al leer lo ultimo, no sabia de que hablaría con ella. ¿Acaso ella se le confesaría? Él no lo creía pero no tardo en comer rápido para recibirla el mismo.

-Seto ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Mokuba.

-Masaki vendrá para resolver unas cosas- le respondió mientras comía mas aprisa.

-¿Otra cita?-pregunto con tono pícaro.

-No seas tonto- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Seto se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto para arreglarse y para pensar como le daría el regalo a Anzu. Mientras tanto Mokuba llamo a Ronald.

-¿Me llamo joven Mokuba?- pregunto.

-Si Ronald, prepara el champagne y compra unas rosas- le pidió –ah y dile al chef que haga una comida elegante y que vaya pensando en una cena romántica y se llega a necesitar- dijo mientras pensaba.

-Muy bien joven Mokuba- dijo Ronald para luego retirarse.

-Bueno es tiempo de que yo también me arregle- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y subía a su habitación.

En cuanto Seto estuvo listo, dejo el regalo en la cocina y espero a Anzu en la sala. Ya habían pasado los diez minutos y ella aun no llegaba, el castaño se moría de los nervios y para su suerte sonó el timbre…

**Continuara…**

**Seto Kaiba ha regresado y para causar celos &amp; confusiones D; Dejen su review con su opinión c: espero que cada vez se les haga más interesante esta historia porque esa es mi intensión en estos momentos. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	24. La visita

**Hola mis amores! Cuando leí los reviews que por cierto gracias por dejarlos :* vi algunos que me llamaron mucha la atención XD saya: querida no me mates por favor D: ya me di cuenta que te agrado que Seto volviera a la acción XD y por ultimo, ruby: hay muchas canciones pero como tu lo pediste te diré algunas de ellas (por si también las quieren escuchar) : Love Song Requiem de Trading Yesterday, algunas de Evanescence… las demás me da pena decirlas XD bueno ahora saben algo de mi ;D Comenzamos!**

Seto se quedo congelado al escuchar el timbre, los nervios traicioneros causaros que sus manos comenzaran a sudar. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomo la manija y giro de ella. Al abrirla sus ojos se encontraron con otros azules, era Anzu Masaki.

-Buenos días Seto- lo saludo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buen día Masaki- no le quito la mirada –pasa- le dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Gracias- le respondió mientras pasaba.

Al cruzar la puerta, el olor de su perfume llego hacia Seto, era dulce. El castaño nunca había extrañado a su asistente pero desde ese viaje, extrañaba todo de ella. Kaiba cerró la puerta y miro a Anzu quien estaba parada enfrente de él.

-Sígueme- le dijo mientras la miraba.

Ambos castaños se dirigieron a la sala donde él la estuvo esperando, ambos se sentaron en el sillón mas grande de ahí, Seto fijo su mirada a Anzu mientras esta miraba el piso. Mientras tanto Mokuba y Ronald se encontraban escondidos detrás de una pared para saber sobre que iban a hablar.

-Muy bien, puedes hablar Masaki- le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Anzu levanto la mirada y después lo miro a los ojos.

-Seto…yo- la castaña guardo silencio y después bajo la cabeza, realmente tenía mucha vergüenza por pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Si no me vas a decir algo, no entiendo a que viniste Masaki- le dijo mientras cruzaba una pierna y recargaba su brazo al respaldo del sillón y recargaba su cabeza en su puño.

Anzu subió la mirada y al ver a su jefe en esa pose volvió a bajar la mirada.

-"Maldita sea, él se ve muy guapo con esas poses"- pensó Anzu mientras se sonrojaba como un tomate.

Seto al ver la reacción de Anzu medio sonrió y se acercó un poco a su asistente.

-Vas a hablar o no, si no quieres no sé que demonios estas haciendo aquí- le dijo casi en su oreja.

-Muy bien- respondió Anzu mientras levantaba la mirada y suspiraba –es sobre la noche anterior…- contesto con los ojos cerrados.

Mokuba y Ronald se sorprendieron de lo que acababa de decir Anzu pero el guardaespaldas le puso su mano al chico para evitar que gritara y después le susurro.

-Joven Mokuba, esto no nos incumbe a nosotros mejor dejémoslos a solas- le susurro y después Mokuba asistió con la cabeza y ambos se fueron de ahí.

Seto se puso pálido y comenzó a hablar.

-No se de lo que hablas- respondió enojado.

-Claro que sabes de lo que hablo- levanto la voz.

-¡No quiero hablar de eso!- grito furioso.

-¡Pues tendremos que hablar de eso te guste o no!- le respondió mientras lo miraba furiosa.

Mokuba y Ronald se encontraban en el comedor que este mismo estaba a unos pasos de la sala asi que podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos de los castaños.

-¿Crees que…?-pregunto Mokuba mientras miraba al guardaespaldas.

-Creo que si…-respondió al verlo.

-¿Sabes que significa eso?-pregunto feliz.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el otro.

-Tenemos un bebe Kaiba en camino- le susurro.

-Joven Mokuba no se ofenda pero yo creí que el amo Seto tenia una relación con la señorita Masaki- le explico.

-Puede ser… puede ser…-le contesto.

-Tal vez quieren hablar sobre la pelea que tuvo con el joven Atem unas noches atrás- le recordó mientras Mokuba lo miraba divertido.

-Bueno, esperemos que mi hermano diga algo al respecto- le dijo mientras se quedaban callado de nuevo.

Mientras tanto después del último grito de Anzu, Seto se quedo callado y le dio la espalda.

-Seto, escúchame…- le dijo Anzu mientras tocaba su hombro.

Al sentirlo el joven hizo un movimiento brusco para apartar la mano de su hombro, cosa que a Anzu no le agrado para nada.

-Lárgate…- le susurro Seto quien aun le daba la espalda.

-No…-le respondió Anzu.

-¡Que te largues ahora mismo!- se levanto el castaño mientras miraba furioso a su asistente.

-¡No me moviere de aquí hasta no hablar contigo!- le dijo mientras ella se encontraba aun sentada.

-¡Masaki!-le grito mientras ella lo miraba desde abajo.

-¡Kaiba!-le grito ella mientras parecía que se le formaba una sonrisa.

-¡¿Por qué estas sonriendo?!-le grito mientras se perdía en su sonrisa.

-¡Esto es divertido!-le contesto riendo mientras se levantaba.

-No estoy para tus payasadas…-le dijo mientras se iba de ahí.

Anzu solo lo miro y después pudo ver a Yami sentada en otro sillón viéndolos divertida. La castaña pudo notar que el espíritu congelo el tiempo ya que ni ella se podía mover, su contraparte señalo los zapatos de Seto y después mágicamente se abrocharon las agujetas del chico entre si y el tiempo siguió transcurriendo pero Seto se había caído sobre su asistente.

-¡Seto!-grito la castaña.

-Perdón pero era la única manera de detenerlo…- le dijo Yami.

Anzu le iba a responder a su Yami pero al mirar en donde se encontraba pudo ver que ella no estaba ahí.

-Masaki…-levanto la mirada para después perderse en sus ojos azules –perdóname por haberte gritado y por lo de esa noche, odio al faraón por una extraña razón y por eso no me pude controlar esa noche- le dijo mientras ella sentía el aliento de este –prometo ya no discutir con el y también prometo manejar mejor mi carácter- termino de disculparse.

-"Con esa disculpa han muerto 3 cachorritos"- pensó Anzu incomoda por la posición que se encontraban.

-Eso es todo lo que quería escucharte decir- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

Seto solo la miro y Anzu comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-Masaki, hubo un acontecimiento en Egipto del que yo te he querido hablar en estos días…- comenzó a hablar.

-"Me lo puedes decir, pero primero quítate de encima…"-pensó la castaña muy incomoda.

-Seto… podrías…-le dijo la castaña.

-"¿Besarte? con gusto…"- pensó Seto.

-¿Podrías levantarte?- le pregunto sonrojada.

-Oh, perdóname otra vez- dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se levantaba.

Anzu comenzó a reírse por las agujetas de su jefe quien después este mismo las arreglo.

-Espera aquí…- dijo mientras le señalaba el sillón.

-Esta bien- le respondió mientras se sentaba.

Seto salió de la sala y fue en busca de Mokuba y al fin que lo encontró junto con Ronald le empezó a hablar con su tono igual de serio.

-Necesito de tu ayuda- le dijo el mayor.

-¡Seto! ¡No te preocupes, aprenderemos de bebes para ayudarte!- le respondió Mokuba feliz.

-¿Bebes? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?-pregunto molesto.

-Olvídelo amo Seto- le respondió Ronald.

-Bueno, necesito que me ayuden respecto al regalo…- dijo Seto sonrojado.

-¡Claro!- contesto Mokuba.

-Necesito que le digas a Masaki que le compraste un regalo…-dijo Seto mientras los otros lo miraban confundidos.

-Pero…pero…- dijo Ronald.

-¡Pero tu se lo compraste, tu deberías decirle!- dijo Mokuba contrariándolo.

-No soy bueno respecto a las chicas…-dijo Seto apretando los puños.

-Creo que yo se como ayudarlo señor- le dijo Ronald acercándose a el –podría invitarla a quedarse a comer y podríamos hacer que convivan mas- le sugirió.

-¿A que te refieres de "convivir más"?- pregunto serio.

-Podríamos hablar sobre las cosas en común que tienen, experiencias de la empresa…- explico-el punto es que la señorita vea el lado dulce que tiene, a las mujeres les gustan los chicos misteriosos, sexis, serios y a la vez dulces, créame- le dijo con tono pícaro.

-Esta bien, haremos lo que tu digas…- dijo convencido Seto.

-Muy bien estos son algunos consejos que le daré…- le dijo mientras se acercaba al oído de Seto.

Mokuba al aburrirse decidió ir con Anzu quien se encontraba sola en esos momentos. La castaña quien esperaba pacientemente a Seto sentada en el sillón, observo su reloj y pudo ver que eran las 12:34 pm. Su jefe ya la había dejado esperar mucho.

-¡Anzu!- la saludo.

-¡Mokuba!- se levanto a saludarlo.

-¿Mi hermano te dejo aquí sola eh?- cruzo los brazos molesto.

-No te preocupes, ya no debe de tardar…- dijo mientras se apeno de la situación.

-Bueno, en ese caso yo ya me voy…- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo la castaña –quédate conmigo por favor…- le pidió al adolecente.

-Así me gusta- comenzó a reírse mientras se sentaba a un lado de la castaña –ahora que recuerdo, te vi en el periódico…- le comento mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Anzu al escucharlo.

-No he visto el periódico de hoy…- agrego Anzu.

Mokuba se levanto y se fue de la sala para luego volver con el periódico en la mano.

-Léelo por favor- le pidió.

Anzu tardo un poco en leerlo, al leer se le formo una sonrisa pero después esta desapareció y mostro una cara de enojo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Mokuba asustado.

-Salgo muy fea en esta foto- señalo su foto y después continuo –Y Yugi tiene un bigote dibujado- señalo la foto del tricolor.

Mokuba al ver la foto de Yugi comenzó a morirse de la risa, tanto que le empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-¿Qué te es tan gracioso Mokuba?- pregunto enojada Anzu.

-Quien quiera que haya sido el que le dibujo el bigote, se ha ganado mi respeto- dijo entre carcajadas.

-Mokuba…- lo llamo enojada.

-Anzu, tu sabes que respeto mucho a Yugi pero ese bigote lo hace ver como un mexicano de caricatura- volvió a decir entre carcajadas.

-Tienes razón- dijo Anzu quien esta vez se estaba riendo.

Ambos chicos se estaban muriendo de risa mientras comenzaban a bromear sobre el bigote de Yugi.

-Mi nombre es Yugi López y me encantan los tacos señor- dijo Anzu con voz de chico.

-Espera…Espera tengo una…una idea- dijo mientras se seguía riendo.

Mokuba tomo una pluma que se encontraba en una mesita y le dibujo a la foto de Yugi un sarape y un sombrero charro. Al verlo Anzu comenzó a llorar de la risa y le tomo una foto con su celular al dibujo.

Ambos chicos se estaban muriendo de la risa ya que Yugi se veía muy curioso con bigote y sombrero charro.

-Para…Para…auch mi estomago- dijo Anzu.

-Nos iremos al infierno por hacer esto- dijo Mokuba.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que les provoca tanta risa?- se escucho la voz de alguien.

Anzu y Mokuba voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Seto recargado en el marco de la puerta. Ambos dejaron de reír.

-Seto, tu presencia nos espanto la risa- dijo Mokuba divertido.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto molesto.

-Mira esto mejor para que te rías con nosotros- le dijo mientras le enseñaba la foto de Yugi.

-Lindo bigote- dijo mientras lo veía.

-¿Solo dirás eso?- pregunto Mokuba sorprendido.

-Si, no me causa gracia alguna- dijo muy serio.

-¿Tu no lo dibujaste?-le pregunto sorprendida Anzu.

-No Masaki, yo respeto mucho a Yugi Muto es por eso que no seria capaz de hacerle algo así a una foto suya- respondió.

-Si no fuiste tú… ¿Quién habrá dibujado el bigote?- se pregunto así mismo Mokuba.

-Masaki, ¿quisieras quedarte a comer?- pregunto Seto amablemente.

-Me encantaría- contesto Anzu muy sonriente.

-Deja aviso que te quedaras- dijo Seto mientras se iba.

-Mi hermano actúa muy raro últimamente- comento Mokuba sorprendido.

-Créeme que a mi también me sorprende mucho, cuando sonríe, pide perdón o dice por favor; digo que muere un perrito y si hace algo que normalmente no hace como preguntarme si me quedaba a comer muere un gatito- dijo Anzu.

-En ese caso, muy pronto Domino se quedara sin perritos y gatitos- dijo Mokuba riéndose junto con Anzu.

**Casa de los Muto**

Atem se encontraba sentado en la sala mientras miraba pacientemente el reloj de pared que se encontraba frente de él. Yugi y el abuelo lo observaban desde el negocio causando que se comenzaran a preocupar por el.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dices que esta en esa posición?- pregunto el abuelo.

-Lleva así como media hora- respondió preocupado.

-Me pregunto que estará esperando…- comento el abuelo mientras suspiraba.

-Creo que esta esperando a que llegue cierta hora- menciono Yugi mientras miraba el reloj del cual decía que eran la 1:30 pm.

-A veces el faraón me llega a dar miedo- dijo el abuelo.

-Créeme que a mi me llego a dar miedo muchas veces en el pasado- dijo Yugi mientras dejaba de ver a su hermano.

Mientras tanto Atem comenzó a hablarse así mismo.

-"Vamos solo 2 horas con 30 minutos"-pensó –"Falta poco para ver a Kaiba y saber para que me quiere, desde ese día no me he dejado de preguntar eso"- comenzó a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_-¿Crees que nos buscara?-le pregunto el castaño al faraón._

_-Si lo hará pero, tardara un poco en hacerlo- apretó los puños._

_-Tranquilos conozco a Anzu y sé que ella los perdonara- dijo Mokuba._

_-El problema ahora es a quien de los dos buscara primero- dijo Jonouchi._

_-Eso no importa- dijo Atem –mientras ella este bien es lo que importa- cruzo los brazos._

_-Cuando tus heridas estén cerradas igual que las mías búscame- dijo Kaiba –Vámonos Mokuba ya es tarde- dijo mientras se volvía a subir a la limosina._

_-Adiós…- dijo Mokuba siguiéndolos._

_La limosina al igual que el auto de Mai se alejó hacia la obscuridad._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-"Espero que no sea para otro de sus tontos duelos"- pensó molesto Atem mientras apretaba los puños.

-¡Atem!-lo llamo el abuelo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Atem mientras se dirigía al negocio.

-¿Ya viste el periódico de hoy? salió Yugi y Anzu- le comento.

Atem se sorprendió mucho por lo que acababa de decir su abuelo y fue corriendo a buscar el periódico. En cuanto lo encontró comenzó a leerlo y se enojo al recordar lo que le hizo Kenth a Anzu.

-¡Abuelo! ¡¿Podría quedarme con este periódico?!- le grito Atem mientras lo seguía viendo.

-¡Claro!- le contesto el abuelo.

-¿Crees que se quiso quedar con ese periódico por la foto de Anzu?- pregunto Yugi.

-No seas tonto querido- le dijo mientras despeinaba a Yugi –se lo quiere quedar porque sales tu- contesto el abuelo riendo.

-Como digas…- susurro Yugi.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

En esos momentos ya habían llamado a comer a Anzu y a Mokuba, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, Seto llego y jalo de la silla para que ella se sentara. Cosa que a la chica le sorprendió mucho.

-Adiós gatito- susurro Mokuba mientras se sentaba.

Los tres se ya encontraban sentados, Seto estaba sentado en medio con Anzu a su derecha y Mokuba a su izquierda. Comenzaron a comer una crema amarilla que les sirvieron. La chica pudo observar que en el centro de la mesa había un jarrón lleno de rosas rojas lo que hacia el ambiente romántico y un poco incomodo.

-No sabia que les gustaban las rosas- dijo Anzu mientras sorbía su crema.

-Nos encantan su olor- respondió Mokuba.

-Wow que lindos- dijo Anzu sonriendo.

En esos momentos Mokuba saco su celular y comenzó a escribir, después a Seto le llego un mensaje.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 2:06 pm**

**De:** **Hermanito**

**Mande a poner rosas para que Anzu caiga en tus encantos ;)**

Seto se mostro incomodo por haber leído el mensaje y después comprendió lo de las rosas y sobre la respuesta de Mokuba. El después le contesto a su hermano.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 2:07 pm**

**De: Seto D:**

**Ok**

Al leerlo Mokuba comenzó a reírse cosa que Anzu lo mirada confundida y después miro a Seto quien dejo su celular a un lado.

Después a Seto le llego un mensaje.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 2:07 pm**

**De: Hermanito**

**No me contestes con un "ok" dile algo tierno como por ejemplo, que hoy se ve linda o algo así :)**

Seto miro harto a su hermano y después contesto a su mensaje.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 2:08 pm**

**De: Seto D:**

**Ok**

Mokuba miro a Seto con una cara asesina mientras el sonreía. Mientras tanto Anzu los miro a ambos y después hablo.

-Utilizar los celulares en horas de comer es falta de educación- dijo mientras terminaba su crema –y si me disculpan, me levantare para contestar un mensaje- dijo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la mesa.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 2:09 pm**

**De: Mai :D**

**¿Estas con Kaiba? Porque llame hace poco a Yugi y me dijo que no estabas con el.**

Anzu contesto después el mensaje.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 2:009 pm**

**De: Anzu c:**

**Si, estoy con los Kaiba. En un rato regreso ;D**

Con eso Anzu volvió a la mesa mientras los hermanos terminaban de comer. Mientras acababan ninguno de los tres hablo.

**Departamento de ¿?**

En una habitación de un departamento en obscuridad se encontraba una persona sentada en un sillón mientras leía el periódico. De pronto comenzó a rayarlo con una pluma hasta romper la hoja y lo lanzo hacia el piso.

-¡Maldita Anzu Masaki! ¡Te odio, siempre tienes que robarte la atención de todos!- grito la sombra furiosa.

Mientras tanto en el suelo se encontraba el periódico con la primera plana de la cual era del duelo de Anzu con Kenth. La fotografía de la castaña estaba llena de garabatos causados con una pluma pero por tantos la foto se rompió.

**Continuara…**

**Les tengo que ser honesta, cuando escribí la ultima parte estaba sola y me dio un poco de miedo hacerla (debería de dejar de ver películas de terror). Dejen su review con su opinión de este capitulo. En el próximo habrá cosas inesperadas así que espérenlo con ansias. Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	25. ¿Atracción?

**Hola mis amores! He regresado después de mucho! Y con un nuevo capitulo lleno de…de… letras XD les agradezco los reviews que dejaron, besos :* Ya llegamos al capitulo 25! Esto hay que celebrarlo ¿Y como? Pues pues con un one-shot! Yeiiii –aplausos- pero ¿de quien será el one-shot? Eso será un misterio por ahora o.o! solo sé que hare uno para celebrar la ocasión XD les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por apoyarme con esta historia ;D los amo mis bebes. Comenzamos!**

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Anzu miraba detalladamente a los dos hermanos quienes aun se encontraban comiendo pero no hablaban.

-Y dime Mokuba ¿Cómo vas respecto al duelo de monstruos?- pregunto la castaña.

Mokuba solo la miro y después miro a Seto quien le indico con la mano que hablara.

-Creo que bien...- respondió un poco triste.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-pregunto Anzu preocupada.

-Porque ya no lo ha practicado, veo que tu si-dijo Mokuba cambiándole de tema.

-He practicado un poco pero el duelo de ayer fue el primero en que no sabia el tema de la baraja de mi contrincante- dijo con risa nerviosa.

Seto al escucharla la miro fijamente y después empezó a recordar lo ultimo que le dijo Pegasus.

-"Pegasus quiere que te lleve a su casa cuando pueda"- pensó al verla.

-En un futuro me gustaría tener un duelo con Jonouchi o con Yugi…-menciono Anzu sonrojada.

-¿Y no te gustaría tener uno conmigo?-interrumpió Seto.

Anzu solo lo miro y entre cerro los ojos.

-Si tuviera un duelo contigo me ganarías de inmediato- al acabar de hablar Seto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes Masaki, no seré tan duro contigo…- dijo mientras ponía su codo en la mesa y su puño en la barbilla.

-"Este hombre esta loco, hace sus poses sexies cuando hablamos de duelos…"- pensó la castaña mientras se sonrojaba.

-Acéptalo Seto, nadie quiere tener un duelo contigo- dijo Mokuba mientras sacaba a la castaña de sus pensamientos –Ni el mismo Yugi Muto lo quiso cuando se lo propusiste hace meses- dijo riendo.

-Tenia miedo a ser derrotado- dijo orgulloso.

-Anzu, hagas lo que hagas no tengas un duelo con mi hermano- dijo el pelinegro señalando a la castaña –cuando alguien juega con el siempre pasa algo malo y no bromeo- termino de advertirle.

-"Es cierto, ahora todo pasa por mi cabeza: las estrellas de Yugi, la pirámide de la luz, entre otras cosas…"- pensó la castaña sorprendida.

-Se puede saber ¿Cuándo fue que le pediste un duelo a Yugi?- pregunto Anzu a su jefe.

-Se lo pedí un día después que te ascendí ya que me recordaste mucho a el- respondió sonrojado.

-Algún día tendrás un duelo con el- dijo la castaña tratando de animarlo.

-Ahora no me interesa el, siempre me intereso el faraón quien era el que en verdad jugaba y no Yugi- golpeo con un puño la mesa.

Anzu y Mokuba saltaron del susto y después miraron extrañados a Seto.

-"Tonto espantaras a Anzu"- pensó Mokuba.

-"Seto Kaiba me da miedo"- pensó Anzu pálida.

-"Creo que me pase un poco, me di miedo a mi mismo"- pensó Seto avergonzado.

-Vamos a la sala un a pasar un rato- dijo Mokuba mientras los demás aceptaban y lo seguían.

Al llegar a la sala Anzu se sentó, Mokuba a su derecha y Seto a su izquierda. Ella estaba en una situación algo vergonzosa.

-Veamos el canal de duelo ¿quieren?- dijo Mokuba mientras encendía el televisor.

En esos momentos estaba un duelo de un chico de cabello morado contra chica de cabello negro y gafas. La baraja del chico era de guerreros, mientras que el de la chica era de hadas.

-Él ya tiene el duelo asegurado- dijo Kaiba mientras cruzaba una pierna.

-Yo no lo creo, no te dejes engañas por la baraja de esa chica- dijo Anzu.

-Ya lo veremos- respondió.

-¿Ah si?-lo reto la castaña.

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! Parecen esposos- grito Mokuba.

Ambos castaños guardaron silencio mientras se volvían a concentrar en el televisor.

-"Esa chica me recuerda tanto a mi, tal vez será por la baraja"- se dijo así misma en su mente.

**Casa de los Muto**

Después de haber guardado el periódico, Atem se arregló para la ocasión y volvió al sillón para mirar nuevamente el reloj y de esta manera permaneció durante minutos.

-Justo a tiempo, 3:30 pm- se dijo así mismo –ya es hora de que me vaya- de levanto del sillón y fue hacia el negocio de su abuelo donde también estaba Yugi.

Atem vio a sus seres queridos en el aparador teniendo un pequeño duelo como en los viejos tiempos, solo estaban las cartas en la mesa de cristal, sin hologramas y sin premios.

-Abuelo, Yugi- los llamo -tengo que ir a ver a Kaiba no me esperen creo que llegare tarde- dijo mientras los observaban.

-Muy bien hijo ten mucho cuidado, Kaiba puede llegar a ser muy agresivo- dijo el abuelo.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Yugi mientras miraba a su abuelo y después a su hermano –Ten cuidado con Seto, recuerda como se pone al querer un duelo o algo mas- termino de advertirle.

Atem solo sonrió de un lado y cruzo los brazos.

-Tendré cuidado, no se preocupen- dijo levantando su pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

El faraón se dio la vuelta y salió de su casa. Ya que no llevaba mucha prisa prefirió irse caminando hacia la mansión Kaiba.

-"Esta es la primera vez que siento esa sensación de la que siempre hablaba Yugi y siempre la sentía… nervios"- pensó el tricolor mientras sentía el aire fresco en su atractivo rostro.

Mientras seguía caminando pudo ver que algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo y susurraban cosas pero al verlas Atem, no parecían mostrarle caras de desagrado más bien todo lo contrario.

-"Nunca comprenderé a las mujeres, estas chicas actúan exactamente igual que a las de Egipto miles de años atrás"- pensó mientras seguía caminando –"Al menos Mana, Anzu y Mai jamás se han comportado así"- dejo de pensar y siguió caminando.

-¡Atem! ¡Espera!- grito una chica detrás de Atem.

-"Por ra, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué ella?"- pensó Atem molesto- "Estoy seguro que esto ya lo había vivido, hasta tuve una visión sobre algo parecido"- comenzó a recordar.

_**Flashback**_

_Una chica con el cabello largo salió corriendo hacia el, Atem no la podía ver muy bien solo veía una silueta negra._

_-¡Atemu!-grito la joven._

_El faraón solo miro a su primo quien se encontraba alado suyo._

_-No, ella no de nuevo- se quejo Atem._

_**Fin del flashback**_

La chica que le había gritado ahora ya se encontraba a centímetros de su espalda.

-Hola Atem, ¿Por qué tan solo?- lo abrazo.

El chico sintió los delicados brazos de la chica en su cuello.

-Yumi que sorpresa…-respondió el faraón muy seriamente.

-Mokuba me comento que hoy irías con Seto, justamente me dirigía hacia su mansión ¿te importaría que fuera contigo?- le dijo en el oído de este seductoramente.

-Pensaba ir por unas cosas primero y después ir a la mansión- le mintió para deshacerse de Yumi.

-No hay problema, te acompañare- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-No gracias, puedo hacerlo solo- dijo mientras quitaba una mano tras otra de sus hombros.

-Me encanta tu tono serio- dijo entre risas la chica.

-Se me esta haciendo tarde- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-A mi igual, vámonos- dijo mientras corría y se le ponía enfrente de Atem.

Atem vio los ojos miel de Yumi y no sintió nada especial pero sintió incomodidad por todo su cuerpo. Mientras tanto la pelinegra al ver los ojos violetas del faraón sintió electricidad en todo su cuerpo y sentía que su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

-Kanesaka por favor- dijo mientras trataba de esquivarla.

-Iremos juntos con los Kaiba quieras o no- dijo mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de este.

-Yumi por favor ¿podrías soltarme?- pregunto molesto.

-Por favor, solo déjame pasear contigo de esta manera- le pidió en voz baja –hoy se cumple un año en que mi padre nos abandonó y quiero abrazar a alguien… por favor…- dijo mientras apretaba mas el brazo de Atem.

Atem comenzó a pensar sobre la situación de Yumi y después la miro.

-Esta bien pero prométeme que jamás me volverás a pedir algo así- dijo resignado.

-Lo prometo- dijo con alegría.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, Atem tenía una cara de incomodidad mientras que Yumi tenía una de felicidad.

-"Querido Atem te creíste mi mentirilla sobre mi padre, que lindo eres… disfrutare cada segundo que pase mientras estoy así contigo"- pensó Yumi con malicia.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando hacia la mansión de Seto y Mokuba, ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Los tres jóvenes aun se encontraban sentados viendo el duelo hasta que observaron quien había salido victorioso.

-¡Aja! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo gane!- grito Anzu mientras se levantaba y señalaba a Seto quien se encontraba tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿No lo crees hermano?- dijo Mokuba mientras golpeaba con su codo a Seto.

-Como digas- fue todo lo que contesto.

-Esperen aquí mientras traigo algo especial…- dijo Mokuba levantándose.

-"Espero que aproveches algo con Anzu hermano ya que tardare a propósito"- pensó Mokuba.

Seto y Anzu se quedaron solos, el castaño extendió su brazo en el respaldo para disimular un abrazo, la chica se percato de esto causando que se sonrojara.

-Masaki, perdóname por volverte a preguntar esto…- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Qué cosa Seto?- pregunto muy sonrojada mientras observaba sus pies.

\- Masaki, ¿te sientes cómoda conmigo?- le pregunto mientras se le acercaba inconscientemente.

-Yo…yo… jamás- dijo mientras veía los ojos de Seto.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Seto Kaiba tenía mucho poder sobre Anzu. Si ella se alejaba, el tal vez la despediría y justamente cuando le faltaba aun mucho dinero ya que poco a poco tuvo que gastárselo por vivir sola. Pero por otra parte, la castaña ya sabia de cierto modo que le atraía su jefe de cierta forma extraña.

-"Demonios, me va a besar debo detenerlo o si no el me dará mi primer beso…"- pensó rápidamente la castaña.

Anzu puso una mano en el pecho de su jefe y este se detuvo.

-Seto… esto no es correcto- le susurro.

Kaiba tomo la mano de Anzu y la apretó con fuerza.

-Lose, perdóname pero hay algo que me pide que siga- le respondió –como tu jefe déjame hacerlo por favor…- le susurro mientras se volvía a acercar.

-"¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Aléjate sexy Kaiba! ¡Aléjate!"- pensaba desesperadamente.

-No te resistas, ambas sabemos que quieres…- dijo Yami Anzu quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón de enfrente.

Anzu parpadeo rápidamente y Yami había desaparecido, Seto se acercaba mas y mas y eso ponía a Anzu aun mas nerviosa.

Los labios de Seto ya no se encontraban lejos de los de Anzu, ella resignada cerro los ojos pues tenia miedo de lo que podía pasar si ella se quitaba, no quería perder su trabajo y perder su sueño por culpa de un insignificante beso.

En cuanto los labios del chico ya se encontraban a centímetros de los de la castaña, Anzu pudo sentir el aliento de este y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Pero para mala suerte de Seto y buena para Anzu, el timbre había sonado justamente en esos momentos.

-Dejaremos esto para después- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

Anzu solo suspiro aliviada y sintió que su rostro estaba hirviendo. El castaño se levanto y se dirigió hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto Anzu comenzó a respirar para elevar su temperatura y para calmarse.

Seto abrió la puerta y se encontró con Atem y Yumi.

-Pasen- dijo Seto mientras pasaba la pareja –Mokuba te debe estar esperando Kanesaka- le comento a la chica.

-Lo esperare aquí Seto, gracias- respondió dulcemente Yumi.

Anzu quien se encontraba en la sala pudo escuchar lo que le había dicho Seto a Yumi.

-Yumi Kanesaka esta aquí y viene acompañada pero ¿Quién será su acompañante?- se dijo así misma asustada – ¿descubrirán lo que Seto quiere conmigo?- dijo aun mas asustada.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí se encontraba Seto mirando fríamente a Atem.

-Te estaba esperando, sígueme- le dijo mientras comenzó a caminar.

Atem solo obedeció mientras se despedía con la mano a Yumi quien le decía que no fuera con el causando que el faraón sonriera de la risa. Ambos chicos se dirigían a la sala. Anzu quien aun se encontraba ahí volvió a ver a su Yami sentada a su lado y eso no la asusto.

-¡Deprisa! Escóndete, yo se lo que te digo- dijo su Yami asustada.

-Pero…- se atrevió a hablar.

-¡Deprisa! ¡Es Atem quien viene con Seto!- le grito asustada.

Anzu muy asustada se tiro al suelo y se fue a esconder detrás de un sillón. Mientras esperaba que llegaran comenzó a hablar con su Yami quien estaba sentada en el sillón donde detrás de este estaba la castaña.

-¿Por qué quieres que me esconda? Si tu eras la que decía que querías que me reconciliara con ambos- pregunto furiosa Anzu.

-Si tu ve el faraón aquí, se enfadara y eso podría estropear nuestros planes futuros- respondió.

-Te odio-respondió furiosa.

-¡Shh! Aquí vienen- la callo.

En esos momentos los chicos entraron a la sala y para sorpresa de Seto, la castaña no estaba ahí, causando que buscara a sus lados.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Atem.

-Nada que te importe- respondió mientras se sentaba, seguido por Atem.

-Dime para que me quieres aquí- exigió saber Atem.

-Es algo delicado respecto a ambos- respondió Seto.

-Espera…- lo detuvo Atem –siento la presencia de alguien aquí- le dijo mientras miraba a ambos lados el faraón.

-¡Por ra! Huye de aquí – le dijo Yami a Anzu.

Anzu comenzó a gatear hasta la entrada de la sala. Seto pudo ver un pie de Anzu pero al ver que iba a salir de ahí, no quiso delatarla.

Atem se levanto del sillón y vio que nadie se encontraba por ahí mas que ellos, Anzu habia conseguido escapar a tiempo.

-Pero creí…- dijo mientras seguía buscando -¿Decías?- le pidió que continuara.

Anzu estaba respirando rápidamente por culpa de la adrenalina y se quedo afuera de la sala esperando escuchar algo.

-¡Anzu!- grito Yumi al verla.

La castaña se había asustado tanto lo que causo que gritara como nunca. Atem, Seto, Mokuba y Ronald corrieron hacia donde se había escuchado ese grito.

Al llegar ahí, Atem se sorprendió de ver a Anzu muy pálida pegada en la pared y Yumi muriéndose de risa.

-¡Vamos Masaki! Tranquilízate- dijo entre risas Yumi.

-¿Anzu?- pregunto Atem sorprendido de verla ahí.

-¿Masaki estas bien? Pregunto Seto quien se acercó rápidamente a ella.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- grito Atem celoso.

-¡Que no puedo acercarme a ella!- le respondió Seto.

-¡No! ¡ella necesita aire!- le mintió para que se alejara de ella.

Seto furioso se acercó a Atem mientras a este le aparecía el ojo de Wdjat y sus horribles ojeras.

-¡Tranquilos! ¡Anzu es mía!- grito Mokuba tratando de separarlos.

-¡Cállate!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que daría para que ellos se pelearan por mí- le dijo Yumi a Ronald.

-Usted no le llegaría a los talones a la señorita Masaki- respondió seriamente.

-¡Cállate Ronald!- le respondió Yumi mientras le golpeaba un hombro.

-¡Silencio!- grito Anzu furiosa, al verla así todos guardaron silencio.

-Te espero en mi oficina- le dijo Seto a Atem –subiendo las escaleras, cuarta habitación a la izquierda- le explico para después irse.

-Yumi, vayamos a la cocina un momento y tu también Ronald- dijo Mokuba.

El trio se alejó de ahí dejando a Anzu y Atem solos.

-Anzu explícame la razón de la que estés aquí- le pidió Atem acercándose a ella.

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar- le respondió.

El silencio incomodo los envolvió nuevamente pero después Atem comenzó a hablar.

-Te parece que hablemos de esto después de que hable con Seto- le propuso.

-Esta bien, tengo que volver a mi departamento por algunas cosas- respondió Anzu –podríamos irnos juntos- comento.

Atem solo acepto con la cabeza y después comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo y miro lo que pudo hacia atrás.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo- le dijo para después seguir caminando.

-"Espero que no sea tan grave sobre de lo que hablaran"- pensó Anzu mientras se llevaba las manos a la altura de su corazón –"Que tonta, debo marcar limites a Seto y si no acepta renunciare, no se me puede estar insinuando cuando aun al que quiero es a Atem"- pensó furiosa.

Atem comenzó a subir las escaleras, giro hacia la izquierda y en cuando vio la cuarta habitación toco la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- grito Seto.

Atem entro y pudo ver que la oficina de este era casi idéntica a la de la kaiba corp solo que está tenia diferentes colores. Era extraño que recordara la otra oficina si el nunca había estado ahí pero gracias a que él estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi, pudo verla mas de una vez.

-Siéntate- le pidió mientras este aceptaba.

Atem cruzo los brazos y una pierna y sonrió de un lado como siempre.

-Muy bien Seto Kaiba, habla- le dijo para después mirar a Seto seriamente.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Sé que me ausente días, exactamente 5… tuve un concurso de conocimientos y estoy estudiando para mi examen de admisión para la universidad :c Pero espero que esto no cause mas atrasos descuiden el examen es el sábado 17 de este mes así que si no actualizo pronto (pero si estaré actualizando en estos días pero no con la misma frecuencia si es que no puedo) ya saben las razones. Necesitare mucha suerte, estoy un poco asustada. Dejen su review con su opinión sobre este dramático y aterrador capitulo D; Sobre el one-shot aun no tengo en claro sobre quien lo hare… pero ya hay ideas sobre la historia, espérenlo pronto y como siempre será hecho con amor! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	26. Amor y Odio

**¡Hola mis amores! He regresado después de una semana muy pesada D; ya me aplicaron mi examen de admisión y me fue bien pero me darán resultados hasta julio (¡Falta mucho!) pero aun así… extrañaba mucho escribir, también extrañaba salir de mi casa ya que me la pasaba estudiando y me aislé de muchas cosas, lamento por haberlos hecho esperar mucho, este capitulo lo compensara todo ;D gracias por los reviews y agradezco de corazón aquellos que me desearon suerte (aunque fueron pocos no importa, la intensión es lo que siempre cuenta). No los entretengo mas, ¡Comenzamos!**

En la mansión de los Kaiba, exactamente en la oficina de Seto se encontraba con Atem a solas. El tricolor con su clásica forma de sentar, miraba fríamente al chico de enfrente ya que sentía que lo que irían a hablar no seria algo bueno. Mientras tanto, el castaño junto sus manos y las puso junto a su boca mientras pensaba como comenzar la conversación, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos cosa que causo que no mirara fijamente al otro joven.

-Y bien ¿No vas a hablar?- pregunto Atem mientras lo miraba desesperado.

Seto inhalo y exhalo, se quedo otro minuto pensando y después sus ojos se fijaron en el faraón.

-Primero que nada, quiero que me expliques ¿Cómo es que nuestras heridas sanaron rápidamente y al mismo tiempo?- le pregunto –No soy tonto, sé que esto paso por culpa tuya y tal vez con la ayuda de tu rompecabezas- le explico.

Atem cerró los ojos y mientras reía un poco.

-Siempre odie que actuaras de esa manera mientras teníamos un duelo y ahora la detesto mas porque te estoy pidiendo una explicación- dijo muy enfadado.

El tricolor abrió los ojos y después tomo con una mano el rompecabezas y comenzó a explicarle.

-El rompecabezas me permite sanar heridas si yo lo deseo pero al hacerlo mi energía se agota y si me excedo de lo que mi cuerpo puede aguantar, puedo morir- dijo mientras miraba el rompecabezas –Ya que la duda sobre lo que me ibas a decir era muy grande, causo que lo utilizara en ambos para apresurar las cosas- dejo el rompecabezas y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

-Ya veo, bueno es hora que te diga la razón del porque estas aquí- dijo mientras miraba el rompecabezas.

Atem sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente, Seto se veía muy tranquilo tanto que el tricolor juraría que el joven pensó lo que le iba a decir por algún tiempo. En ese momento tenia miedo que resultara que Kaiba le pidiera un duelo ya que no estaba de muy buen humor para esas cosas, ellos tenían que hablar sobre aquella noche… en la que se golpearon como si no hubiera mañana, esto no se podía quedar así. Ambos jóvenes se tenían respeto mutuo por tantos años de duelos y ayudas mutuas pero no debían permitir que por algún mal entendido con Anzu se perdiera esa conexión especial que tenían ambos, recordando que era familiares en sus vidas pasadas. Al volver a su época, el faraón convivio mas con su primo lo que causo que le tuviera un cariño especial y por el hecho que se trataba de Seto Kaiba, la encarnación de su primo, Atem le tenia el mismo cariño que le tenia a su familiar.

-El hecho es que tenemos que marcar nuestros limites respecto a Masaki- dijo mientras lo miraba fríamente.

Atem no lo podía creer, su antiguo rival lo cito para hablar sobre su mejor amiga y la asistente personal del otro; era de esperarse ya que ambos ya habían notado que esta les atraía a los dos.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto para hacer que Seto revelara su intención.

-Hace dos noches exactamente después de nuestra pelea y en el momento que nos dirigíamos al departamento de Masaki, pude notar la misma preocupación que tenias hacia ella como yo- se retiro las manos de la boca y después giro su silla para darle la espalda, hablar sobre Anzu causaba de alguna manera vergüenza entre ambos y por eso era mas cómodo hablar de esa forma.

-Yo también note tu preocupación esa noche- respondió Atem mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem, Seto, Jonouchi y por ultimo Mokuba subieron apresuradamente la limosina._

_-¡Rápido! ¡Acelere!- ordeno Seto._

_-¡Esperen aun no sabemos a donde fue Anzu!- dijo Mokuba alterado._

_-Es cierto viejo, ella debe seguir corriendo por ahí- respondió Jonouchi._

_-¡Creo saber a donde se dirige!- dijo Atem – ¡Debe dirigirse a su departamento o eso es lo que yo pienso!- respondió._

_-¡Andando, llévenos a al departamento de Masaki!- ordeno Seto._

_-¡Deprisa préstenme un teléfono celular para llamarle!-pidió Atem._

_Mokuba le pasó su celular mientras Atem marcaba, era sorprendente que aun se acordara del número de Anzu; esto se debía a que cuando Marik y sus secuaces secuestraron a Jonouchi y a esta, el faraón le marco numerosas veces sin tener respuesta. Pasaron los minutos y no había respuesta de la castaña._

_-No responde- dijo Atem mientras le entregaba el celular a Mokuba._

_-¡Demonios!- dijo Seto furioso._

_-Nuestra única opción es ir a su departamento- respondió Atem mientras miraba a Seto._

_-Vamos chicos, Anzu no es tonta puede que ella…- comenzó a hablar Jonouchi._

_-¡Cállate!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Seto y Atem._

_Los minutos pasaron y en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino; ellos pudieron observar que el auto de Mai se encontraba ahí en esos momentos. _

_-Mai…- dijo Jonouchi –ella debió encontrarla primero- supuso._

_-¡¿Que esperamos?!- pregunto alterado Atem -¡Bajemos!- ordeno._

_Al bajar, Seto fue el primero en ver a Anzu salir de su departamento._

_-¡Masaki, no te vayas!-grito Seto._

_-¡Déjenme en paz!- dijo mientras se dirigía al auto de Mai pero una mano la tomo de su brazo, era Atem._

_-No te vayas, te lo pido- le dijo, ella al ver su ojo morado lloro pero agacho su cabeza._

_Después miro a Kaiba quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ella no pudo más y comenzó a llorar fuertemente._

_-¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes dos por unos días, los buscare a los dos cuando llegue el día que quiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto!- corrió al auto de Mai._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Te seré honesto, Masaki me atrae desde hace tiempo pero no puedo ganarme su corazón mientras tenga peleas contigo ya que ella siempre te ha tenido mucho cariño- dijo Seto mientras sentía su cara arder –No me digas que tu no te sientes atraído por ella, no te creo capaz de no sentirlo- le explico.

Atem no sentía atracción por ella, la amaba; tardo cuatro años en darse cuenta de ello, exactamente en su etapa de faraón se dio cuenta de ello pero al ver que no podía regresar trato de olvidarla pero la situación ahora ya era diferente, él ya estaba junto a ella pero no quería admitir sus sentimientos porque tenia miedo de volver a su época.

-No sé de que estas hablando- respondió negando cualquier sentimiento.

-Les mentiras a todos excepto a mi, admítelo Anzu Masaki es nuestra perdición- respondió alzando la voz.

-Sera la tuya porque mía no lo es, no pude serlo- respondió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que estas aceptando que no siente nada por ella y que no te importa si la trato de conquistar?- pregunto con cierta satisfacción.

-¡Cállate! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir esa estupidez!- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, en la cocina se encontraba Mokuba, Ronald, Yumi y por ultimo Anzu sentados esperando a que volvieran los chicos.

-Muy bien Mokuba dime, ¿para que me necesitabas?- pregunto Yumi.

-Es un favor que te pediré y también a ti Anzu- dijo Mokuba señalando a la castaña.

-¿A mi?- se señalo a si misma.

-¿Hay otra Anzu por aquí?- pregunto.

-Perdón- respondió esta.

-Muy bien, el cumpleaños de Seto se acerca y Ronald y su servidor hemos planeado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a mi hermano- explico Mokuba.

-¿Y nosotras en que ayudaremos?- pregunto su asistente.

-Tranquila Yumi, deja que termine de explicarnos- le dijo Anzu.

-Estuvimos planeando y no la haremos en Domino, queremos que Seto piense que saldrá a un viaje de negocios y cuando llegue a su destino resultara que es la fiesta, Ronald tráeme las fotos- explico mientras Ronald le entregaba unas fotos que parecían las opciones del lugar de la fiesta –tenemos estos destinos como opciones para la fiesta: Tokio, Paris, New York, Corea del sur y por ultimo Grecia- puso las fotos en la mesa.

-Wow, Mokuba ¿Por qué esta dentro de las opciones lugares fuera de Asia?- pregunto Anzu.

-Veras, aparte por su elegancia y su atractivo es donde tenemos colegas que nos pueden ayudar- dijo mientras la miraba.

-Si tuviera que escoger en estos momentos, escogería Paris- menciono Yumi -¿Tu que piensas Ronald?- pregunto al señor que estaba a su lado.

-Me gustaría conocer Grecia, es interesante- respondió.

-Mi respuesta obviamente seria New York, es el lugar de mis sueños- dijo un poco triste al recordar que aun no ha ido a perseguir su sueño de ser una gran bailarina.

-Después veremos en donde será- dijo Mokuba retirando las fotos –Quise ponerle un tema en especial a la fiesta, escogí estas opciones- dijo mientras sacaba una lista –Veamos tenemos: luces de neón, cena formal al estilo aburrido de Seto o baile de mascaras- leyó la lista en voz alta.

-¡Me agrada la idea del baile de mascaras!- dijo emocionada Yumi.

\- A mi igual joven Mokuba- respondió Ronald.

-¡Entonces será un baile de mascaras!- dijo muy feliz.

Mientras Mokuba hacia unas anotaciones a la lista, Anzu se congelo por un momento y recordó el sueño que tuvo cuando volvían de Egipto; en el que su Yami le dejo un antifaz plateado, eso quería decir que pasaría algo en esa fiesta, podía sentirlo.

**En Egipto**

Los Ishtar se encontraban empacando sus cosas, la casa ya estaba arreglada y al parecer ya se dirigían a Domino como habían acordado, en los últimos días han pasado cosas extrañas; al acercarse a la puerta de las almas perdidas se podía escuchar voces, Marik e Ishizu podían sentir que algo malo le iba a ocurrir a Atem y sus amigos, es por eso que irían a domino a protegerlo ya que Shadi se los pidió.

-Hermana, ¿has descubierto algo sobre la profecía?- pregunto Odion.

-Tengo una idea sobre eso pero primero necesito hablar con el faraón- respondió.

Ishizu termino con su equipaje y se sentó para descansar un poco, en esos momentos le llego una visión.

_Anzu se encontraba en una habitación obscura donde la luz de la luna la iluminaba, parecía un salón de baile, ella se encontraba frente a un espejo de pared gigante mientras sostenía un antifaz plateado con una mano mientras tenia uno blanco puesto, al quitarse el blanco se puso el plateado cerrando los ojos; una vez puesto abrió los ojos y estos ya no eran azules, eran ojos. Estos brillaban con intensidad y después el brillo bajo para que después sus ojos cambiaran a azul pero muy obscuro haciendo que no se notaran sus pupilas. _

La egipcia volvió a la realidad, esa imagen la había asustado mucho; algo malo le ocurriría a Anzu en una baile de mascaras, de eso estaba segura. Después llegaron otras dos visiones.

_Mokuba, Yumi, Ronald y Anzu se encontraban organizando la fiesta sorpresa de Seto y al parecer el tema seria un baile de mascaras._

Después entro en su mente la tercera visión.

_En la fiesta, se encontraba Atem buscando desesperadamente a alguien, este traía puesto un antifaz negro, al mirar para ambos lados se distrajo por un momento. Después Anzu apareció detrás de el con un abre cartas largo y muy filoso. Se acercó lentamente a él alzando la mano donde sostenía el arma parecía que se lo quería encajar en la espalda._

Ishizu comenzó a gritar que se detuviera pero después sintió que Marik la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía desesperadamente.

-¡Hermana! ¡Regresa!- grito asustado.

-¡El faraón y Anzu están en peligro!- grito mientras se levantaba -¡Tuve otra visión sobre esa fiesta, parece que Anzu intentara asesinar el faraón, creo que algo la obligara hacerlo!- le explico.

-¡Llamémosles para advertirles!- le dijo Marik pasándole su celular.

Ishizu busco en los contactos el numero de la casa de los Muto, al encontrarlo les llamo pero al parecer no se encontraban ahí, después busco el numero de Anzu, al llamarla respondió a la llamada.

-Anzu, soy Ishizu necesitamos hablar urgentemente- dijo calmadamente la chica.

-…- la joven no respondía, solo podía escuchar voces que parecía ser de Mokuba y los demás.

-Anzu ¿estas ahí?- pregunto asustada la egipcia.

-…- de nuevo no había respuesta pero esta vez se podía escuchar la respiración de alguien.

-¿Anzu?- pregunto Ishizu, al ver a su hermano esta puso la llamada en alta voz.

-…- una vez no había respuesta, pero lo extraño sucedió; se podía escuchar la voz de Anzu a lo lejos, parecía que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para la fiesta.

-No eres Anzu ¿verdad?- pregunto Marik.

-No… dejen de molestar y no interfieran- dijo la voz de una chica.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto furiosa Ishizu.

-No les diré mi nombre pero pueden llamarme Yami…- dijo para después colgar.

-¿Yami? Oh oh- dijo Marik.

-¡Andando! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- grito Ishizu.

-Deberíamos hablar con Shadi- mención Odion.

-Hablaremos con el llegando a domino- le respondió Marik.

Los hermanos tomaron sus maletas y salieron corriendo de la casa excepto el mayor de ellos. Odion quien aun seguía adentro tomo una maleta pequeña con mucho cuidado mientras salían, parecía muy importante y después siguió a sus hermanos. No tenían tiempo que perder, había más de una vida en peligro.

**En domino, en la mansión de los Kaiba**

Seto y Atem seguían en la oficina del castaño pero después del ultimo comentario del faraón ambos se quedaron rodeados de un silencio incomodo.

-Tratare de que lo mio con Anzu avance y te pido que no interfieras y si tu también quieres hacer lo mismo, no interfiriere- dijo girando su silla para quedar frente al tricolor.

-Haz lo que quieras, no me interesa saber que harás- dijo Atem quien aun seguía de pie, le dolía escuchar eso de Seto, trataría de ganarse a Anzu, ella parecía haberlo perdonado ya, hasta paso la tarde a su lado mientras que el… aun no solucionaba nada con la castaña y no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por ella aunque en un principio acepto que la amaba, no quería irse de esa época rompiéndole de nuevo el corazón a su amada.

-Bueno dejando esto atrás, Pegasus organizara un torneo y me gustaría que fueras- comento Seto.

¿Un torneo? ¿Pegasus? Atem no podía creerlo, volvería a empezar su vida de duelista de la misma manera que empezó junto con Yugi, en un duelo de Pegasus.

-Me encantaría- respondió.

-Bueno, nos estaremos encontrando seguido- dijo mientras también se levantaba-piensa muy bien sobre lo que hablamos- dijo seriamente.

-"Me pregunto para que quiere que lo piense"- pensó Atem incomodo.

-"Si, acepta que te gusta Anzu, me gusta competir por algo que me gusta pero esta vez yo ganare"- pensó Seto en esos mismos momentos.

Atem le sonrió y después le extendió la mano, Seto no tuvo de otra que aceptarla. Al estrecharlas, el castaño sintió como si el faraón y el fueran amigos desde hace años, era extraña la sensación pero para el otro era algo normal.

El faraón salió de la oficina y bajo por las escaleras, al no encontrar a Anzu decidió buscarla. Tras varios intentos fallidos, la encontró en la cocina junto con los demás. Ella le sonrió causando que este se sonrojara.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Atem.

-Claro, Mokuba le puedes decir a tu hermano que me tuve que ir por favor- dijo mientras estaba dispuesta a irse.

-Esta bien yo le diré tu mensaje- le dijo.

Antes de que la castaña se despidiera de los demás su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Seto.

**4 de Mayo de 2014 6:18 pm**

**De: Seto Kaiba XP**

**Antes de que te vayas, pídele a Mokuba que te de el regalo; si no lo aceptas considérate despedida.**

Anzu se asusto al leerlo después miro a Mokuba quien la miraba confundido.

-Dice Seto que me des el regalo- dijo confundida.

-¡Te encantara!- dijo Mokuba feliz mientras salía corriendo hacia el almacén de la misma habitación.

Minutos después llego con una caja grande y se lo entrego a la castaña. Atem al verlo se puso celoso ya que había comenzado la guerra por el amor de Anzu.

-Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba pero dile que gracias, perdónennos pero Atem y yo ya nos tenemos que retirar- dijo mientras retrocedía.

-¡Adiós Atem!- grito Yumi.

Atem no contesto ya que se encontraba enojado así que les dio la espalda a los demás.

-Hasta luego- dijo mientras caminaba junto con Anzu.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron al departamento de la castaña pero eso quedaba a unos 20 minutos aproximadamente caminando. Cosa que aprovecharían para hablar, el silencio incomodo apareció y Anzu decidió romperlo.

-Atem, quiero que me expliques sobre la noche anterior- le pidió, esta vez no se le hizo difícil preguntarle ya que se sentía en confianza.

-Me enfado ver que Seto se quería pasar de listo así que me le enfrente- respondió honestamente, eso era lo que le gustaba Anzu de él, Atem nunca hacia mas grande el problema él decía la verdad aunque doliera.

-Pero ¿Por qué tenias una peluca esa noche?- pregunto mientras se reía.

Atem cerró los ojos, puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y abrió su ojo derecho para ver a la castaña que estaba a su derecha.

-Una apuesta de Jonouchi y el hecho que estuviéramos en ese restaurant, es porque Mai tenia ganas de conocer el restaurant e iba a ver un cliente ahí- se adelanto para que no hubiera dudas.

-Ya veo…- dijo apenada.

Atem no podía permitir que Seto quisiera arrebatarle a Anzu, su mejor amiga; así que decidió aclarar de nuevo sus dudas.

-Anzu, ¿sientes algo por Kaiba?- pregunto –lamento por volvértelo a preguntar- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Como te dije en Egipto, él es solo mi jefe pero ahora solo somos amigos- respondió sonrojada.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que te guste?- pregunto con tono muy serio y seco.

-¡Atem!- dijo avergonzada.

-Dudas son dudas así que responde- dijo enfadado.

-¡No! ¡Seto Kaiba es un amargado, no tendría oportunidad conmigo si no llega a cambiar!- le respondió enfadada –Además… tengo sentimientos especiales por otro chico- dijo para después mirarlo.

-"¿Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda o Mokuba? ¡¿Johnny Steps?! ¡Por ra!, ¿quien será ese chico?"- pensó Atem celoso.

-Si me vas a preguntar de quien se trata, averígualo por ti mismo- dijo divertida.

-"Ohhh Shadi tu me podrías ayudar con esto"- pensó divertido.

Al ir divertidos, no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban cerca del departamento. Anzu le dio el regalo a Atem y se adelanto para después sacar las llaves que tenía guardadas en su bolso. Pero al ver la puerta su cara se puso pálida.

Atem al alcanzarla noto lo pálido de su rostro y comenzó a asustarse.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto.

-Alguien entro- dijo mientras empujaba la puerta que se encontraba abierta.

Ambos entraron y no vieron nada desordenado, Atem dejo el regalo en la mesa del comedor mientras que Anzu cerraba la puerta y observaba si no faltaba algo pero después encontró algo fuera de su lugar. Un sillón para una sola persona estaba enfrente de la ventana, alguien había movido el otro sillón que estaba ahí y lo dejo en el lugar del anterior, al acercarse vio un periódico en el suelo; era el de hoy y la foto de ella estaba rota y tenia garabatos hechos con una pluma. Ella estaba muy asustada tanto que grito del terror.

-¡Anzu!- dijo Atem mientras corría hacia ella.

Al acercarse esta lo abrazo con fuerte mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Miro ese periódico, alguien entro a mi casa para leer el periódico y hacerle eso a mi foto- dijo señalando el periódico del suelo –me debe de odiar mucho esa persona- dijo aterrada.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí- dijo mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza - Llamare a la policía- sugirió el tricolor mientras ella aceptaba.

El teléfono estaba a un lado de la entrada ya arriba del teléfono estaba un espejo de pared mediano. Al acercarse al teléfono Atem vio que el espejo tenía algo escrito con un labial rosa que al parecer era de Anzu. El mensaje decía:

"_Si se atreves a llamar a la policía, tu vida dependerá de mi. Quédate en casa, no vuelvas con tu amiga, si lo haces lo pagaras caro junto con tus amigos. No volveré a entrar a tu departamento si no vuelves a jugar un duelo, te estaré vigilando" –Tu fan #1_

Para no asustarla mas Atem miro a Anzu quien esta comenzó a sentirse mareada y después todo se volvió obscuro el faraón había cerrado la mente de la chica y borro el mensaje con un trapo de la cocina.

-Lo lamento Anzu- dijo mientras la llevaba en brazos –No estas segura aquí- dijo mientras se la llevaba a la casa de los Muto.

**Continuara…**

**En este capitulo le puse mucho empeño ya que extrañaba escribir u.u espero que les haya gustado ;D pobrecitos y para lo que sigue en la historia… como sufrirán jaja es broma después descubrirán el fan #1 de Anzu. Dejen su review con su opinión. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	27. La chica misteriosa

**Mis amores! He regresado después de algunos días, me tome unos días de vacaciones libre de exámenes de admisión y antes de los finales de mi escuela :C (que mala suerte tengo) además… hubo un pequeño incidente… digamos que tuve problemas respecto al amor pero la mejor terapia para mi fue comenzar a escribir este capitulo y realizar mis otros hobbies, leer &amp; fotografía. Este capitulo lo trate de ser interesante espero que lo disfruten… eso me haría feliz en estos momentos. Bueno Comencemos!**

Atem corría con Anzu en brazos hasta su casa, al llegar entro a la tienda causando que su abuelo se asustara.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Alguien entro al departamento de Anzu!- grito desesperado el faraón.

El abuelo salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Atem con la castaña y después de observarla unos segundos bajo la voz.

-¿Sabes porque esta inconsciente?- pregunto tocando la frente de la chica.

-Cerré su mente al ver que…- dudo en continuar.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto preocupado.

El chico trato de encontrar una excusa más creíble ya que no quería preocupar más al abuelo con el mensaje del fan #1 de Anzu.

-Estaba muy asustada por lo que pasó y no se tranquilizaba así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió- mintió.

-De acuerdo, llévala a tu habitación y llamemos a la policía- agrego.

-¡No!- grito Atem causando que el abuelo se asustara.

-¡¿Y porque no?! ¡Ella esta en peligro!- reclamo.

De nuevo tenia que encontrar una nueva excusa, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en esa parte del mensaje que le causo que se le erizara la piel.

_"Si se atreves a llamar a la policía, tu vida dependerá de mi."_

Anzu en verdad estaría en peligro si llegaban a llamar a la policía. El faraón respiro hondo y comenzó a explicarle al abuelo.

-Anzu ya se ha metido en varios problemas y esto cauciono que la imagen de la Kaiba corp. se viera opacara- le comento lentamente –Kaiba le pidió que ya no se metiera en tantos problemas ya que la prensa podría poner las cosas mucho peor- termino mientras comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno, al menos llama a Kaiba para que haga algo- dijo mientras volvía a trabajar.

Atem pasó por la sala y comenzó a subir las escaleras, demoro un poco porque no era fácil cargar a una chica. Al sentirse presionado, comenzó a buscar a su hermano.

-¡Yugi! ¡¿Estas aquí?!- grito.

La puerta de la habitación de Yugi se abrió y mostro a un tricolor con los ojos cansados, era muy agotador ayudar al abuelo en el negocio y al parecer uno que otro cliente quiso un duelo con el como siempre. Al ver a su mejor amiga olvido su pereza y fue de inmediato a la ayuda de su hermano.

-¡Anzu! ¿Qué le ocurrió?- pregunto muy preocupado.

-Abre la puerta de mi habitación – le pidió.

En esos momentos Yugi solamente obedeció a su hermano y ambos pasaron al cuarto, Atem recostó a la chica mientras le indicaba a su hermano menor que salieran. Aun vez afuera cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Puedes contarme lo que paso?- pregunto susurrando Yugi.

-Entraron a su departamento- le susurro.

-¿Robaron algo?- continuo preguntando.

-No, pero dejaron dos evidencias de odio- respondió –Dejaron el periódico de hoy garabateado en especial la foto de Anzu causando que se rompiera y dejaron un mensaje en el espejo de la entrada escrito con un lápiz labial- le explico.

-Pobre Anzu, eso quiere decir que fue hoy por lo que me dices del periódico, pero ¿Qué decía el mensaje del espejo?- pregunto mientras se abrazaba así mismo.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien pero decía que no llamara a la policía o si no la matara y que no regresara con Mai- respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Yugi comenzó a llorar en silencio cosa que para el otro fue muy inesperada. Atem no tenia hermanos en la vida real, él era hijo único pero el llego considerar en el pasado a Mahado como su sobreprotector hermano mayor y a Mana como su hiperactiva hermana menor; su primo, el sacerdote Seth lo protegía demasiado pero a su vez parecía odiarle lo que causo que no tuvieran relación buena al principio pero al volver a su época después se porto como un buen familiar pero aun así no llego a considerarlo como su hermano.

-¿Por qué a ella?- pregunto entre sollozos Yugi.

-No lo se…-contesto Atem tratando de no llorar al ver en ese estado a Yugi y a Anzu.

-Perdóname, me es muy difícil creer que alguien…- Yugi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que no se atrevía.

-Para mi igual- le dijo secándole las lágrimas –Ve con el abuelo, no debe de tardar en cerrar y por favor no le digas nada respecto al mensaje del espejo- le pidió.

Yugi termino de secarse las lágrimas y obedeció a Atem pero antes de bajar por las escaleras giro su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar un poco a su hermano.

-Cuida a Anzu y por favor… si despierta no dudes en hablarnos- dijo para después bajar.

Atem se quedo parado por unos segundos, todo pasaba tan rápido. No podía creer que estaban rodeados de problemas desde que llego. Abrió la puerta y se recargo en el marco para observar a Anzu quien estaba en un sueño profundo.

-"¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiese regresado?"- comenzó a pensar –"¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Todo esto es por mi culpa?"- no dejaba de preguntarse así mismo.

Comenzó a caminar y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para luego sentarse a un lado de la cama para observar mejor a la castaña. Ella se veía tan tranquila, en el fondo él no se sentía culpable puesto que ella ya tenía muchos problemas y lo único que necesitaba era descansar de estos. De pronto la castaña comenzó a hablar dormida.

-Atem… Atem…Atemu…-susurro mientras movía la cabeza, parecía tener una pesadilla.

-"¿Atemu?"- pensó dudoso, ella no lo llamaba de esa forma, solo había una persona que le decía así… la chica de las visiones.

-No te vayas… Atemu…- volvió a susurrar.

-"No estoy loco, volvió a llamarme así…"- pensó asustado.

Atem se acercó a la chica pero después sintió una presencia en la habitación, era extraña ya que eran los únicos ahí. Miro hacia todos lados buscando lo que causaba esa sensación pero al volver a ver a la chica esta tenia los ojos abiertos y con un dedo toco la frente del chico. Todo se volvió borroso, el sentía que se desvanecía por ultimo sintió como cayo en la cama.

Al despertar Atem se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, estaba dentro del rompecabezas del milenio. En esos momentos se encontraba en el laberinto de puertas y escaleras, tenía que encontrar su cuarto para salir de ahí. Para su suerte el sabia donde se encontraba, el faraón nunca había buscado la puerta correcta ya que el siempre despertaba en su cuarto y no afuera de este por lo que le pareció extraño que en esa ocasión no despertara donde estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Al intentar levantarse, Shadi apareció frente de él.

-Faraón, lamento decirle que usted no esta aquí por casualidad- le dijo mientras le extendía una mano.

Atem cortésmente la acepto y después comenzó a interrogar a Shadi.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué tengo que buscar?- pregunto confuso.

-Tiene que buscar a la persona que lo trajo aquí…- dijo para luego mirar alrededor –parece que se encuentra en alguna de estas puertas- explico.

-Pero… conozco perfectamente cada habitación y sé que solo hay una que no tiene trampa y es donde mi alma se quedaba cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Yugi- explico confundido.

-Un espíritu entro a su mente y después se alojó en el rompecabezas- dijo para después comenzar a caminar para después Atem lo siguiera –Debemos encontrar ese espíritu porque al parecer solo entro para hablar con usted y para después irse, le ayudare a encontrarlo- le explico.

Atem solo seguía s Shadi quien buscaba en puerta en puerta, estaba confundido ¿un espíritu? ¿Cómo había entrado a su mente? A no ser que entro por medio de… Anzu.

-Shadi, necesito que entres a la mente de Anzu… creo que algo de ella tiene que ver con esto- al decirlo Shadi se detuvo y después lo miro.

-Es muy riesgoso que lo haga, necesito que los Ishtar estén cuando lo haga- respondió –Además necesito entregar los artículos del milenio restantes ya que han seleccionado a sus antiguos dueños de nuevo- dijo para después caminar.

-Por favor explícame porque tienen que estar los Ishtar aquí y sobre los artículos del milenio restantes- exigió Atem.

-Los Ishtar en especial Ishizu ya creen saber sobre el porque esta usted aquí y sobre la profecía de la puerta y los artículos los necesitaremos en un futuro así que necesitamos a los portadores- termino de explicar.

-Entiendo, ahora busquemos esa alma perdida- dijo mientras ambos comenzaron a buscar.

Ambos buscaron en puerta en puerta pero lo único que encontraban eran las trampas que alguna que otra estuvieron a punto de lastimar a Shadi pero si no hubiese sido por Atem quien sabia de que trampa se trataba, no hubiera salido a salvo. Buscar el alma se volvió un trabajo cansado cosa que hizo que ambos chicos se sentaran a pensar.

-Faraón, ya buscamos en casi todas las puertas y el alma no aparece- dijo preocupado Shadi.

-Creo saber donde esta Shadi… desde el principio- dijo Atem cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿Y porque no lo dijo?!- grito furioso.

-Yo solo te seguí pero ahora es turno de que me sigas- dijo levantándose y salir corriendo.

-¡Espere!- grito y comenzó a correr un poco cansado el egipcio.

Después de correr de arriba abajo y al revés; habían llegado a la puerta donde se quedaba Atem. El faraón abrió la puerta y pudo ver que estaba obscura cosa que no recordaba que estuviera así. Ambos entraron y pudieron ver la silueta de una chica sentada en el trono del tricolor. La habitación estaba en completa obscuridad ni los chicos se podían ver entre si, solo podían ver sus siluetas.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió saber Shadi.

La sombra comenzó a reírse y cruzo una pierna. Atem estaba perdiendo la paciencia y decidió actuar.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- le pregunto un poco molesto.

-¿No me recuerdas?- dijo la chica con un tono seductor parecido al de Yumi –Solíamos ser amigos cercanos… Atemu- respondió.

-¿Atemu?- pregunto Shadi mientras veía la silueta de Atem.

-Eres tú…- dijo Atem.

-Claro que soy yo, te he estado esperando- se levanto del trono y sin problema alguno por la obscuridad llego hasta donde estaba Atem y lo abrazo por atrás.

-Eres la chica de las visiones…- volvió a hablar Atem.

-Parece que estas recordando lo bien que nos llevábamos- dijo entre risitas.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto molesto.

-Quiero que vuelvas todo a la normalidad, quiero que vuelvas al pasado- respondió.

-¡Faraón! ¡No le haga caso a todo lo que le dice!- interrumpió Shadi.

-¡Cállate! ¡Esfúmate!- dijo la chica y con un chasquido hizo que Shadi desapareciera.

-¡Shadi! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- pregunto muy furioso Atem lo que cauciono que su ojo de Wdjat se relevara he iluminara el rostro de Atem pero para su mala suerte la chica aun estaba detrás de el así que no podía ver su rostro.

-Solo lo deje afuera de la habitación- respondió –Antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo- le dijo en el oído.

-…- Atem no hablo ya que no podía imaginarse de que se trataba.

-Muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y cuando ese día llegue tu tendrás que jugar conmigo para salvar a una vida- dijo mientras dibujaba figuras en la espalda de Atem –Tu no perteneces a la época actual, tu eres un faraón del antiguo Egipto- dijo para después volver a dar un chasquido y hacer que mágicamente el chico apareciera vestido de Faraón.

-Por ra, no quiero distraerme mas con estos jueguitos y ten por seguro que cuando nos veamos estaré preparado para derrotarte- dijo molesto.

-Me dio gusto volverte a ver mi Atemu y esperare pacientemente ese día- dijo mientras se desvanecía junto con Atem.

Atem despertó en su cama, esta de vuelta y pudo ver a Anzu que aun estaba dormida. Miro el reloj y vio que no paso mucho tiempo ya que era las 8:07 pm. Volvió a mirar a Anzu y se sentó a la orilla de la cama esperando a que ella despertara.

**Dentro de la mente de Anzu**

Anzu se encontraba caminando por el parque de domino, al visualizar a su Yami esta la saludo. Su otra yo comenzó a acercarse y hasta llegar hasta donde estaba exactamente la castaña comenzó a hablar.

-Pude ver que entraron al departamento- dijo sin una expresión en su rostro.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo asustada.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso, la persona que te lo hizo no volverá a molestarte- le dijo mientras ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto curiosa.

-Por ra, solo lo se- dijo molesta.

-En ese caso debo volver a casa y cambiar las cerraduras- dijo mientras analizaba las cosas.

-Es lo mas recomendable- respondió la otra –El faraón te esta cuidando en estos momentos, deberías sentirte afortunada- dijo riéndose.

-¿Pero como es que me esta cuidando?- pregunto.

-El cerro tu mente y te trajo a su casa- le explico –Por cierto, mientras estabas dormida, algo ocasiono que el hablara con un espíritu de una chica en su rompecabezas- le dijo burlándose.

-¿Una chica? ¿Espíritu?- pregunto celosa.

-Si y se veían felices- dijo burlándose mas.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres esa chica?- pregunto enojada.

Yami se quedo callada por unos segundos y después le respondió.

-No esas tonta, no puedo salir de tu cuerpo- le respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Me estas mintiendo?- pregunto inconforme.

-No- respondió seriamente –No le comentes nada al faraón ya que no puede saber sobre mi existencia- comento mientras la miraba seriamente –Es hora de despertar- le dijo mientras ella desaparecía.

-¡Espera!- le grito la castaña al intentar detenerla.

Anzu despertó y pudo ver a Atem sentado en la orilla de la cama. Este la miro preocupado y se acercó a ella.

-No te levantes, puedes dormir por esta noche aquí- le susurro.

-Tengo que volver a casa- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-No es seguro- dijo aun mas preocupado.

-Bueno, pasare la noche aquí ya que tu no me dejas volver- dijo riéndose.

-Esta bien, traeré ropa para que te cambies- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Espera- le dijo sujetando su brazo.

Atem se vio obligado a sentarse de nuevo en la cama y miro los ojos zafiro de Anzu mientras ella veía los violetas de este.

-Gracias por cuidarme, fue muy noble de tu parte- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-No fue de nada, sabes que yo siempre te cuidare de todo mal- dijo mientras podía apreciar como la luz de la luna revelaba el sonrojo de Anzu.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y después inconscientemente empezaron a acercar sus rostros lentamente.

-"Vamos bésala ya"- pensaba Atem mientras se acercaba a Anzu.

-"Oh dios supremo sexy bésame de una vez"- pensó Anzu divertida- "Al diablo con el sexy de Kaiba, tu le ganas en muchos aspectos"-pensó bruscamente la chica.

Cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Atem soy yo Yugi, ábreme- dijo el chico detrás de la puerta.

Rápidamente la pareja se separo y Atem le grito a su hermano.

-Pasa Yugi, Anzu esta despertando- dijo para que Anzu se acostara y fingiera que estaba reaccionando.

-Me alegro que no haya interrumpido algo- dijo feliz Yugi mientras se acercaba a Anzu.

-"Por ra, interrumpiste el mejor momento de mi vida"- pensó molesto Atem.

-"Sera para la próxima"- pensó Anzu tristemente mientras se levantaba.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Los hermanos se encontraban cenando en esos momentos pero después Seto sintió una rara sensación, comenzó a reírse de la nada.

-¿Qué ocurre Seto?- pregunto Mokuba.

-No…no…no lose- dijo entre risas pero después se calmo –Me reí como si me estuviera burlando de una desgracia del faraón- respondió.

-Maldito raro- susurro Mokuba mientras seguía cenando.

**Continuara…**

**Para los que no entendieron la ultima parte fue como un aja (como los que hace Nelson de los Simpson) del team seto al team atem, fue una idea que alguien me sugirió no se lo tomen a mal ;D espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lamento por hacerlo un poco corto de lo normal… no tenia muchas ganas por la razón que les comente pero aun seguía la bandita inspiración :D Dejen su review con su opinión. El one-shot ya esta en progreso y será de… (Tambores) del Team Atem! Espérenlo con ansias! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	28. Amor naranja

**Hola mis amores! Les traigo una buena buena (ósea una buena noticia XD) ya casi termino el one-shot, tal vez lo tenga dentro de unos días :D gracias por los reviews que me dejaron :*perdón por ausentarme pero este capitulo lo hice un poco largo pero… les encantara yo lo se ;D será uno de los mejores que he hecho o eso espero XD disfrútenlo! Comenzamos!**

Yugi entro a la habitación donde se encontraba este y Anzu. Se sentó en la cama junto con su hermano y comenzó a interrogar a su amiga.

-Anzu… supe lo de tu departamento y sobre aquel periódico- dijo en voz baja –Lo siento mucho pero, ¿Tienes sospechas de quien pudo haberte hecho esto?- pregunto muy preocupado.

Anzu solo lo miro para después mirar a Atem quien con la mirada le indico que contestara a la pregunta.

-Lo siento… no conozco a alguien tan malo para entrar a mi departamento y dejar ese periódico- respondió tranquila.

Yugi miro a su hermano y después ambos miraron a la chica quien estaba entre los dos.

-Anzu, juro que te protegeremos de esto- dijo Yugi mientras sostenía la mano izquierda de su mejor amiga –No comentaremos nada sobre esto a los demás si no quieres- al verlo a los ojos, la castaña se pudo dar cuenta que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar.

Una vez que ella respiro honda sintió que su otra mano era sujetada, esta la tenia Atem. Ahora los dos hermanos tenían una mano de Anzu cosa que hizo que se sonrojara hasta morir.

-Mañana por la mañana te llevare con Mai por tus cosas- dijo preocupado.

Anzu sintió como sus lágrimas se derramaban, ambos chicos le estaban dando su apoyo condicional. Ella recordó que alguna vez ella se las dio a ambos, parece que ahora le estaban regresando el favor al triple. Esa noche ella comprendió que a pesar de estar sola ahora, tenia el apoyo de sus viejos amigos y que no había de que temer a alguna maldad.

Después de charlar un rato los hermanos dejaron a la chica sola para que descansara. Atem recogió algunas de sus cosas y se fue junto a Yugi al cuarto del menor. Esa seria la primera noche que la pasarían juntos después de mucho tiempo. Al acomodarse ambos hermanos comenzaron a hablar.

-Atem…- susurro Yugi desde su cama a su hermano quien se encontraba acostado en el suelo sin camisa alguna.

-¿Qué sucede Yugi?- contesto un poco dormido.

-Rebecca me invito a salir mañana pero no se si aceptar- dijo preocupado.

-Sal con ella, distráete un poco de todo esto…- respondió Atem mientras se quedaba dormido.

-Pero…-Yugi se sentó.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien…-Atem se había quedado dormido.

Mientras escuchaba a su hermano dormir, Yugi se mantuvo sentado en su cama unos minutos mientras pensaba.

-"No es la primera vez que salgo con Rebecca y admito que me gusta pero hay algo en todo esto que me dice que no tengo que dejar a Anzu sola"- pensó mientras se abrazaba las piernas -"Debo avanzar en mi relación con Rebecca... mi preocupación por Anzu no se debe de interponer otra vez"- así dejo de hablar consigo mismo y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente Atem se despertó primero tomo el rompecabezas y con mucha prisa se levanto y fue al baño de Yugi donde se lavaría su cara.

-Tengo que ver como amaneció Anzu…-comenzó a susurrar mientras se aventaba agua -Necesito saberlo- cerro la llave del lavamanos y seco su rostro con una toalla.

Atem salió del baño y camino muy despacio para no despertar a su hermano quien aun se encontraba dormido. Salió de la habitación y después vio que la suya aun estaba cerrada así que se acercó a ella y la abrió lentamente pero para su sorpresa Anzu no estaba ahí.

-¡Hija debiste haberle robado la cartera y la chequera!- se escucho la voz del abuelo que parecía provenir de la cocina.

Atem bajo rápidamente y se sintió tranquilo de ver a la castaña sentada en la cocina junto con el abuelo, ambos estaban riendo cosa que hizo que sonriera de felicidad.

-¡Oh Atem ven y siéntate con nosotros!- dijo el abuelo al verlo parado en enfrente de ellos.

Al escuchar el nombre del faraón Anzu dejo de mirar al abuelo y después se fijo en el chico. Atem al verla a los ojos vio que ella se sonrojo y miro rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-"Por ra ¿y ahora que le sucede?"-pensó divertido después recordó que el no llevaba la camisa de anoche. No era su culpa, él estaba acostumbrado dormir así en su época de faraón.

-Buenos días Atem- dijo la chica mientras su largo cabello escondía su rostro.

El chico entendió las actitudes de Anzu pero era muy buena oportunidad para robarle el corazón así que aprovecho al máximo su atractivo físico. Atem se acercó al marco de la cocina y se recargo para que la castaña pudiera admirar su bien trabajado abdomen. Para su mala suerte la chica no levantaba la mirada.

-"Por ra, las cosas absurdas que tengo que hacer para que ella me vea y no levanta la mirada"- pensó avergonzado.

El abuelo capto un momento la idea de su nuevo nieto o bueno… es lo que creía así que se levanto y hablo.

-Bueno, tengo que abrir la tienda- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Atem -Desayunen mientras Yugi se levanta-dijo antes de retirarse.

El abuelo a paso tranquilo paso a un lado de Atem y toco su hombro como señal de suerte y después se fue. Anzu discretamente le tomo una foto al chico… su amiga Mai tenia que ver lo guapo que se veia. El chico aun recargado cerró sus ojos y le llego un recuerdo de su antiguo tutor Shimon.

_**Flashback**_

Atem se encontraba sentado en su trono recargando sus codos en sus piernas mientras ponían una cara de aburrimiento. En esos momentos llego Shimon con su cara de desaprobación.

-Faraón, siéntese correctamente- le regaño mientras el chico lo obedecía.

-Disculpa Shimon, estaba pensando sobre aquella conversación de anoche- dijo mientras miraba al anciano que estaba a su derecha.

-¿Sobre buscar una esposa?- pregunto.

El faraón asistió mientras Shimon sonreía.

-No debe preocuparse de eso por ahora mi señor- dijo sonriendo –Concéntrese en sus deberes de hoy y no los de mañana-le dijo para tratar de tranquilizar al joven.

-Shimon no es ese el problema- dijo mientras lo interrumpía con su mano -El problema es que no se tratar a las mujeres, ¿Cómo escogeré a mi futura esposa?- pregunto en tono preocupado.

-Faraón, solo tiene dos opciones- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de el -La primera es que usted escoja a la candidata con mejor familia o escoja a la candidata que mejor le agrade- le explico pero al ver la cara de inconformidad de Atem prefirió cambiar de tema -Mi señor, le diré que es lo que le gusta ver a las chicas de usted- dijo mientras el faraón levantaba la mirada.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto incomodo.

-He observado que a las mujeres de Egipto les gusta de usted su seriedad, su imagen firme y por ultimo que algunas afortunadas tienen la oportunidad de ver su lado bondadoso y dulce- le explico -Es por eso que le recomiendo que ante una candidata sea usted mismo y demuéstrele su lado bondadoso, así no escogerá a una emperatriz engreída- al terminar de darle el consejo Atem solo sonrió de lado.

-Solo he conocido una mujer bondadosa en mi vida- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿La señorita Mana?-pregunto con picardía.

-No- respondió seriamente –Esta chica fue una amiga mía, una mujer con la actitud de ella será difícil de encontrar- dijo mientras suspiraba.

-Mandare a Mahado para que busque a esa chica- dijo mientras se disponía a irse.

Atem se levanto rápidamente del trono con su rostro pálido.

-¡Shimon!-grito mientras el anciano se detenía -Ella aun no nace- dijo pero al analizar lo que acababa de decir cambio la oración -Ella no esta aquí, no es de este país y solo mi amistad con ella fue hace años así que no tiene sentido buscarla- le explico.

-entiendo- respondió Shimon –tome en cuenta lo que le acabo de decir y si me permite tengo que retirarme- dijo para después irse.

Atem se volvió a sentar en su trono y comenzó a pensar.

-"Anzu Masaki… han pasado tres años desde que no te veo y esta es la primera vez que te pienso después de tanto"- el chico cerro sus ojos mientras recordaba sus buenos momentos con sus amigos del futuro.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem abrió sus ojos y vio que la chica aun se encontraba en la misma posición.

-"Muy bien Shimon, veamos si tus consejos sirven después de todo"-pensó al acercarse a la chica.

Atem se acercó a Anzu y con una mano retiro un mechón del rostro de la chica.

-Anzu…-le susurro.

Ella no tuvo de otra que mirarlo a los ojos. En esos momentos sus ojos azules estaban conectados a los violetas del chico. Al verlos se sentía rara, se sentía en paz.

-Después de arreglarme iremos al departamento de Mai por tus cosas ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Ya hable con Mai y ella me las preparara ya que tiene que salir- respondió.

Atem solo asistió y dejo el mecho de Anzu y se sentó en la silla que había utilizado el abuelo. Este se acomodó en su habitual forma de vestir que recordaba que Jonouchi siempre elogiaba por ser demasiado sexy.

-Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre lo que ocurrió…- dijo Anzu sonrojada.

El chico levanto rápidamente la mirada ¿Le hablaría de su casi beso?, de inmediato él se sonrojo y se preparo para lo que venia.

-Cambiare las cerraduras de mi departamento- dijo mientras sonreía.

-"! Por ra! Debo dejar de hacerme ilusiones…"- pensó triste y enfadado.

-Me alegra que hayas decidido eso…- dijo desanimado -Bueno me retiro porque tengo que arreglarme para ir con Mai- se levanto de su silla y se fue.

Anzu de inmediato le mando la imagen del faraón a Mai para ver que decía al respecto.

**5 de Mayo de 2014 9:02 am**

**De: Anzu c:**

**(Imagen de Atem) **

**y dime … ¿que te parece?**

A los cinco minutos le llego a Anzu la respuesta de su amiga.

**5 de Mayo de 2014 9:07 am**

**De: Mai :D**

**Dios mio! Yo que tu ya lo tendría… secuestrado en mi closet. Es un dios supremo sexy! **

Ni Anzu sabia lo que acababa de hacer, ella le echo la culpa a las hormonas. Decidió no contestarle a su amiga y seguir esperando a Atem. El tiempo pasó y el chico aun no bajaba cosa que para la chica se le hizo normal porque tal vez él se estaba bañando. En esos bajo Yugi arreglado.

-¡Buenos días Anzu!- dijo muy alegre.

-¡Buenos días Yugi! ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?- pregunto pícaramente ya que el tricolor se vistió muy bien para la ocasión.

-Esto- señalo lo que llevaba –Solo saldré con Rebecca nada grave- dijo sonrojado.

-¿Una cita?-pregunto Anzu.

Era la primera vez que Yugi no podía contestarle a su amiga, por una extraña razón no quería admitirle sus sentimientos hacia Rebecca a la castaña.

-Ella fue realmente la que mi invito- dijo entre risas fingidas.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo sonriendo.

Un silencio incomodo los envolvió en esos momentos. El tricolor quería aclarar algo pero ni el mismo sabia de que se trataba pero si hablaba de Rebecca con Anzu tal vez vería de que se trataba.

-Anzu…yo no- comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido ya que Atem bajo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto el mayor a la castaña.

En esos momentos el chico estaba estrenando ropa pero era casi igual a la mayoría que llego a utilizar en el pasado. Una camisa sin mangas y su clásica chaqueta obscura. Su correa en el cuello que lo hacia parecer rudo, se vistió parecido cuando ella y sus amigos solían llamarle Yami. Anzu le gustaba bastante la manera en la que Yugi se vestía y mejor cuando llegaba el faraón a ocupar el cuerpo del menor ya que la ropa se ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo y se podía apreciar los músculos del mayor. Simplemente se le hacia atractivo.

-Perdóname Yugi no te quitaremos mas tiempo para tu cita- dijo Anzu mientras se levantaba de su silla –Iremos a recoger mis cosas al departamento de Mai, te recomiendo que le compres flores a Rebecca de seguro le encantara el detalle- le dio un consejo mientras sonreía.

-Gracias…- dijo sonrojado.

-Estoy lista- le dijo al mayor que los veía sonriente desde otro lado.

La pareja salió de la casa de los Muto mientras que Yugi los veía de lejos comenzó a sentir algo extraño. Tenía nervios de algo.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Seto se encontraba sentado en su escritorio esperando algo, la persona que esperaba había llegado, era su hermano Mokuba.

-¿No crees que citarme en tu oficina en nuestra propia casa no es algo tonto?- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Fue para hablar a solas- le explico.

-Ya estoy aquí, ahora dime que quieres- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y jugaba con el.

-Quiero pedirle a Masaki que regrese a trabajar, no aguanto la idea de que ella salga con Yugi y con su hermano el faraón mientras estoy aquí pensando en ella- dijo mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

Mokuba dejo de jugar con el celular y lo tiro del susto, después miro con enfado a su hermano y suspiro.

-¡Tranquilo Seto!- grito Mokuba pálido y después se tranquilizo -Habla con ella hoy y dile que si quiere volver al trabajo mañana ya que hay muchos papeles que revisar y si te dice que tiene un compromiso… que lo posponga- le sugirió.

-Es una muy estúpida idea si crees que le voy a rogar que venga a trabajar- dijo orgulloso.

-¡Yo solo te dije lo que le diría!- grito enojado –¡Síguete amargando la vida!- se levanto de la silla y se fue de la oficina.

-¡Maldita sea Masaki!- grito Seto girando su silla hacia la ventana de atrás -¡Te odio por ponerme así!- siguió gritando mientras se jalaba el cabello con ambas manos.

**Departamento de Mai**

Anzu y Atem ya habían llegado a su destino, estaban muy incomodos ya que en todo el camino no habían hablado. La castaña toco la puerta pero en vez de que la abriera su amiga le respondió con un grito.

-¡Es muy temprano para que llegaras juro que si ya quieres que salga pues te equivocas!- grito enojada.

La castaña miro al faraón y de nuevo toco la puerta.

-¡Te dije que no voy a salir hasta mas tarde porque estoy esperando a Anzu así que lárgate y vuelve dentro de un rato!- volvió a gritar.

-Piensa que somos otra persona- le susurro Atem mientras parecía divertido.

-¡Mai, somos nosotros!- le grito Anzu.

En menos de diez segundo Mai abrió la puerta y parecía bastante avergonzada. Ella aun estaba en pijama y tenia su pelo recogido con una cola de caballo.

-Perdóneme pensé que eran el tonto de Jonouchi- dijo avergonzada –Pasen, enseguida te traigo tus cosas querida- les indico que pasaran y se fue.

Los chicos se sentaron y después Mai llego con la bolsa de Anzu con sus cosas.

-Perdonen estoy nerviosa ya que Jonouchi me invito a salir y me amenazo que vendría- explico enojada.

-Lo conozco muy bien y yo creo que solo te lo dijo para que estuvieras lista desde antes para que no lo hicieras esperar- le aclaro Atem.

-¡Maldito sea! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡No debí aceptar su tonta cita ayer!- empezó a quejarse la rubia.

-Yo lo hiciste y no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Anzu riendo.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- afirmo mientras se sentaba con sus amigos.

-Yugi también tendrá una cita hoy- le comento Atem.

-Él tiene suerte, Rebecca es una chica dulce mientras que Jonouchi es muy tonto- dijo quejándose.

-El tonto que te gusta- corrigió Anzu.

Mai miro a Anzu y después le señalo con la mirada a Atem.

-Pues es un alivio que a mi no me gusten los chicos sensuales con un buenos abdominales- dijo en tono de burla.

Anzu se puso roja como un tomate ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle eso enfrente de Atem?, por una parte ella sabía ya que ella misma tenia la culpa por mandarle la foto a Mai.

-Si… Seto Kaiba tiene un buen cuerpo ¿verdad?- le dijo la rubia a la castaña causando que Atem entrada en celos.

-¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!- pregunto furiosa Anzu.

-No lo se… curiosidad- respondió divertida.

-"Por ra, algo ocultan respecto a Kaiba"- pensó celoso Atem.

-"Vamos querido haz algo Kaiba no te puede ganar"- pensó Mai viendo a Atem –"Pero te daré un empujoncito"- comenzó a reírse en su interior.

-Quiero que me acompañen a mi cita… le diré a Jonouchi que me espere en un lugar y ustedes me acompañaran y después se podrán ir por su cuenta- dijo Mai mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Atem.

-Ah…ah… ¿acompañar?- pregunto confuso Atem.

-Si cariño, quiero que solo que me acompañen al lugar donde quedamos y después ustedes se pueden ir- le explico.

-¿Y porque te tenemos que acompañar?- pregunto tímidamente Anzu.

-Tengo muchos nervios y me puedo arrepentir- dijo con un tono infantil.

Ambos chicos no le creyeron a la rubia pero fingirían creerle para estar solo con el otro.

-¿A que hora es tu cita?- pregunto Anzu.

-Quedamos a las 4:30 en el muelle pero el muy tonto me amenazo que era posible que vendría a recogerme pero que no era seguro, simplemente no le creo porque no es la primera vez que me lo dice- dijo Mai mientras se sonrojaba.

-Son las 10:24 am- dijo Anzu mirando el reloj de su celular.

–Iré por ustedes a las 4:00 pm- afirmo Mai –Los recogeré en el departamento de Anzu- aclaro la rubia.

-Gracias gracias- dijo una muy feliz Mai mientras abrazaba a Anzu.

En cuanto abrazo a Atem esta le susurro.

-Es tu oportunidad de quitarle el dragón ojiazul a Kaiba-susurro pícaramente.

Al separarse Atem solo le sonrió y después la pareja se dirigió a la salida. Mai los despidió y cerró la puerta. Minutos después ya habían llegado al departamento de Anzu estos se quedaron un rato en la entrada.

-Muy bien Anzu, vendré a las 3:50 para esperar a Mai contigo- dijo Atem.

-Aquí te estaré esperando- dijo mientras se metía a su departamento –Hasta luego- cerro la puerta.

Anzu no se sentía bien, saldría con Atem a solas. Hace años salieron juntos pero ella no se sentía nerviosa ya que ese mismo día se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el.

Ella subió a su habitación, acomodo lo que se había llevado con Mai y escogió lo que se pondría para la ocasión. Se dio un baño y al acabar se acostó en su cama que tanto extraña. En esos momentos le entro una llamada y para su sorpresa era Kaiba, para no perder mas tiempo lo puso en altavoz y comenzó a cambiarse.

-¿Hola?-contesto.

-Masaki, necesito que mañana reanudes tus actividades en la empresa- le dijo su jefe con tono autoritario.

-Pero…pero solo hemos tenido cuatro días de vacaciones- dijo desanimada mientras se ponía una blusa.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo y necesito que vengas mañana- dijo seriamente –Ya después te daré mas vacaciones- le dijo para no desanimarla mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Anzu dispuesta a colgar.

-Masaki…- la llamo para que no colgara.

-¿Pasa algo Seto?- pregunto.

Desde que trabaja para el, Anzu le llamaba por su nombre y eso lo hizo encariñarse con ella. Era muy extraño para el que ella lo llamara por su apellido como antes solía hacerlo.

-Mañana saldremos así que vete preparara- le sugirió.

Después fue Seto quien colgó. Dejando a Anzu confundida por su último comentario. Al terminar de vestirse recordó algo importante.

-¡El diario de Seto!- comenzó a buscarlo en la maleta que se había llevado a Egipto.

Al encontrarlo dudo en abrirlo ya que estaría invadiendo la privacidad de su jefe y si se lo llagase a entregar habría problemas.

-Creo que lo dejare para leerlo en la noche- se dijo así misma –Eso me hará tener mas ganas de volver al trabajo- se animo a dejarlo.

La castaña comió algo de su refrigerador, acomodo su baraja, vio videos en internet y por ultimo se maquillo. Al ver el reloj se había dado cuenta que eran las 3:45 pm, extrañaba tanto la privacidad que al disfrutarla el tiempo se fue volando. Al pasar los minutos llego Atem y esperaron a Mai. La rubia no tardo mucho en llegar y ambos subieron a su auto. Atem se sentó a un lado de Mai y Anzu se sentó atrás.

-Muy bien, vamos a mi cita- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, él debe de estar nervioso cuando te vea- dijo Atem para tranquilizarla.

-Eres un hermoso- le dijo Mai dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Anzu no se sintió celosa ya que además que ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabia que no había otro hombre en la vida de Mai que no fuera su amigo Jonouchi.

Al llegar al muelle, Mai no se estaciono. Ella siguió avanzando pero la pareja se dio cuenta que ella estaba dando vueltas.

-Mai, si te sientes nerviosa con esto no solucionaras nada- le dijo Atem.

-Tienes razón mejor me detengo- dijo para después estacionarse.

-Véanle el lado bueno, ya hicimos tiempo ahora son las 4:15 pm- dijo felizmente Anzu.

-En quince minutos todo para mi habrá acabado- dijo nerviosa.

-Tal vez, pero a lo mejor es un nuevo comienzo- le dijo Atem.

-Bajemos- dijo la rubia mientras seguía nerviosa.

Al bajar se dieron cuenta que el rubio ya estaba ahí pero al estar de espaldas, no lo reconocieron.

-Bueno, deséenme suerte y escóndanse- dijo la rubia susurrando.

-Suerte- dijeron los otros al mismo tiempo.

La rubia salió corriendo hacia Jonouchi y lo abrazo. Atem y Anzu observaron escondidos detrás del auto que platicaron un rato y después se dieron las manos para así irse caminando juntos. Ambos chicos que aun se encontraban escondidos se miraron fijamente y salieron de su escondite. Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre la gente.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- rompió Anzu el silencio -¿Cuándo Yugi nos puso en esa extraña cita?- le pregunto al chico.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, lo odie al principio- le confeso.

-¿Qué lo odiaste un principio?- dijo Anzu y entrecerró sus ojos para darle un pequeño puñetazo al hombro del faraón –Tanto no te agradaba- se quejo.

-No me lo tomes a mal pero no me agradaba la idea de estar solo con una chica y menos de que no se tratase de un duelo- le explico sobándose el hombro.

-Eres un tonto- dijo enojada.

-Perdóname, no quise ofenderte- dijo mientras la miraba.

-Ya lo hiciste- le respondió riendo.

-Como quieras- le dijo seriamente.

Anzu no se sintió ofendida ante ese comentario, ella sabía que Atem también tenía su lado frio como el de Seto. Hubo cierta ocasiones en el pasado que se veía molesto cada vez que ella se metía para que el no hiciera algo. Pero ante todo esto, el seguía siendo todo un caballero y el jamás haría algo para faltarle el respeto.

-Para perdonarte solo puedes hacer algo por mi- dijo divertida.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto sin ganas.

-Que tengas un duelo conmigo- le dijo y este solo se quedo en shock.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- le pregunto –Te podría derrotar en cuestión de segundos- comenzó a reírse.

-Estoy segura, dame tu baraja para reburujarla- le extendió la mano.

El chico dudo en hacerle caso confió en ella. Al entregársela ella no la reburujo, solo lo miro y le sonrió macabramente.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!- grito mientras salió corriendo.

El chico salió corriendo tras ella, llegaron a las tiendas pero el la perdió. Ya llevaba minutos buscándola en las tiendas y entre la gente, ese juego comenzó a hacerse aburrido para el mientras que ella lo observaba de lejos divertida.

-¡Anzu!- le grito para ver si ella se identificaba.

-¡Aquí estoy bobo!- le respondió mientras volvía a correr, esta vez ella se dirigía de vuelta al muelle.

Esta vez ella lo perdió y comenzó a buscarlo pero no venia nadie venir. De pronto alguien la abrazo por detrás.

-¡Te tengo!- grito Atem.

-¡No!- respondió la chica divertida y al dejarla libre le devolvió la baraja.

Ambos se vieron unos segundos a los ojos y después Anzu hablo.

-Atem… debemos conocernos mejor- le dijo.

El último comentario lo dejo confundido ¿Qué ya no se conocían? Sea lo que sea Atem estaba dispuesto a complacerla. Ambos se recargaron en el barandal.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto.

-Mira, preguntémonos cosas para conocernos a fondo- le explico –Si, ambos nos conocemos hace años pero no sabemos mucho de nosotros aunque suene extraño ¿no crees?- le pregunto.

-De acuerdo- acepto –cada uno preguntara en total cinco preguntas- le pidió.

La chica se quedo pensativa y después hablo.

-¿Color favorito?-pregunto la chica.

-Los obscuros pero si se trata de cualquiera me gusta el azul y el rojo- respondió.

-Tú turno y no se vale repetir en el mismo número de pregunta- dijo Anzu.

-Muy bien, ¿A que le tienes miedo?- pregunto.

-Que alguien o algo vuelva a tomar mi cuerpo como lo hizo Marik- respondió –Mi turno, ¿Persona mas desagradable?- pregunto.

Atem en esos momentos iba a responder con el nombre de Seto pero después razono que solo sentía enojo hacia el cuando se trataba de Anzu.

-Yumi Kanesaka- respondió causándole risa a Anzu -¿Objeto mas valioso?- pregunto.

-Son algunos, el llavero de corazón que es idéntico al de Yugi, el regalo de Kaiba y algunas fotos- respondió –¿Besarías a Yumi?- pregunto celosa.

-No…- respondió rápidamente -¿Por qué es importante para ti el regalo de Kaiba?- pregunto igual de celoso.

-Porque le nació dármelo- respondió -¿Por qué llegaste ayer con Yumi a la mansión de Seto?- pregunto.

-Porque me la encontré- respondió enfadado -¿Y tu que hacías ahí?- pregunto.

-Fui a hablar seriamente con Seto- ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?- pregunto.

-Yo nunca te mentiría ¿Cómo sé que no tienes una relación con Kaiba?- pregunto levantando la voz.

Ambos chicos no se habían dado cuenta que ya se habían pasado con el numero de preguntas por culpa de sus celos.

-Yo jamás tendría una relación con el ¿Cómo sé que no te gusta Yumi?-pregunto.

Atem no respondió, se puso enfrente de Anzu. Con sus brazos, acorralo a la chica para que no huyera después la miro fijamente a los ojos. Este pudo apreciar la puesta de sol era muy hermosa y no había vuelta atrás a lo que iba a hacer.

-Mira muy bien esto- le dijo sacándose el cartucho que le regalo –Esto vale mucho mas que Kanesaka y la persona que me lo dio vale mas que mi antiguo reino, vale mas que mi baraja, vale mas que mi propia vida- le explico sonrojado.

El latido de ambos comenzó a acelerarse este acerco su rostro al de ella. Sus labios estaban apunto de rosarse, este seria el primer beso de Atem y el primero de Anzu, bueno eso creía ella. El chico con un movimiento brusco acerco rápidamente sus labios a los de ella, este era un beso muy agresivo y sexy, se podía ver las ganas que tenían ambos de besarse. Después Atem quito sus brazos y abrazo a la chica que amaba mientras que esta abrazaba el cuello el chico para profundizar el beso.

Atem jamás olvidaría ese momento en que beso a su mejor amiga en una escena idéntica a la primera cita que tuvieron. Ese momento intento dejarle claro que él la amaba y que no la dejaría ir. Ese día el faraón beso a su mejor amiga de años, Anzu Masaki. Fue el día que comprendió que eran los celos mutuos, que era el amor desde otro punto de vista de otra persona y por ultimo que era la ilusión del primer beso.

**Continuara…**

**Como dicen ¡La tercera es la vencida! Lamento por hacerlos sufrir con los intentos de besos que quisieron tener esta pareja pero eso hacia mas esperado este beso :3 espero que les haya gustado este largo capitulo! Perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza pero la inspiración se me iba muy feo :c no se preocupen estoy mas que dispuesta a acabar la historia porque apenas viene lo mas bueno! El one shot casi esta listo es que preferí acabar este capitulo primero, tal vez lo suba junto con el siguiente :D Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	29. El diario

**Hola mis amores! Perdonen la demora D: hubo una razón en especial de la cual no pude escribir… exámenes y el agotamiento que me causaron D: agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado se los agradezco de todo corazón ;D y muchos se preguntaron ¿Qué paso después del beso? ¿Ahora serán felices por siempre? Aww lo que les espera :3 Comenzamos!**

_**-Dedicado a Ricardo, el chico que me gustaba y el único hasta ahora que me ha quitado el aliento.**_

A falta de oxigeno Atem al fin se separo de la chica dejándola sin palabras.

-¿Eso contesto a todas tus preguntas?- pregunto el chico seductoramente.

-No lose ¿contesto las tuyas?- pregunto la chica aun en shock.

-Se puede decir que si- dijo sonriendo –Pero aun me quedan muchas dudas… ¿podría?- pregunto sonrojado.

La chica solo lo vio y no supo que contestar, el faraón Atem le había preguntado si la podía volver a besar, ella solo acepto con la cabeza, cerro los ojos y se preparo para lo que venia.

Atem volvió a juntar su boca con la de ella pero este beso era muy diferente al primero, este era lento y dulce.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando?- se escucho una voz de una chica.

Anzu abrió los ojos pero sin perderle el ritmo al chico vio a su Yami detrás de el pero no le dio importancia así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, cosa que molesto mas a la chica obscura.

-No puedo hacer nada por ahora, no soy capaz de hacer algo… ya deseo que el día en que vuelva a ser yo regrese- dijo Yami susurrando mientras lloraba en silencio para después desaparecer.

La castaña pudo escuchar un sollozo que venia detrás de su amado, cosa que causo que dejara de besarlo. Atem la vio extrañado y decidido no preguntarle por la vergüenza.

-"Yami…"-pensó asustada Anzu ya que descubrió que se trataba de su parte obscura quien la ha ayudado en momentos extraños pero al mismo tiempo le ha dejado recuerdos horribles. Pero a fin de cuentas ambas eran una misma en esos momentos.

-Perdóname Atem, tengo que irme- dejo mientras se apartaba del chico.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto muy preocupado.

-Olvide que tengo regresar a casa temprano- respondió la castaña, sintió la necesidad de hablar con Yami a solas pero para esto tenia que ser a solas. Por lo mucho que disfruto su primer beso con Atem el segundo no lo disfrutaría si alguien los miro con tristeza y mas si se trataba de alguien muy cercano a ella –Tengo muchas cosas por hacer…- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de este. Después de unos minutos el tricolor se hizo a un lado para dejarla libre.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

-Perdóname, la razón de la que me tengo que ir es que mañana regresare al trabajo y tengo que prepararme- le explico mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios y salía corriendo -¡Nos vemos mañana después del trabajo!- grito mientras salía corriendo.

El chico se quedo confuso con todo lo que había ocurrido, todo iba tan bien pero la chica no correspondió del todo el segundo beso y después se fue. Tal vez se encontraba muy nerviosa por el regreso de su trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?- pensó Atem mientras se volteo a ver el atardecer–Trabajo… mañana… pero ella tenia una semana de vacaciones...- comenzó a pensar -¡Kaiba!- grito enojado, era cierto había olvidado que Seto le había dicho que lucharía por Anzu y ahora que estos estarán solos en el trabajo, Atem estaba seguro que el castaño lo aprovecharía al máximo.

El tricolor se quedo observando alrededor mientras pensaba como podría evitar que Kaiba sospechara de que el y Anzu ya se habían correspondido. Conociéndolo, si se llegase a enterar es capaz de jugar sucio, al estilo Kaiba. El castaño podía llegar a hacer algo incorrecto para llegar a sus objetivos, Atem solo recordó cuando ambos estaban en un duelo por las estrellas de Yugi, el que ganara entraría al castillo de Pegasus mientras que el perdedor se quedaría afuera. Seto amenazo al faraón con tirarse del precipicio si llegase a perder, en esos momentos a él no le importaba tirarlo en el acto de derrotarlo pero hubo una razón por la que se detuvo y se dejo perder. La razón era una chica de cabellos castaños con unos ojos azules que lo miraba con preocupación y corría hacia el para detenerlo, Anzu Masaki.

-Si Kaiba sigue pensando que yo no quiero luchar por el amor de Anzu, tratara de conquistarla poco a poco ya que se querrá tomar su tiempo- comenzó a pensar en voz alta –Confió en que ella no le dará esperanzas ahora que sé que me corresponde, confió en ti Masaki- dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto una pareja de rubios quienes iban tomados de la mano, vieron al tricolor observando el atardecer, estos se miraron fijamente y después se acercaron a su solitario amigo.

-¡Atem!- grito el rubio.

El chico volteo de inmediato y al ver a los rubios juntos sonrió de inmediato, merecían estar juntos y ser felices.

-Con que ustedes son "muy buenos amigos" ¿Verdad?- pregunto Atem con una sonrisa.

Ambos rubios se miraron y después se sonrojaron. Jonouchi rápidamente soltó la mano de su cita y comenzó a reírse por los nervios.

-¡¿Estas bromeando viejo?!-grito sorprendido Jonouchi -¡Yo jamás seria amigo de esa mujer!- dijo señalándola causando que Mai se quedara congelada y confundida. El faraón pudo ver que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Rápidamente Jonouchi volteo a ver a la rubia, la tomo de la cintura y la elevo para después dar una vuelta y bajarla nuevamente al suelo para terminar le dio un pequeño y corto beso.

-Yo jamás podría ser amigo de Mai ya que estoy muy enamorado de ella- dijo mirando a su mejor amigo.

Cuando un sonriente rubio miro a la chica que le gustaba, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de esta.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?- pregunto furioso.

-¡Me diste el susto de mi vida ya que pensé que no me querías!- respondió gritándole.

-¡Solo quería ser romántico!- le respondió.

-¡¿Crees que es romántico que en nuestra primera cena le preguntaste a la mesera que si nos podía hacer un descuento porque te haces llamar "El padrino de los juegos"?!- le reclamo la rubia causando que Atem comenzara a reírse.

-¿Padrino de los juegos?- pregunto graciosamente el tricolor.

-Veras viejo, tu y Yugi son los reyes de los juegos… en ese caso me nombre así hace unos años atrás para que la gente sepa que yo también soy importante- le explico mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Cariño! ¡¿Dónde esta Anzu?!-le pregunto Mai a Atem recordando que lo había dejado junto a la castaña quien no se encontraba con el.

-Se tuvo que ir ya que mañana vuelve al trabajo…- le respondió mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Trabajar dices? Pero se supone que ella entraría dentro de unos días- se quejo Mai.

-Aquí me huele que el mimado de Kaiba trama algo- dijo Jonouchi.

-Tienes razón mi corazón- le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba.

-Sé que te gusta ser la chica del padrino de los juegos- dijo satisfecho.

-¿Soy la nueva novia del padrino de los juegos?- le pregunto con una mirada asesina para que dijera que si.

-Eres la Madrina de los juegos porque aun no hay reina de los juegos- le explico.

Para el tricolor ya era un hecho, sus dos amigos ya eran novios después de tantos años deseando serlo. El en esos momentos se sentía incomodo así que mejor decidido dejar a la pareja sola.

-¡Espera viejo!- le dijo el rubio –Te acompañare a casa, Mai tiene que irse a arreglarse- le dijo mirando a su novia.

-¿Me estas corriendo cabeza hueca?- pregunto enojada.

-Lo dije porque pasare por ti mas tarde para ir al cine- dijo mientras la rubia sonrió y se sonrojo por la invitación –Honda llevara a mi hermana al cine y quiero vigilarlos para ver como trata a Serenity- al explicarle la sonrisa de Mai desapareció.

-Te esperare, mándame un mensaje para saber a que hora iras por mi- dijo mientras se decidía irse –Ah Atem cariño- lo llamo la rubia –Vigila a Kaiba y llámame por si necesitas ayuda respecto a golpearlo o algo así- dijo mientras le guiño un ojo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias- dijo mientras se despedía de ella.

Ambos chicos vieron a la rubia subirse a su auto y alejarse de ahí. Después ambos comenzaron a caminar.

-Me dijo Mai que te trajo con Anzu para que pudieran estar a solas y dime, ¿Cómo te fue pícaro?- le pregunto mientras le pegaba con su codo.

-Bueno, Anzu y yo nos besamos…- respondió.

-¡Enserio, bien por ti! ¡Cuéntame todo!- le dijo mientras sonreía.

-"A veces pienso que tu debiste ser una chica en tu vida pasada"- pensó Atem mientras lo veía seriamente.

-Bueno… nos dimos un beso y en el segundo prácticamente no me correspondió- dijo un poco enojado.

-Creo que se cual fue la razón- le respondió seriamente mientras lo volteo a ver –Acércate y sóplame- Atem no entendía lo que había dicho hasta que Jonouchi al ver que él no se movía decidido acercarse a él y abrir su boca a la fuerza y comenzó a oler –No viejo, no tienes mal aliento- dijo riéndose.

-¡Ya veras!- dijo enojado.

-¡No por favor!- suplico Jonouchi al imaginarse la horrible imagen de Atem enojado.

-¡Le diré a Mai que te depile de nuevo!- dijo mientras se reía de la cara de horror de su mejor amigo.

-¡No te atreverías!- respondió.

-¡La llamare al llegar a casa!- dijo para después salir corriendo.

El rubio no tuvo de otra que salir corriendo detrás de su amigo. Aunque ya fueran mayores ambos disfrutaron el momentos como si fueran adolecentes de nuevo.

**Departamento de Anzu**

La castaña llego a su hogar y cerro la puerta para después irse a su habitación. Al acostarse en su cama comenzó a llamar a Yami, en verdad no sabia si aparecería porque ella se mostraba sin avisar, para su suerte apareció a un lado de la cama, se encontraba sentada observando a Anzu acostada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de mala gana.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba para verla mejor.

-No estaba llorando- dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-A mi no me engañas, algo ocurrió contigo y quiero ayudarte- dijo preocupada -¿Fue porque bese a Atem?- pregunto nerviosa.

Yami no dijo una sola palabra, en el rostro de ella se derramo una lágrima pero al darle la espalda a Anzu esta no se percato de ello.

-Hace mucho tiempo…- comenzó a hablar con un poco de dificultad la chica –Existió una joven que estaba enamorada de un chico que parecía ser prohibido pero el destino le permitió ser feliz a lado de este pero…- Yami guardo silencio y siguió –El destino la lleno de sangre y dolor, después ella tuvo que renunciar su vida por el amor que le tenia a su amado- dijo mientras otra lagrima cayo.

-Ella… ¿Murió?- pregunto muy asustada Anzu.

-Se podría decir que si- respondió.

-¿Esa chica eras tú?- pregunto mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-No pude hacer nada para detenerlo, el amor acabo con todo lo que amaba- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Anzu se mostro confundida por la respuesta pero al analizar la historia y la respuesta parecía que no se trataba de ella.

-¿Ella era algo tuyo? ¿Tu hermana, tu amiga?- pregunto Anzu.

-Ella era un parte de mi- le respondió –Al ver a una pareja enamorada recuerdo la historia, perdóname si arruine algo- dijo mientras miraba a Anzu.

-"Debió ser alguien muy amada por Yami, es extraño que recuerde su pasado mientras que Atem no podía recordarlo"- pensó Anzu al analizar todo- "La muerte de esa pobre chica debió haberle afectado mucho pero, ¿Quién es Yami en realidad?, ¿Cómo es que esta dentro de mi? Y por ultimo ¿Qué querrá con Atem y Kaiba?"- había muchas cosas que resolver pero había algo de lo que estaba segura la castaña, con el tiempo y si tenia la intención de arreglar todo podría sacarle información a su contraparte y ayudándola al mismo tiempo.

-Anzu…Anzu- la llamo Yami mientras movía su mano enfrente de la castaña para que le pusiera atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Te decía que leyéramos juntas el diario de Kaiba, eso podría levantarme el ánimo- le propuso.

Anzu no recordaba sobre el diario así que se levanto y lo busco. Al encontrarlo se sentó donde mismo y abrió el esperado diario.

-Muy bien empieza desde diciembre- afirmo Anzu después comenzó a leer en voz alta la primera pagina.

_Diciembre 28 2013_

_Mokuba me regalo este diario para que desahogara cualquier emoción que me incomodara. Solo escribo esto para recordármelo._

-¡Eso es todo!- pregunto sorprendida Yami.

-Continuemos, hay mas- respondió mientras le daba vuelta a la pagina.

_Enero 12 2014_

_Me siento asustado, la vida de mi hermanito de nuevo se vio en peligro. Si no hubiera sido por Anzu Masaki, no sé que hubiera ocurrido, desearía pagárselo pero no se como hacerlo. Jamás había hablado sobre ella, no se muchas cosas sobre Masaki, solo sé que es la mejor amiga de Yugi y que suele hablar en todo momento sobre la amistad, suele ser un poco estresante para mí escuchar a lo lejos sus discursos pero al parecer para esos tontos les encanta escucharla. Me desagrada su aparecía, sus ojos son muy curiosos y su cabello es demasiado largo para mi gusto. Pero ya lo he decidido mejor se lo pagare permitiendo que Mokuba la contrate, yo podría impedirlo pero no hablare para que ella acepte._

-Eso me dio un poco de miedo sabes…- dijo Yami.

-Maldito…- fue todo lo que dijo la otra.

_Enero 29 2014_

_Ella esta de nuevo cruzándose en mi camino, a cada lugar que voy la veo. Detesto a esa mujer, no la quiero volver a ver en mi vida, si la vuelvo a ver la despediré de inmediato._

-Que directo- dijo Anzu sorprendida.

-¿No crees que se trate de ti?- pregunto sin alguna expresión Yami.

-No lo creo, cuando ya trabajaba para Mokuba casi nunca me encontraba con Kaiba además hubo varios rumores que una secretaria que por cierto no recuerdo en que área trabajaba, acosaba a Seto y hasta trato de insinuársele- le explico.

_Febrero 3 2014_

_Ella… simplemente esa chica me esta volviendo loco, cada vez que la veo puedo sentir un calor infernal en mi rostro, cada vez que ella sonríe siento algo extraño en mi estomago. Hoy pude ver que tiene varios pretendientes a los que ella ignora. A veces quisiera que pensara en mi alguna vez en el día, no pudo describir estas sensaciones que me hace pasar. Según Ronald esto se puede tratar de atracción. El supone cosas incorrectas, ella jamás me atraerá, odio ver sus pucheros, su manera de vestir, su aroma, verla trabajar y como se estresa al hacerlo. _

-Wow, parece que tenemos a un hombre amargado- dijo Yami nuevamente sin alguna expresión.

-¿De quien se tratara?- pregunto Anzu mientras analizaba las cosas.

_Febrero 14 2014_

_Día de San Valentín, el día más asqueroso y cursi para una persona que le gusta estar sola. Pude observar como ella hablaba con las asistentes de otros jefes de departamento, parece que se trataba de que no tenía planes para este día. Mande a Ronald a que le dejara una rosa a su escritorio pero tiempo después me arrepentí así que fui por ella, para mi suerte al recogerla ella llego y no me pregunto sobre ello. No sé que me esta pasando._

-Recuerdo ese día… él estaba con una rosa en la oficina en donde yo trabajaba, yo la compartía con otras dos chicas quienes organizaban los papeles referentes a los contratos; ellas iban muy pocas veces es por eso que casi siempre me la pasaba sola ahí- recordó mientras veía a la otra –Ese día si se presentaron a trabajar, tal vez se trate a alguna de ellas- le explico.

-Como digas…- respondió la otra.

_Marzo 19 2014_

_He descubierto que ella me atrae, no puedo soportarlo más. Ayer soñé de nuevo con ella, soñé con ese vestido negro que se puso hace unos días. Fui un tonto en no admitirlo, me atrae demasiado. Aprovechare el despido de la inútil de Mizuki para hacer algunos cambios dentro de la empresa y acercarla más a mí, si es posible._

-Aquí es cuando me nombro su asistente- aclaro Anzu.

-¡Por ra! ¿Qué nunca escribe el nombre de la chica?- pregunto molesta Yami –Ella tal vez nunca leerá esto, no hay porque ocultar el nombre- dijo mientras se quejaba causando que Anzu riera ya que no era normal verla tan interesada en algo.

_Abril 5 2014_

_Estos días han sido de maravilla, ella esta a mi lado y eso me hace feliz. No estoy dispuesto a tener una relación con ella pero ahora tengo la curiosidad de descubrir la sensación de besar a una chica, en especial a ella. __Porfin encontre algo mas interesante que mis cartas de dragones, es ma…_

-¿Ma?- pregunto Yami.

-Parece que la tinta termino y no quiso acabar de escribir- le explico –Bueno, solo falta la ultima pagina- dijo asomandose para comprobarlo.

_Abril 30 2014_

_Tengo que ir a Egipto por unos asuntos del trabajo, ella no ira conmigo o… eso es lo que piensa ella. Hare todo lo posible para que ella este junto a mi. He decidido poner lo mejor de mi para conquistarla y poder llegar a ser parte de su vida, creo que me he enamorado._

-Wow tenemos a un chico enamorado- dijo Yami emocionada como cualquier otra chica.

-Eso parece- dijo Anzu mientras comenzaba a sentir temor de que fuera la chica de quien tanto escribia Kaiba.

-Espera…- le dijo a Anzu quien se disponia a cerrar el diario –Hay algo mas- dijo señalandole.

La castaña observo que habia un mensaje debajo de lo ultimo que escribio Seto.

_Se que algun dia obtendras este diario de alguna u otra manera. Tambien se que eres muy curiosa y que leeras todo esto. Espero que hayas entendido todo lo que siento por ti y espero que me des la oportunidad de hacerte feliz hasta el ultimo dia de tu vida, nunca habia sentido algo asi hasta que te conoci perfectamente. Cuando leas esto espero que me llames y me des tu respuesta, te estare esperando, no importa la hora o el dia. Nunca es tarde para una respuesta._

Al terminar de leerlo Anzu se sonrojo, en verdad los sentimientos de Seto eran muy bellos. La chica de quien el estaba enamorado tenia mucha suerte de tener su atencion.

-Seto…- susurro la castaña.

-¿Me hablabas Masaki?- se escucho la voz de Seto en la habitacion.

-¿Pero que?- la castña miro hacia todos lados pero no encontro a Kaiba y solo vio a Yami con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Ocurre algo Masaki? ¿Celosa?- hablo Yami con la voz de Seto.

-No sabia que podias hacer eso…- dijo Anzu mientras se levantaba y buscaba su pijama en un cajon.

-Aun no conoces todas las cosas que puedo hacer- respondio con su voz.

-Me encantaria saberlo- le respondio.

-Anzu, eres fea- respondio Yami ahora con la voz de Atem.

-Gracias cariño- respondio felizmente.

La castaña entro al baño y despues de unos minutos salio con su pijama puesta. Anzu apago la luz y encendio la lampara que tenia a un lado de su cama, puso la alarma y apago la lampara.

-Buenas noches Yami- le dijo a la chica quien aun se encontraba sentada alado suyo.

-Buenas noches Anzu- contesto con la voz del abuelo.

-Ya vete abuelo- dijo riendo.

-Duerme bien- respondio con su voz femenina.

La castaña cerro sus ojos y comenzo a repasar lo que tenia que hacer mañana en la mañana.

**Aeropuerto de Domino.**

Los ishtar acababan de llegar a la ciudad de Domino despues de algunas horas de vuelo.

-Lo sabia- dijo Ishizu tocando su collar –Puedo sentir algo maligno en esta ciudad- dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

-Esta aquí ¿Verdad?- pregunto Odion.

-Si - respondio Marik –Yo tambien puedo sentirlo- le dio la razon a su hermana.

-Debemos descansar un poco y mañana en la mañana buscamos a los demas- propuso Odion.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ishizu –Es mejor que no sepa que ya estamos aquí, iremos de sorpresa a la kaiba corp para ver si tenemos alguna respuesta de esto- explico el plan.

-Esta bien, despues tenemos que hablar con Sharik- recordo Marik.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos a la redidencia que tenemos en la ciudad- dijo Odion cargando las maletas.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este extraño capitulo lleno de… de… letras c: dejen su review con su opinion ah por cierto… SakuraKarin me hiciste pensar mucho sobre la otra temporada, en verdad la estoy pensando porque todavia me queda mucho poor escribir… el tiempo lo decidira ;D Hasta el proximo capitulo :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	30. Devuelta al trabajo

**Hola mis amores! Estoy muy feliz porque pase el examen de admisión de mi universidad c; de 1200 participantes solo aceptaban a 80 y quede en el lugar 22 de la lista de mejores resultados :D eso es menos de la mitad c; bueno les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews y sus visitas. En este mundial apoyen a sus favoritos (yo solo apoyo a mi país y de vez en cuando a otro que me caiga bien por ejemplo: Chile, Italia y Corea ;D )Ya estamos en el capitulo 30 asi que pensare en como celebrarlo! Comenzamos!**

La alarma comenzó a sonar a las 6:00 am y no pararía hasta que alguien la apagara. La castaña quien aun se encontraba acostada en su cama comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, no quería despertar aun.

-Maldito seas Kaiba…- susurro mientras observaba el pequeño reloj que sonaba en su cómoda.

La desesperación llego y Anzu apago la alarma y lanzo su reloj al suelo, no quería volver a ver esa cosa ruidosa en su vida. La chica se levanto de su cama lentamente y se metió a bañar para despertarse. Al terminar tendió su cama y se arregló lo mas formal posible ya que saldría con Seto, vistió con una falda negra, una blusa rosa muy formal y tacones negros. Se maquillo y bajo a desayunar un plato de cereal.

-Quiero mas vacaciones, trabajar con Kaiba es muy pesado- se dijo así misma mientras comía.

-¿Te pagan bien?- pregunto Yami quien estaba en la silla enfrente de la castaña.

-Bastante pero aun así no quiero trabajar- respondió.

-¿Entonces porque no te largas a New York?- pregunto malhumorada.

-Estoy ahorrando todavía, además también tengo mis gastos aquí- le explico –No es fácil pero ya estoy cerca de conseguirlo- dijo muy feliz.

Al terminar su comida se levanto a recoger la cocina y entro al baño a lavarse los dientes, después de hacerlo se miro al espejo. No podía dejarse de preguntar como seria su trabajo ahora que había tenido encuentros muy comprometedores con su jefe, el miedo la invadía. Tenía miedo que Atem supiera algo sobre lo que había ocurrido, ella debía terminar con todo esto y ser feliz con quien quería. Después de mirarse por unos minutos miro su reloj y una mueca apareció en su rostro.

-7:00 am…- dijo mientras miraba su reloj, la compañía abría a esa hora pero la hora de entrada de Anzu era a las 8:00 am, había terminado muy rápido, la chica decidió irse caminando a su trabajo así que tomo su maletín y salió de su departamento que cerro con llave.

La chica miro el cielo que apenas se estaba amaneciendo pero estaba nublado por lo cual causo que las calles estuvieran un poco obscuras y el aire fresco.

-Genial, olvide ver el pronostico del clima- se dijo un poco molesta –Espero que hoy no haya lluvia porque aun no tengo paraguas- comenzó a caminar.

**Casa de los Mutou una hora antes**

Todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban dormidos aun. En la habitación de Atem se encontraba este profundamente dormido.

_**Dentro del sueño de Atem**_

_Atem se encontraba sentado en su enorme jardín que estaba dentro de su palacio. Todo era hermoso, había dos fuentes en los extremos, algunas flores y el césped verde; era un oasis. Al parecer él no estaba solo, había una joven a su derecha pero él no la miraba del todo, solo mirada el paisaje o sus propias piernas pero lo único que veía de ella eran sus manos o sus pies nada más._

_-Atemu…- lo llamo._

_-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto este._

_-Sé que a veces no te sientes cómodo cuando estoy a solas contigo- le dijo nerviosamente –Pero yo quiero que eso cambie… quiero que no me veas como una desconocida- al terminar de hablar le puso su delicada mano encima de la de él._

_-No es que me sienta incomodo contigo- afirmo este –Es solo que esto es algo muy extraño para mi todo esto- le explico mientras esta apretaba mas su mano pero Atem no parecía regresarle el gesto._

_-Yo tratare de que ya no te sientas así, dame una oportunidad- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este, al girar su cabeza solo veía el cabello de esta, parecía ser negro pero después lo veía café; todo era confuso._

_-¿En verdad tu quieres que esto funcione, no es así?- pregunto pero ella se quedo callada y al volver a apretar su mano le dio a entender que si –Bueno, yo tratare de que esto funcione… te lo prometo- dijo para después tomar la mano de la chica._

_-¿Sabias que hasta me puedo enamorar de ti?- pregunto la chica mientras que Atem miro como estaban juntas sus manos –Creo que siempre lo estuve de ti…- comento mientras este se confundía por ese ultimo comentario, cuando se iba a atrever a preguntarle se vio interrumpido._

_-¡Faraón!- grito el primo de Atem, Seth._

_-¿Qué pasa?- grito malhumorado._

_-¡Tiene que ver esto!-dijo con cierto apuro._

_Atem le iba a seguir pero sintió un dolor en el pecho, al alzar la vista la chica ya no estaba pero el dolor no desaparecía._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Atem despertó y descubrió que aun sentía el dolor del sueño. Al sentarse en su cama este desapareció, observo que él no se había quitado la noche anterior el rompecabezas que al incrustarse en su pecho fue el causante de ese dolor. Miro al reloj de la cómoda y vio que eran las 7:02 am y vio a través del traga luz que estaba nublado, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la otra ventana que tenia donde se veía directamente el departamento de Anzu.

-¿Quién será es chica?- se pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana.

El chico no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que vio a cierta castaña salir de su departamento y después miro el cielo con un gesto de disgusto.

-Buenos días Anzu, ten un buen día en tu trabajo- dijo mientras veía a la castaña alejarse de ahí.

Al perderla de vista, el chico siguió viendo por la ventana ya que no era normal tener visiones y soñar con la misma chica casi a diario, tenia que averiguar quien era ella. Se quito su rompecabezas y lo puso en su cómoda para después volver a acostarse y recuperar el sueño perdido.

Mientras tanto, Anzu se encontraba tranquilamente caminando, no había personas alrededor ya que aun era temprano. El viento era fresco y muy agradable, no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar a la compañía. Cruzo calles, espero a que algunos semáforos cambiaran, observo como algunas tiendas estaban abriendo; le estaba agradando bastante esos momentos.

-Buenos días señorita- le saludo un joven quien estaba abriendo su negocio.

-Buenos días- le regreso el saludo pero algo hizo que su vista se perdiera unos segundos, la tienda era enfocada a figuritas de monstruos de duelos.

La chica vio una maqueta llena de dragones de ojos azules quienes estaban dentro de una caja de cristal, era el regalo perfecto para Seto en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero para mala suerte de Anzu recordó algo más importante que eso además de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

-"¡El regalo de Seto! ¡Que tonta he sido, no lo he abierto!"- pensó apurada.

Ella observo su reloj y eran las 7:25 am tenia tiempo para regresar para ver de que se trataba pero tal vez no llegaría a tiempo a trabajar.

-"Sera mejor que espere"- pensó tristemente mientras continuo caminando.

Anzu ya podía visualizar la compañía pero algo no andaba bien, no había ningún auto más que un auto lujoso rojo. No era normal que la hora de entrada de los empleados era a las 8:00 am y no había ningún auto a las 7:45 am, hay ciertos empleados que se encargan de la limpieza o de la administración quienes llegan mas temprano pero la castaña no veía ningún auto de alguno de losa que conocía.

-Tranquila, debe ser tu imaginación- se dijo así misma mientras caminaba.

Para su mala suerte, ella estaba en lo correcto… no había ningún auto. Ella miro alrededor pero tampoco veía ningún empleado acercándose. Decidió ignorar esto y entro a la compañía, al entrar solo vio el guardia gordo a quien siempre le daba mucha ternura pero al fijarse mejor vio a una chica sentada en el escritorio del lobby, esta era la encargada de las llamadas y de dar información al verla esta sonrió y saludo a la castaña.

-Buenos días señorita Masaki- la saludo muy alegremente como si fueran amigas.

-¿Uh?- la castaña la vio detalladamente ya que esa chica no la trataba formalmente a comparación con las demás empleadas.

-Quería hablar contigo a solas en estos días- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla -Soy Naomi Shinozaki, estuvimos juntas en la escuela pero no hablábamos mucho- se presento.

-Shinozaki…- se quedo pensando la chica -¡Claro! ¡Te recuerdo, eras la chica que se sentaba a mi derecha!- dijo emocionada.

-Es un placer que me recuerdes, estoy muy feliz por el puesto que tienes actualmente- le comento –Yo trabajo para esta compañía hace un año aproximadamente ya que Kaiba y yo solíamos juntarnos a estudiar pero aun así, él no me dio un puesto tan elevado como el tuyo- no dejo de sonreír la chica.

Naomi era una chica un poco más alta que Anzu, su cabello era rojo ya que se lo pintaba y sus ojos eran de color aqua; era más bonita de lo que podía recordar la asistente.

-Naomi, si necesitas ayuda respecto al trabajo tanto personalmente no dudes en buscarme- le dijo mientras se disponía a irse.

-En realidad quería invitarte a una cena, organicé una para cena mañana en la noche donde invite a nuestros antiguos compañeros ¿Te interesaría ir?- le pregunto mientras la castaña hizo un gesto.

-No lo se… mi trabajo es muy pesado- le respondió mientras que la pelirroja borro su sonrisa para después entregarle un papel.

-Sé que eres una chica muy ocupada es por eso que te doy mi teléfono y mi dirección por si cambias de opinión- dijo mientras señalaba el papel.

-Muchas gracias Naomi- dijo mientras sonreía –Una pregunta, ¿Sabes porque aun no llega nadie?- pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-No lose, solo sé que los encargados de algunos departamentos ya están aquí- le respondió mientras bajaba la mirada y golpeaba el escritorio con sus uñas parecía que estaba recordando algo, después levanto su cabeza rápidamente –Anzu, en cuanto llego Kaiba me dijo que cuando llegaras te dijera que te estaría esperando en su oficina, te lo iba a decir pero me distraje un poco- dijo riendo.

-¡Kaiba!- grito sorprendida y se puso rápidamente pálida ya que normalmente él la mandaba a llamar mediante un mensaje de texto pero cuando la mandaba a llamar con un empleado, no era algo bueno.

Naomi al solo verla comenzó a reír un poco y después la tomo de los hombros.

-Tranquila, se ve que llego de buenas así que no te preocupes- trato de tranquilizarla –Todos sabemos que eres su empleada favorita así que no te preocupes- le sonrió para después liberarla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto asustada, tenía miedo que sus compañeros del trabajo empezaran a sospechar que ella tenía algo con su jefe.

-Mokuba…- respondió mientras Anzu se sentía aliviada, el hermano menor de Seto se llevaba bien con todos en la compañía y el sabia perfectamente a quien decirle las cosas así que en pocas palabras, Naomi era de confianza.

-Bueno, iré con Seto- dijo mientras tomaba valor –Deséame suerte- dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Suerte!- grito mientras el guardia de la compañía la miraba asustado.

La compañía estaba desierta, parecía que el edificio estaba abandonado y eso no le gustaba. Llego hasta el elevador y entro a este para después seleccionar el último piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Kaiba. El elevador iba un poco lento y el edificio era uno de los mas altos de la cuidad así que tardaría un poco en llegar. Mientras esperaba se escuchaba una balada que Anzu conocía muy bien, era una de las que escuchaba en cuando Atem se fue.

_Gira y gira el mundo y aun me pregunto… ¿Dónde estarás? Y si alguna vez has pensado en mí._

_Gira una y otra vez formando los años pero sé que este mundo es redondo y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

_No me importa si esto es prohibido, yo te amo y eso jamás cambiara._

_Hoy déjame entrar a tu mente una vez mas déjame estar en tus recuerdos y demostrarte que te amo._

_Déjame entrar y jamás te pediré algo, me harías tan feliz si llegas pronunciar mi nombre._

_Pero por ti y este amor estoy entre el cielo y el infierno._

La castaña al escucharla por primera vez no lloro ya que Atem ya estaba a su lado y la amaba tanto como ella a él. Ya solo faltaban algunos pisos para llegar a la oficina pero por alguna razón presentía que no se trataba del trabajo. El corazón de Anzu se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar que ya había llegado a su destino, salió del elevador y se dirigió directamente a donde la habían llamado.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta, esta toco para que la dejaran pasar y pego una oreja a la puerta y pudo escuchar algunos golpes rápidos, al ver que no había respuesta volvió a tocar y grito.

-¡Seto! ¡Soy Anzu!- grito y volvió a pegar su oreja a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- se escucho una voz que no era la de Seto.

Anzu curiosa por esa voz abrió rápidamente la puerta y vio que había alguien sentado en la silla del escritorio pero le estaba dando la espalda.

-Siéntate- le indico la voz, esta parecía que se trataba se una chica quien fingía la voz de un chico.

La castaña no dudo un segundo en no obedecer, cerro la puerta y sentó en la silla donde le indico. El desconocido volteo su silla para ver a la chica frente a frente.

-Yumi…- dijo sorprendida la castaña al ver que la asistente de Mokuba era la que se encontraba en el lugar de su jefe.

-Buenos días Masaki- dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la barbilla tratando de imitar a Seto.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Por qué no estas en tu oficina?- pregunto asustada.

La pelinegra solo sonrió y miro a su compañera.

-Tranquila Masaki, Kaiba salió- dijo mientras daba vueltas en la silla –Además nuestros amados jefes nos ubicaron a ti y a mi a un nuevo lugar para trabajar en donde solo estaremos tu y yo- dijo mientras reía.

-"Demonios no quiero estar todo un día entero con esta loca y tampoco quiero estar tan cerca de Seto"- pensó Anzu malhumorada.

-¿Dónde será eso?- pregunto forzosamente.

-Sera aquí afuera, el pasillo es muy largo y amplio- comenzó a explicarle –Además tendríamos enfrente la oficina de Mokuba y del sexy de Seto- dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Anzu ya estaba llegando a su límite respecto a Yumi, le molestaba estar cerca de ella. A veces podía ser una persona muy agradable pero respecto a los hombres era muy molesta.

-Eso no me explica el hecho que tu estés en la oficina de Seto- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Ahh Masaki no tienes sentido del humor, mira te explicare todo- dijo mientras le volvía a dar la espalda.

_**Flashback con explicación de Yumi**_

_Llegue mas temprano de lo normal a la compañía y fui directamente a mi oficina pero vi que no estaban mis compañeras; después llego Mokuba y me dijo que esa ya no seria mi oficina y que me resignaría a otro lugar junto contigo._

_Ambos subimos directamente a este piso y me pidió que lo siguiera con Seto. _

_-Seto, solo falta Anzu por llegar- dijo Mokuba mientras se sentaba._

_-Un es muy temprano- respondió mientras leía unos documentos._

_-Buenos días- le dije mientras se incline._

_Kaiba prácticamente me ignoro ya que no me devolvió el gesto._

_-Kanesaka necesito que te quedes aquí mientras salimos a buscar unos papeles- me ordeno Seto mientras se levantaba._

_-De acuerdo- le dije mientras miraba a Mokuba._

_-Ah y si llega Masaki pídele que se quede aquí contigo, no tardaremos mucho y no toques nada- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. _

_\- Rompe lo que quieras- me susurro Mokuba mientras seguía a su hermano._

_Después de observar todo lo que me rodeaba, tenía curiosidad que se sentía estar en la cómoda silla de Seto. Así que me acerque y me senté, me sentía poderosa pero en eso escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta así que me levante rápidamente y la deje como estaba._

_-¡Seto! ¡Soy Anzu!- te escuche gritar y me sentí aliviada así que me volví a sentar y gire la silla para jugarte una pequeña bromita._

_**Fin del flashback **_

-Eres la reina de las bromas- dijo Anzu en modo sarcástico mientras que Yumi se sonrojaba.

-Basta haces que me sonroje- le dijo mientras le señalaba que parara –Ya que estaremos mas cerca es hora de que nos llevemos bien ¿no es así?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que si…- respondió Anzu asustada.

-Bueno aquí te va un pequeño chisme…- dijo mientras se recargo sobre el escritorio para llegar hasta Anzu –Escuche que la mujer que hace la limpieza en el piso 25 encontró a Seto Kaiba cantando una canción muy cursi- dijo para después reírse.

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario ya que si era muy raro ver a su jefe de buenas era la muerte para miles de perritos y gatitos ver a Kaiba cantando.

-¿Y sabes que canción estaba cantando?- pregunto entre risitas.

-No sabría decirte pero creo que se trataba la de "My heart will go on"- le respondió –Esa escuchaba mi mamá cuando yo estaba mas pequeña pero jamás pensé que el…- no pudo terminar ya que la risa la venció.

-"Si que esta muy enamorado de esa chica…"- pensó Anzu confusa.

-¡Por dios Seto Kaiba cantando esa famosa canción!- comenzó a reírse mas fuerte Anzu -¡Ohhh Jack estoy volando!- imito la famosa parte de la película Titanic.

Yumi al verla comenzó a reír mas fuerte que la castaña pero después se detuvo y le indico a su compañera que guardara silencio, ambas escucharon pasos por lo que causo que la pelinegra se levantara rápidamente de la silla y la acomodara después corrió hacia Anzu y le indico que se levantara y miraran la puerta.

Segundos después los hermanos Kaiba entraron a la oficina, Seto al ver a su asistente desvió rápidamente la mirada y esta le dio la espalda. Al ver el escritorio vio a Yami sentada en la silla de su jefe.

-Déjate de payasadas, me estas estresando- dijo mientras desaparecía.

-Maldita…- susurro para si misma.

-¿Dijiste algo Anzu?-pregunto Mokuba.

La chica avergonzada miro al hermano de Seto y solo le sonrió nerviosamente rogando que no la hubiera escuchado.

-No dije nada- dijo mientras se reía.

-Déjenos solos a Masaki y a mi- ordeno Seto.

Yumi miro a Anzu y le hizo la pose que anteriormente la castaña había hecho respecto a la película por lo que hizo que sonriera. Mokuba y su asistente se dirigieron a la salida mientras que la chica los miraba.

-¿Titanic eh?-pregunto Mokuba a su asistente.

-Larga historia- le respondió Yumi mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Masaki…-susurro Seto.

La castaña sintió escalofríos en su espalda al escuchar que su jefe la estaba llamando, miro hacia atrás y observo que el castaño no la miraba como antes, la miraba como si ella fuera mas que una empleada para el. Al darse la vuelta para mirarlo se sentó en la silla a un lado.

-¿Me mandaste a llamar?- pregunto sin humor alguno.

-Si, Pegasus quiere vernos- dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-¿Pegasus?- pregunto asustada - ¿Para que quiere vernos?- al terminar de hablar miro enfrente pero Seto no estaba ahí lo que hizo que lo buscara alrededor y este estaba en la puerta poniéndole seguro.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo?"- se pregunto en su mente.

-No lose pero esto no me da buena espina…- le respondió Yami quien estaba a su lado.

-"¿Acaso esta loco?"-pregunto mientras entraba en pánico.

-Tranquila si llega a hacer algo indebido Yumi esta aquí afuera- dijo para tranquilizarla.

Anzu se levanto para ver mejor y se sintió aliviada al ver que Seto quito el seguro. Parece que solo estaba checando algunas cosas de la manija.

-¿Qué?- pregunto al verla.

-Nada…- dijo dándole la espalda y volviéndose a sentar.

-Si te pusiste así… como tendrás tu mente niña tonta- dijo Yami enojada –Bueno, tendré que averiguarlo- dijo mientras desaparecía.

-"¡Yami! ¡Me las pagaras! "- pensó furiosa.

-Como te decía Masaki, Pegasus quiere vernos mañana para hablarnos sobre el torneo que quiere organizar- le explico mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Alguna idea sobre su torneo?- pregunto.

-No me dijo nada al respecto pero me comento que le gustaría que te llevara conmigo- le respondió.

-Muy bien entonces acabare los pendientes de hoy y mañana para no deber nada- dijo dispuesta a retirarse.

-De echo Masaki, te dije que saldríamos hoy y eso es lo que vamos a hacer- le recordó.

-Cierto… bueno ¿Podrías dejarme hacer una llamada antes de irnos?- le pregunto.

-Vete- le respondió.

-¿Eso es un si?- cruzo sus brazos y le sonrió.

-Como quieras te veo abajo- le respondió.

Anzu le dedico una sonrisa más grande y corrió hacia afuera, a su izquierda ella vio a Yumi en su nuevo escritorio y a su derecha vio un escritorio de cristal que era idéntico al de la pelinegra, le faltaba su computadora y algunas cosas pero estaba muy hermoso para su punto de vista.

-Saldré con Seto así que te encargo mucho mis cosas- le pidió la castaña a Yumi.

-Cuentas conmigo Masaki- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-"Wow Yumi no es tan mala después de todo"- pensó felizmente Anzu.

-Si saldrás con Kaiba ¿eso significa que Atem esta libre?- pregunto sonrojada.

-"Retiro lo dicho"- pensó celosa.

-El esta muy ocupado y no creo que pueda salir- le respondió mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y sacaba su celular para llamar a Yugi.

La castaña observo que su jefe tomo el elevador para esperarla abajo.

_-¿Hola?-_ contesto el tricolor.

-¡Yugi! ¡Te tengo una buena noticia!- dijo muy animada.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto un poco dormido, parecía que lo acababa de despertar.

-Habrá un torneo- dijo susurrando mientras se dirigía al elevador.

-¿Un torneo? Gracias por avisarme como siempre- respondió emocionado.

-Ya sabes Yugi- dijo tiernamente mientras entraba al elevador.

-Oye Yugi, el abuelo necesita que lo ayudes en la tienda- se escucho una voz profunda.

Anzu se sonrojo al escuchar esa voz, era la de Atem.

-Miren quien tenemos por aquí- dijo en tono pícaro el chico -¡Hey Atem alguien quiere hablar contigo!- llamo a su hermano.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto seriamente.

-Es Seto Kaiba, quiere que le digas tus secretos sobre como derrotar a cualquiera- le respondió.

-Cuélgale- dijo mientras se escuchaban sus pasos.

La castaña no aguanto la risa y esto provoco que se escuchara en la línea.

-¡Lo ves! En verdad se muere por hablar contigo- dijo riendo Yugi.

-Pásamelo- dijo en modo desafiante.

Yugi le dio el celular a Atem y este aclaro su garganta.

-Muy bien Kaiba dime que quieres- dijo malhumorado.

-Que me des los buenos días- respondió la castaña.

Atem no respondió tal vez fue por la impresión porque no se esperaba eso.

-Perdóname Anzu yo no…- dijo con dificultad.

-No importa… - respondió mientras se ponía sus manos libres ya que le sudaba mucho su mano.

-No no si importa- respondió apresuradamente.

-Atem… ¿Prometes quererme a pesar de todo?- pregunto muy cursi.

-Genial le haz preguntado lo mas cursi que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo Yami quien se le apareció enfrente.

-De cualquier forma te querré- respondió.

Anzu ya había llegado a su destino y se apresuró en salir ya que visualizo a su jefe en la entrada, parece que no se irían en la limosina esta vez. En ese día nublado se irían en el auto lujoso que vio al llegar.

-Anzu, ¿tu me quieres?- pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Déjame decírtelo naturalmente- respondió mientras caminaba lentamente.

-Adelante- le indico que continuara.

-Te quiero- respondió y miro hacia enfrente y no se dio cuenta que ya esta afuera y que tenia enfrente a Seto Kaiba con una mirada de sorpresa.

Rápidamente Anzu colgó y miro a su jefe quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-"Demonios"- pensó mientras se sonrojaba al máximo.

**Continuara…**

**Les tengo una pregunta… ¿Les gustaría otra temporada de esta historia? o ¿Les gustaría que esta misma llegara a los 70 o mas capítulos? Es que aun tengo mucho por escribir pero me gustaría hacer otra parte para no tener tantos capítulos pero tomare mucho en cuenta su opinión. Dejen su respuesta y su opinión de este capitulo en su review. Hasta el próximo capitulo! :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	31. Invitaciones

**Hola mis amores! Primero les agradezco mas que nada sus reviews, veo que les gusto mucho la parte de titanic XD jajaj bueno, gracias por sus humildes opiniones y ahora ya esta mas que confirmado… habrá segunda temporada (yeiiii) ¿Cuándo se estrenara? Aun no se sabe (ahhhhh :c) pero los amo mas que ayer por apoyarme ante todo, ustedes saben que yo siempre los apoyare bueno aunque tarde un poco en hacerlo XD bueno basta de lagrimas… Comenzamos!**

A unos cuantos kilómetros de la kaiba corp se encontraba una casa donde habitaban los Mutou, el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba desesperado ya que la chica que le gustaba le había colgado el teléfono rápidamente.

-¿Hola? ¡Anzu!- gritaba el joven aun con el celular.

-Tranquilo, tal vez llego Kaiba es por eso que tuvo que colgar- trato de tranquilizarlo Yugi –No es la primera vez que pasa- le pidió le celular.

-¿Enserio? Bueno yo… yo…- dijo Atem mientras le entregaba el celular a su hermano –Espero que Kaiba no le haga algo- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto divertido Yugi.

-¿Yo? Para nada…- respondió muy serio.

-El gran Faraón de Egipto esta celoso- dijo mientras hacia una cara picara.

Cuando Yugi iba a decir otra cosa vio que el ambiente se volvió frio y vio a Atem muy enojado provocando que saliera su ojo de Wdjat, el tricolor al ver esto le dio la espalda y respiro hondo.

-Bueno hablando de celosos…- dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario para buscar su cambio de ese día para no tener que ver al otro –Mai llamo anoche para que te dijera que Serenity y Honda ya son novios- miro hacia atrás y vio a Atem con los ojos cerrados -Al parecer ella y Jonouchi los siguieron ayer hasta el cine y ahí ocurrió todo- le explico riendo.

-¿Honda y la hermana de Jonouchi?- pregunto con sorpresa Atem –Me alegro por ellos…- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de Yugi.

-No te alegres mucho aun… bueno ayer le pedí a Rebecca que fuera mi novia y ella acepto- le confeso mientras se rascaba su cabeza algo sonrojado.

-¿Por qué todos ya tienen una relación?- se pregunto mas serio de lo que estaba.

-Oh a mi también me alegra que sepas que tu hermano ya tiene novia…- dijo en modo sarcástico –Oh no Atem no hagas una fiesta para celebrarlo no podría- dijo mientras hacia señales con sus manos.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- pregunto un poco irritado.

Yugi se avergonzó un poco por lo que estaba haciendo y mas porque Atem nunca le puso atención.

-Me refería que no me estas poniendo atención- le respondió.

El mayor se levanto y le sonrió a Yugi, al menor le dio un poco de miro su sonrisa macabra.

-¿Di…dije algo gra…gra…gra?- comenzó a tartamudear haciendo que el otro comenzara a reír causando que se molestara -¡Por dios! ¿Qué si dije algo gracioso?- pregunto aun mas molesto viendo que se estaba portando algo tonto.

-Solo sonreí porque me di cuenta que ya me tengo que dar prisa respecto a Anzu…-le explico –Ah y con ese tartamudeo ya me hiciste el día, gracias- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Maldito lunático…- susurro Yugi.

-¡Ah por cierto!- miro hacia atrás el faraón –Tu también tienes que darte prisa porque el abuelo quiere que lo ayudes en la tienda mientras yo salgo a hacerle unos encargos- dijo sonriendo.

Yugi se quedo solo en su habitación después de eso así que decidió no perder mas el tiempo y se metió al baño a darse un baño.

**En la kaiba corp.**

Anzu se encontraba enfrente de su jefe quien tenía una cara de sorpresa por lo último que había escuchado de su asistente.

-¿Qué dijiste Masaki?- le pregunto asustado.

La chica se sonrojo como un tomate y bajo su cabeza. Kaiba no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo así que miro hacia otro lado y después respiro hondo.

-¿No piensas decírmelo?- pregunto molesto.

-"No te hagas el sordo porque yo se perfectamente que tu escuchaste a la perfección lo que dije"- pensó molesta Anzu.

-Súbete- le ordeno Seto abriéndole la puerta.

Ella rápidamente levanto la cabeza y obedeció a su jefe. Al subir este le cerró la puerta como todo un caballero, el auto por dentro era muy obscuro. Después de ponerse su cinturón, él entro y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Kaiba encendió el auto y toco un botón que para sorpresa de Anzu el techo del auto bajo lentamente, al hacerlo la chica pudo ver los asientos traseros. Ahora para su gusto el auto era hermoso.

-Siempre me ha gustado los días nublados- dijo la chica mientras se apartaba sus largos cabellos de su rostro.

-"Es por eso que quite el techo"- pensó el chico.

Seto iba a una velocidad un poco baja pero agradable, la chica aun no sabia a donde se dirigían y no tenia valor en preguntárselo a su jefe así que mejor permaneció en silencio mientras disfrutaba el paisaje de la ciudad. La ciudad era muy bonita cuando se trataba de un clima nublado, en esos momentos pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, no quedaba muy lejos el departamento de Anzu ni la casa de los Mutou.

El auto se detuvo en un semáforo y la chica visualizo su alrededor había mas personas de lo normal, al fijarse mejor pudo ver que en una tienda enfocada en duelos de monstruos había un grupo de duelistas pidiendo autógrafos pero ella no podía ver de quien se trataba. Ella se levanto lo mas que pudo para ver mejor pero el cinturón no le permitió mucho, en esos momentos Seto comenzó a hablar.

-No te preocupes sea quien sea aquí viene- dijo señalando a la multitud que se hacia un lado ya que ese duelista estaba pasando.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos y deseo haberse equivocado, se puso pálida al ver de quien se trataba. El tan aclamado duelista era Atem. Anzu se deslizo un poco en su asiento para verse mas bajita para que el tricolor no la viera con Kaiba, mientras tanto el otro comenzó a reírse.

-¿Quieres que le hable?- le pregunto muy divertido.

-No te atrevas…- le susurro amenazadoramente.

-¿Segura?- pregunto divertido –Parece que quiere tener un duelo ahora mismo- dijo mientras fingía que se quitaría el cinturón.

La chica al ver esto puso su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo del chico para que se detuviera.

-No lo hagas por favor- le pedio sonrojada.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto sonriente.

-"¿Por qué no cambia el semáforo?"- se pregunto asustada mientras veía de reojo el semáforo –"No quiero que todo se vuelva a repetir"- bajo la cabeza mientras recordaba y pensaba como responderle a Seto.

_**Flashback**_

-_Aléjate de mi- le grito Seto tirándole un vaso con agua._

_Atem no lo aguanto mas y se le lanzo para comenzar a golpearlo, Seto no se dejo para nada y comenzó a devolverle los golpeas al faraón._

_-¡Paren!- empezó a gritar Anzu como loca pero no dejaban de pelear –ninguno de ustedes dos me vuelva a buscar ni hablar así haber si me pueden hacer el favor de dejarlos de aguantar- les grito ella tomando sus cosas y tirándoles el spaguetti encima._

_Jonouchi fue en ayuda de Atem quien trato de separarlo de Seto, en esos momentos llego Mokuba quien trato de separar a su hermano. Al fin separados ambos miraron a una castaña salir corriendo que al parecer también estaba llorando._

_-¡Anzu!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Anzu al escucharlos corrió mas deprisa hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche…_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-No quiero otra pelea- le respondió y observo que el semáforo cambio -¡Mira! ¡Ya puedes arrancar!- le señalo el semáforo feliz.

-Tu ganas- dijo mientras arrancaba y seguían con su camino.

La castaña vio como la figura de Atem se alejaba en cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía nerviosa y cobarde a la vez. No era la actitud adecuada la que tomo en esos momentos pero si quería evitar más peleas y celos, tenía que sacrificarse y esconderse.

-Masaki…- la llamo el chico mientras miraba hacia enfrente -¿Ahora me podrías decir que habías dicho hace unos minutos atrás?- pregunto mas serio de lo que normalmente era.

-¿En verdad quieres saber verdad?- pregunto mientras recargaba su brazo en la puerta.

Kaiba no respondió pero vio de reojo a la chica y después volvió a ver hacia enfrente, la chica tomo esa actitud como un si.

-Dije…- volteo a verlo pero dirigió sus ojos hacia otro lado mientras pensaba –Dije "te quiero"- respondió temblando por los nervios.

Seto no dijo ni una sola palabra después de esa respuesta, en cambio se estaciono en un edificio que Anzu no conocía, al verlo detalladamente eran unas oficinas de una famosa fabrica de comida chatarra.

-"Debe ser una broma"- pensó Anzu divertida.

Al mirar fijamente al chico vio que este tenía sujetado fuertemente el volante y la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Kaiba…- le susurro mientras tocaba su hombro pero el chico se apartó de inmediato.

Sin que se diera cuenta Anzu, Yami se encontraba enfrente de ellos observando la situación.

-"No te preocupes querido Kaiba, no eres el único que sabe que tu estas celoso"- pensó mientras chasqueaba con su lengua.

Mientras tanto Anzu se quito su cinturón y se acercó a su jefe muy preocupada.

-Kaiba, ¿ocurre algo?- sacudió al joven pero este no le respondió.

Con ese ultimo intento ella regreso a su lugar y se volvió a poner su cinturón mientras que esperaba que su caprichoso jefe se moviera.

-¿A quien le dijiste te quiero?- pregunto aun con su cabeza abajo, la chica no sabia como contestar esa pregunta, el miedo la invadía.

-Yo…- empezó a hablar pero al no saber que responder mejor no dijo nada.

-¡Respóndeme!- le grito el chico desesperado.

La joven empezó a llorar en silencio cosa que hizo que Seto se calmara y desabrochara su cinturón para después irla a abrazar.

-Necesito saber a quien le dijiste eso- le susurro.

**De nuevo en la kaiba corp.**

Mokuba y Yumi se encontraban en la entrada, como todos los días ambos daban una vuelta por toda la compañía para inspeccionar como trabajaban los empleados, el recorrido de arriba para abajo y la pelinegra ya estaba aliviada que estaban a punto de terminar.

Cuando se dirijan hacia Naomi, el chico pudo darse cuenta que ella no estaba sola, había tres figuras enfrente de ella.

-Ya le dije que el señor Kaiba no se encuentra- dijo mientras miraba con desaprobación a quien tenia enfrente.

-Nos urge hablar con el- interrumpió un joven.

Al acercarse Mokuba pudo observar que esas figuras eran muy familiares.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaban.

-Los chicos de ahora- dijo Yumi mientras lo seguía tranquilamente.

La encargada del lobby se levanto para dirigirse nuevamente a ellos.

-Escuchen, llamare a su hermano quien si se encuentra aquí para que los atienda- tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

-¡No es necesario Naomi!- grito el pelinegro mientras llegaba.

-Mokuba…-dijo la chica mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Muy bien…- dijo Mokuba mientras giraba para darle la cara a los visitantes –Sean bienvenidos familia Ishtar- dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Ishizu –Venimos a buscar a tu hermano pero parece que no se encuentra…- comento.

-Pero también venimos a buscar especialmente a la joven Masaki- añadió Odion.

-Ella no esta aquí- dijo una muchacha mientras se acoplaba a ellos, se trataba de Yumi.

-¿Y tu eres?- pregunto Marik.

-Yumi Kanesaka, asistente personal de Mokuba- se presento y le dio la mano.

Marik al verla no acepto la mano de la chica y después miro a su hermana.

-Puedo sentir algo maligno en ella…- le susurro.

-Como Odion dijo antes… todo aquí esta conectado- le respondió.

-¿Disculpa?- interrumpió Yumi molesta al escuchar un poco de lo que estaban susurrando.

-Perdónenos señorita, no estamos acostumbrados a saludar de esa manera- se excuso Odion.

-Basta de discusiones- dijo Mokuba -¿A que se debe su presencia?- pregunto seriamente.

-Como dije antes, venimos a buscar a Seto Kaiba pero él no se encuentra pero hay algo que queríamos hablar contigo…- le respondió la egipcia.

-¿Les parece si hablamos en mi oficina?- pregunto Mokuba y después se acercó a Yumi –Siempre quise decir eso- le susurro emocionado.

Ishizu miro a sus hermanos quienes afirmaron con la cabeza dando a entender que aceptaban la propuesta.

-Nos parece bien- respondió.

-Síganos por favor- dijo mientras se adelantaba con Yumi.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos adelantes de los egipcios Yumi decidió aprovecharlo para preguntarle al joven.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- le pregunto susurrando.

-Son una familia extraña que siempre se aparece cuando algo malo tiene que pasar- le explico.

-Entiendo- respondió la chica -¿Ellos son familiares de Atem?- pregunto preocupada pues no lo aceptaría tan fácil que el chico que le atraía venia de esa familia tan peculiar.

Mokuba solo comenzó a reírse causando que los egipcios los miraran extrañados.

-No no- le respondió riendo –Él no es familiar de ellos, digamos que la familia Ishtar desde tiempos lejanos le ha servido a la familia de Atem- le explico de lo poco que el sabia y recordaba.

-Estupendo- respondió aliviada.

Después ambos chicos se detuvieron enfrente del elevador y esperaron a que los Ishtar los alcanzaran.

-Muy bien entren por favor- les indico Mokuba mientras abría el elevador.

Todos entraron y por ultimo el pelinegro, al estar adentro el selecciono el ultimo piso y se cerro el elevador.

En esos momentos comenzó una canción un poco incomoda, el encargado de la música del elevador había comprado un disco enfocado al pop pero una que otra canción no era la adecuada y menos la canción que se estaba interpretando.

Una loba en el armario

Tiene ganas de salir

Deja que se coma el barrio

Antes de irte a dormir

-Espero que nos perdonen por esa canción pero el encargado no pensó que en el nuevo disco vendrían ese tipo de éxitos…- se disculpo Yumi.

-Tengo tacones de aguja magnética…- empezó a cantar Mokuba felizmente mientras Yumi lo miraba con una mirara asesina –Perdona, me gusta esa canción y Seto no me deja cantarla… bueno ya no cantare- dijo tristemente.

-No se preocupe señorita no nos habíamos fijado en ese detalle- interrumpió Ishizu.

Marik gracias a su cetro del milenio se pudo comunicar con Ishizu atreves de sus mentes.

-Esta chica y el hermano de Kaiba no se parecen en nada, espero que la despidan pronto- le dijo el egipcio a su hermana.

-También lo espero- dijo Ishizu en voz alta ya que no podía responderle mentalmente ya que guardaría energías para otro asunto que tenia que resolver.

-¿Dijeron algo?- pregunto Yumi.

-No, nada- respondió Odion como siempre excusando y protegiendo a sus hermanos.

Al llegar a su destino Mokuba y Yumi se volvieron a adelantar para abrir la oficina, al joven no le daba confianza dejarla abierta así que la cerraba bajo llave pero el siempre tardaba un poco en abrirla ya que tenia muchas llaves en su llavero.

Ishizu al igual que Marik sintieron una aura maligna que provenía del escritorio de Anzu, al acercarse la sentían aun mas. El egipcio le indico a su hermana que tratara de ver algo. La egipcia se concentro y su collar del milenio le comenzó a mostrar imágenes del pasado respecto a ese mal.

_**Flashback**_

_Una joven se encontraba corriendo en los pasillos del palacio de Atem, esta llevaba un vestido de novia y velo muy largo. Pero por este último se le dificulto un poco para identificar su rostro y el color del cabello de esta pero parecía ser negro un tono café obscuro. _

_-¡Detente!- empezó a gritar desesperada, parecía estar siguiendo a alguien quien al igual que ella estaba corriendo._

_Ella no parecía tener respuesta alguna. Ishizu al tratar de mejor su rostro pudo ver que el velo estaba manchado de sangre en su mejilla izquierda. _

_Cada vez que ella gritaba en su ayuda la herida se abría mas, después ella comenzó a llorar y se comenzó a quejar por el dolor que le producían las lágrimas al pasar por aquella herida._

_-¡Te amo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas -¡No me dejes así!-grito aun mas desesperada._

_La joven al ver todo perdido se detuvo y se dejo caer de rodillas._

_-¡No te podrás deshacer de mi!- grito como si la lastimaran -¡Te juro que esto no se va a acabar así, mi amor por ti no se acabara de esta manera!- se levanto el velo para limpiarse la herida. Pero al estar arrodillada Ishizu no pudo apreciar su rostro pero de lo muy poco que vio observar que la chica tenia rasgos que no pertenecían de Egipto y que era muy bella._

_La chica se volvió poner el velo, se levanto lentamente y comenzó a correr hacia donde se dirigió aquella persona._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ishizu volvió a la realidad y dejo caer una lágrima.

-¿Qué viste?- le pregunto Marik alarmado.

-Parece que dejaron a una mujer en el altar y ella comenzó a seguir al que seria su novio- le explico –Déjenme mostrarles- dijo mientras les mostraba la visión a sus hermanos.

-¿Sera?- pregunto Odion.

-No lose, puede que sea pero también cabe la posibilidad que este ser maligno estuvo apreciando esos momentos- le explico.

-Necesitamos al faraón- añadió Marik.

-¡Oigan ya pueden pasar!- grito victorioso Mokuba.

Los Ishtar dejaron el escritorio atrás y entraron a la oficina del chico.

-Esto no nos tomara mucho tiempo- dijo Ishizu sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Mokuba.

-Bueno, soy bueno para escuchar- dijo orgulloso.

-Sabemos que harás una fiesta de antifaces en Tokio y queríamos pedirte que si serias tan amable de invitarnos- le explico Ishizu.

-¿Tokio? Pero nosotros aun no escogemos el lugar- dijo sorprendido.

-Perdona, ahora ya lo sabes- le respondió pero Mokuba se mostro confundido-El collar del milenio me lo mostro- le explico.

-Me gusta la idea de que sea en Tokio- añadió Yumi.

-Bueno eso lo discutiremos después pero me agrada también- afirmó el chico.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto desesperado Marik.

-Cuenten con ello, en cuanto estén listas las invitaciones se las hare mandar- dijo el chico mientras los miraba felizmente –Por favor denle sus números telefónicos y el lugar donde se están quedando a mi asistente- les señalo a Yumi con una libreta.

Odion fue el que dio los datos mientras que Yumi lo miraba asombrada por la estatura que tenia.

-Muchas gracias y por favor tengan mucho cuidado en el viaje rumbo a Tokio- les advirtió Ishizu.

-En especial ten cuidado con tu asistente- añadió molesto Marik.

-¿De acuerdo?- dijo confundido Mokuba.

-Nos retiramos- dijo Odion mientras sus hermanos lo seguían y cerraban la puerta.

-Muy bien aquí tienes- dijo Yumi entregándole la libreta.

-Aléjala de mi- dijo asustado.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- pregunto molesta.

-Marik Ishtar me dijo que tuviera cuidado contigo- dijo asustado.

-Muy bien, te dejo para irme a trabajar- dijo molesta.

-¡No te enojes Kanesaka fue una pequeña broma!- le grito pero esta no parecía importarle y siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto los egipcios ya iban de salida y Marik se despidió de lejos de Naomi quien al verlo se sonrojo.

-Me alegra saber que Atem no es el único quien atrae mujeres- dijo satisfecho.

-Siempre compitiendo con el faraón- susurro Odion.

-Marik, no debiste decirle a Mokuba que tuviera cuidado con su asistente- lo regaño su hermana.

-Perdóname pero no pude contenerme, me molesta la presencia de esa mujer- se excuso –La odio por lo que va a causar en el futuro- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Yo también estoy molesta por eso pero no podremos ayudar al faraón a salvar a sus amigos y al mundo si no ocurre el percance de la señorita Yumi- le explico.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?- pregunto Odion.

-Iremos a la casa de los Mutou para hablar con el faraón- le respondió Marik.

-Y aprovecharemos para hablar con Shadi pero en cuanto lleguemos no digan nada sobre las visiones ni lo que acaba de ocurrir- les advirtió la egipcia.

-Entendemos y ahora caminemos- dijo Marik un poco harto de su hermana.

**Continuara…**

**Perdonen la tardanza pero en estos días tuve que hacer muchas cosas respecto a limpiar y así T.T dejen su review con su opinión acerca del capitulo. Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**PD: si si soy mala por dejarlos con la duda de que paso con Kaiba y Anzu… había muchas cosas que escribir aun y pues me gusto la idea de dejarlos con la duda (no me maten ;c)**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	32. La playa

**Hola mis amores! Primero que nada les agradezco sus reviews :*en realidad no tengo algo que decirles…. Comenzamos!**

Una pareja de castaños se encontraba estacionada enfrente de las oficinas de una muy reconocida empresa de comida, el chico abrazaba a su acompañante como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Kaiba…- le susurro mientras se quedaba quieta y no correspondía el abrazo.

-Respóndeme Masaki- le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo…- la chica no sabia que decirle en esos momentos.

El castaño al comprender que ella no le daría la respuesta que buscaba se separo bruscamente de ella, tomo el volante y encendiendo el auto en el momento.

-"Que demonios le sucede ¿Por qué me esta haciendo esto?"- pensó tristemente la castaña.

Al comenzar a avanzar, ella se fijo que ya habían salido de la ciudad. No sabia con exactitud hacia donde se dirigían y para empeorar las cosas, no había autos en la carretera. El paisaje era hermoso, se podía apreciar el mar y algunas gaviotas volando alrededor mientras que el cielo era nublado.

-"Algún día me gustaría venir a caminar sola por aquí"- pensó mientras disfrutaba la fría brisa.

-¿Con que no me vas a decir?- pregunto Seto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto irritada, en verdad no tenia ganas de discutir.

Seto comenzó a subir la velocidad, la chica pensó que tal vez era porque no había ningún auto.

-¡Dímelo!- grito furioso.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- pregunto muy asustada.

Kaiba aumento mas la velocidad, a la chica se le comenzó a dificultarse respirar. El pánico llego cuando este volvió a aumentar la velocidad, el chico podía causar un grave accidente.

-¡Seto! ¡Detente!- le grito mas asustada.

-…- Seto solo la miro.

-¡Te lo ruego!- le grito desesperada -¡Le dije "te quiero" a mi madre!- le mintió para que se detuviera, no podía decirle la verdad. Si acababa de presenciar como actuó su jefe con tal de saber la verdad, ella no se quería imaginar como se pondría si supiera que se trataba de Atem.

Seto giro a la izquierda y bajo la velocidad. Se acercó a un estacionamiento donde solo se podía ver el mar y algunos barandales de protección. A unos cuantos pasos no había barandales para que la gente pasara, mas abajo había una serie de escalones y descansos pero al finalizarlas estaba la blanca arena y de ahí el mar.

En cuanto se estaciono y apago el auto, la castaña comenzó a llorar en silencio, el gran ego de Seto se había pasado de línea. Lentamente la chica abrió la puerta del auto y se quito los zapatos, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar en el pavimento gracias a aquella noche en que su jefe y su interés amoroso comenzaron a pelear.

-Masaki yo…- dijo Seto mientras bajaba del auto.

-Déjame en paz- le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Masaki lo que hice estuvo mal- le respondió tratando de que ella se detuviera.

Anzu no quiso escuchar otra palabra del tonto de su jefe, así que ella salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Masaki!- le grito para que se detuviera.

-¡Déjame sola!- le respondió mientras seguía bajando.

El chico no lo pensó dos veces, tenía que seguirla, tenia que pedirle perdón por su acción. Al comenzar a correr tras ella, pero al avanzar solo unos metros hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras su cuerpo se congelo. Trato todo lo que pudo pero su cuerpo no le respondía, algo o mas bien alguien no se lo permitía. Yami estaba detrás de Seto abrazándolo.

-No te permitiré molestarla, en cuanto se calme te dejare ir- le dijo aun sabiendo que el no la podía ver ni oír.

Al llegar a la arena la castaña dejo caer sus tacones y camino para ver de cerca el mar.

-"Eres un tonto Seto Kaiba, estas jugando conmigo… haces que te tenga confianza y después te aprovechas de ella o simplemente cuando no quiero decirte algo utilizas todos los medios para forzarme"- pensó mientras se sentaba en la arena –"Fue un grave error en pensar que tu habías cambiado totalmente y que ya no eras ese chico egoísta que yo conocí hace años pero sigues siendo ese mismo idiota"- la chica empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Seto al presenciar esto se esforzó mas para poder mover un musculo pero no pudo, intento hablar pero no pudo abrir la boca.

-"¿Qué me sucede? Masaki me necesita…"- pensó asustado.

-Lo lamento en verdad pero eres un tonto, si te suelto estoy segura que iras a gritarle a la pobre- le explico Yami aunque sabría que el mismo tenia que entender las razones –He visto en muchas ocasiones como una mujer llora y en vez de consolarla llega una persona…. Y la lastima mas- comenzó a decirle.

**Casa de los Mutou **

Atem llego a casa en aliento, al ver esto Yugi fue rápido en su ayuda.

-¡Atem! ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el sillón.

-El…el…- dejo de hablar y después comenzó a respirar hondo, Yugi le permitió hacerlo durante unos minutos –El abuelo me encargo ir a entregar unas cartas a una tienda pero al entregarlas varios duelistas me vieron y después me envistieron para pedirme un autógrafo pensando que se trataba de ti- le explico.

-Bueno… es hora que sepan que el verdadero Yugi quien realmente han admirado por años se trataba de ti- le dijo sonriendo.

-Si eso es ser admirado no quiero ser famoso- le dijo molesto.

Al voltearse Yugi pudo ver que Atem tenía pintado un beso en una de sus mejillas.

-Veo que no todos los que te admiran son hombres- le dijo señalando el beso.

Atem no sabia de lo que estaba hablando así que se levanto y se dirigió al espejo mas cercano para ver de que se trataba. Al observar aquel beso se sonrojo bastante.

-"Por ra… ¿Qué pensara Anzu si me llega ver esto?"- pensó apenado.

-En cuanto ya me iba a ir de ahí unas chicas llegaron y comenzaron a gritar- comenzó a recordar –Una de ellas me atrajo pero yo gire la cabeza al ver lo que trataba de hacer… solo alcanzo a besarme la mejilla- le explico mientras comenzaba a borrarse la marca.

-Hay muchas chicas así- le respondió riendo –Así que si piensas salir con Anzu a un lugar concurrido…- dijo en tono de broma.

-Yugi, yo jamás pondría en peligro a Anzu... no quisiera que algunas de esas locas le hicieran daño- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas –No me gusta convivir con muchas chicas que actúan como Rebecca- le dijo sin pensar.

-¡¿Cómo Rebecca?!- le pregunto furioso –Te recuerdo que Rebecca ahora es mi novia- le dijo mientras Atem se deba un manotazo en la frente. Era verdad no recordaba que esa rubia ya era novia de su hermano.

-Perdóname Yugi, no quise ofenderte a ti ni a ella- se disculpo seriamente -Por cierto… ¿Cuándo podre verla? No la he visto en años- le comento sonriendo.

-Bueno, en unos de estos días la podrás ver- le respondió igual de sonriente olvidando el comentario anterior.

Los hermanos se sentaron juntos para hablar sobre otro tema pero en eso se escucho la voz del abuelo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tienen visitas!- les gritos mientras ellos se miraban confundidos.

-¿Visitas?- dijo Atem confundido.

-Yo nunca tengo visitas ya que nuestros amigos solo pasan…- le comento triste.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la tienda y se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba. Eran los Ishtar.

-Faraón- dijeron los egipcios mientras se arrodillaban al mismo tiempo.

El abuelo vio a Atem y este bajo su cabeza dando a entender que le tenía respeto. Al levantarse la familia miró a Yugi.

-Es un placer encontrarnos de nuevo- dijo Marik.

-El placer es mio, pasen- los invito el tricolor.

Al llegar a la sala y después de tomar asiento fue Atem quien empezó a hablar.

-¿A que se debe esta sorpresa?- les pregunto.

-Faraón, queremos hablar con usted respecto a su pasado- le respondió Odion.

-Adelante- acepto el chico.

-Vera, después de que se fueron nos pusimos a investigar sobre la puerta de las almas perdidas- le explico Marik -¿Usted no recuerda como es que regreso a esta época?- le pregunto.

Yugi curioso miro a su hermano y vio que este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recordar.

-Lo siento pero no lo recuerdo- le respondió.

-Mi señor, creemos saber que significa la profecía que yace escrita en la puerta…- dijo Ishizu para después mirar a Marik para que repitiera la profecía.

-Aquellas almas que volvieron y cambiaron el destino podrán reclamar las recompensas que dejaron en el mundo de los vivos pero la maldad tendrá que regresar. Solo aquellas que buscan el mal tendrán oportunidad de la segunda oportunidad de existir en un cuerpo y aquellas que busquen el bien tendrán la oportunidad de existir en un alma solida- las repitió de memoria Marik.

-Usted es esa alma que cambio el destino y por eso podía reclamar las recompensas que dejo en el mundo de los vivos, quiero decir que esta época- comenzó a explicar –Pero es obvio explicar que cuando usted volviera la maldad lo seguiría- comento.

-Eso entendí al escuchar a Marik pero no veo lo complicado- respondió Atem.

-Perdone pero aun no hemos terminado- le respondió Ishizu.

\- Aquellas que busquen el bien tendrán la oportunidad de existir en un alma solida- repitió Odion la ultima parte de la profecía –Como usted siempre ha buscado el bien se convirtió en un alma solida, quiero decir que obtuvo un cuerpo propio- le explico.

-Pero... la maldad- comenzó a razonar Atem.

-Si faraón- le respondió Marik - Solo aquellas que buscan el mal tendrán oportunidad de la segunda oportunidad de existir en un cuerpo- repitió la parte faltante –Nosotros pensamos que se trata de el alma que llego después de usted y como busca la maldad no se le permitió…- no pudo hablar por el temor de que iba a pasar.

-¿No se le permitió que?- pregunto Yugi.

Marik solo lo miro y después respiro hondo.

-No se le permitió tener un cuerpo propio- le respondió causando que Yugi abriera un poco mas los ojos por la sorpresa.

-No puede ser… eso quiere decir que- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que comenzó a llorar.

Atem por impulso golpeo la mesita de café con un puño mientras se controlaba por no llorar.

-¡Anzu!- grito desesperado.

**A las afueras de la ciudad**

Anzu ya había dejado de llorar, comenzó a relajarse con el sonido de las olas. Yami al notarlo dejo de abrazar a Seto y comenzó a caminar donde estaba la castaña, pero aun asi el castaño aun no se podía mover.

-Anzu…- la llamo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto seria.

-Sé que no debo meterme en asuntos ajenos…- iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Lo sabes pero aun así lo haces- la interrumpió.

-Bueno lo admito, yo me meto en tus asuntos para solo molestarte pero esta vez no lo hice con esa intensión- le explico.

Anzu miro confusa a la otra chica pero después le sonrió, mientras que Seto la miraba asustado.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo Masaki?"- pensó al verla sonreír sola –"Perece que esta sonriéndole a alguien pero… "- comenzó a pensarlo mejor –"Debo sacarme eso de la mente, es imposible que le sonría a alguien mientras que ella esta sola"- pensó mientras trataba de moverse.

Mientras tanto Yami se levanto y le dedico una sonrisa macabra a la chica.

-Te iba a decir que no debo meterme en asuntos ajenos pero congele al tonto de tu jefe para que te dejara en paz… ya es tiempo que le permita moverse- le dijo mientras lo señalaba con la mirada –Deja que hable contigo, él no es tan malo y te diré la verdad, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que el ya que yo te pregunte algo y tu no me respondías- le sugirió.

La castaña miro hacia atrás y vio al castaño parado en las escaleras, parecía que se detuvo para observarla pero ahora con la recomendación de Yami no entro en pánico así que volvió a darle la espalda a Kaiba.

-Gracias, lo intentare- fue todo lo que le dijo.

-Ultima vez que te ayudo en tus problemas ya que no me interesan- dijo mientras chasqueo los dedos dándole la libertad de moverse a Seto y después desaparecer.

Seto al poder mover su cuerpo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la chica quien se encontraba sentada sobre la arena.

-¡Masaki!- grito mientras se dirigía a ella.

La chica solo volteo a verlo y después se esforzó un poco en sonreírle.

-¡No corras! ¡Tranquilo, ya estoy mejor!- le grito mientras otra vez le deba la espalda.

Seto dejo de correr y prefirió acercarse a ella caminando.

-Masaki, lo lamento- le dijo al estar detrás de ella.

-Otro cachorrito muerto ¿Cuántos más Kaiba? ¿Cuántos mas?- se dijo así misma.

-¿Cuántos mas que?- pregunto confundido.

-Olvídalo…- le respondió seria.

Seto se sentó a un lado de su asistente y después la miro fijamente.

-¿Para que me trajiste aquí?- le pregunto la chica.

-En realidad, quería tener un duelo contigo- le respondió.

-¿Yo?- lo miro demasiado confundida.

-Veras, quería pedirte que entraras al torneo que organizara Pegasus- le explico –Eres una muy buena duelista pero quería saber que tan buena eres por eso yo quería tener un duelo contigo- dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto sin una expresión alguna.

-Es lindo el lugar- le respondió –Tus ojos son del mismo color que el mar- le dijo dulcemente.

-Pues los tuyos también- le respondió riéndose.

De alguna manera al ver los ojos de Anzu, Seto se sintió cómodo pero al parpadear un momento, el vio los ojos de la chica de color rojo sangre.

-"Aunque para mi gusto, tus ojos son bonitos pero hay otros que son sumamente hermosos y son de color violeta"- pensó Anzu –"Son tan hermosos como su dueño… Atem"- pensó sonrojándose.

Mientras tanto muy alejada de ahí estaba Yami observando la escena y escuchando los pensamientos de la chica.

-Si, aun recuerdo los bellos ojos del faraón- dijo susurrando –Esos ojos…- dijo para luego apretar fuertemente sus puños.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento que este capitulo estuviera corto pero saldré de mi casa por unos días y pues tenia que dejar algo :c espero que comprendan… Pero el próximo capitulo habrá mucho misterio uhhhh O: Hasta el próximo capitulo! :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	33. ¿Infidelidad?

**Hola mis amores! Ya volví después de tantos días :c espero que este capitulo recompense todo el tiempo perdido :D gracias por sus reviews y por su paciencia. Comenzamos!**

Atem se encontraba desbastado por tal aclaración, su único amor estaba en peligro y el tenia la respuesta pero no la recordaba.

-Faraón… - lo llamo Ishizu –Lamento decirle esto pero no puede hacer nada por ella por el momento- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de él.

-No hasta no hablar con Shadi- completo Odion.

Yugi levanto la mirada aun con los ojos llorosos para así ver las caras de preocupación de los egipcios.

-Perdonen mi ignorancia pero ¿Pero en que nos puede ayudar Shadi?- pregunto muy preocupado mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-Shadi nos puede ayudar a entrar a la mente del faraón para ver si así nos da una pista de todo esto- le explico Marik.

Yugi miro instantáneamente a su hermano quien seguía lamentándose encima de la mesita del centro. Para su sorpresa este mismo se levanto rápidamente y miro rápidamente a Ishizu.

-De acuerdo- comenzó a hablar -¡Llamemos a Shadi!- le ordeno.

**En la playa**

Mientras tanto Anzu Masaki y Seto Kaiba se encontraban sentados a la orilla del mar disfrutando del paisaje.

-"Debería revisar mi vista en estos días, creí ver que Masaki cambio de color de ojos por unos segundos"- pensó preocupado Kaiba –"Debería distraerme con ella…"- se puso deacuerdo con el mismo.

-Entonces ¿Aceptas el duelo?- pregunto seriamente.

Anzu lo miro molesta y después le lanzo arena.

-¿Puedes olvidar un momento los duelos?- le reclamo –Quiero disfrutar un día en la playa con mi nuevo amigo- le dijo sonriendo.

La voltear el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario y por la sonrisa de la castaña.

-¿Amigo?- pregunto serio –Mantenme respeto Masaki, hace poco permití que me tutees- le exigió mientras se sonrojaba mas.

-Cálmate- le dijo mientras le volvía a aventar arena.

-¡Masaki!- grito furioso.

-¡Kaiba!- le respondió riendo.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- le ordeno mientras la castaña le hizo un puchero.

-Prefería al Seto que mataba cachorritos- susurro.

En vez de tener una respuesta, le llego una la castaña una ola gigante de arena creada por Seto.

-¡Seto!- chillo mientras el otro reía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto divertido mientras volteaba hacia otro lado pero una mega ola de arena pareció y lo lleno completamente de arena.

-"Yami…"- pensó molesta la castaña.

-No me culpes, se lo merecía- le respondió su parte obscura mientras desaparecía.

-Te doy cinco segundos para que salgas corriendo o te aventare al mar- la amenazo Seto causando confusión a la chica ¿La estaba amenazando de verdad o de broma? No quiso durarlo mucho tiempo más así que lo obedeció y salió corriendo.

**Casa de los Mutou**

Los tricolores junto con los egipcios crearon un círculo en la sala mientras el faraón tomo fuertemente su rompecabezas.

-¡Shadi! ¡Te ordeno a que aparezcas!- le ordeno Atem.

-¿Por qué grita?-le pregunto Marik a Yugi.

-Bueno, creo que le gusta crear grandes entradas- contesto asustado.

Minutos después el rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar y a moverse. Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a parpadear y algunas cosas caían al suelo pero después de esto apareció el espíritu.

-Estoy a sus ordenes mi faraón- dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Atem.

-Shadi- lo llamo Ishizu –Necesitamos que nos ayudes a entrar a la mente del faraón- le pidió mientras se acercaba a él.

-Eso no será posible ya que con la llave del milenio solo yo puedo entrar- le explico –Pero existe solo una forma…- dijo mirando a Atem.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Odion.

-El faraón nos tendrá que llevar hasta el mundo dentro de su rompecabezas y he de ahí los puedo llevar a su habitación- explico mientras señalaba el rompecabezas.

-Muy bien, no perdamos mas tiempo por favor- contesto Atem –Tómense de las manos por favor- les indico mientras tomaba el rompecabezas.

Los demás excepto Shadi siguieron las indicaciones mientras el faraón se concentraba, al pasar el tiempo el rompecabezas volvió a brillar y succiono las almas de los que estaban ahí.

Al despertar todos observaron el famoso laberinto de escaleras que protegían la habitación de Atem.

-Bien, debemos encontrar el cuarto del faraón y ahí utilizare la llave del milenio para entrar- les explico Shadi mientras despertaban.

-Pero ¿Por qué utilizaras la llave si ya podemos entrar a su cuarto?- pregunto Odion.

-Veras, si entramos sin la llave nos mostrara la personalidad y recuerdos que él tiene en estos momentos y no nos mostrara los que ya olvido- comenzó a explicar mientras sacaba la llave –Y con esto podremos ver solo algunas cosas del pasado que están guardadas en el inconsciente- guardo su llave y miro a los demás –Solo falta el faraón, debemos esperarlo para que nos guie ya que es el único que sabe donde esta- dijo mientras los demás aceptaban.

-Eso ya no será necesario- dijo una voz que venia de las sombras.

Al mirar la profunda obscuridad se pudo ver a Atem caminando en ella.

-Síganme por favor- les ordeno –Ah Yugi, camina a mi lado, necesito pedirte algo- dijo mientras su hermano aceptaba e iba corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Quiero pedirte que cuando lleguemos a mi cuarto, veas lo que veas no se lo digas a Anzu- le pidió seriamente.

-Cuenta con ello…- acepto preocupado.

Al subir y bajar las escaleras cada vez se acercaban mas a su destino pero lo que no sabia la mayoría es que el cuarto de Atem estaba mas lejos de lo que recordaban e imaginaban.

**En la playa**

Anzu se encontraba corriendo ya que Seto se lo ordeno pero no volteaba hacia atrás por el temor de ver a su sexy jefe persiguiéndola.

-"Aun no puedo creer que este haciendo esto"- pensó malhumorada.

-Ni yo se como terminaste en esto- le respondió Yami.

-"¿Acaso te lo pregunte?"- le dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

-No pero sé que tu me echarías la culpa- dijo mientras la miraba con enojo –Bueno solo tengo algo que admitir por el momento…- le comento mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué cosa?"- le pregunto mientras bajaba la velocidad, si no corría muy bien por la arena ahora que había bajado la velocidad Kaiba la alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

-No es nada contra ti pero Kaiba no me cae para nada bien- comenzó a hablar molesta –Cada vez que lo veo quisiera patearle la cara para que así no sea un niño bonito- dijo mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaban a rojo.

-"Tus ojos…"- observo Anzu el cambio.

-Es normal no te preocupes… pasa cada vez que un espíritu se enoja- le explico.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la castaña sintió unas manos tomar su cintura para después alzarla al aire. Era Kaiba su captor, al tenerla al aire la acomodo en uno de sus hombros y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Bájame!- le ordeno mientras pataleaba.

-No- respondió serio.

-¡Bájame por favor!- le ordeno de nuevo.

-Te dije que no- contesto mas serio.

-¡Bájame! ¡Se me ve la ropa interior!- le grito pero aun así él no se detuvo.

-No hay nadie así que no debes alarmarte- fue lo único que respondió mientras la castaña dejaba de patalear.

Al caminar por un buen rato Anzu pudo visualizar a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña.

-Te llevare a esa cabaña de ahí- dijo señalando con la mirada el chico.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto seria.

-No preguntes o si no te aviento al mar- la amenazo.

-"Yami tengo miedo"- pensó la castaña.

-Tranquila, si se le ocurre aprovecharse de ti en esa cabaña yo interferiré- le dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de ellos.

-"¿De que me hablas?"- pensó sonrojada mientras veía a la otra castaña.

-Ya sabes…- dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas y miraba pícaramente a Seto.

-"Pervertida"- pensó apenada.

-Yo me refería a que te llevaría a su cabaña, te drogaría y robaría todas las pertenencias que llevas pero tu idea me gusto mas- dijo sonriendo macabramente.

Anzu trago en seco, ella no sabia para que la llevaría Seto a su cabaña y ahora con el comentario de Yami el pánico no tardo en llegar.

**Dentro del rompecabezas**

-Muy bien hemos llegado- dijo victorioso Atem mientras miraba hacia atrás y observo que los demás apenas podían con los últimos escalones por culpa del cansancio.

Una vez a la misma altura de él y Yugi los demás esperaron a que Shadi actuara.

-Es mi turno- dijo mientras sacaba la llave y la chocaba contra la puerta.

Los minutos pasaron y la puerta no cambio en absoluto pero se pudo observar que algo ahí dentro brillaba con intensidad y después se apagó.

-Adelante- dijo Atem mientras abría el cuarto y dejaba pasar a los demás.

El cuarto estaba rodeado de jeroglíficos demostrando el origen del tricolor, había objetos relacionados con su niñez pero hubo algo brillante que se encontraba en el trono de Atem que llamo la atención de Shadi, al acercarse pudo ver que era el cartucho que el siempre llevaba.

-Faraón recuerde sobre lo que hablamos la noche de su regreso- dijo mientras le enseñaba el cartucho.

-Aun lo tomo en cuenta no hay necesidad de que me lo repitas- respondió malhumorado.

-Según lo que he aprendido con el tiempo, un trono significa el poder e importancia- comenzó a susurrar Marik a Odion –Si el cartucho estaba ahí significa que es importante y para el la persona que se lo dio vale mas que su poder- comenzó a deducir.

-"¿A que se habrá referido Shadi con lo de esa noche?"- pensó Yugi mientras trataba de recordar si había escuchado algo.

-Shadi no te lo volveré a repetir y perdóname por lo que te voy a decir pero devuelve el cartucho a su lugar- comenzó a decir Atem furioso.

-De acuerdo Faraón lo obedeceré ya que no puedo llevarle la contra- dijo Shadi mientras dejaba el cartucho en su lugar.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de comportarse así y sigan buscando!- grito Odion mientras todos se sorprendieron por su reacción.

Al volver a la búsqueda Yugi observo a lo lejos un cuchillo delgado y al acercarse pudo ver dos anillos juntos entre el arma.

-¡Chicos! ¡Encontré algo!- grito mientras seguía mirando aquellos objetos.

En cuanto se acercaron Ishizu comenzó a hablar.

-Los anillos representan compromiso, puede ser tanto familiar, gubernamental o simplemente matrimonial- comenzó a explicar.

-Excelente observación hermana pero hay algo que no concuerda aquí, ¿Qué significa el chuchillo?- pregunto Marik.

-Este puede representar un obstáculo o la ruptura- contesto Odion.

-Yo tal vez tenga la respuesta…- interrumpió Yugi mientras todos lo miraban –Este puede ser el sentimiento de el quebrantamiento de un compromiso muy importante en la vida de Atem pero no sé que tipo de compromiso puede ser- después de explicar miro a su hermano -¿Recuerdas un acontecimiento como este?- pregunto mientras Atem se tocaba la frente.

-No…- respondió confundido.

-Los felicito por las observaciones pero están erróneos- alzo la voz Shadi.

-¿Acaso tú sabes que sucedió?- pregunto Ishizu.

-Espero que este en lo correcto- se aclaró la garganta- Los años representan el compromiso pero el chuchillo interfiere en ellos…- los comenzó a señalar –El cuchillo pasa por ambos anillos representando que aun existía o existe la unión y el instrumento interfiere esa unión- termino de explicar.

-Pero Shadi… yo- dijo Atem mientras veía los anillos.

-Aun no termino- dijo interrumpiendo –Si no me equivoco esos anillos en el antiguo Egipto se utilizaban para unir a una pareja en sagrado matrimonio…- recordó causando que el faraón se sintiera vacío.

-¿Matrimonio?- pregunto sin ninguna emoción.

-Lamento ser directo pero creo que en este compromiso hubo una infidelidad- comenzó a explicar con dificultad el espíritu.

-¡¿Quieres decir que yo estaba comprometido y fui infiel?!- pregunto muy alterado.

-No quise decir eso mi faraón, tal vez usted fue testigo de esta infidelidad- aclaro para evitar la ira del joven.

-Perdonen por interrumpir pero eso nos puede ayudar mucho- comento Ishizu.

-¿De que hablas?- interrumpió Shadi.

-Hace poco tuve una visión de una novia corriendo, ella gritaba que no la dejaran- comenzó a recordar –Puede que el faraón estuvo presente o supo sobre la infidelidad- después de terminar miro fijamente a Atem.

-Ishizu ¿Podrías ayudarme a recordar eso?- pregunto Atem.

-¡Excelente idea faraón! Así podrá ver un poco de su pasado- añadió Marik.

Ishizu no sabia que hacer en esos momentos pero al ver que Shadi le indicaba con la mirada a que lo hiciera no lo dudo un segundo mas.

-Muy bien faraón, solo lo que le mostrare es lo que me permite ver mi collar solamente permítame tocar el rompecabezas- al terminar Atem no tardo un segundo y se lo puso en las manos a la egipcia –Aquí vamos…- susurro.

_**Flashback**_

_Los rayos del sol hacían que la vista de Atem se volviera terrible. El no recordaba el lugar donde estaba pero en su opinión era el lugar más bello que había visto en su vida. Todo era verde, no había ni un solo lugar sin césped, en medio del gran patio se encontraba una fuente de mármol puro y en el centro una gran estatua de Hathor, la diosa del amor egipcia. _

_Él se encontraba sentado en una orilla de la fuente junto con una chica, al alzar la vista hacia adelante se encontraban bastantes flores y arboles frutales, demasiados bellos para ser verdad._

_La pálida mano de la joven llego hasta el rompecabezas del tricolor pero este la detuvo, su mano morena era demasiado obscura a comparación de la chica a pesar que Atem con el tiempo se fue quemando por el clima._

_-Tranquilo, solo quería observarlo- le respondió con una risita._

_-Eres muy curiosa- le respondió sonriendo._

_Atem alzo la vista y vio una joven de cabellos negros, ojos verdes que en sus momentos parecían ser azules, cejas delgadas y pestañas largas y pobladas. No tenía rasgos egipcios ya que su piel era demasiado pálida como la de Anzu. Para desgracia del chico ella llevaba algún tipo cubre bocas de tela._

_-¿Despertaste mejor?- pregunto preocupado._

_-Si eso creo, gracias- respondió mientras se podía observar que en lo poco que le restaba de mejillas se sonrojaban._

_-Fue un milagro que tu prima sepa de hierbas medicinales- dijo aliviado._

_-Así es además ella me recomendó utilizar esta tela- dijo señalando donde se localizaba su boca._

_-Por cierto… me han comentado que has peleado de nuevo con tu padre ¿no es así?- pregunto muy serio._

_-Bueno… yo- suspiro y después tomo la mano de este –Mi padre siempre me ha comparado con mi hermana y ahora con todo esto… dice que deje de ser una chiquilla irresponsable y que madure- comenzó a llorar en silencio._

_La mano de Atem llego a su rostro y seco las lagrimas de esta. _

_-No llores, te ves mas linda sonriendo que llorando- trato de calmarla. _

_-No se ilusione Faraón, aunque sonriera en estos momentos no podría verme por culpa de esta cosa- lo corrigió._

_-Aun así no me gusta ver a las personas llorar- dijo mientras apretaba su mano._

_-Eso lose, supe que consoló a mi prima unas noches atrás- dijo mientras soltaba la mano de Atem –No puedo creer que ella se quiso sobrepasar de su generosidad- dijo con disgusto._

_-Si la consolé pero después de eso le pedí que marcáramos una distancia por el momento- se excuso molesto._

_-Ella no es una mala mujer solo es que ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida- le explico._

_-Espero que tengas razón- dijo mirando hacia enfrente._

_-Ya veras- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de este._

_-Disculpa…- dijo incomodo._

_-Oh perdóneme no debí sobrepasarme- dijo regresando a su lugar._

_-No me refería de eso es solo que tus aretes me lastiman el hombro- le explico._

_-Perdóneme- dijo susurrando._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Después de esa visión Atem se sintió sin aire y por esto saco a todos de su rompecabezas. Al despertar vio que todos lo miraban mientras él se encontraba recostado en el sillón.

-Fue demasiado…- dijo Ishizu –No volveremos a intentarlos hasta que pase el tiempo- le regaño.

-Todo es tan confuso… una chica, su prima, una fuente…- comenzó a hablar aleatoriamente –La chica con estuve no se parece en nada a la que nos encontramos dentro del rompecabezas- le hablo a Shadi.

-¡¿Una chica estuvo dentro del rompecabezas?! ¡¿Pero como?!- pregunto preocupado Marik.

-Aun no lo sabemos exactamente pero era el alma de una mujer muy malvada…- respondió Shadi –Ahora quiero pedirles algo antes de que me vaya…- dijo mientras parecía hacerse transparente.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Yugi.

-Quiero que traigan a la chica de ojos azules y me llamen cuando este en aquí- les ordeno –En cuanto este presente entrare a su mente para ver el espíritu que habita en ella y si no lo hay será una perdida de tiempo…- dijo mientras desaparecía.

-Nunca…nunca me ha agradado del todo Shadi- dijo entrecortado Atem.

-¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Localicen a Anzu!- ordeno Ishizu a sus hermanos.

-Primero dejen que la llame- propuso Yugi levantando la mano.

-Muy bien pero date deprisa- dijo tranquilamente la egipcia.

**En la playa**

Al llegar a la cabaña que le pertenecía a Seto, el estomago de Anzu comenzó a darle cosquillas, los nervios la estaban matando.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado- dijo mientras la bajaba.

La cabaña por fuera era muy sencilla y no llamaba mucho la atención. Kaiba se acercó a la puerta y saco una llave y la introdujo haciendo que se abriera.

-Adelante Masaki- le dijo cortésmente.

La castaña paso y vio que por dentro no era para nada sencillo, era sumamente lujoso. No había televisor pero había una chimenea eléctrica lo que hacia que fuera lo primero llamar la atención. El hecho de que estuviera nublado hacia que el recibidor estuviera en obscuridad.

-Acompáñame- le ordeno.

Seto la guio hasta la cocina y le indico que tomara asiento en la mesa que estaba ahí.

-¿Gustas un café?- le pregunto.

-Por favor- asistió.

Seto saco de un gabinete dos tazas que cada una tenia "KC" el logo representativo de la kaiba corp.

-"Nunca me había fijado pero que alivio que la compañía no se llama Kaiba friends corp."- pensó graciosamente.

-¿Con azúcar?- le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si por favor, me gusta dulce- respondió.

Al pasar unos minutos el café ya estaba listo y Kaiba le entrego su taza a la castaña.

-¿Gustas ir afuera?- le pregunto mientras le daba una mano y ella la acepto.

Nuevamente afuera ambos se sentaron en la entrada pero el clima parecía haber empeorado ya que las nubes estaban más obscuras de lo que estaban y el viento soplaba más fuerte. Anzu sorbió de su café y descubrió en ese mismo instante que Seto era un experto en prepararlos ya que le había quedado delicioso.

-Masaki me gustaría darte esto…- dijo mientras sacaba su baraja.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto dejando su taza en el suelo.

Kaiba comenzó a buscar cartas en su baraja y selecciono dos cartas.

-Tómalas…- le entrego las cartas.

Anzu observo que se ambas cartas eran de dragones. Una se trataba del "Dragón solar", tenia un cierto parecido al dragón alado de ra ya que ambos son dorados. La otra carta se trataba del "Dragón lunar" que era idéntico al otro pero este era plateado. Las imágenes de ambas cartas eran tan hermosas que la castaña no se había percatado de sus puntos de ataque y defensa.

-Wow Seto… no tengo palabras- dijo mientras miraba sus nuevas cartas.

-Y eso no es todo tenia otra carta que darte se trata del "Dragón estelar" pero parece que lo olvide en mi escritorio- dijo mientras le sonreía.

-No importa puedes quedártelo- dijo apenada.

-Déjame explicarte es importante- la detuvo –En cuanto tengas en el campo dos de estos automáticamente puedes invocar el restante y al hacerlo automáticamente se combinaran creando el "Dragón Universal" una de las criaturas mas poderosas del duelo de monstruos- le explico –Esas son las únicas cartas que existen en todo el mundo- dijo señalándolas.

-Gracias Seto- dijo abrazándolo –Yo también quiero darte algo…- dijo feliz mientras sacaba su baraja y buscaba una carta al encontrarla el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente llevándose la carta -¡La carta!- grito mientras salía corriendo tras ella.

-¡Masaki!- grito Kaiba mientras la seguía.

Desgraciadamente la carta cayo en el mar y al ver esto Anzu se detuvo, miro a Seto y después se adentró al mar. Al principio sus pies aun tocaban tierra pero al lanzarse a recuperarla ya no sintió el suelo.

-¡Kaiba!- gritaba mientras saltaba pero para su mala suerte la marea comenzó a llevársela -¡No se nadar!- grito antes de que se hundiera.

Seto al escuchar eso no lo pensó dos veces y fue a su rescate. Nado lo más rápido que pudo y después se sumergió para después tomar a Anzu y llevarla hasta donde sus pies alcanzaran la arena.

Anzu nunca se había sentida tan agradecida con el y en cuanto el castaño se acercó a ella, no tenia palabras como agradecerle. Pero todo cambio en un instante, algo parecía haber jalado de Seto causando que su cuerpo entero se sumergiera de nuevo.

-¡Seto!- grito asustada la chica al no saber que hacer así que respiro hondo para después agacharse y ver que sucedía.

Ahí se encontraba Seto luchando por su vida mientras que vea que unas manos lo jalaban, al forzar la vista distinguió que la culpable era Yami.

-"¡Suéltalo por favor!"- pensó muy alterada.

Yami al verla negó con la cabeza esto hizo que Anzu comenzara a avanzar pero su parte obscura le negaba con las mano que continuara pero al ver que no lo haría hizo una cara de resignación y dejo libre a Seto. La castaña al aprovechar la oportunidad tomo rápidamente a su jefe y saco sus cabezas del agua mientras lo jalaba hasta la orilla.

Una vez en tierra firme esta dejo a Seto para comprobar que respirara pero al ver que no lo hacia comenzó a hablarse así misma.

-Muy bien Anzu, tranquila solo le tienes que dar respiración de boca a boca… no será nada malo- se dijo ella misma.

En cuanto ella se relajo acerco su rostro, sus labios le faltaban poco para tocar los de Kaiba pero en cuanto volteo a verlo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe causando que ella se asustara y se alejara de él.

-Ma…sa…ki- empezó a hablar con dificultad.

-Shhh tranquilo- le puso un dedo en la boca del chico.

-Estoy bien, tu eres la que debería estar tranquila- dijo quitándole la mano rápidamente –Entremos, pronto lloverá- dijo mientras se levantaba.

La chica también se levanto, tomo las tazas de la entrada y entraron a la cabaña. Una vez adentro Seto se dirigió al almacén de la cocina y saco dos cobijas azules. Le entrego una a Anzu y él se quedo con una después con un control encendió la chimenea y ambos se sentaron frente a esta.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos quedamos encerrados en la compañía?- le pregunto Anzu mientras temblaba de frio.

-No- respondió naturalmente.

-Yo si… estabas tan apresurado por salir- comenzó a recordarle –Hablamos de mi vida porque de la tuya no hablamos pero me la pase muy bien ese día- dijo alegremente.

-Si si como digas- dijo amargadamente –Dime algo, ¿Qué carta me ibas a dar? digo, arriesgaste tu vida y mi vida por esa carta- comenzó a preguntarle mientras Anzu se sonrojaba.

-Olvídalo fue una estupidez- dijo mientras se tapaba con la cobija.

-Dímelo o si no…- hablo mientras le bajaba la cobija.

-Esta bien pero júrame que no te burlaras de mi- dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Como digas- respondió.

-La carta era… era- miro hacia otro lado -¡La carta era amistad brillante!- grito fuertemente.

Seto solo la miro y no sabía como reaccionar, ¿En que estaba pensando Anzu? ¿Por qué arriesgaría sus vidas por una tonta, débil e infantil carta? Sea lo que fuera esta confesión era muy graciosa.

-¡¿Me ibas a dar la carta de esa bola de pelos verde?!- actuó como si estuviera furioso pero en su interior se estaba muriendo de risa.

-Si bueno… yo te la quería dar ya que haz hecho mucho por mí y pues esa carta es demasiado importante- comenzó a explicarle –Tú te la merecías más que nadie por todo lo que me haz ayudado- en cuanto termino de hablar le dio la espalda.

\- Gracias, no creí que existiera una persona en el mundo que dijera que merezco algo- dijo sonrojado.

-Pues ahora lo sabes- contesto groseramente.

-No me des la espalda señorita- le ordeno con la voz gruesa.

Anzu no obedeció a su jefe ya que aprovecho para tomar su celular que previamente había dejado adentro y ver si no la habían llamado.

-¿Tienes señal?- pregunto mientras juagaba con el.

-No traje mi celular- contesto groseramente.

-Pues mi teléfono no tiene…- dijo la chica mientras lo volvía a mirar.

-¿Prefieres estar con tu celular que con tu habilidoso jefe?- le pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-La razón es que cada vez que estoy contigo siento que matas a algún cachorrito del mundo por tu amabilidad- le confeso.

-¿Quieres explicármelo otro día? porque no quiero escuchar tus raras excusas- dijo mientras él también le daba la espalda.

Mientras tanto Yami quien los estaba observando desde la puerta comenzó a sentir una horrible rabia.

-"¡Maldito seas Kaiba! ¡Debiste morir ahogado!"- pensó el espíritu mientras golpeaba las paredes pero para su mala suerte, sus manos las traspasaban -¡¿Por qué Anzu?! ¡¿Por qué tú debiste meterte en mi camino?! Tus días se acaban Masaki pronto mi venganza comenzara y el pobre de Seto y el faraón pagaran por todas las que me hicieron ¡Todas!- dijo mientras se dirigía a un espejo que estaba cerca de ahí –En cuanto la primera parte de mi plan este en marcha buscara a la chica y así mis poderes estarán completos y todos a los que odio con todo mi corazón dejaran de existir- comenzó a reírse macabramente, se acercó hasta donde estaba Anzu y tomo su celular.

**Casa de los Mutou**

Yugi se encontraba pegado al teléfono desde hace unos minutos pero Anzu no contestaba así que le volvió a marcar, en cuanto parecía que no funcionaria ella por fin contesto.

-¿Anzu?- la llamo Yugi.

_-Ella esta ocupada- _contesto una extraña voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto asustado.

_-Eso no importa por ahora pero escúchame con atención, en cuanto se realice la fiesta de mascaras y no encuentren a Anzu por una extraña razón, dile al faraón y a Seto Kaiba que ella y yo los estaremos esperando en el lugar que previamente estableceremos- _le explico detalladamente.

-¿De acuerdo? Dime quien eres por favor si quieres lo podremos mantener en secreto- le suplico Yugi.

_-No te revelare nada por el momento así que guarda esta información en secreto ah y ten por seguro que Anzu llegara hasta tarde a tu casa así que avísales a los tontos de los Ishtar que están en tu sala- _le dijo antes de que la línea comenzara a empeorar –_dile al faraón que... abandono… regreso- _ la línea se había cortado.

**Continuara…**

**Muy bien chicos eso fue todo por hoy! Me alegro haber regresado! Si, si se lo preguntaban ya tengo de nuevo mi pantalla (a quien le importa T.T) dejen su review con su opinión de este capitulo y recuerden que ya vamos rumbo al final de la temporada! Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**PD: las cartas nuevas de Anzu son ficticias XD**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	34. Yami Anzu

**Hola mis amores! Me alegra saber que muchos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos (es un decir XD) con el capitulo anterior ;D y díganme bebes ¿Creen que las maldades de Yami Anzu ya se acabaron? La verdad es que ya, pobre chica ser mala también cansa o… ¿es un chico? :o Es broma pero ya es hora de saber que pasara en la historia. Comenzamos!**

_**-Dedicado a mi hermana, tranquila en 140 días nos rencontráremos c:**_

**Casa de los Mutou**

La llamada ya había sido cortada pero Yugi aun tenia el teléfono en su mano, por el miedo y el pánico que causo esa voz su mano no dejaba de temblar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía acusar una voz que no sabia a quien le pertenecía?

-"Debo hacer algo rápido"- pensó Yugi mientras sostenía fuertemente el teléfono –"No puedo decírselo a Atem… el estaría en peligro"- miro a su hermano quien aun se encontraba acostado en el sofá –"Tal vez los Ishtar me podrían ayudar pero, ¿Cómo les digo? ¿Cómo?"- pensaba mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Al colgar el teléfono Yugi se dirigió hacia los hermanos y le indico a los hermanos que se acercaran.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Marik.

Yugi lo callo y les indico que lo siguieran hasta la entrada.

-¿Sucedió algo malo con la chica?- pregunto Odion.

-Les diré lo que me acaba de pasar pero no quiero que se lo digan a Atem ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto mientras observaba que este estuviera aun acostado pero al parecer este se había quedado dormido ya que las visiones lo habían dejado agotado.

-De acuerdo Yugi- acepto Ishizu.

-Muy bien- se aclaró la garganta y después respiro hondo –Llame a Anzu varias veces ya que parece que su señal no es muy buena pero en el ultimo intento me contesto una chica…- dijo muy preocupado.

-¡¿Dices que una chica?!- pregunto muy sorprendido Marik y después miro a su hermana.

-Yugi… ¿Acaso ella no te quiso decir su nombre?- le pregunto la egipcia mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-Bueno, ella no me lo quiso decir- respondió mientras miraba hacia otro lado –Pero me dijo que les dijera a ustedes que Anzu vendría mas tarde- comento mientras Ishizu los soltaba con una expresión asustada.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ishizu susurrando -¿Cómo sabe de nosotros?- en cuanto termino de hablar miro de lejos al faraón quien se encontraba dormido.

-Creo que Shadi acertó, es posible que el espíritu habite en la chica- comento Odion.

-Tal vez pero, ¿Quién era la otra chica del rompecabezas?- pregunto Marik.

-Eso tendría que averiguarlo el faraón y Shadi- respondió Odion.

-Tengo miedo que la pobre de Anzu pase lo mismo que yo pase- añadió Marik –No quiero que algo malo se apodere de su cuerpo- dijo mientras una lagrima caía.

Era la primera vez que Yugi veía a Marik llorar, en verdad no podía entender mucho el porqué de esa lágrima así que en cuanto él iba a preguntarle el egipcio se le adelanto.

-No hay necesidad que me pregunten, cuando ese espíritu me controlaba solo veía el sufrimiento de mis seres queridos y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo… nada-dijo limpiándose el rastro de su lagrima.

Yugi y los demás no podían hacer nada por el momento, solo podían esperar a que Anzu llegara a casa.

**Casa de Jonouchi &amp; Serenity**

Mai estaba muy ansiosa ya que era la primera vez que su novio la invitaba a comer a su casa y la primera vez que Honda y Serenity estarían frente al rubio como novios. En cuanto la rubia llego toco el timbre de la pequeña casa, segundos después una chica abrió la puerta.

-Hola Mai que bueno que llegas- dijo muy alegre la hermana de su novio.

-¿Acaso ya llego Honda y se esta peleando con tu hermano?- pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

Serenity comenzó a reírse y le sonrió tiernamente a su amiga.

-Por fortuna no, Honda aun no llega pero mi hermano esta desesperado por verte- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡¿Enserio?!- grito la rubia mientras daba pequeños brincos.

-Pasa para que lo compruebes- dijo mientras se hacia un lado y Mai pasaba.

Al entrar pudo apreciar un pequeño comedor y al adentrarse vio la sala donde estaba el rubio quien se asomaba por la ventana.

-¿A quien esperas?- le pregunto la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-A mi novia- respondió mientras no dejaba de asomarse.

-Eres muy tierno- comento mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias Serenity- respondió pero este no se movía.

La rubia comenzó a reírse en silencio ya que se muy tierno y tonto novio la había confundido con su hermana, así que se acercó lentamente con la intención de sorprenderlo.

-"Aww que tierno es… me sigue esperando y no se dio cuenta que no soy Serenity"- pensó mientras levantaba un brazo y no borraba su sonrisa.

-¡No soy tu hermana! ¡Cabeza hueca!- grito mientras le hacia dado un puñetazo en la cabeza de su novio dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Mai! ¡Llegaste!- grito emocionado ignorando el dolor.

-Pero claro que ya estoy aquí- dijo molesta.

En cuanto se levanto el rubio rápidamente le robo un beso a su novia y tomo sus manos.

-Te he estado esperando desde hace horas mi bella madrina de los juegos- dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente.

-Jonouchi…- susurro mientras se sonrojaba –Pero… yo… quiero ser la reina de los juegos- dijo reprochándole.

-No lo eres entiéndelo- respondió mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Idiota…- respondió la rubia mientras se quedaba en los ojos cafés de su novio.

-¿Chicos?- los llamo Serenity.

-¿Qué pasa querida?- pregunto Mai sin apartarle la mirada a su novio.

-Bueno… Honda ya esta aquí- dijo con cierto temor.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Jonouchi mientras solaba las manos de Mai.

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Honda asomando su cabeza.

-¡Tu!- grito mientras se balanceaba hacia él y le tomaba la mano.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- pregunto muy confundida la castaña.

El rubio no respondió así que guio a su amigo hasta el sofá y lo obligo a que se sentara.

-Estoy tomando asiento con mi cuñado- respondió sonriente.

-¡¿Cuñado?!- pregunto muy emocionado Honda.

-"Algo trama Jonouchi… lo presiento"- pensó Mai mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos chicas! ¡Tomen asiento con nosotros!- dijo muy feliz Honda.

Las chicas aceptaron la propuesta y se sentaron en medio de sus novios para evitar peleas entre ellos.

-Y cuéntame sobre tu trabajo Honda…- comenzó a hablar Jonouchi.

-"Lo sabia, lo pondrá bajo presión al pobre"- pensó Mai mientras miraba a su novio de forma desaprobatoria.

-Bueno, gano muy bien y tu lo sabes- respondió pero al ver la cara de su ahora cuñado decidió hablar un poco mas –Desde que era mas joven mi sueño de toda la vida era ser piloto… de todo tipo pero por el momento solo participo en torneos de motocicletas donde los ganadores se ven muy bien beneficiados- respondió mientras miraba a su novia quien le indicaba que había respondido muy bien.

-Bueno eso me agrada bastante- comento el rubio –Yo ya no trabajo ya que hace unos días cambiaron a mi jefe por un tonto con un gran orgullo- explico mientras hacia muecas de molestia.

-¿Cómo Seto Kaiba?- pregunto Mai.

-Él no le llega ni a los talones a Kaiba- respondió más molesto.

-¿Kaiba?- pregunto Serenity -¿Qué ha ocurrido con el?- pregunto Serenity.

-¿Qué tu hermano no habla casi a diario de el?- pregunto sorprendida Mai. No era normal que la hermana de Jonouchi no supiera sobre el estado actual del enemigo de este.

-Pues verán… Jonouchi y yo ahorramos un poco para comprar esta casa para por fin vivir juntos pero tardamos un poco… hasta hace un mes exactamente la compramos y nos mudamos-explico mientras sonreía.

-Si… por fin me aleje de los malos tratos de mi alcohólico padre- dijo Jonouchi aliviado.

-Y yo de los sobreprotectores cuidados de mi madre- añadió la castaña –Verán, yo trabajo en un centro de ayuda para personas que pueden quedar o estén ciegas y como me pagan muy bien mi madre siempre me reprochaba para el dinero- explico con nostalgia –Pero actualmente ambas nos llevamos mejor que antes- añadió sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- dijo Mai mientras trataba de no llorar ya que sentía una gran alegría ya que ella vio como ambos hermanos sufrían por el otro y ahora se veían muy felices.

-Ahora cuéntenme sobre Kaiba…- cambio de tema Serenity.

-Bueno… el sigue siendo amargado- comenzó a hablar el rubio.

-Y orgulloso- añadió Honda.

-Pero con el tiempo se volvió muy sexy- dijo pícaramente la rubia mientras tomaba su celular –Si no me crees mira esto- dijo mientras le enseñaba la imagen que Mokuba le había mandado a Anzu.

Serenity al ver la imagen se puso roja como tomate y no soltaba el celular de su cuñada.

-No te equivocas… ver esto es un pecado- dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas.

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!- preguntaron al mismo tipo los chicos mientras se ponían rojos de coraje.

-Se la robe a Anzu mientras ella dormía- les explico mientras reía.

-¡¿Anzu?!- gritaron confundidos al mismo tiempo los chicos.

-Si, Mokuba se la mando cuando ella y los Kaiba salieron a cenar- les explico mientras seguía viendo la foto.

-¿Cenar? ¿Acaso Seto Kaiba y Anzu son novios?- pregunto muy pálida su cuñada.

Jonouchi y Honda se vieron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reírse mientras que Mai los veía harta.

-No corazón, todos sabemos que a él le atrae nuestra querida amiga pero ella esta enamorada del faraón- respondió la rubia con cierta tristeza.

-¿Faraón? ¡Vaya estoy muy confundida!- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-Veras Serenity, el extraño collar que siempre llevaba Yugi contenía el alma de un faraón y cada vez que nos metíamos en problemas el cambiaba de lugar con el para salvarnos- comenzó a explicar Jonouchi –Aquí viene lo complicado… cada vez que cambiaba de lugar con Yugi el cuerpo de él se volvía mas atractivo y como el faraón es una persona muy seria pues digamos que a Anzu le atrajo desde que supo de su existencia- dijo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para verse coqueto.

-Además, el la salvo varias veces ganando así su dulce corazón- añadió Honda tomándole la mano a su novia causando celos de parte de su hermano –Pero después de unos años el regreso al pasado para poder descansar en paz o bueno eso pensábamos ya que hace unos días regreso sin razón alguna y ahora vive feliz en un cuerpo propio- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y como esta Anzu? Quisiera verla…- pregunto Serenity.

-Pues ella es la asistente personal de Kaiba y creo que aun no formaliza algo con el faraón o mejor dicho Atem ya que así se llama querida- le conto Mai mientras buscaba algo en su celular –Aquí tengo una foto de el por si gustas conocerlo- dijo mientras le pasaba el celular.

La chica al tomar el celular inmediatamente se sonrojo ya que se trataba de la foto donde salía sin camisa.

-Si dije que ver la foto de Kaiba era un pecado… ver esta es un pecado capital, me iré al infierno- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso?! ¡Y no me digas que la tomo Mokuba porque no te creeré!- pregunto celoso el rubio.

-Calma calma me la envió Anzu- dijo mientras reía –Además… no es mi culpa de tener fotos de chicos guapos sin camisa en mi celular, ¡Ah! Por cierto Serenity dale en siguiente para que veas la mejor foto de todas- le ordeno mientras la otra asistía.

Al darle siguiente observo que se trataba de una foto de su hermano comiendo, este se veía muy contento. El rubio al ver la foto se sonrojo y abrazo a su novia.

-Esta es una prueba que si cocino bien aunque tu hermano lo niegue- miro a su novio con una mirada asesina.

-Y si que se ve feliz- dijo mientras le regresaba el celular.

-Creo que te amo- le dijo el rubio a Mai.

-Yo también cabeza hueca- al terminar se dieron un tierno beso.

La otra pareja mientras los observaba se sintieron muy incomodos ya que ellos no podían hacer eso enfrente del rubio.

-¿Te parece si ya comemos para evitar ver esto?- le susurro el castaño a Serenity.

-Me parece bien- respondió.

-¡Oh miren! ¡Es hora de comer!- grito Honda pero la pareja no se separaba.

-"Vaya mi hermano en verdad la quiere… tanto que no le importa la comida"- pensó muy feliz la castaña.

-Bueno mi amor como seremos los únicos que comeremos… serás el único a quien le de postre- dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no lo permitiré!- grito el rubio mientras se separaba violentamente de Mai.

-¿Por qué siempre algo nos tiene que separar?- se dijo así misma la rubia mientras hacia un puchero.

**En la playa**

Seto Kaiba y Anzu Masaki se encontraban empapados frente a una chimenea pero ambos no intercambiaban palabras, solo miraban el fuego.

-Quiero confesar algo- rompió el silencio la castaña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Seto.

-Tengo miedo… tengo miedo de mi misma en estos momentos- respondió pero el castaño no entendía en cambio Anzu se refería del temor que en esos momentos le tenia a su parte obscura.

Después de unos minutos de pensar en que contestaría Kaiba comenzó a hablar.

-Masaki… no debes de tener miedo de ti misma, tenle miedo a otra cosa pero de ti misma jamás- dijo mientras analizaba bien las cosas y después explico mejor –Tu eres una persona muy dulce y gentil pero yo sé que tienes una parte obscura al igual que todos y esta te puede dar miedo en algunas ocasiones pero siempre la voluntad y el cariño te sacara de eso o bueno eso es lo que me saco de mi miedo- comento mientras observaba a la chica.

-Tal vez tienes razón, sin voluntad no hay forma de vencer el miedo y sin cariño no hay una razón para vencerlo- respondió sonriéndole, era cierto lo que le había comentado Seto y con esto ella decidió buscar una forma de deshacerse de Yami – ¿Por qué tenias miedo?- le pregunto mientras lo veía preocupada.

-Gozaburo mi padre adoptivo, me obligo a estudiar excesivamente y al mismo tiempo restringir cualquier alegría o diversión es por eso que me quitaba mis cartas o no me dejaba estar con Mokuba- en cuento comenzó a contar apretó los puños pero después se calmo al sentir la mano de la castaña en su hombro –A veces pienso que el hizo todo eso porque quería que fuera como Noah, su único hijo biológico pero después descubrí que la razón para seguir adelante era mi cariño hacia Mokuba y esta misma me dio la voluntad cumplir con sus exigencias. Llego un día en que Gozaburo me cedió un 2% de sus acciones de la Kaiba corp y me pidió ganar diez veces el valor de una cantidad en un año- se detuvo y miro a su asistente.

-¿Y lo lograste?- le pregunto.

-Si, por suerte si se resolvió todo pero esto no acaba aquí, después el consejo de administración le compro un 49% así quedándose el con lo demás pero después yo le quite su parte y al juntarla con mis acciones me quede con el 51%... Gozaburo no aguanto este golpe y se tiro desde el ultimo piso de la compañía- añadió mientras Anzu parecía asustada.

-¿Es por eso que los intendentes dicen que ven un fantasma en tu oficina?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No seas tonta no existen tales cosas- contesto rápidamente.

-Seto… quiero pedirte un favor- dijo mientras se quitaba la cobija –En cuanto pase mi temor ¿Podrías llevarme a Kaiba Land?- pregunto mientras sentía unas ganas de llorar.

-¿Y porque no vamos ahora? ¿Por qué conmigo? - pregunto confundido.

-No puedo disfrutar nada con este miedo y tu podrías salir lastimado si estas a mi lado- le explico mientras procuraba no llorar –Además si estoy contigo todo es gratis ya que eres el dueño- añadió sonriendo.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres una cita conmigo?- pregunto sonriendo.

-¿Yo? ¿Contigo? Bueno… será una cita de amigos- respondió.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo mientras e levantaba.

-¡Oye! ¡Aun no termino!- le grito molesta.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde, no pensé que el tiempo pasaría muy rápido y si no nos vamos en estos momentos oscurecerá- le explico mientras buscaba sus llaves –Te llevare hasta tu casa ¿Te parece?- dijo mientras ella aceptaba.

Anzu se levanto y comenzó a buscar su celular pero esta no lo encontraba, busco debajo de los sillones, en el piso, en la cocina pero esta no lo encontraba. Pero después lo encontró en un lugar donde ella jamás dejaría el aparato, este estaba sobre la estufa.

-"Se que fuiste tu"- pensó furiosa para que Yami la escuchara pero esta no aparecía.

Después de recoger sus cosas ella junto a Seto subieron al auto para partir hacia el departamento de Anzu.

**Casa de los Mutou**

Los egipcios se encontraban esperando pacientemente a que llegara Anzu y al pasar minutos esta llego con Kaiba, se bajo del auto y este arranco después.

-¡Anzu!- la llamo Marik.

Al voltear la castaña vio a los egipcios fuera de la casa de Yugi y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto contenta.

-Ayer querida- respondo Ishizu.

-Queremos hablar contigo- comento Odion.

-Esta bien pero… ¿Les molesta si saludo a Yugi y a… a… a Atem?- pregunto sonrojada.

Los egipcios se vieron entre ellos y todos aprobaron, los hermanos debían saber que ella ya estaba aquí para poder llamar a Shadi.

-Pasa- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras cedían el paso.

-Gracias- respondió mientras no perdía más tiempo.

Al entrar vio a Yugi y este la saludo y le indico donde estaba Atem. Al asomarse a la sala vio a su amado dormido así que se acercó a el lentamente, los egipcios quienes veían esto de lejos comenzaron a susurrar.

-¿Acaso ellos?- susurro Marik.

-Esperemos que si, ella es muy buena para el- respondió Odion.

-Estoy tan triste porque solo les queda poco- comento Ishizu bajando la mirada.

-¿Deberíamos comentarles?- pregunto Marik.

-No podemos ya que si lo hacemos todo saldrá de control y no podremos deshacernos de ese mal después- respondió rápidamente Odion.

Mientras tanto Anzu se arrodillo ante Atem y le deposito un pequeño beso para que se despertara.

-¿Anzu?- pregunto mientras despertaba.

-No, Seto Kaiba- respondió mientras Atem se despertaba de golpe.

-¡Anzu!- grito asustado.

-Tranquilo, fue una pequeña broma- dijo mientras reía.

En cuanto vio a la castaña comenzó a sentir una presencia maligna pero este no podía verla así que tomo su rompecabezas y llamo a Shadi en su mente.

-Anzu ¿No sientes nada raro? ¿Algo que no esta bien contigo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Ah…ah… no- le mintió, ella sabia que la posible razón de esa pregunta era que había sentido a Yami.

-Perdóname- susurro mientras la veía a los ojos –Te quiero demasiado y por eso hare lo que pueda para ayudarte- dijo mientras confundía a la chica.

-A…tem- dijo entrecortado mientras se desplomaba en el piso.

En esos momentos Shadi apareció y al ver a la chica la movió con su pie.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla de esa forma Shadi!- le grito furioso Atem.

-¿Qué le hizo?- pregunto indiferente.

-Cerré su mente- contesto –Ahora llevémosla a su departamento ya que no quiero que el abuelo vea esto- le pidió mientras cargaba a Anzu.

-De acuerdo pero quiero pedirle algo- añadió.

-Dímelo cuando ya estemos haya- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Los egipcios junto al faraón, Yugi y Shadi llegaron al departamento de la castaña y el tricolor menor saco las llaves de esta, las introdujo y abrió la puerta. Al estar adentro la llevarían a su cuarto y la recostaron en su cama.

-Ahora por favor quiero que esperen fuera excepto ustedes tres- ordeno Shadi.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar con Anzu?- pregunto Yugi apurado.

-Porque esto puede volverse peligroso y ustedes son demasiado importantes y no pueden correr peligro- respondió.

-Pues yo me quedare- afirmo Atem.

Shadi molesto miro al faraón y después a Marik.

-Marik, ya sabes que hacer- dijo mientras volvía con la castaña.

-Perdónenme- dijo mientras apuntaba con su centro del milenio a Yugi y a Atem.

Ambos entraron en trance y el egipcio les ordeno a salir de la habitación y quedarse afuera, rápidamente Ishizu cerro la puerta y le puso el seguro.

Atem rápidamente salió del trance en cambio Yugi tardo un poco más.

-¡Por ra! ¡Nos sacaron!- grito furioso.

-Descuida solo falta esperar- trato de tranquilizarlo Yugi.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso y se recargaron en la pared mientras esperaban. Mientras tanto adentro Odion saco su llave y miro a los hermanos.

-Odion, cuida mucho a tus hermanos y vigila al faraón, Ishizu si te llega una visión por favor esfuérzate para ver un poco más y por ultimo Marik, si la chica despierta pero en su lugar es el espíritu utiliza tu cetro para detenerla unos segundos mientras Odion la atrapa.

Los tres captaron las indicaciones del espíritu y este puso la llave del milenio en la frente de la chica.

-Aquí vamos- dijo mientras se concentraba.

Una vez adentro el vio que se encontraban dos puertas, dándole a entender que había otra alma habitando en el cuerpo como hace años tras con Yugi. Primero entro al cuarto de Anzu quien se veía fatal, este se encontraba inundado de agua haciendo que algunas cosas flotaran.

-Un cuarto inundado significa depresión- comenzó a hablar.

Al adentrarse un poco mas vio un espejo de pared gigante pero este tenía algunas grietas y estaba polveado.

-Grietas inseguridad y el polvo no deja ver muy bien el reflejo dando a entender que no sabe quien es ella en estos momentos- en cuanto inspecciono mas vio un poster de NY desgarrado –Perdió sus esperanzas de estudiar en esa ciudad o al menos eso pienso ya que la desesperanza se representa con una vela apagada.

En cuanto ya iba a salir vio unos retratos flotando en el agua, uno era de Atem con una capa una rosa encima del retrato.

-Recuerdo esto, antes solo era la sombra ya que no sabia quien la había rescatado y ahora que lo sabe apareció el rostro y la rosa representa que ella esta enamorada de el- concluyo pero otro retrato le llamo la atención, se trataba una de Kaiba con una capa al igual que la otra pero esta tenia pétalos de rosa encima de este –Este chico debió salvarla en una ocasión y los pétalos representan atracción pero no enamoramiento- después de concluir salió finalmente del cuarto.

En cuanto estaba afuera del otro sintió una fuerza maligna pero esto no impidió a que entrara. Una vez adentro vio que todo estaba obscuro y solo se iluminaba con velas.

-Esperanza ¿Pero de que?- se pregunto mientras seguía caminando. En el centro del cuarto había un altar y esta tenia un jarrón lleno de rosas secas.

-Rosas secas, desamor… decepción amorosa. Esta debió amar mucho a una persona pero de alguna manera la traiciono ¡Los anillos! ¡Debo buscarlos!- dijo pero entre mas buscaba no encontraba los anillos que vio en el cuarto de Atem–Esta persona no tenia algún compromiso con el faraón- dijo mientras seguía observando.

En cuanto iba caminando comenzó a sentir algo resbaloso en el piso pero por la obscuridad este no podía ver de qué se trataba así que tomo una vela y se alumbro para saber de que se trataba ese líquido.

-¡Sangre!- grito sorprendido –No… no… no sé que significa esto puede ser que mato a alguien, vio la muerte… debo salir de aquí- dijo mientras salía corriendo pero la puerta rápidamente se cerro y las velas se apagaron.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Shadi asustado.

-Es la pregunta de mi vida: ¿Quién eres?- dijo burlándose –Eso yo te debería preguntar pero yo si se quien eres y cuales son tus intensiones… hola Shadi- en cuanto termino el egipcio sintió que alguien le abrazaba el cuello.

-¿Qu…qué quieres con es…ta chi…ca?- pregunto con dificultad ya que lo estaba ahorcando.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió soltándolo –Pero te puedo dar una pista- dijo mientras daba un chasquido haciendo que miles de velas se encendieran iluminando la habitación por completo –Puedes llamarme Yami- se presento mientras este quedaba en shock ya que tenia la apariencia de Anzu pero esta por una rara razón tenia su cabello sujetado con una cola de caballo.

-¡¿Por qué no me muestras tu verdadera forma?!- grito furioso.

-Oh vamos, me recogí el cabello para que sepas que no soy Anzu pero bueno… mira esto- dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de azul a rojo.

-Ojos rojos… tienes odio en tu corazón y quieres venganza ¿No es así?- pregunto.

-No te equivocas, no hay necesidad de que me expliques sé que las almas que buscan venganza y están llenas de odio sus ojos se vuelven rojos pasa casi igual las que están llenas de tristeza las cuales se vuelven pálidos y siempre están mojados… entre otras cosas, tu me entiendes- dijo mientras se acercaba al altar.

-Bueno tú eres más pálida que la chica- dijo con malicia para hacerla dudar.

-Felicitaciones has descubierto mi pena pero mi odio es mas grande y por eso no me muestro mojada- dijo riendo.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- dijo mientras buscaba algo con que defenderse por si ella pensaba atacar.

-Te diré algo, soy mas fuerte que cualquier alma hecha de odio- comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba las rosas –Como veras, puedo mover cosas a mi voluntad sin necesidad de tocarlas, tocar a las personas y dañarlas si quiero pero lo único malo de todo esto es que la tonta de Anzu es la única que puede verme- dijo mientras apretaba las rosas pulverizándolas en el acto.

-Desearía que solo hubieras traspasado a la chica y no te hubieras fusionado con ella- comento furioso.

-Pues es una lastima- dijo tomando un cuchillo y haciéndose una herida en la mano.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- pregunto mientras corría hacia ella.

-La sangre es elemental para mi ya que en mi pasado formaba parte de mi vida y esa sangre que ves en el piso pertenecía a alguien quien no merecía perdón pero su muerte marco mucho mi vida y es por eso que esta aquí- dijo sonriendo macabramente –Pero también me estaba lastimando para atraer tu atención- dijo mientras trataba de encajarle el cuchillo a Shadi pero este lo esquivo.

-Déjame informarte que al igual que tu estoy muerto- le recordó mientras seguía esquivando el arma.

-¡Esta arma esta manchada con mi sangre y al lastimarte te mandare al reino de las sombras!- dijo mientras ambos luchaban.

Shadi tomo una vela y se la acerco a Yami ocasionando que esta soltara el arma y se tapara la cara. Al correr hacia la salida la chica apareció frente a él y se saco un pequeño cuchillo que tenia amarrado en su pierna después se lo puso en el cuello.

-Tú no saldrás de aquí- le susurro pero este puso zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Yo salvare al faraón y a la chica!- grito mientras con la llave hizo que el piso se volviera arena movediza y absorbiera a la chica hasta la cintura.

-¡Esto no es nada!- grito y en un instante todas las velas de la habitación se elevaron y se dirigieron a Shadi.

Este no se movió de su lugar y un segundo después las velas se detuvieron, se apagaron solas y cayeron al piso.

-¡Maldito seas Shadi!- grito desesperada y después lo señalo haciendo que se elevara ahorcándolo en el proceso – ¡Te dejare vivir maldito pero muy pronto nos veremos y podre mandarte al reino de las sombras junto con tu estúpido faraón!- en cuanto termino lanzo lejos a Shadi haciendo que despertara en el cuarto de Anzu.

-¿Qué viste ahí?- pregunto Marik.

-Esta chica tiene dentro de ella el alma maligna que llego con el faraón- dijo levantándose.

-¡Debemos sacársela en cuanto antes!- grito Ishizu.

-No podemos hasta que ella tome el lugar de la chica, tendremos que esperar a que pase el suceso con la asistente del hermano de Kaiba para que salga- dijo Odion.

-Es como cuando esa alma se apodero de mi, solo el faraón pudo eliminarla cuando esta ya tenia control de mi- comento Marik.

-De acuerdo pero ni una sola palabra al faraón- ordeno Shadi.

-¡Shadi! ¡Tienes sangre en tu espalda!- grito horrorizada Ishizu.

-Es de la chica que habita en el cuerpo de Ann- explico.

-Shadi… es Anzu no Ann- corrigió Marik.

-No importa, si me disculpan tengo que entregar el ojo del milenio y hablar con el dueño- dijo mientras desaparecía.

-¿Ojo del milenio? Pero… ¿Quién será su dueño?- pregunto Odion.

Ishizu cerró los ojos y después los abrió de golpe y miro a sus hermanos.

\- Pegasus J. Crawford pero mejor llamado Maximillion Pegasus- dijo mientras tocaba su collar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno mis amores eso fue todo por hoy! Ya solo nos quedan tres capítulos o eran dos? Ya ni me acuerdo pero ya casi terminamos la historia c: Dejen su review con su opinión de este capitulo Hasta el próximo capitulo! :D**

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	35. Nuestra segunda cita parte I

**Hola mis amores! Primero que nada agradezco sus reviews y les mando muchos besitos por dejarlos :* En estos días he tenido mucha inspiración y yo sé que muchos lectores amaran este capitulo, el próximo y el siguiente… no no! Ni Yami ni Yumi mueren :c bueno espero que lo disfruten ;D Comenzamos!**

**Departamento de Anzu**

Anzu había despertado de golpe segundos después que Shadi desapareciera, la castaña observaba donde se encontraba, se sentó y después miro sorprendida a los egipcios.

-¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- pregunto mientras se ponía pálida.

Los hermanos se vieron unos a otros sin saber que contestarle ya que si le confesaban que Atem cerró su mente para que Shadi pudiera entrar sin problemas tal vez ella le reclamaría al chico y todo se enredaría y por ultimo se arruinarían los secretos y el plan.

-Que bueno que lo preguntas Anzu…- respondió Marik con una sonrisa.

-Te desmayaste, eso fue todo- completo Odion.

-¿Desmayarme?- alzo las cejas y se cubrió la cara –Debió haber sido ella- susurro.

-¿Ella?- pregunto Ishizu mientras se sentaba alado de ella.

La castaña reacciono rápidamente, ya había metido la pata y no sabia como salir de esta aunque ya era buena oportunidad para hablarles sobre su gran temor y la causante de algunas cosas, Yami Anzu.

-¿De quien estas hablando?- pregunto Odion.

-Hermana creo que ella merece saber la verdad pero debemos hacerla jurar que no se lo contara al faraón- interrumpió Marik.

-No lose Marik, es peligroso y ya sabes como se pone Shadi…- respondió la mujer mientras tomaba los hombros de la castaña.

Marik se recargo en la pared y comenzó a reír en silencio y después miro a su hermana.

-¿Acaso nos prohibió decirle algo a Anzu? ¡Ella merece saberlo!- dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña.

-Muy bien tu ganas pero debemos de deshacernos de ellos- dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada la puerta refiriéndose de los hermanos Mutou.

-Yo me encargare de eso- respondió rápidamente Marik mientras alzaba su cetro y apuntaba hacia la puerta.

**Mientras tanto afuera…**

-Me pregunto porque tardan tanto- dijo Atem mientras se movía constantemente.

-Si te estas comportando así… no me quiero imaginar cuando tengas hijos- comento Yugi mientras permanecía quieto.

-¿Hijos?- pregunto sonrojado el faraón mientras se detenía.

-Si… hijos, bebes, herederos, mini Atem o mini Anzu- respondió mientras los contaba con los dedos.

-¿Mini Anzu?- al escucharlo se puso mas rojo –Ahora que lo dices… ¡tu te pondrás peor que yo cuando los tengas con Rebecca!- comento para molestarlo.

Yugi estaba a punto de responder pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer sintió que su cuerpo perdió fuerza y que tenía mucho sueño, Marik estaba controlando su mente.

-¿Yugi?- lo llamo su hermano mientras se ponía enfrente de él.

-Fara… Atem acompáñame a casa me siento un poco mal- dijo mientras se tambaleaba.

-¡Yugi!- en cuanto grito, Marik lo escucho y se sintió aliviado de que su plan iba a la perfección.

-"Muy bien Yugi ahora distrae a tu hermano mientras hablamos con tu amiga"- le ordeno el egipcio mientras que Atem se llevaba al tricolor en su espalda y corría hacia su casa.

**Cuarto de Anzu**

-Parece que se fueron- dijo Odion mientras escuchaba la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

-Excelente y ahora es hora de contártelo todo- le dijo Marik a la castaña mientras se veía confundida.

-Veras, cuando estábamos en Egipto tu viste que una bola negra llego junto con el faraón ¿no es así?- en cuanto termino Ishizu la castaña asistió –Bueno, esa cosa se trataba de un alma pero… tuve una visión en la que tu fuiste golpeada por ella- le comento haciendo que todo se volviera mas claro.

-"Esa cosa… Yami"- pensó la castaña mientras trataba de recordar.

_**Flashback**_

-¡Seto!- grito la chica con alegría al ver a su jefe.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el lentamente pero sintió que algo no andaba bien ya que el ambiente se volvió frio y cada vez bajaba mas la temperatura. Al seguir caminando vio la expresión de pánico en el castaño y comenzó a bajar la velocidad.

-¡Anzu!-ambos chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ella se quedo congelada ya que Seto jamás le había dicho "Anzu" lo miro a él y después a Atem quien iba corriendo tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-fue lo último que dijo para después sentir que algo la golpeo y por su gran fuerza la tiraba al piso.

Por unos instantes su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y poco a poco sentía como sus ojos se cerraban.

-¡Anzu!- la llamo Atem y esto fue lo último que escucho.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Lo recuerdo es por eso que no me tome la molestia en preguntar el porque me querían quitar el vestido- respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

-Si bueno… ahí fue donde el faraón y Kaiba… tú sabes- comento Marik mientras se sonrojaba.

Anzu en realidad no recordaba que ambos chicos la habían visto en prendas menores cosa que hizo que se sonrojara mucho y se cubriera el rostro con una almohada.

-¡No recordaba que ambos me vieron semidesnuda!- comenzó a gritar pero los egipcios no le entendieron muy bien.

-Si pero te aseguro que ambos disfrutaron lo que vieron- dijo Marik para tranquilizarla pero no lo consiguió ya que ella grito con mas fuerza.

\- ¡Marik!- lo regaño su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo solo trataba de ayudar!- grito mientras no podía aguantar las ganas de reír.

Anzu al verlo sintió una vergüenza extrema pero al pensarlo mejor, ella jamás olvidaría las caras de Atem y Kaiba cuando la vieron y cuando ella les dio un zapatazo. La castaña se tapo la boca y comenzó a reírse como nunca, no se reía de esa manera desde que trabajaba para Kaiba, eso era lo que le faltaba para sentirse mejor ante todo: reír y sonreír. Para sorpresa de Ishizu, Marik la ayudo bastante.

-Te lo dije, al menos la hice sonreír- le comento Marik a su hermana quien lo veía de forma negativa.

-¡Si… si…. hubieran vis-visto sus caras!- grito mientras reía la castaña.

-Lo recuerdo…- respondió Ishizu sin alguna expresión –Anzu hay algo que quiero pedirte- añadió.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Quiero que disfrutes mucho esta noche y el día de mañana- le ordeno mientras tomaba las manos de la castaña.

-¡Pero hermana! ¿Por qué le pides eso?- pregunto resignado Marik.

-Anzu escúchame bien, tus días se están agotando porque tienes un espíritu dentro de ti y pronto se revelara- le explico mientras Anzu perdía color.

-¡Ishizu!- le llamo la atención por primera vez Odion.

-¡No puedo soportarlo mas! ¡Ella tiene que disfrutar lo que le queda de tiempo!- en cuanto grito Anzu vio sus ojos llorosos.

-Ishizu escúchame bien por favor…- le pidió la castaña mientras apretaba sus manos.

-Te escuchare pero por favor no pierdas tiempo conmigo- dijo así para después dejar caer una lágrima pero la castaña negó con la cabeza y después respiro hondo.

-Yo siempre supe la existencia de esta alma a la que le llamo "Yami", sé que ella busca venganza y no descansara hasta tenerla pero yo he visto su lado bueno, sé que te preguntaras si lo tiene y la respuesta es si, yo creo que todas las personas buenas o malas la tienen y pase lo que pase sé que el dolor de su corazón desaparecerá y se arrepentirá… y al mismo tiempo podrá perdonar a Atem y a Seto por los errores que cometieron en sus vidas pasadas- le comento mientras lloraba.

Los hermanos no podían creer lo que acababa de decir Anzu, ella siempre supo lo que ellos y Shadi estaban ocultando, no había palabras para negarle de su existencia. Solo les quedaba apoyarla y prepararla para en cuanto llegue el día en que ella se revele.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto Marik.

-Desde que regresamos a Egipto- respondió mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?!- pregunto el joven mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-No pensé que ella fuera mala- respondió tranquilamente –Pensé que ella era… buena- completo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yami quien se encontraba acostada alado de Anzu comenzó a observar a esta y después al techo.

-Anzu, si conocieras mis razones tal vez no me tendrías miedo, solo soy una chica que tiene miedo al igual que tu pero créeme que no puedo dejar las cosas así… no me lo puedo permitir además ya no hay vuelta atrás perdóname, algún día te compensaré todo… todo- dijo para si misma.

-¿Cuánto me queda?- pregunto mientras se zafaba del agarre de Marik.

Ishizu solo la miraba causando la desesperación de la castaña.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?!- volvió a preguntar asustada.

-Acércate… te lo mostrare- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Anzu.

**Visón de Ishizu**

Era de noche y Anzu se encontraba sola en su habitación con la luz apagada, ella se encontraba sentada enfrente al espejo de pie que tiene en su habitación ocultando su cabeza en sus rodillas y abrazando fuertemente sus piernas.

-¿Este es el fin?- pregunto mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte.

El reflejo del espejo se movió sin que ella lo hiciera y después la miro con tristeza.

-Para ti si… siento mucho sobre lo de Yumi- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el espejo esperando que la castaña pusiera la suya en el mismo lugar.

-Eso ya no importa lo que importa es que me salvaste y te lo agradezco mucho- respondió mientras aceptaba poner su mano con la de su reflejo.

-Anzu espero que hayas disfrutado mucho este día- comento mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Si lo hice aunque pasara ese incidente con Kanesaka- susurro mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-No llores- le dijo mientras quitaba su mano.

-Es por la lluvia… siempre me vuelve deprimente- le explico mientras se levantaba y se asomaba a la ventana.

-¡Se que no es por la lluvia! ¡Es por el maldito Faraón!- grito con todas sus fuerzas -Ya es hora…- dijo mientras sonreía macabramente y el espejo se rompía en miles de pedazos.

**Fin de la visión**

La castaña abrió de golpe sus ojos e instantáneamente cayo una lágrima de su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho Anzu, sé que no respondí tu pregunta pero te darás cuenta que falta poco- dijo Ishizu mientras intentaba no hacerla llorar mas.

Marik no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a Anzu para abrazarla fuertemente.

-Escúchame bien, no tengas miedo eso la hará mas fuerte- comenzó a susurrarle –Te prometo que no descansare hasta que estés libre de esto - las palabras de Marik parecían calmarla y segundos después esta le devolvió el abrazo –Tranquila, se siempre fuerte y ten siempre miles de razones para recuperar tu cuerpo, aquí te va una: tienes un sueño por cumplir- dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

-Gracias…- susurro.

-Marik Marik Marik ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo no soy la mala de la historia? No soporto que hablen de mi como si fuera alguien a quien deben temer- se sentó rápidamente en la cama y cerro los puños tomando así parte de las cobijas –Ya lo pensé mejor y si ellos piensan que hare algo malo… hare miles de cosas malvadas- comenzó a reírse.

Ishizu rápidamente toco su collar y Marik sintió un poder extraño en su cetro.

-"Esta aquí"- pensó Marik compartiendo sus pensamientos con su hermana.

-"De seguro solo esta aquí para escucharnos"- le respondió.

-"Cambiemos de tema rápido"- dijo para así terminar con la conversación.

-Anzu… ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a aprovechar tu tiempo?- pregunto Ishizu.

-No lose, yo solo quisiera tener mas tiempo para disfrutar de las cosas que me gustan… me hubiera gustado tener una cita con el- respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Con el?- pregunto Ishizu.

-Se refiere al faraón si no me equivoco- añadió Odion.

-¡Eso es! ¡Te ayudare a que tengas una cita con el!- dijo emocionado Marik -¡Así le devolveré el favor a él y a ti por lo mucho que me han ayudado!- dijo tomándola de los hombros mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

-Nunca había visto de esa manera a Marik- comento Odion mientras se asomaba afuera.

-Es que siempre le ha gustado ver a Anzu con el faraón desde que vio su preocupación en ella- le explico su hermana.

-¡Pero yo no quiero una cita con Atem!- dijo sonrojada la castaña –Aun no me siento lista…- confeso mientras se sonrojaba mas.

-Cuando Marik se propone algo no hay escapatoria- le explico Odion mientras salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Anzu miro a su alrededor y se fijo en una caja decorada que se encontraba en su comoda, se trataba del regalo de Kaiba. Lo extraño de todo esto es que apareció en su habitación mientras que ella lo había dejado en otro lugar. Lentamente se levanto, se acercó a este y lo tomo y para su sorpresa este era mas pesado de lo que recordaba.

-"Muy bien Kaiba veamos que te urgía darme"- pensó mientras rompía la envoltura.

En cuanto abrió la caja saco un objeto pesado, tenía una forma extraña: era un globo alargado de cristal con una base dorada, en esta base se encontraba una palanca para darle cuerda y por ultimo dentro del globo había unas figuritas de una pareja separada ambos se daban la espalda mientras extendían un brazo.

Al darle cuerda comenzaba una tierna melodía y las figuras comenzaban a dar vueltas para sorpresa de Anzu, al darse las caras las manos de las figuritas solo les faltaba un poco mas para alcanzarse. En cuanto lo piso en la comoda vio que en la base de este articulo tenia una frase inscrita.

"El destino da miles de vueltas y hace inalcanzable lo mas deseado"

La frese no estaba completa ya que estaba llena de mugre y era un poco difícil de quitar así que Anzu decidió quitarla después.

-Debo arreglarme- le dijo a la egipcia.

-Pero aun no sabemos que se propone Marik- le respondió mientras se levantaba.

-Claro que podemos…- dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada el collar de Ishizu.

-Pero… no es tan sencillo tengo que concentrarme y si no llego a lograrlo tengo que tocar algún objeto- le explico mientras la castaña le hacia pucheros –De acuerdo, me concentrare en el faraón…- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y tocaba su collar.

Mientras tanto Anzu fue rápidamente a su armario para escoger que se pondría para la ocasión. Estaba tan emocionada de tener una cita con Atem aunque nada estaba asegurado pero no perdía nada si se preparaba.

-El faraón te encontrara en la estación domino a las ocho en punto… lleva zapatos cómodos, los necesitaras- dijo mientras abría los ojos.

-Muy… muy… bien es hora de arreglarme- respondió nerviosa mientras se disponía a darse un baño.

-Es hora de irme si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en llamarme y recuerda… disfruta mucho estos días- dijo la egipcia mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a la castaña sola.

Después de que Ishizu cerrara la puerta, Anzu se sintió un poco vacía pero decidió olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido y disfrutar su cita así que se dirigió a su armario y escogió unos shorts, una blusa de tirantes negra y para complementar busco los zapatos más cómodos que tenia ya que confiaba en la recomendación de la egipcia.

**Minutos antes en la casa de los Mutou **

Yugi y Atem se encontraban en la sala mientras que el menor estaba acostado.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto Atem.

-Solo estoy un poco mareado- respondió mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.

-Me alegro mucho- añadió el faraón mientras permanecía con su hermano.

Al pasar unos minutos se escucho que alguien tocaba delicadamente la puerta y como el abuelo se encontraba en su siesta, Atem se levanto para ver quien era.

-¡Hola viejo!- grito cierto rubio.

-¿Hola?- saludo sorprendido mientras veía que este no estaba solo ya que estaba acompañado por aquel castaño, la novia de este quien no podía reconocer quien era ya que estaba detrás de Honda y por ultimo venia tomado de la mano de una rubia a quien apreciaba.

-¡Faraón!- saludo emocionado Honda.

-Honda, ¿Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no seas formal conmigo?- en lo que le pregunto el castaño se sonrojo mientras que los demás reían.

-¡Hey Atem!- lo llamo Jonouchi –Quiero que veas a alguien a quien tanto mencionábamos en el torneo de Pegasus- le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Serenity y la acercaba al tricolor.

-Ho… Hola- saludo apenada.

Atem tomo la mano de la chica y la saludo caballerosamente.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver Serenity, espero que no tengas miedo de mi por ya no ser Yugi- dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Entonces tu eres aquel espíritu del que me hablaron?- pregunto mientras señalaba el rompecabezas.

-Si… es una larga historia pero por favor tómame por otro amigo tuyo es un placer volverte a ver- le dijo mientras soltaba su mano.

-No por favor tu eres quien debe tomarme como otra amiga y bienvenido a tu nueva vida- devolvió el gesto mientras regresaba con Honda.

-¿Y a mi no me vas a saludar?- pregunto Mai.

-Perdóname- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡No te preocupes cariño!- le dijo mientras que miraba curiosamente a Atem -¿Por cierto donde esta Yugi?- pregunto mientras Atem sonrió tiernamente.

-Esta acostado ya que se mareo en el departamento de Anzu… ¡Anzu!- grito ya que acababa de recordar que tenía que estar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Anzu?- pregunto Serenity.

-Nada cariño, es solo que el la ama demasiado y por eso repite su nombre alegremente- le respondió Honda.

Atem no dijo nada ante esto pero si se mostro incomodo lo que hizo que el rubio se percatara de eso.

-¿Qué sucede viejo? ¿Acaso no la amas?- le pregunto causando que la rubia se irritara por tal pregunta.

-Bueno yo… por favor no me critiquen pero no estoy seguro- respondió sonrojado.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto Mai.

-Yo admito que Anzu me gusta bastante y que podría dar mi vida por ella pero… hay algo que no permite amarla completamente, no lose es como si algo estuviera siempre con ella para separarnos- comenzó a explicar –Tal vez con el tiempo admita que la amo pero todavía no es tiempo para que ambos nos digamos "Te amo" cuando aun no tenemos algo ¿me entienden?- termino de hablar mientras veía la ternura que reflejaban sus amigas mientras que los chicos se veían confundidos.

-¿Atem verdad?- pregunto Serenity mientras el otro afirmaba –Bueno es normal cuando vas a comenzar una nueva relación, todo se debe llevar tranquilamente- le aconsejó mientras Atem sonreía.

-Claro cariño, tomate el tiempo que quieras si Anzu te espero cuatro años podrá esperarte mas tiempo pero recuerda que uno también se cansa de esperar- le recomendó la rubia.

-Deberías invitarla a salir- interrumpió Jonouchi.

-¡Eso seria perfecto!- grito emocionado Honda.

Atem cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía su rostro arder sus amigos al verlos suspiraron y sintieron mucha ternura.

-¡Vamos viejo la oportunidad de tener una cita con ella no llegara sola!- dijo Jonouchi mientras los demás asistían.

-¡Faraón!- lo llamo un chico a lo lejos.

-Marik Ishtar…- lo identifico Atem.

El egipcio llego hasta donde se encontraban y tomo aire unos segundos mientras que los demás se veían unos a los otros confundidos.

-Anzu… Anzu… - por la falta de aire se le dificultaba hablar.

-¡¿Qué sucedió con Anzu?!- pregunto preocupado.

-Ella quiere salir con usted- respondió Odion quien venia detrás de Marik pero a diferencia de él, este venia caminando.

El rostro del tricolor parecía un tomate y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

-Creo que hable demasiado rápido…- le susurro el rubio a su novia.

-Tu siempre cariño- le respondió esta mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¿Cu…cu…cu...?- por los nervios Atem no podía hablar.

-¡Vamos viejo habla bien!- le ordeno el rubio mientras el daba un golpecito en la espalda.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Esta nervioso!- le grito Mai.

-Pensé que estaba imitando un reloj cucú- comento Honda mientras Serenity lo veía de forma negativa.

-Vamos Atem si no aceptas nuestra amiga se te ira…- le decía Serenity para convencerlo pero aun así este no hablaba.

-¡Vamos mago obscuro! ¡Si no tiras tus cartas la maga obscura nunca saldrá!-grito Jonouchi.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!- pregunto irritada Mai.

-Bueno… yo estoy tratando de explicarle la situación con cartas como entre ustedes se entienden- le respondió pero rápidamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Tonto! ¡Para empezar el y yo no nos hablamos así! ¡Además llamamos a Anzu dragón blanco de ojos azules no maga obscura!- le explico alterada.

-Pero… pero… ella no utiliza alguna carta de Kaiba- se excuso mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Faraón si no hace algo la emperatriz se le ira!- grito Honda.

-¡Tu tampoco lo estas ayudando con eso!- grito Mai.

Serenity al ver el comportamiento de los demás prefirió acercarse a Atem y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos acepta su propuesta, a ella le encantara pasar lo que resta del día contigo además ya esta anocheciendo y eso lo hace romántico – al ver que sus palabras no funcionaban pensó un poco y después continuo - ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Anzu y le pregunte sobre Yugi ella había dicho que anteriormente había tenido una cita con una parte de él y que había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y ahora que ya se la verdad sobre el espíritu del rompecabezas y todo lo demás… sé que se refería de ti y que ese día siempre lo recordara con cariño- Atem levanto la mirada para ver a su nueva amiga –Haz que este sea uno de esos días o bueno… haz que olvide el anterior y lo remplace con el de hoy ¿Podrás lograrlo?- termino de hablar y Atem miro hacia el departamento de Anzu.

-Lo intentare… yo nunca perderé tiempo con ella, gracias- le respondió mientras veía discutir a sus amigos.

-¡¿Pueden guardar silencio?!- grito Odion harto.

-¡Si no le hacen caso a mi hermano los hare bailar como monos!- amenazo Marik igualmente harto.

Rápidamente los amigos se callaron y miraron asombrados a Atem quien ya tenía ya su misma mirada decidida de antes.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunto Serenity.

-¡Lo hare!- respondió feliz –Pero… ¿Qué pasara con Yugi?- pregunto preocupado.

-¡No te preocupes por eso viejo! ¡Nosotros lo cuidaremos!- ofreció su ayuda el rubio.

-¡Si cariño, tu ve por Anzu!- respondió Mai.

-¡De acuerdo! ... ¡Marik!- llamo al egipcio.

-Dígame faraón- se acercó rápidamente a el mientras se arrodillaba causando que todos se sorprendieran.

-Dile a Anzu que la espero en la estación domino a las ocho en punto- ordeno mientras se metía nuevamente a la casa mientras que sus amigos gritaban y aplaudían emocionados.

-"Para que decirle si puedo llamar a mi hermana"- pensó mientras veía su cetro.

El egipcio se concentro y después llamo a su hermana.

-"Dile a Anzu que el faraón la esperara en la estación domino a las ocho en punto"- le explico detalladamente.

-"Justamente te iba a llamar ya que ella me pidió investigar… muy bien es hora de irnos los esperare afuera del departamento"- le respondió.

-Es hora de irnos Odion- le ordeno a su hermano mayor mientras este lo seguía.

-¡Adiós y buena suerte!- se despidió Odion mientras que Marik solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida.

Los demás se despidieron de los egipcios mientras veían que se reunían con la restante y se iban caminando.

-Oigan chicos les pare si vemos una película de terror con Yugi- ofreció Honda.

-Eso me encantaría si se trata de…- respondió Jonouchi y miro a Mai refiriéndose que lo iba a abrazar durante la película.

-¿Seguros que a Yugi no le molestara?- pregunto Serenity.

-Descuida, con el susto de seguro se le ira el mareo- respondió Honda.

-Yo nunca había escuchado tal cosa pero si tú dices- le respondió su novia.

**Departamento de Anzu**

Una vez aseada y maquillada, Anzu miro su reloj y vio que aun faltaba una hora para su encuentro con Atem así que decidió irse caminando hacia su destino. En cuanto salió de su departamento y lo cerró con llave pudo ver las sombras de sus amigos en la casa de Yugi pero no quería interrumpir ni ver a Atem antes de tiempo. Saco su celular y se coloco sus audífonos mientras caminaba por las calles de domino.

La primera vez que te vi mi corazón se detuvo

Pero lo ignore por días que se hicieron semanas

Y terminaron convirtiéndose en meses.

Llegaste a aparecerte en mis sueños.

Cada vez que daba un paso la famosa sensación de las mariposas en el estomago aparecían cada vez mas fuerte. No podía negarlo, ella quería llegar a su destino en esos momentos y al mismo tiempo escapar pero no era lo correcto en esos momentos.

Las calles estaban hermosamente iluminadas como si las hubieran encendido para la ocasión, había numerosas parejas abrazadas o solamente tomadas de la mano, al mirarlas no resistió sonreírles discretamente.

_El tiempo nos separo pero nada cambio _

_Fui una chica soltera más en la ciudad_

_Y mi peor error fue en no admitir…_

Al avanzar un poco se detuvo en medio de la multitud causando que estorbaran el paso. Ahora podía comprender a Mai en cuanto no quería llegar a su cita pero si ahora el chico que le había gustado desde joven la vería para estar a solas con ella no había razón para dejarlo plantado y quedarse con las ganas de estar con el.

_Que te amaba_

_Y por eso te extrañaba_

_Pero ahora que lo entiendo…lo siento_

_Yo debo admitir_

_Que siempre lo supe_

Al visualizar de lejos la estación sintió como sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-"Aun no ha llegado"- pensó para después regañarse a si misma.

-¡Pues claro que no Anzu! ¡Aun falta mas de media hora!- se dijo así misma causando que las personas que pasaban la vieran asustados.

_Yo te odiaba_

_Por hacer que te extrañara_

_Y ahora que volviste a aparecer y estas aquí_

_Tengo miedo de lo que nos tiene el destino._

Una vez en la estación se sentó en las escaleras para ver si podía visualizarlo de lejos.

-Si ya lo he visto muchas veces… ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?- se pregunto así misma mientras suspiraba.

Harta por los nervios se quito bruscamente los audífonos y miro su celular, faltaban quince minutos para su encuentro con el.

-¿Tarde tanto en caminar?- se pregunto mientras veía a su alrededor para ver si Atem estaba por ahí.

-En realidad si, te vi salir de tu casa hace una hora y apenas acabas de llegar- le respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Al escuchar se levanto lentamente y no se atrevió a mirar atrás, su cuerpo se había congelado pero no su rostro ya que ella estaba sonriendo.

-¿Anzu?- la llamo –Veo que no voltearas a verme así que…- le dijo mientras se apagaba su voz.

La chica cerró rápidamente sus ojos mientras escuchaba que aquel extraño se ponía enfrente de ella.

-¿No piensas mirarme?- pregunto.

-Me da pena que me hayas escuchado…- le respondió.

-Tranquila… ábrelos no pasara nada- le dijo tranquilamente.

-Lo se es solo que… esto parece un sueño- respondió mientras sentía como unas manos tomaban las de ella.

-Bueno… si quieres creer que es un sueño no diré nada- respondió.

Anzu abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con unos violetas, era el.

-Esto… bueno no es como la primera vez que salimos- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno esa fue una cita planeada por Yugi y esta me supongo que la planeo Marik- respondió sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Anzu, ni tu ni yo somos capaces de organizar una cita además si tu lo hubieses deseado tu me lo hubieras preguntado- respondió riendo.

-No digo lo mismo de ti- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-En el antiguo Egipto los faraones no teníamos citas- dijo riendo –Nos llevaban mujeres para que nos divirtiéramos- le explico.

-¡Cerdo!- grito mientras soltaba sus manos.

-"Por ra debo fijarme en lo que digo"- pensó avergonzado.

-¡No es lo que tu piensas!- le sujetó la muñeca –Yo no era como ellos, nunca me intereso una chica en ese entonces… bueno que recuerde- le explico avergonzado.

-No…no tuviste… con ellas…bueno tu me entiendes- le dijo igual avergonzada.

-No, ni siquiera pedía mujeres y en cuanto me las ofrecían las rechaza- le explico.

-Esta bien te creeré- dijo sonriendo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto nervioso.

-Al café donde fuimos por primera vez- respondió sonrojada.

Atem no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar junto con la chica.

-"Muy bien Anzu, trata de disfrutar mucho esta cita"- se dijo a si mima en su mente.

-"Por ra, si ya había salido con el ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?"- pensó el faraón mientras la veía caminar junto a él.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba había alguien o más bien cierto espíritu viéndolos de lejos.

-Anzu y yo compartimos el mismo corazón y puedo sentir como se encuentra ahora… ahora puedo recordar cuando solía sentirme así junto a el- dijo mientras caminaba muy lento y las personas la traspasaban –Si tan solo fuera nuevamente humana y sintiera de nuevo el amor pero… ¡Por ra! ¡Debo dejar de pensar así!- grito mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza como si se tratase de una jaqueca –¡No puedo sentirme así cuando falta poco!- grito nuevamente pero algo le llamo la atención.

Detrás de la pareja había alguien que aparentemente los seguía pero por la obscuridad se le dificultaba ver de quien se trataba.

-Esperen un segundo… yo ya había sentido su presencia anteriormente ¿será?- se pregunto mientras seguía caminando -¡No puede ser si es el!- grito mientras desaparecía para aparecer con Anzu de nuevo.

**Continuara…**

**Este capitulo fue muy muy largo y esperaba hacerlo mas largo respecto a la cita de estos dos pero el tiempo y la energía se me acabaron :c mañana entrare a la universidad y tengo que prepararme… ustedes saben c; espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Dejen su review con su opinión! Recuerden que faltan solo dos capítulos para que todo acabe D: si si son muy pocos pero créanme que se resolverá todo… bueno casi todo. Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	36. Nuestra segunda cita parte II

**Hola de nuevo mis amores! Gracias a todos ustedes en verdad gracias ya que ustedes lograron que la pagina eliminara la historia de lonely500 en verdad les agradezco a los que me dejaron su apoyo en su review, a los que fueron y trataron de ponerla en razón y aquellos que me mandaron mensajes privados con su apoyo; todo esto me ayudo bastante y estoy segura que también ayudaron a la chica para que entienda que plagiar es malo! Muy malo… bueno aun así la perdono, no pasamos a algo mas grave, las canciones que pondré son algunas que para mi son adecuadas para bailar… bueno me ayudaron (ya sabrán a que me refiero) y díganme ¿recuerdan al fan #1 de Anzu? Comenzamos!**

En cierto café se encontraba una pareja tomando sus respectivos vasos mientras que miraban a diferentes lados, el ambiente era demasiado incomodo en esos momentos.

-"Demonios no sé que decirle"-pensó la chica mientras sorbía su bebida.

-"Por ra esto es igual de incomodo que la primera vez"- pensó Atem mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Yo… quería invitarte a una reunión mañana- rompió el silencio la castaña.

-¿Qué tipo de reunión?- pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Es un rencuentro de los compañeros de la escuela que se realizara mañana… tu conoces a algunos y yo quería…- no termino de explicarle ya que pensó que este no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Por favor, seria un placer acompañarte- respondió mientras sonreía.

-¿En verdad? ¡Gracias!- respondió feliz.

-Anzu… ¿Por qué no te vas a estudiar a América?- le pregunto pero esta vez la miro fijamente.

La castaña ya le había respondido esa pregunta anteriormente pero parece que no estaba convencido de su respuesta así que se quedo callada mientras este respiro hondo.

-Estaba recordando la primera vez que estuvimos aquí y es gracioso que estamos sentados en los mismo lugares- comenzó a explicarle mientras ella observaba que era cierto –Ese día me contaste de tu sueño y te dije que te apoyaría pero veo que aun no lo realizas…- termino de hablar ya que vio que su preciosa castaña bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza su vaso.

-Veras, yo si planeaba irme de aquí pero después de que te fuiste deje de trabajar para terminar tranquilamente mis estudios, al año siguiente comencé a trabajar en un restaurante para reunir el dinero suficiente y… bueno comencé a salir con Yugi- le explico sonrojada.

-¿Fuiste novia de Yugi?- interrumpió fingiendo que no le interesaba pero en su interior sentía unos celos incontrolables.

-No, solo salíamos para dar el siguiente paso pero yo me arrepentí ya que no era lo que buscaba… ¿Quieres que te cuente por qué o te sigo explicando mi problema anterior?- pregunto seriamente.

-No te preocupes por eso, continua con tu explicación sobre el porque sigues aquí- le respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos y le sonreía.

-"Parece que no le importa saber que él era la razón de que no fuera novia de Yugi"- pensó triste la chica.

-Bueno meses después en el restaurante donde trabajaba quebró y como no tenia aun dinero trabaje como niñera… pero mis padres me dejaron ya que tenían que trasladarse a Tokio por su trabajo y me dijeron que ya era tiempo de crecer así que ese fue mi peor año porque ya tenia el dinero y con mis gastos todo no valió la pena- dijo triste pero no quería dejarlo así –Y por ultimo conseguí el trabajo con los Kaiba y pude mudarme de mi antigua casa que ahora se encuentra abandonada… debería rentarla para tener un ahorro extra- termino de explicar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Entiendo… - dijo tranquilamente.

La pareja se quedo en silencio mientras se miraban para después mirar otro lado, Yami Anzu apareció pero le negó la vista a Anzu así que esta no la podía ver ahí. El espíritu se encontraba sentada a lado de Atem y lo comenzó a ver detalladamente.

-Aunque tu color de piel ha cambiado porque así era tu propio cuerpo cuando abandonaste esta época… sigues siendo el mismo faraón guapo del que…- guardo silencio y toco la mejilla de este, en el acto Atem sintió un escalofrió y miro donde estaba sentada Yami pero este solo vio el espacio vacío –La verdad todo lo que paso fue doloroso e imperdonable pero a pesar de todo el amor aun prevalece ¿No lo crees? Es tonto decirte todo esto ya que no me puedes escuchar ni ver- puso su mano encima de la de el pero esta lo traspaso.

-"Siento una presencia… pero no veo nada alrededor"- pensó mientras miraba su alrededor causando que Anzu lo mirara extrañada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

El tricolor fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro a su interés amoroso.

-No es nada- respondió.

-Si fuera una humana una vez más… solo una vez más…- dijo cerrando su puño el espíritu –Ella tenia razón, tu no eres un hombre común y corriente pero hay algo que me impide perdonarte lo lamento- le susurro mientras veía el rompecabezas de este, después se acercó a este y le susurro –Shadi sal ya, tengo que hablar contigo- hablo firmemente mientras una luz salía del rompecabezas y se posaba a lado de Anzu.

El tiempo se congelo dejando inmóviles a las personas que caminaban, hablaban y comían. La pareja permaneció viéndose a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto.

-Mi compañera esta en peligro- le comento seriamente.

-¿De que me estas hablando? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?- pregunto dudando.

-Hay una persona que los viene siguiendo desde hace media hora- le explico.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que no estas mintiendo? Si eres buena para eso…- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Sígueme- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Aleja tu sucia mano de mí y mejor guíame- respondió groseramente mientras Yami lo veía resignada.

La chica se volvió una bola de energía negra y traspaso el vidrio hasta llegar afuera.

-¡¿Qué no vas a seguirme?!- grito mientras saludaba al amargado Shadi.

El hombre solo se materializo a un lado de ella mientras ella lo veía sin alguna expresión.

-¿Ves esa sombra de allá?- le señalo con su dedo una figura obscura que se encontraba sentada enfrente del café.

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto amargado.

-Esa es la que ha estado siguiendo al faraón y a la chica, la energía de esa persona ya la había sentido antes y tú también- le recordó mientras el otro parecía confundido.

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto sin expresión como siempre.

-Shadi Shadi Shadi ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan amargado?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra –Déjame mostrarte- cerro sus ojos y puso su mano en la frente de él.

_**Flashback**_

_En el departamento de Anzu, el faraón al acercarse a un espejo que tenía algo escrito con un labial rosa que al parecer era de la castaña Shadi apareció y leyó al mismo tiempo que el chico el mensaje que decía:_

_"Si se atreves a llamar a la policía, tu vida dependerá de mi. Quédate en casa, no vuelvas con tu amiga, si lo haces lo pagaras caro junto con tus amigos. No volveré a entrar a tu departamento si no vuelves a jugar un duelo, te estaré vigilando" –Tu fan #1_

_Para no asustarla el chico miro a Anzu quien esta se había desmayado ya que el había cerrado la mente de la chica y borro el mensaje con un trapo de la cocina._

_-Debe ser una broma pesada, mejor que se las arreglen ellos mismos- dijo mientras desaparecía._

_En cuanto se fue, Yami salió del cuerpo de Anzu y se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia el espejo quien después puso ambas manos sobre el pero al traspasarlas sintió el odio con las cuales fueron escritas._

_-No te preocupes Anzu, esta persona no te volverá a molestar ya que ahora se reconocer este odio- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás –Quien quiera que seas en cuanto te vea te castigare- cerro los puños y jalo una especie de energía amarilla muy pálida y al observarla bien puso una mueca de asco –Por su color esta representa la atención pero por el odio que pude sentir, creo que se trata de una obsesión mala y es muy enfermiza por lo que puedo llegar a oler- después de terminar con ello movió sus manos y el aura se encendió dejando cenizas._

_Atem tomo a Anzu y al ver que dijo unas palabras salió corriendo con ella en brazos pero al no poder estar lejos de la castaña, Yami se vio arrastrada hacia donde se dirigía el cuerpo de la ojiazul. _

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Tu… ¿Sabes reconocer los auras? Eso es imposible…- dijo Shadi sorprendido.

-En mi vida pasada me enseñaron eso ya que yo era… ¡espera un segundo! ¡No te tengo que dar explicaciones!- grito enojada.

-¡Es por eso que sabes el significado de los colores! ¡Sabes reconocer las auras!- la señalo.

-Bueno solo se leer los colores de las auras ya sea en los objetos y entre otras cosas… te explicare- dijo mientras veía a su alrededor y vio una pareja abrazada así que se acercó a ellos y con una mano traspaso la espalda del chico y se concentro mientras hacia que el cuerpo de este brillaba de un color rosado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Shadi.

-Este chico esta enamorado en cambio esta chica…- dijo mientras se cambiaba de lado y traspasaba la espalda de la chica quien brillaba de un color verde manzana –Esta chica siente un poco de asco estar con el… supongo que solo anda por interés- dedujo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto consternado Shadi.

-La sangre… te dije que la sangre fue algo muy importante en mi vida pasada, vengo de una familia que realizaba hechizos con sangre- respondió –Al tener una emoción, nuestra respiración cambia y la sangre transporta el aire y es así como se me facilita su vista- le explico.

-¡¿Es por eso que al cortare con ese cuchillo, me podías mandar al reino de las sombras?!- pregunto impresionado.

-Exactamente- respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Esa familia fue asesinada!- grito Shadi.

-Te equivocas, la mayoría de mi familia murió pero solo quedamos muy pocos y de ahí ya conoces la historia ¿no es así?- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Se muy poco pero… ¿Entonces ella es algo tuyo?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros.

Yami Anzu solo comenzó a reírse y se quito las manos del espíritu.

\- ¡Claro que ella es o mas bien era algo mio!- respondió riéndose.

-¡¿Entonces que haces tu aquí?!- grito confundido.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Venganza idiota! … además esa chica nunca valió nada en el pasado pero ahora ¡Es mas importante que yo y eso que yo soy la mala aquí!- grito aun riendo como loca –Ahora si me permites iré a castigar a ese zafado fan #1…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la sombra sentada.

Al casi alcanzar a la sombra una fuerza hizo que se paralizada pero al esforzarse en moverse la mando a volar hasta donde había empezado.

-¡Por ra! ¡¿Por qué no me le puedo acercar?!- grito furiosa.

-Yo te explicare…- hablo Shadi –Con lo poco que me queda de energía protegí a esta persona con un campo de fuerza especial donde tu no y ni ningún espíritu la pueden tocar- le explico mientras Yami golpeaba el piso con su puño.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué se te ocurre protegerla?! ¡¿Para que lastime mas personas?!- comenzó a gritar furiosa mientras se le salían algunas lagrimas.

-Porque un espíritu tan poderoso como tu la puede matar además que ellos se las arreglen por su cuenta, tu no te metas- dijo mientras caminaba hacia aquella sombra.

-¡¿Poderosa?! ¡Debes de estar bromeando!- le respondió mientras se levantaba haciendo que Shadi se detuviera.

-Eres capaz de lo que sea por venganza además casi me mandas al reino de las sombras con unas gotas de tu sangre ¿Eso es peligroso?- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡Mi compañera esta en peligro!- le grito pero Shadi comenzó a caminar -¡Si le ocurre algo a ella o a alguien mas será tu culpa maldito!- volvió a gritar pero este no se detuvo así que ella también le dio la espalda y en cuanto estaba dispuesta a regresar al cuerpo de Anzu la voz del egipcio la detuvo.

-¡Antes de que entres en el cuerpo de la chica…!- volteo hacia atrás para verla de espaldas -¡Mírale los ojos al faraón!- dijo así mientras desaparecía dejando a Yami sola.

-"Los ojos del faraón"- pensó en cuanto regreso a la cafetería.

La chica miro fijamente los ojos violetas del chico y empezó a hablar en voz alta.

-El violeta representa sabiduría, nobleza y poder, en cuanto te brillan el color se aclara representando el amor hacia alguien- dijo mientras tocaban la mejilla –Pero tu… tus ojos están obscuros y sobre lo que recuerdo eso significa que sientes tristeza y nostalgia pero… ¿de que?- termino de hablar para después mirar a Anzu.

-No tratare de saber que significa el color de tus ojos, se ve que estas muy feliz en estos momentos- dijo sonriendo y después concentro un poco de energía en su mano para poder tomar un servilletero de la mesa que podía servir de espejo ya que era de aluminio –Mis ojos en estos momentos son azules obscuros representando la frialdad pero si nuestros mis verdaderos ojos…- cerro fuertemente sus ojos para abrirlos de golpe mostrando sus ya vistos ojos rojos –Cada vez que se pongan mas obscuros representaran mi odio y furia… lo siento tanto- miro a Atem y se acercó a su frente y le deposito un beso y desapareció causando que el tiempo transcurriera normalmente.

Atem rápidamente puso una mano en su frente y parpadeo rápidamente.

-Atem… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto aun mas preocupada Anzu.

-Nada… es solo que sentí algo en mi frente- respondió mientras dejaba esa idea.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto mientras tomaba su mano.

-Seguro- dijo mientras la apretaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo, la chica ya lo venia venir… otro beso se aproximaba. Al levantarse para acercarse a el su celular sonó, era un mensaje causando que Atem se detuviera y sonriera.

-Vamos puede ser importante, eres una chica de negocios- dijo sonriendo.

La castaña solo asistió y tomo su celular para ver a quien se le había ocurrido interrumpir.

**6 de Mayo de 2014 8:40 pm**

**De: Seto XP**

**Masaki, ha surgido una reunión importante donde tenemos que estar presentes en dos días necesito que me digas tu respuesta en estos momentos para confirmar nuestra asistencia. También toma en cuanta que mañana iremos a la mansión de Pegasus. **

La chica en esos momentos no pensaba en que responderle si no en aventar su celular y como podría matar en esos mismos momentos a Kaiba.

**Mansión de los Kaiba**

Seto se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando la respuesta, Ronald al igual que Mokuba se encontraban espiando al chico.

-Yo digo que ya le aviso…- susurro Mokuba.

-Espero que le responda…- respondió Ronald.

-Tiene que responder o si no nuestro plan fracasara al igual que la fiesta- dijo Mokuba.

En esos momentos se escucho el celular de Seto causando que Mokuba quisiera gritar de la emoción pero Ronald le tapo la boca y le hizo una señal que viera a su hermano.

**6 de Mayo de 2014 8:42 pm**

**De: Anzu Masaki**

**¿Podrías esperar un poco mi respuesta? Estoy un poco ocupada pero ten por seguro que te responderé hoy mismo. Tenia ganas de decirte esto en persona pero mejor te lo diré por aquí, gracias por el regalo ¡me encanto! **

Al terminar de leer Seto se extendió en el sillón y exhalo fuertemente mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Usted que dice joven Mokuba?- le pregunto Ronald dejando libre al pelinegro.

-Creo que acepto, nunca lo he visto tan feliz…- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero… él no se muestra feliz joven Mokuba- corrigió Ronald.

-Es por eso que te estoy diciendo que jamás lo he visto feliz y si, creo que acepto- dijo mientras caminaba con el hombre.

-"Masaki… me agradeciste por ese tonto regalo"- pensó sonrojado Seto.

**En la cita de Atem y Anzu**

-Y espero que con esto se calme el muy arruina citas- susurro Anzu mientras veía su celular.

-¿Arruina citas?- pregunto riéndose Atem.

-¡Tu no escuchaste nada!- lo señalo avergonzada.

-De acuerdo, no escuche el sonido de tu celular- respondió mientras se levantaba.

Anzu se sonrojo como tomate y en cuanto iba a seguirlo su celular volvió a sonar.

-¡Demonios!- grito furiosa Anzu lo que hizo que el chico comenzara a reírse.

-Tranquila, puedo esperar- dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento.

-De acuerdo…- respondió mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento.

**6 de Mayo de 2014 8:45 pm**

**De: Seto XP**

**De acuerdo, tomate tu tiempo para organizar tus cosas pero por favor mándame tu respuesta hoy mismo. Buenas noches.**

La castaña hizo una mueca molesta de que este se comportara como aquel Seto de la playa.

-Anzu…- la llamo el faraón.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras dejaba su celular.

-Te decía que podíamos ir a algún lugar, para caminar un rato- le pidió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-De acuerdo- respondió mientras guardaba su celular y tomaba sus cosas.

La pareja se levanto y salió del café, Yami Anzu volvió a aparecer para vigilar el recorrido de la pareja y para que ese extraño fan #1 no los molestara aunque ella no podía hacer nada, ya pensaría como decírselos.

La pareja se fue por el mismo camino que recorrieron en su primera cita, la pasar veían parejas tomadas de la mano o simplemente muy cariñosas.

-"Debería tomarla de la mano"- pensó Atem quien tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y veía la mano de la chica, en un intento de tomársela lo interrumpió ella misma.

-Que linda noche ¿No lo crees?- dijo causando que el volviera a su pose anterior.

-Si, es una linda noche para ser acosada por un lunático- respondió Yami molesta.

-Si que lo eres- respondió el chico.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto esperando una respuesta sobre ella.

-Que la noche es muy bella- respondió sonrojado.

-Bueno… ¿te gustaría entrar a esa tienda de música?- la señalo pero al darse cuenta que ya estaba cerrada hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

-No te preocupes, podríamos caminar un poco por el parque- le dijo dulcemente para que la chica se tranquilizara.

A Yami no le agrado mucho la idea cosa que hizo que se pusiera furiosa pero olvido sus celos por un segundo y trato de localizar aquel fan.

-Ahí estas…- dijo en cuanto vio una sombra detrás de un basurero.

Extendió su mano hacia el basurero y se concentro haciendo que solo se moviera un poco mientras que aquella sombra lo corrió hacia otro lado espantada.

-Aun estoy un poco débil… no podre tirarlo a no ser que recupere fuerzas ¿Pero como las recuperaba? ¡Odio perder un poco de mi memoria!- grito mientras no perdía tiempo y seguía a la pareja ya que si estaba un poco lejos de Anzu esta se vería arrastrada hasta ella.

En cuanto ya estaban en el parque ambos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron del paisaje.

-Recuerdo ese día… te atacaron las palomas- recordó riendo.

-No era mi culpa que el cabello de Yugi parezca un nido para ellas- respondió irritado.

Anzu entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué…que pasa Anzu?- pregunto sonrojado.

-Tu cabello es idéntico al de Yugi solo que tu tienes mechones rubios y el no- le explico aun entrecerrando los ojos.

Atem solo sonreía por los nervios que le hacia pasar la chica pero ella rápidamente se apartó de él riendo.

-Seria gracioso que las palomas nuevamente te atacaran- no paraba de reír.

-¿Ah si? pues espero que ellas también te ataquen- respondió en tono sarcástico.

-No me importaría, si salimos de esta será una muy graciosa experiencia- dijo mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

-Cada momento contigo es una gran experiencia, te lo aseguro- dijo mientras se recostaba en la cabeza de esta.

Por aquel comentario Atem sintió escalofríos en el cuerpo, comenzó a marearse un poco, estaba entrando un recuerdo de su pasado.

_**Flashback**_

_Atem se encontraba corriendo a las afueras del palacio, buscaba a alguien pero al ser de noche se le dificultaba. Con la ayuda de Mana los guardias se congelaron para impedir su salida sin un acompañante, una vez afuera trato de hacer lo posible para que su vista mejorara pero le era imposible ya que el solo veía arena y palmeras. Al esforzar su vista vio a lo lejos una silueta arrodillada frente una palmera._

_Al reconocer la figura de la chica a quien buscaba corrió hacia ella y descubrir que estaba llorando, al llegar hasta ella por naturaleza la abrazo._

_-No debería de estar aquí mi faraón- dijo entre sollozos._

_-No importa ya, tu tampoco deberías estar aquí- respondió mientras ella lloraba._

_-Vuelva al palacio por favor, deben de estar preocupados por usted- le ordeno mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo._

_-No volveré si no es contigo- respondió seriamente._

_La chica dejo de llorar y toco los fuertes brazos del faraón._

_-¿Por qué vino? Como escucho a mi padre… a nadie le gusta mi presencia- pregunto mientras Atem la soltaba._

_-Porque ya estamos en esto juntos además cada momento contigo es una gran experiencia, te lo aseguro- le explico mientras la obligaba a voltearse para limpiarle las lágrimas, eran esos ojos verdes pero con la luz de la luna se coloraban azules._

_-De seguro le dice eso a cualquiera- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y le mostraba su larga cabellera negra. _

_-No te miento, además de Mana eres la única chica con quien convivo- le respondió sonriente._

_-¿Y donde dejo a mi prima?- pregunto celosa._

_-Bueno no he podido establecer una buena relación con ella pero si lo deseas puedo tratar un poco con tu prima- le explico incomodo._

_-Eso no importa, se realmente como es ella de sobre protectora y… bueno también anda tras sus huesos- dijo viéndolo de nuevo._

_-¿Celosa?- pregunto con picardía._

_-No… vámonos ya, mi madre debe de estar preocupada por mi mientras que mi padre ya debe de estar borracho- le ordeno mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba hasta el palacio._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem al regresar a la actualidad miro a Anzu y después al cielo estrellado.

-"Perdóname mucho, sé que te dije que no le diría a alguien mas que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella… no recuerdo quien eres pero debiste ser alguien muy importante en mi vida"- pensó con melancolía.

-Y no te equivocas, tu fuiste muy importante para todos hasta para mi…- respondió Yami quien estaba sentada en una banca de enfrente –Se que para ella también lo fuiste, eras su vida… si me escucharas me preguntarías porque lo se… bueno es que yo…- antes de acabar un brillo la distrajo, parecía que provenía de un arbusto que estaba a unos metros de la pareja –Detesto ser interrumpida mas cuando se trata de hablar con el faraón…- dijo mientras se levantaba a investigar.

Al acercarse al arbusto una fuerza la mando a volar hasta traspasar la banca donde estaba.

-¡Eres tu y si no me equivoco sobre lo poco que he visto de los artefactos que usan aquí eso es una caja que guarda escenas!- grito furiosa -¡Debo sacarlos de aquí! ¡¿Pero como?!- miro a su alrededor y vio algunos nidos de palomas y estas mismas reposando en ellos –Lo lamento mucho mi faraón…- dijo para apuntar hacia los nidos y sacudirlos causando que todas las palomas despertaran y volaran como locas.

-¡Esto debe ser una broma!- grito el tricolor riendo.

-¡Ahhh vámonos de aquí!- grito Anzu asustada.

Atem se levanto primero, tomo la mano de Anzu y salió corriendo con ella.

-¡Corran lo mas lejos que puedan por favor!- grito Yami preocupada –Si no protejo a Anzu, mi futuro en su cuerpo se vera afectado… no lo permitiré pero primero debo descansar un poco, el tonto escudo me ha dejado exhausta- dijo desapareciendo.

Una vez afuera del parque ambos chicos se vieron y comenzaron a reírse.

-Debería de dejar de hablar- dijo entre risas Anzu.

-No lo hagas por favor, me encanta ver que se cumplen tus profecías- respondió riendo.

Anzu se sonrojo bastante y después miro asustada al chico.

-Atem… tienes una paloma en tu cabello- le señalo su cabeza.

-¿¡Que!?- empezó a sacudir su cabella y en efecto una paloma salió volando de su cabeza.

Ambos rieron como nunca, jamás se la habían pasado tan bien. Una vez calmados solo se miraron fijamente y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Con que te encuentro a estas horas por aquí Masaki- dijo una chica bien conocida.

-Buenas noches Kanesaka- saludo Atem.

-Buenas noches Atem, tu siempre tan gentil- respondió la chica quien sostenía una cámara.

-"Demonios esto es lo que me faltaba, que Kanesaka hiciera su gran aparición"- pensó celosa la castaña mientras cruzaba los brazos –"Vamos Anzu piensa algo rápido para evitar que le coqueteé a Atem"- tardo un poco como interrumpir pero las palabras salieron solas antes de que dijera algo cuerdo.

-¡Yumi! ¡Veo que te hiciste un flequillo!- grito Anzu fingiendo emoción.

-Aunque veo que nomas lo hiciste para cambiar el tema…- dijo sarcásticamente –Si, me hice un fleco- lo señaló mientras sonreía -¿Qué te parece Atem?- pregunto sonrojada.

-La verdad es que se te luce muy bien… ¡auch!- se quejo ya que Anzu le dio un pellizco para que se callara.

-¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas sola en el parque?- comenzó a interrogarla pero Yumi solo sonrió y mostro la cámara que tenia en sus manos pero al ver que nadie hablaba decidió responder.

-En mis tiempos libres tomo fotografías, Domino de noche es hermoso así que vine a explorar un poco- le explico mientras enfocaba su cámara hacia el rostro de Atem.

-¿Por lo que veo te gusta tomar fotos de paisajes no es así?- pregunto Anzu tapándole con una mano la cara de Atem.

-También a las personas bonitas…- respondió con picardía mientras se retiraba la cámara.

-"Anzu se ve muy linda celosa"- pensó Atem embobado.

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo que dar un paseo en el parque- respondió Yumi mientras se disponía a retirarse.

-¡No vayas Kanesaka! ¡Las palomas están alteraras y te pueden atacar!- le advirtió Atem.

-No le hubieras dicho… tú siempre tan gentil- susurro Anzu molesta.

-¿Enserio? ¿Palomas asesinas? Suena interesante- respondió mientras se acercaba a Atem.

-Oh es una lastima Kanesaka, Atem y yo ya tenemos que retirarnos- interrumpió tomándole la mano a Atem.

Yumi miro detalladamente las manos de la pareja y después sonrió.

-Tu eres la que mas sabe que a nuestro jefe no le gustara esto- comento para que Atem se molestara.

Anzu no aguanto mas así tomo la mano de Atem y se lo llevo arrastrando lejos de Yumi.

-¡No veremos después! ¡Hasta pronto Atem!- se despidió emocionada mientras que el faraón solo le respondía moviendo su mano mientras era casi arrastrado por la castaña.

-¡Deja de mover esa mano!- le ordeno causándole miedo al chico.

Al ver a la pareja alejándose Yumi tomo nuevamente su cámara enfocándose en el paisaje en general pero había algo en una banca que le llamo la atención así que se colgó la correa del aparato y se acercó para ver de que se trataba, se trataba de un celular y después de ver lo que contenía una sonrisa se le formo en su cara.

-Parece que a la tonta de Masaki se le ha olvidado su celular- dedujo mientras veía sus fotografías, en cuanto encontró la de Seto y la de Atem sintió como casi su nariz sangraba -¡Vaya vaya esto vale oro! ¡Masaki eres una resbalosa de cuarta, juegas con dos hombres al mismo tiempo! Esto podría serme útil pero… si le mando la foto a Kaiba le preguntara a Anzu y después ella deducirá que habré sido yo… no se como lo hará ya que ella es muy lista y ya me ha metido en varios problemas, mejor solo me pasare las fotos y buscare a la tonta para devolvérselo- dijo así mientras caminaba y trataba de adivinar hacia donde había ido la pareja -¡Atem, aquí coy de nuevo!- grito animada.

Después de huir de Yumi la pareja había llegado hasta un muy conocido edificio donde había miles de videojuegos.

-¿Quieres…?- empezó a hablar Atem pero la castaña lo interrumpió entrando ella sola, en verdad estaba muy molesta con Yumi.

Una vez adentro Atem vio que nada había cambiado, solamente habían sustituido algunos videojuegos, en cuento encontró a Anzu se sintió aliviado ya que tanta tecnología junta y el que aun no se acostumbraba a ella, era un infierno.

-Anzu… no estés molesta por favor- trató de tranquilizarla.

-…- ella solo miraba hacia enfrente.

-¿Anzu?- la llamo y miro hacia donde ella miraba felizmente, era una muy nueva maquina de baila y mas grande de la que el recordaba donde su amiga enfrento a Johnny Steps.

En esta ocasión no era Johnny el popular en esos momentos si no una chica pelirroja que bailaba muy bien para el parecer de Anzu. Ella se encontraba enfrentando a un chico inexperto.

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna think anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Stop callin', stop callin'

I don't wanna talk anymore

I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

Ambos chicos movían sus brazos al ritmo de la música y daban vueltas en la pista, la castaña los miraba asombrada.

-Aquí viene la parte rápida- le susurro a su cita.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

(Stop telephonin' me) I'm busy

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

(I'm busy) Stop telephonin' me

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

(Stop telephonin' me)

La chica hizo demasiados movimientos rápidos mientras que el chico solo la miraba dando a entender que se rendía, para finalizar la chica se sostuvo con ambos brazos y doblando sus piernas para finalizar su baile. Toda la multitud quienes los veían aplaudían con mucha emoción mientras el juego acababa.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?- pregunto la chica mientras se recargaba en las barandales de la maquina, al verle el rostro pudieron deducir que era muy bonita y que tenia algunas perforaciones en sus orejas, vestía de una blusa sin mangas que mostraba un tatuaje que se trataba de la clave Sol mientras que llevaba unos shorts pegados.

-¡Yo!- grito un hombre a lo lejos.

La multitud incluyendo Atem y Anzu se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a ese desconocido.

-¡Johnny Steps! ¡Que sorpresa verte por aquí!- grito sin emoción alguna.

-¡Ya veras Sabrina!- grito mientras la señalaba, mientras seguía caminando pudo visualizar a Anzu entre la multitud -¡Anzu! ¡Ven aquí!- ella obedeció llevándose a Atem junto con ella.

-¡¿Quién es tu amiga Johnny?!- interrogo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y esperaba impaciente.

-¡Ella fue una chica con quien salía antes de conocer mi querida Sabrina!- respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Anzu y Atem.

-¡Como escucharon! ¡Anzu fue mi novia en el pasado!- grito mientras alzaba los brazos y el publico aplaudía.

Al solo verlo, a Atem le aprecio el ojo de Wdjat en su frente mientras que la castaña lo veía con horror ya que todo el mundo lo podía ver así que lo abrazo y empezó a moverlo como si lo estuviera arrullando.

-Aww Atem no malinterpretes las cosas, esta bromeando- le susurro.

-No me gustan las bromas…- respondió.

-¿Estas celoso?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Bueno…yo…- apenas iba a responder cuando también la estaba abrazando pero Johnny le arrebato a Anzu.

-¿A que viene todo esto Johnny? ¿Acaso quieres ponerme celosa?- pregunto furiosa.

-Otra cosa es que hayamos terminado hace unos meses a que les presente a medio mundo mi linda ex novia- respondió alzando nuevamente los brazos mientras que nadie gritaba ni se movía mientras que Atem le arrebataba la chica.

-Siempre queriendo llamar la atención…- susurro Atem.

-¡Cállate y ven aquí!- le ordeno la pelirroja.

-Deséenme suerte- susurro a la pareja.

-No- respondió Atem sonriendo.

En cuanto Johnny subió a la pista, la castaña vio que el tenia un tatuaje con la clave Fa. Efectivamente ambos eran pareja en el pasado pero ¿Por qué habían terminado? Estaba segura que había sido por la actitud egoísta del chico.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Sabrina.

-Cállate y pon a funcionar esta cosa- respondió.

La chica inicio una nueva partida y comenzó a ver que canción bailarían.

-¡Esta es perfecta para ti!- grito emocionada.

You only know yourself, you only know yourself

You only know yourself, you only think about you, boy

You only know yourself, you only know yourself

You only know yourself, stop driving me crazy

La pareja de bailarines comenzó a moverse rápidamente, Sabrina llevaba la delantera pero una serie de movimientos de Johnny cambiaron el marcador. Tras unos segundos después el chico perdió el equilibrio ya que ella lo había golpeado con su codo haciendo que cayera, la gente en vez de abuchearle a la chica estaban aplaudiendo como si él se lo merecía.

-Perdiste- dijo mientras el juego término.

-Quiero la revancha- respondió.

-Pero…- interrumpió.

-¡Quiero la revancha!- ordeno mientras ella resignada aceptaba.

Nuevamente en una nueva partida ambos se prepararon para bailar.

Dance the night away

Live your life ,and stay young on the floor...

Dance the night away

Grab somebody and drink a little more..

Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa!

Tonight we gonna be on the floor

Aaa la la la la, lalalalalala la laaaa

Tonight we gonna be on the floor

En esta partida Johnny fue el que hizo trampa ya que puso su pie para que Sabrina callera causando que perdiera.

-¿¡Que te sucede!? ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas que…?!- se tapo la boca para no hablar de mas.

-¿Recordar que?- pregunto desafiándola.

-¡Esta será la ultima partida y sin trampas! ¡Apostemos algo!- lo desafío.

-Es un milagro que apuestes ya que solías decírselo a cada contrincante cuando nos la pasábamos bien- dijo divertido.

-¡Si tu ganas dejo mi titulo de reina de la pista y me retiro para irme contigo!- grito furiosa.

-¡Uhhhhhh!- grito el público.

-No hay duda que son tal para cual, vámonos Anzu- dijo Atem pero esta lo callo.

-Esto esta muy interesante- le respondió sin perder de vista a la pareja.

-¿Y si tu ganas?- pregunto despreocupado.

-Te iras de Domino…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Segura? Si tú sabes que regrese por ti pero si eso quieres…- respondió un poco triste.

Sabrina se mostro insegura de su apuesta así que ni miro a Johnny y decidió comenzar la partida.

But what about love?

What about our promises?

What about love?

You take it all and leave me nothing

What about love?

What about us 'til we end?

What about love?

You cut my wings, now I am falling

What about love?

What about love?

La pareja en esos momentos saco de lo mejor de si ya que realizaron una mezcla de acrobacias, movimientos de brazos, sus piernas se movían sin parar, la competencia estaba muy pareja en esos momentos Johnny miro detalladamente a su ex novia y se detuvo dejándole la victoria a ella.

-¡No te detengas!- grito asustada.

-Lo siento, aun te quiero y si tu me quieres lejos cumpliré tus deseos- respondió mientras bajaba de la pista.

Sabrina quien también se detuvo solo miro a Johnny alejarse.

-¡Alto!- grito Anzu.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante el grito de la joven.

-¡No te vayas Johnny!- le rogo la castaña.

-¡¿Para que quieres que me quede?! ¡Ella no me ama!- grito mientras se veía que iba a comenzar a llorar.

Atem miro a Sabrina y vio que esta también estaba apunto de llorar.

-¿No puedes hacer algo para que se quede?- pregunto.

-No… los reyes de la pista de baile solo podemos cambiar de opinión si un contrincante la apuesta… así son las reglas o si no pierdes todo lo que has ganado en este caso Johnny y yo- comenzó a llorar.

-Que patéticos pueden llegar a ser ustedes pero yo conozco a alguien que puede apostar para que Johnny se quede- le comento.

-¿Quién?- pregunto casi llorando.

-Mi amiga Anzu Masaki- la señalo.

-¡¿Tu amiga?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Si, ella es una excelente bailarina- dijo mientras iba por ella.

-Pero… Atem estoy un poco oxidada, hace cuatro años que no bailo- comenzó a negarse.

-Vamos, confió en ti y ellos también- le susurro al oído.

-¡Bienvenida Anzu!- grito Sabrina haciendo que Johnny se quedaba a ver.

-"Que patéticos"- pensó Anzu mientras subía a la pista.

-Muy bien haremos esto rápido- le dijo -¡¿Qué apostaras querida?!- grito para que todos la escucharan.

-¡Que Johnny Steps se quede!- respondió obligada por Atem.

-¡Si gano quiero una cita con tu amigo!- señalo a Atem.

-¿Amigo?- pregunto furioso.

-"Dulce Venganza"- pensó alegre la castaña.

-¡Empecemos!- dijo la pelirroja mientras iniciaba la partida.

En cuanto la música comenzó Anzu sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, el ritmo venia nuevamente a ella y ella escuchaba esa canción cada vez que recordaba su beso con Atem.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Anzu comenzó a mover su cuerpo inconscientemente, no había sentido tan agradable sensación en años. Todos en especial Atem se quedaron congelados al verla bailar, Sabrina no se quedaba atrás pero aquí llego la parte mas difícil… ella comenzó a ser sus famosas acrobacias.

-"Demonios tengo que hacer algo pero ya"- pensó desesperada –"Atem…"- cerro sus ojos y se dejo guiar por la música.

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Anzu comenzó a bailar con un solo pie después hizo una serie de vueltas para acabar en el suelo y girar en la pista hacienda que prendiera las ya conocidos colores de la pista. Sabrina comenzó a cansarse por los bailes anteriores y comenzó a bailar más despacio. La castaña no se rindió y bailo lo más rápido que pudo lo que logro unos puntos extra, la pelirroja ya no pudo mas y se detuvo dándole la victoria a la castaña.

-¡Sabrina!- grito Johnny mientras corría hacia ella.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto asustada Anzu.

-No es tan malo es solo que…- el chico no sabia como contestarle.

-Estoy embarazada de Steps- respondió Sabrina con una sonrisa causando que la gente se alterara.

-¡¿Y porque hicieron tanto escandalo?!- pregunto un chico de la multitud.

-Porque Sabrina quería dejar todo el mundo de la danza pero yo no quise… entonces ella me prohibió verla a ella y al bebe- comenzó a explicar –La embaracé meses después de haber terminado… es por eso que vine aquí para reclamarla- termino de explicar cargando de brazos a la chica.

-Tan fácil que era evitar todo este teatro- dijo Anzu avergonzada.

-Querida, la vida de unos famosos bailarines es complicada- respondió Sabrina –Vámonos Steps, viviremos de tu trabajo en el club- comento mientras el otro asistía y salía corriendo con ella dejando a todos confundidos.

-Creo que también es hora de irnos-dijo Atem extendiéndole la mano.

-Creo que si…- dijo la chica aceptándola.

**Mientras tanto cerca de ahí**

Yumi ya estaba agotada de buscar a Anzu así que tomo asiento para poder pensar.

-Esa Masaki se esconde muy bien… pero no puedo evitar las ganas de juntarla con Seto y quedarme con Atem- se dijo así misma mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía –Maldita sea mi vida… ¿Qué es eso?- dijo al ver una persona con una gabardina rompiendo un periódico con odio para después salir corriendo pero al ser de noche no pudo ver su rostro.

Yumi muy curiosa se apresuró para ver que rompió esa misteriosa persona, tomo el celular de la castaña para alumbrarse y vio que una parte estaba intacta excepto una esquina, los pedazos de la foto se encontraban en el piso y al unirlos se formo una foto de Anzu con su jefe anunciando el duelo de los Ishtar.

-¿Pero que hace esto aquí? ¡Este articulo es de hace días!- miro horrorizada después miro al sujeto correr hacia una dirección -¡Oye tu!- lo llamo y salió corriendo tras el.

**En el muelle de Domino**

Atem y Anzu se encontraban viendo el reflejo de la luna en el agua, la escena era realmente hermosa.

-Atem… gracias fue la mejor cita que he tenido- dijo tiernamente.

-La mía también- respondió sonrojado.

La chica lo miro fijamente y abrazo su cuello, en cambio Atem abrazo su cintura. Al acercarse lentamente el faraón pudo ver a Shadi detrás de Anzu quien le indicaba que no lo hiciera con su dedo.

-"Shadi… no por favor… no me digas que hoy"- pensó furioso.

-Perdone faraón pero no olvide nuestra charla en Egipto- dijo asi mismo desapareciendo.

A unos poco centímetros de besarse, el faraón se hizo hacia atrás dejando a la castaña sonrojada y confundida.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada –Si es mi aliento…- dijo apenada.

-No… esto no puede seguir Anzu- respondió.

-¿De que estas hablando?- se separo rápidamente de él.

-Lo…lo lamento- bajo la cabeza para que no lo viera llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Atem?- pregunto muy asustada.

-Yo no te amo… no puedo seguir jugando contigo, creí que serias mejor que aquellas mujeres- dijo muy apagado.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- grito comenzando a llorar.

-Me largo, lo lamento- levantó la mirada pero en vez de ver el rostro de Anzu esta le dio una cachetada.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Lárgate de mi vida!- comenzó a gritar como loca -¡Nunca debí haberte querido!- se dejo caer de rodillas mientras Atem la veía y este no dejaba de llorar.

-Por favor Anzu… no llores- dijo mientras le daba la mano.

-¡Dije que te largaras!- respondió mientras este se quedaba congelado.

-Perdóname, es por tu bien- susurro mientras apretaba los puños.

Atem no pudo mas y salió corriendo de ahí. Anzu comenzó a llorar como loca, como si la estuvieran matando.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué si todo iba tan bien?!- comenzó a gritar mientras nadie le respondía.

Ante todo el dolor que sentía en esos momentos sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento y sentía que su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad.

-¿Qué…Que me pasa?- se pregunto mientras veía sus manos.

-Te estas convirtiendo en mi, en cuanto vivas las tres ultimas sensaciones que tuve… serás yo- respondió Yami quien apareció enfrente de ella –Decepción amorosa, soledad extrema y por ultimo odio- las señalo con sus dedos –Llevas una Anzu… nos veremos pronto- dijo mientras desaparecía.

La castaña no podía con el dolor que le producía la transformación, un pecho le apretaba y su cabeza daba vueltas, tanto fue el dolor de la perdida de Atem como físicamente que hicieron que se desmayara ahí mismo para su suerte.

**Continuara…**

**Si, lo de Atem fue repentino pero en el ultimo capitulo verán porque se vio obligado hacer esa estupidez :C si que estuvo largo este capitulo XD dejen su review con su opinión y guarden fuerzas para el ultimo capitulo que se publicara a fuerza este 22 de agosto! Les agradezco mucho su apoyo respecto al plagio y con este mega capitulote se los recompenso! Y diganme ¿Quien creen que sea el fan #1 de Anzu? dejen su respuesta en su review y si quieren un premio si le atinan pongan que les gustaria que yo les diera (un one-shot, una mini historia de alguna pareja d. yugioh max. 5 capitulos, un adelato antes de ser publicada la segunda parte, etc) piense bien... acaso es yumi? algun personaje que solo aparecio una vez? mokuba? ronald? piensele muy bien! Hasta el proximo capitulo! **

**-Los ama, Luna-**


	37. Amor imposible

**Hola mis amores! Les tengo una mala noticia :c este no es el ultimo capitulo ya que hubo problemas con la computadora y tuve que separarlo en dos partes así que este es la primera parte del final espero que me disculpen porque yo quería terminarlo exactamente cuando se cumplían los seis meses de la historia pero la historia se alargó un poco y pues es mejor leer con calma ¿no lo creen? Bueno comenzamos!**

Anzu se encontraba caminando por las frías calles de Domino. Le dolía su pecho, no quería vivir en esos momentos y por ultimo no quería transformarse en Yami y acabar así con todo. Miro por ultima vez su muñeca donde tenia una pulsera de cordel de color rosa palo donde colgaba un dije en forma de corazón al voltearse se apreciaba una pequeña frase.

"_El amor puede morir, el recuerdo jamás"_

-Una extraña frase para un bonito dije- susurro mientras seguía caminando.

La castaña estaba procesando las cosas sobre como lo llego a conseguir y porque se encontraba dispuesta a empacar para irse dentro de dos días.

_**Flashback**_

_Anzu acababa de abrir sus ojos que estos le dolían mucho por haber llorando inconsoladamente, ella aun seguía tirara en el piso. No había nadie alrededor quien la pudiera ayudar, ni deseaba ser ayudada solo quería disfrutar la soledad, aunque sus lagrimas se habían secado ella aun quería llorar pero se le agotaron las lagrimas haciendo que solo siguieran rojos y vidriosos sus ojos. _

_-¡Detente ahí!- se escucho el grito de una chica._

_Anzu miro a todos los lados para ver de donde provenía ese grito. Se tranquilizo un poco y comenzó a recordar de quien era esa voz._

_-¡Kanesaka!- grito y se dispuso a buscarla._

_La castaña comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado el grito de su compañera, al pasar los minutos la castaña seguía empujando gente mientras buscaba a la chica. En un callejón no muy lejos del muelle se encontraba Yumi encima de un desconocido en gabardina mientras tomaba sus brazos para evitar que escapara._

_-¡Kanesaka!- la llamo Anzu entre las sombras._

_-¡Masaki!- la llamo con sorpresa- ¡Encontré a este chico rompiendo una foto tuya!- le explico mientras jalaba los brazos del chico._

_Anzu se asomo para ver de quien se trataba y al ver el rostro del desconocido se formo una sonrisa en su cara._

_-Suéltalo, es mi vecino- le ordeno._

_-¿Vecino? ¡¿Pero porque tu vecino estaría rompiendo una foto tuya y Kaiba en plena calle?!- pregunto Yumi._

_-Porq…auch- se quejo el chico mientras asomaba la cabeza –Porque me gusta Anzu desde que… desde que la conocí- se excuso mientras Yumi lo veía con una cara de incomodidad._

_-¡Explícate!- le ordeno mientras le jalaba más fuerte los brazos._

_-Así es el, solo tiene 18 años- respondió Anzu mientras se mostraba ante Yumi._

_-¡Masaki! ¡¿Estuviste llorando?!- pregunto al ver el maquillaje corrido y soltaba los brazos del chico._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Alguien hizo llorar a Anzu?! ¡Me las pagara!- grito el chico mientras patalea._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- dijo mientras daba un sentón para que sufriera el chico._

_-Déjalo ir Yumi…- le pidió mientras esta se quedaba asombrada._

_-¿Yumi? ¡Jamás me habías llamado así Masaki eso significa que estas muy mal!- dijo mientras seguía cómodamente sentada en el chico -¡Y a ti no te dejare ir hasta que me digas porque lo hiciste y porque un periódico viejo!- lo interrogo pero el chico se negó al ver a la castaña acepto responder._

_-Me encontraba tirando el periódico viejo de mi casa y encontré esa foto… como no la quería cerca vine hasta aquí y la tire- le explico._

_-¿Muy lejos de tu casa no?- pregunto malhumorada._

_-Me distraje caminando- respondió seguro._

_-Esta bien solo por hoy te dejare ir porque tengo otros asuntos que atender- comento mientras se levantaba -¡Ah por cierto me debes un cigarrillo ya que cuanto fui a ver tu desastre lo tuve que apagar- le reclamo mientras Anzu la miraba inconforme._

_-¡Cuenta con ello! ¡Hasta luego señorita Anzu y ser demoniaco!- dijo mientras salía corriendo._

_Las chicas se vieron mutuamente y Yumi cerró su puño molesta._

_-Ser demoniaco su abuela, a mi no me volverá a llamar así- susurro –En fin, por favor cuéntame el porque estaba llorando- le ordeno mientras tomaba la mano de Anzu y comenzaban a caminar._

_La castaña dudo en contarle la verdad a su compañera, no le daba confianza pero no había nadie mas para que se desahogara, en verdad le urgía hacerlo._

_-Tuve una pelea con Atem- respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza._

_-¿Atem? Ya veo… por favor aun no me cuentes los detalles, necesitamos estar a solas- le pidió mientras ambas seguían caminando._

_Una vez alejadas de la gente y sentadas afuera de un tranquilo café, Yumi saco sus cigarros y tomo uno dispuesta a encenderlo._

_-¿Te molesta?- pregunto mientras lo levantaba._

_-No, adelante- respondió muy apagada la castaña._

_La pelinegra prosiguió y después de disfrutar un poco su cigarrillo miro a su compañera._

_-Espero no atinarle pero pienso que Atem te dijo que no quería algo más contigo y te ha dejado aquí- comenzó a hablar._

_La castaña se impresiono por el comentario de Yumi y después asistió con la cabeza._

_-Aunque no lo parezca Anzu… ¿No te molesta que te llame así? Ya que solamente te he llamado así pocas veces- pregunto mientras la otra negaba con la cabeza pero aun miraba el suelo –Bueno como te decía, aunque no lo parezca yo he estado con muy pocos hombres y casi llego al altar con el ultimo pero un día antes de la ceremonia me llamo y me dijo que esto no podía continuar y que no era correcto, acabe destruida desde ahí comenzó mi adicción al cigarro- al hablar la otra levanto la mirada para observar la mirada nostálgica de Yumi, esta misma probo nuevamente su adición y continuo –Tal vez yo tuve la culpa ya que era muy joven en esos entonces y él es mayor que nosotras… te recuerdo que tengo 20 años al igual que tu y esto fue hace dos años- se callo un momento y respiro hondo –Si quieres llorar hazlo ahora, somos solo dos chicas solas en un café desconocido, los hombres vienen y se van…- miro a su nueva amiga quien ya se encontraba llorando así que se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente._

_-¡¿Por qué el?!- comenzó a gritar Anzu desgarradamente -¡Estaba tan dispuesta a rechazar un viaje con Kaiba para quedarme con el unos días!- abrazo mas fuerte a la pelinegra mientras esta trataba de no llorar -¡No sé que hacer Yumi! ¡No sé que hacer sin el otra vez!- su voz se apagó._

_-Vete a ese viaje con Kaiba, tal vez te sirva y a el también- le recomendó causando que Anzu se separara rápidamente de ella y la mirada asustada._

_-¿Y si las co…cosas salen mal?- pregunto cortado debido a su respiración._

_-No tengas miedo, si alguna vez las cosas salen mal tu debes enfrentarlas ya que si huyes de ellas, estas mismas te seguirán corriendo para alcanzarte mas rápido- le explico mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas pero en un momento se congelo viendo su muñeca –Ten Masaki…- dijo mientras se quitaba una pulsera –Esta me la dio un viejo amigo y me dijo que esta frase me ayudaría día a día pero a mi ya no me sirve pero a ti si…- dijo entregándosela._

_-No puedo…- la negó pero al ver la mirada de Yumi lo pensó dos veces, la pelinegra jamás se había portado tan bien con ella y ahora cuando necesitaba a alguien ella se quedo a consolarla. Así que tomo la pulsera._

_-Así me gusta Masaki… perdón Anzu- respondió mientras la castaña la aceptaba –Ahora confírmale el viaje a Seto y vete a casa a empacar- le ordeno mientras le daba el celular a la chica._

_-¡Mi celular! ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tu?- pregunto consternada._

_-Fuiste muy tonta y lo olvidaste en el parque… ya no pierdas mas el tiempo- le pidió –Te dejare a solas un momento, tengo que hacer una llamada- le comento mientras se sentaba en otra mesa._

_Anzu no sabía que responderle a Seto, sus manos temblaban y sentía su sudor correr._

**6 de Mayo de 2014 11:05 pm**

**Para: Seto XP**

**Estoy disponible, infórmame sobre lo del viaje ;)**

_Al terminar de enviarlo busco a Yumi y al verla pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación._

_-Si… entiendo pero te dije que no fueras demasiado obvio ¡Nos pudieron haber descubierto!- regaño a la otra persona detrás del teléfono – ¡No me importa pero se debe resolver ya! Se que este no es un trabajo fácil pero si no lo haces rápido todos los planes se arruinaran- se mostro molesta –Muy bien no me llames hasta que hayas hecho lo que te pedí y si no lo haces para mañana tendré que buscar a alguien mas para que haga el trabajo sucio por mi- colgó y miro a una Anzu asustada._

_-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto la castaña._

_-Si… bueno es un secreto que después sabrás de que se trata- respondió sonriendo macabramente –Bueno es hora de irnos ¿No crees?- pregunto mientras la otra asistía y se levantaba._

_En cuanto Yumi se iba a acercar a ella la puerta del café se abrió y una chica tropezó con Kanesaka haciendo que ambas cayeran._

_-Ten mas cuidado…- renegó la chica._

_-Lo lamento- se disculpo Yumi sin mirarla -¡Ah mi cámara!- grito al notar que su cinta se había desabrochado._

_En cuanto miro a su alrededor para su sorpresa vio dos cámaras._

_-¡Yumi! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Anzu mientras corría hacia ella –Espera un segundo… ¿Naomi eres tu?- pregunto al ver a una chica de espaldas._

_-¿Naomi?- dudo Yumi y al mirar el rostro de la chica se sorprendió -¡Claro si tu eres la chica de recepción!- la recordó mientras la señalaba._

_Naomi no contesto y tomo rápidamente su cámara, en esos momentos la puerta del café se abrió revelando una cara conocida para Anzu._

_-¡Naomi! ¡Te fuiste sin pagar!- reclamo su acompañante quien se trataba de una chica._

_-Lo lamento…- susurro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Yumi a levantarse._

_-¿Mizuki?- la llamo la castaña._

_La apariencia de Mizuki la hacía la asistente perfecta de Kaiba, la ultima vez que Anzu la vio esta tenia el cabello corto hasta los hombros, su mirada era seria pero siempre te dedicaba una sonrisa leve y lo que la hacia extravagante eran sus ojos brillosos azul plomo que a simple vista parecían grises._

_Pero ahora su mirada era más seria que antes de la que ni en sueños esperarías que te sonriera alguna vez, sus ojos se veían cansados pero mantenían el mismo brillo de antes y su cabello impresionantemente estaba mucho más largo que antes._

_-¿Perdón?- respondió violentamente._

_-¿Tu eres Mizuki? ¿La antigua asistente de Kaiba?- volvió a preguntar mientras esta alzaba una ceja._

_-"Con que esta es la traidora"- pensó Yumi con los brazos cruzados._

_-Eso quedo en el pasado- respondió dando a entender que lo era._

_-¿Qué haces con ella Naomi?- interrumpió Yumi._

_Naomi se mostro muy seria y miro fijamente a Mizuki._

_-Dime que no son pareja…- añadió la ojimiel._

_-Claro que no- sonrió Naomi –Somos mejores amigas desde la infancia…- respondió._

_\- Perdónenos pero tenemos que irnos, tenemos un compromiso urgente- dijo Mizuki._

_-Es cierto, bueno muchachas las espero en mi reunión de mañana- comento la pelirroja mientras se despedía._

_-¿Fiesta?- pregunto Yumi molesta ya que parecía que no había sido requerida._

_-Que Masaki te pase la dirección, bueno hasta mañana- se despidió mientras trotaba con su amiga._

_Anzu saco un papel con la dirección de Naomi pero Yumi negó con un dedo._

_-No te preocupes Anzu pásamela por mensaje, no pierdas mas tiempo- comento mientras caminaba –Te veo mañana en el trabajo y procura dormir bien- se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue caminando tranquilamente con su cámara en las manos. Poco después le llego el mensaje de Seto._

**6 de Mayo de 2014 11:38 pm**

**De: Seto XP**

**Tomaremos mi avión privado pasado mañana, iremos a visitar un colega mio así que llévate bastantes cambios.**

_Al acabar de leerlo se dirigió hacia su departamento pensando que se llevaría y que esta podría ser muy buena opción para calmar las cosas con Atem._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Para sorpresa de Anzu, ella ya se encontraba afuera de su casa. El día había sido muy pesado y mañana estaría aun más.

-Debería mudarme… o tal vez no- se dijo mientras miraba la casa de los Mutou.

La castaña sacudió su cabeza negando la idea y entro rápidamente a su domicilio.

Casa de los Mutuo unas horas antes

Ciertos amigos junto con Yugi se encontraban viendo una película de terror.

-Chicos… gracias por cuidarme aunque ya me sentía mejor pero ahora que pusieron esta sangrienta película me siento mal de nuevo- dijo Yugi con cara de disgusto.

-Tranquilo viejo, no esta tan sangri… ¡AHHH!- grito aferrándose a Mai.

-¡Cuidado este parece ser el final!- grito Mai emocionada.

-¡Corre! ¡No entres ahí!- grito Serenity abrazada de Yugi.

-"Suertudo"- pensó Honda celoso al ver a su novia abrazada del pequeñín tierno.

-¡Oh no el asesino la ha encontrado!- grito Jonouchi asustado.

Después de callarse unos minutos vieron que la protagonista asesino al villano y huyo del lugar victoriosamente para después aparecer los créditos finales.

-Ya basta- dijo Mai mientras apagaba el televisor.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltense ya!- ordeno Serenity al ver a su novio abrazado de su hermano.

Ambos chicos al verse se separaron rápidamente.

-Yo no tuve miedo…- dijo orgulloso el castaño.

-En ese caso…- añadió Jonouchi apagando la única lámpara que alumbraba la habitación dejándolos en completa obscuridad.

-Buen intento viejo pero Yugi se esta asustando- añadió Honda.

-¿Yugi o más bien tú?- pregunto Mai.

En esos momentos se escucharon unos golpes que provenían de arriba.

-Chicos… ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Serenity asustada.

-No lo se…- respondió asustada Mai.

-¿Te están abrazando a ti?- susurro el castaño a su mejor amigo.

-No ¿A ti te están abrazando?- respondió con la misma pregunta.

-Tampoco- y contestar ambos forzaron la vista y vieron que sus novias estaban abrazando a un Yugi en pijama.

De nuevo unos espantosos ruidos se volvieron a escuchar pero se trataba del abuelo encendiendo la luz.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto rascándose los ojos.

-Ah es solo el abuelo- dijo molesto Honda.

-¿Quieren que apague la luz?- pregunto el abuelo.

-No, así estamos…- iba a responder Yugi pero el abuelo apago la luz –Gracias- contesto extrañado.

-Oh lo lamento- dijo rápidamente el abuelo captando lo que dijo su nieto pero al intentar volver a encender el foco la lámpara se fundió.

-Genial ahora nos volvemos a quedar a obscuras- comento Serenity.

-No te preocu…- le dijo Honda pero los extraños ruidos volvieron pero ahora provenían de la entrada.

Todo el mundo incluyendo el abuelo gritaron al ver que se abrió de golpe, en la obscuridad un ojo dorado se alumbro deduciendo de quien se trataba así que el acabado de llegar encendió la luz mostrando su horrible cara de enojo.

-¡Viejo!- grito Jonouchi quien estaba abrazado al abuelo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- pregunto Honda.

Atem solo se encamino hasta la escalera ignorando a sus amigos.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto Serenity.

-Estoy bien, hasta mañana- respondió muy bruscamente mientras subía las escaleras.

Los demás se quedaron impresionados ante la actitud del faraón tanto que el abuelo se sentó a pensar.

-¿Y ahora que mosco del antiguo Egipto le pico?- se pregunto muy preocupado.

-¿Le habrá ido mal en su cita?- pregunto Mai.

-Perdonen pero ¿Qué cita?- interrumpió Yugi.

-Ah Yugi… Bueno ¿recuerdas que te dijimos que Atem saldría a hacer algo importante y que nos quedaríamos a cuidarte? Bueno… omitimos la parte sobre la cita de Atem con Anzu- le explico el rubio.

-Ya veo… tengo que hablar con el- les comento pero al levantarse se escucharon unos sonidos muy bruscos que provenían de arriba.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Honda levantándose.

-Parece que mi nieto esta tirando todas las pertenencias de su habitación-respondió el abuelo mientras estos sonidos crecían pero ahora con gritos de dolor de Atem –Sera mejor que nos quedemos aquí para que el saque todo su dolor- propuso.

-Atem…- susurro su hermano mientras veía el techo.

Mientras tanto después de tirar todo lo que pido el faraón se encontraba acostado bocabajo en su cama, este se encontraba llorando.

-Estúpido Shadi…- decía en sollozos.

_**Flashback**_

_Aquella noche donde esa alma se fusiono con Anzu, Shadi apareció y hablo sobre lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto Atem disimuladamente veía como Kaiba se alejaba en aquel entonces mejor amiga._

_-Eso hare- le sonrió Atem al terminar de hablar con el egipcio._

_-Ah y otra cosa, lo que le voy a decir tiene que tomarlo mucho en cuenta y guardarlo en secreto…-le susurro._

_-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto._

_-Ambos sabemos que usted ha admitido sus sentimientos hacia su amiga en el pasado… le pido que no se distraiga con ella- le recomendó._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto asombrado mientras cruzaba los brazos._

_-Siempre lo he protegido mi señor- respondió cortante –No puede estar con ella, si esta a su lado la puede matar- le dijo mientras Atem abría mas sus ojos por la impresión._

_-¿De que me estas hablando?- pregunto molesto._

_-Esta mujer no resistirá el poder del espíritu que puede que yace en ella- comenzó a explicarle –Puede que en un futuro si esta con usted la primera vez que pase algo agradable entre ustedes no pase nada pero… si lo vuelven a intentar ese espíritu se llenara de odio y es posible que haga que se detenga su corazón- dijo mientras miraba a Kaiba alejarse._

_-Pero tu acabas de decir que puede que solo la haya atravesado o mas bien traspasado sobre ella- añadió asustado._

_-Eso solo pasa en pocas ocasiones pero por el momento no se debe preocupar por eso, en las pocas veces que ha ocurrido el alma se apodera rápidamente del portador como lo hizo usted una vez acabado de armar el rompecabezas- le recordó –Si esta alma se ha fusionado con la chica… es muy extraño que no se haya apoderado de ella al instante- dedujo asombrado._

_-¿Pero eso que significa en que no puedo estar con ella?- interrumpió desesperado._

_-Ya se lo explique y no tiempo para volverlo a hacer así que escúcheme bien, si tanto desea convivir con ella hágalo pero cuando usted puede ponerlos en peligro yo interferiré- dijo mientras le daba la espalda para ver la luna._

_-¿Tu sabes algo sobre esa alma?- pregunto seriamente._

_-Bueno en realidad un poco se trata de… olvídelo, no puedo decírselo es peligroso- volteo hacia atrás –Además aquí vienen sus amigos y yo ya me tengo que ir- señalo con la mirada a Yugi, Honda y Jonouchi, Atem también volteo hacia atrás y respiro hondo._

_-Muy bien, nos veremos después- se despidió de él._

_-Llámeme mediante el rompecabezas si me llega a necesitar- dijo mientras desaparecía._

_Atem vio al egipcio desvanecerse y después miro a la luna mientras escuchaba la arena moverse por los pasos de sus amigos._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Atem se encontraba devastado mientras seguía llorando, había dejado a la chica que quería tirada en el suelo llorando por el mientras corría lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué volví?- se preguntaba –Ella tal vez tenga razón… nunca debí regresar, nunca- decía mientras apretaba su almohada.

Shadi quien lo miraba desde un rincón obscuro negaba con su cabeza la actitud del joven.

-Usted entenderá todo después, fue por su bien y mas por el de ella- susurro mientras desaparecía.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo el celular de Honda comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje.

**6 de Mayo de 2014 11:56 pm**

**De: Ryo Bakura**

**Que tal Honda soy Bakura por si no tienes mi número guardado, quería invitarte a ti y a los demás chicos a la cena de reencuentro de la preparatoria esta organizada por Naomi Shinozaki y la fiesta será en un salón de eventos donde ella es la dueña, te pasare la dirección en otro mensaje, espero vernos ahí.**

**Hasta pronto.**

Honda se quedo congelado, no sabia nada de Bakura desde hace años y ahora el los esta invitando a una cena. Minutos después llego el mensaje con la dirección del evento.

-Chicos… Bakura nos ha invitado a una cena- rompió el silencio.

-¿Ryo Bakura? ¿No era ese extraño chico de cabello blanco?- pregunto Mai ya que ella no sabia sobre el ultimo reencuentro con el.

-Si, pero no iremos- respondió Jonouchi.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Serenity.

-Porque el o bueno… era malo por su sortija del milenio- le explico.

-Como dijiste, lo era- contradijo su hermana.

-Seria bueno distraer a Atem con esa cena- interrumpió Yugi.

-¡Tienes razón!- respondió su abuelo –Pero no le digan a donde lo llevaran ya que si lo sabe tal vez no quiera ir… ¿Ira Anzu?- pregunto preocupado.

-No lo sabemos… dejemos que vaya por su cuenta recuerden que Kaiba iba a la misma escuela que nosotros y es posible que también lo inviten- dedujo Honda.

-¿Crees que a Kaiba lo invitaran? Sigue soñando querido- dijo Mai mientras reía.

-Por eso me enamore de ella- le susurro el rubio a Yugi.

-Bueno espero que vaya para que arregle las cosas con Atem- añadió Serenity mientras Yugi le sonreía.

-Bueno, Yugi mañana vendremos por ustedes asegúrate que el crea que nos acompañara a un lugar elegante…- comenzó a pensar Mai –Dile que iremos a una cena de Shinozaki, como él no sabe quien es probable que no quiera ir así que le dirás que es una amiga muy querida por nosotros y esta sola… tu haz que sienta lastima- le explico el plan mientras este aceptaba la idea.

-Muy bien nos vamos, hasta mañana- dijo Serenity mientras todos se iban.

El abuelo se despidió de Yugi y subió a su habitación dejándolo solo en la sala.

-Espero que no halla problemas mañana- susurro Yugi mientras apagaba la luz.

**Al día siguiente…**

El día era soleado a comparación del anterior, Anzu acababa de llegar a la kaiba corp. y la primera persona que vio fue Naomi en su escritorio así que paso a saludarla.

-Buenos días Shinozaki- saludo gentil mente.

-Ah buenos días- respondió de mala gana mientras encendía su computadora.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto mientras veía a la pelirroja.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada- volvió a responder bruscamente –Ah y por favor… no comentes sobre lo de Mizuki- le pidió susurrando.

-Cuenta con ello- respondió sonriente.

-Créeme que ella no intento traicionar a la compañía, todo fue un mal entendido- hablo tristemente.

-¿Sabes algo sobre eso?- pregunto preocupada.

-Aquí no por favor- dijo y después miro ambos lados para confirmar que no se encontraba nadie después tomo la mano de la castaña y se la llevo afuera.

Una vez afuera exactamente en el estacionamiento de la compañía el pelirrojo saco unos cigarrillos y se apresuró a encender uno.

-Lo lamento, hace tiempo que no fumo y solo lo hago cuando voy a hablar sobre cosas delicadas- dijo mientras se veía nerviosa.

-Puedes contármelo- dijo tocando un hombro de la chica.

-Veras, Mizuki casi no ha tocado mucho ese tema pero lo poco que me ha hablado me conto que ella estaba buscando un documento en especial ya que cometió un error en la clasificación, bueno en esos entonces no había chicas que se encargaran de eso como ahora lo hace Kanesaka- se salió del tema –Es gracioso que sea asistente de Mokuba y archive documentos, parece que a Seto no le agrada mucho al igual que yo bueno como te decía, Mizuki aun se encontraba buscando ese documento y en esos momentos llego Seto…- se detuvo para probar su cigarro.

-¿Entonces?- intervino Anzu.

-Es todo lo que me ha contado, siempre se detiene en esa parte- respondió tranquilamente –Ella no ha estado bien últimamente, después de esto se dedico a ser asistente de un detective privado pero fue despedida ya que no llegaba a tiempo y ahora es asistente de un político del que pienso que tiene una aventura- confeso mientras sus manos temblaban.

-Si le va bien ¿Por qué estas así Naomi?- pregunto al ver el estado de la chica.

-Nada… no es nada, admito que yo también he estado extraña estos días en que volvió a aparecer Mizuki pero no es nada grave- tiro su cigarro y lo apago con su pie –Debemos volver, Seto ya llego- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia arriba con su dedo.

Anzu miro donde le señalaba la chica, vio el jet en forma del dragón blanco de ojos azules y a Seto Kaiba esperándola arriba.

La chica salió corriendo dejando a la recepcionista atrás. Una vez en la azotea vio a su jefe, se peino con sus dedos su cabello y fue hacia él.

-Buenos días Kaiba- saludo mientras este le daba la espalda.

-Buenos días Masaki, sube- le señalo con la cabeza el jet.

La castaña no protesto, se subió lo mas rápido al jet y se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Mientras se abrochaba el cinturón vio por el cristal que Kaiba aun no se movía de su lugar, hoy esta diferente. No era su vestimenta ya que siempre usaba ese mismo atuendo blanco, tampoco era su cabello ya que lucia igual. Después de razonar encontró lo diferente en Seto, le dijo buenos días. En sus pocos meses de trabajar con él no le había correspondido un saludo.

-Ahora que se la razón hay una duda por resolver… ¿Por qué Seto nunca cambia su ropa? ¿Le gusta ese traje blanco?- se pregunto así misma, comenzó a reírse para después guardar silencio y esperar.

Después de tanto esperar Seto se subió al jet y se preparo para despejar. Al comenzar el viaje La castaña se sintió un poco asustada ya que era su primera vez en el jet de Kaiba.

-¿Sucede algo Masaki?- le pregunto mientras manejaba.

-Bueno es que esta es mi primera vez y se podría decir que me siento nerviosa por todo esto- dijo mientras miraba el jet.

Seto no dijo nada mas, sentía su rostro arder.

-"Vamos este no es el momento para que mal interpretes las cosas"- se regaño así mismo.

-No seas cobarde, Mokuba no se asusta fácilmente y es menor que tú- dijo malhumorado.

-Oh gracias Seto Kaiba, tus palabras me calman mucho es mas deberías traerme mas seguido- dijo con sarcasmo.

-De nada- dijo mientras sonreía levemente.

-"Maldito"- pensó furiosa.

Los minutos pasaron y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes de nuevo. La chica ya se estaba desesperando ya que en todo el camino no intercambiaron una sola palabra y no había ningún tipo de brisa que la pudiera calmar.

-Llegamos- la saco de sus pensamientos y en cuanto se asomo vio la isla donde residía Pegasus.

Seto realizo una serie de movimientos para aterrizar tranquilamente y una vez que se detuvo el jet, Kaiba bajo primero.

-Vamos Masaki, déjame ayudarte a bajar- le extendió los brazos.

-Que gentil de tu parte pero tendré que negarte el gesto…- respondió sonrojada.

-¿De que me estas hablando?- pregunto malhumorado.

-Bueno… hay algo que no…- guardo silencio y se sujeto la falda para que entendiera.

-Oh… entiendo- dijo sonrojado mientras le daba la espalda.

La chica también le dio la espalda y bajo lentamente del jet, Kaiba volteo de reojo hacia atrás y vio lo que Anzu tanto deseaba que no viera, vio un poco de su ropa interior ahora de color rosa.

-"Demonios, esta es la segunda vez que le veo algo indebido"- pensó sonrojado mientras se daba un manotazo en la frente –"Muérete de envidia faraón tonto"- pensó sonriente.

-Listo- dijo mientras se arreglaba la falda.

-Muy bien andando debemos encontrar a Pegasus- le ordeno.

-Eso no será necesario mi querido Kaiba- respondió una voz que provenía muy cerca de ahí.

Ambos castaños vieron al hombre sentado tomando el sol mientras bebía una copa de vino y leía una historieta animada. Al acercarse varios guardias de Pegasus les llevaron sillas y una sombrilla para que tomaran asiento con el.

-Permíteme presentarme señor…- comenzó a hablar la chica.

-No hay necesidad si se todo sobre ti desde que te vi- interrumpió Pegasus –Eres Anzu Masaki, tienes 20 años, eres la chica que vino a escondidas a apoyar a Yugi Mutou, eres muy buena en el duelo de monstruos y tienes un secreto muy obscuro- hablo rápidamente dejando boquiabierta a la castaña y Seto solo alzo una ceja.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe todo eso?- pregunto asustada.

-Por favor háblame de tu y espero que esto resuelva tu pregunta- dijo mientras se retiraba parte de su cabello para mostrar su ojo del milenio.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Anzu asustada mientras se hacia para atrás en su silla.

-¡Pegasus! ¡¿Cómo conseguiste el ojo?!- se levanto Seto confrontándolo.

Pegasus solo comenzó a reírse y se levanto de su silla para sentarse cómodamente.

-Shadi me lo devolvió diciendo que yo soy su dueño- respondió alegre.

-¡Es por eso que quieres hacer el torneo! ¡Vas a volver a hacer tus locuras!- lo señalo con su dedo.

-Te equivocas niño consentido o bueno hombre consentido… haz crecido bastante y tu también- le dijo a Anzu.

-¡No te desvíes del tema!- saco de sus casillas al castaño.

-Pegasus por favor querrías decirnos por que se equivoca mi jefe- interrumpió Anzu.

El peliplateado sonrió y ordeno que trajera unas copas de vino para sus invitados.

-He planeado este torneo antes de que volviera el ojo a mi y como te dije este torneo será diferente a los demás- sorbió un poco de vino y miro a Anzu –Me he enterado que el faraón ha vuelto, me parecerá magnifico tenerlo aquí ya que siempre me enfrente a el todo este tiempo- dijo con nostalgia.

-Mas bien todos nos enfrentamos a él pensando que se trataba de Yugi y cuando juegas con el debilucho no se siente la misma emoción que con el faraón… de echo siempre quise un duelo con Yugi para derrotarlo pero resulta que nunca me enfrente a el si no con Atem- cerro los puños al recordarlo.

-Oh querido Kaiba no es hora de escuchar tus frustraciones si no de hablar de mi torneo y de tu hermosa asistente- lo callo.

-¿De mi?- pregunto Anzu casi ahogándose con el vino.

-Si, llego una ocasión en que Kaiba y yo nos reunimos en un club nocturno…- iba a continuar pero vio que Seto se puso detrás de Anzu y le indico que se callara.

-¿Club nocturno?- pregunto sonriendo, era muy gracioso que Pegasus le contara eso.

-Si y ahí mismo me comento lo buena que eres jugando, hasta me lo imagine- hizo una de sus muy exageradas poses.

Seto se volvió a dar un manotazo mientras que Anzu reía en silencio.

-Bueno déjenme les comento sobre mi torneo- volvió a sentarse e hizo un chasquido para que uno de sus guardias llegara con unas ilustraciones.

La primera mostraba el castillo de Pegasus y a el dibujado con una corona.

-"Esto parece pintado por una niña de cinco años"- pensó Seto.

-Mi torneo será enfocado a los personajes animados y claro que yo soy el rey de las caricaturas- señalo el monito.

El guardia mostro la siguiente imagen donde mostraba un grupo de personajes frente a una sombra.

-En este torneo no habrá cazadores si no villanos que podrán eliminar a los concursantes quitándoles una series de pistas que previamente habrán conseguido- explico.

-¿Pero como conseguirán las pistas?- pregunto Anzu.

-Al inicio del torneo se les dará una pista diferente a cada concursante, habrá diferentes castillos con temas de algunos cuentos donde habrá un jefe, si lo derrotan les darán la siguiente pista y si el gana… tendrás que convertirte en villano o bueno eso es lo que he planeado hasta ahora puede que cambie algunas cosas pero… es magnifica la idea- dijo en tono cursi.

La siguiente imagen era una cena con varios personajes conocidos.

-Como he cambiado he permitido que cada noche los concursantes cenen en uno de mis castillos pero podrán dormir afuera ya que no tenemos habitaciones- dijo con una gotita en la frente.

-"¿Entonces porque se toma la molestia en recibirnos para después echarnos?"- pensó Anzu confundida.

-Esas son todas las imágenes que tengo- comento mientras el guardia se iba –Una de las pocas reglas que he pensado es que el concursante que se quite su vestuario será descalificado- rio un poco.

-No seas absurdo- reprocho Seto.

-Querido Kaiba este torneo no durara mucho a comparación del anterior, los villanos serán mas poderosos y todo se manejara por pistas además todo esto será transmitido por televisión- concluyo Pegasus.

-¿Y con quien se enfrentaran para obtener lo que ganaran?- pregunto Anzu.

-Querida niña aun no se eso pero lo importante es que les conté la base de la idea del torneo ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto emocionado.

-Seto, con este torneo nos veremos beneficiados por el número de audiencia ya que ambos sabemos que lo verán por ti, por Yugi y por… el faraón- alentó la idea de Pegasus.

-¿Pero al ver al faraón que pensaran?- pregunto Seto molesto.

-Pues les haremos pensar que es hermano de Yugi y que el participo en algunos torneos – interrumpió Pegasus.

-Pegasus mantennos al tanto cuanto todo este listo y mándanos una lista de tus convocados, los premios y las cartas nuevas que diseñaras- Concluyo Seto y se levanto de su silla.

-¡Excelente!- grito emocionado –Kaiba, ¿te molestaría si me dejas a tu asistente unos minutos a solas? Oh para que me molesto preguntar si sé que lo harás- pregunto alegre mientras Seto le daba la espalda.

-Te espero en el jet Masaki- dijo mientras caminaba.

Las manos de Anzu comenzaron a sudar al ver que su jefe la dejaría sola con el hombre que les hizo la vida de cuadritos pero al mismo tiempo se puso nerviosa ya que el solo vestía de una bata blanca.

-Shadi me conto sobre nuestro problema y también lo pude comprobar viéndote- dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Sabe sobre lo de Yami?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Como te acabo de contar, lo comprobé viéndote- le repitió.

-Perdona- bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

-Según lo que puedo ver con mi ojo, el último articulo del milenio ha sido entregado- añadió Pegasus mientras su ojo brillaba.

-Perdona pero… ¿Eso es importante?- pregunto desinteresada.

-Claro que si- respondió riendo –En cuanto estemos completos será mas fácil eliminar esa cosa que tienes dentro- sorbió su copa.

-Pero en el caso de Yami Marik, el faraón se encargo de eso solo- añadió.

-Si y puede hacerlo pero el problema es que no será sencillo ya que esta alma es mas poderosa de lo que creemos y todos los artículos del milenio juntos podrán derrotarlo lo único que sospecho es que puede modificar todo lo que vemos en el caso de Ishizu y yo, puede impedir un poder en el caso de Marik y el faraón y por ultimo engañar a la sortija del milenio y a los demás artículos que Shadi porta – le explico.

-Un solo articulo no la destruirá pero todos juntos tal vez si…- dedujo la chica -¿Puedes ver quien es este espíritu?- pregunto esperanzada.

-No… lo intente en cuanto llegaron pero solo la vi con tu apariencia y me echo de tu mente- respondió con un puchero.

Anzu resignada se levanto de su asiento y le dio la espalda al hombre.

-Pegasus, en cuanto llegue el día en que este espíritu se apodere de mi cuerpo por favor prométeme que harán todo lo posible para que sea feliz y olvide la venganza…- miro hacia atrás.

El peliplateado dudo un poco sobre lo que dijo pero al intentar leer su mente pudo descubrir la intención del espíritu del cual solo Anzu sabía.

-De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo pequeña- se levanto y se puso delante de ella.

-Gracias…- lo abrazo.

Seto quien presenciaba la escena de lejos golpeo el jet con su puño.

-Te juro por Cecilia que es lo que mas amo en este mundo que te protegeré de este mal- le dijo mientras se separaba de la castaña.

La castaña trato de no llorar ya que recordó la historia de él y Cecilia, agradeció todo y se dirigió hacia Seto. Después de haber pasado las horas por fin habían regresado a la compañía.

-Muy bien Masaki, ve a casa empaca lo que te falta y te recogeré a las 7:00 pm- le ordeno mientras iban por el elevador.

-¿Me recogerás?- pregunto confusa.

-Iremos al reencuentro de la preparatoria para que te distraigas un poco… te veo triste- le explico.

-Pero a ti no te gustan las fiestas- añadió la castaña.

-Shinozaki es mi amiga desde hace años y nunca he aceptado algunas de sus invitaciones… y ahora que ella se ira- dijo en tono forzado.

-¿Se ira?- pregunto asustada.

-Me dijo que no aguantaba el trabajo y que necesitaba vacaciones - le explico serio.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para la castaña, en verdad la pobre pelirroja estaba mal.

-De acuerdo, te veo en mi departamento- acepto mientras salía del elevador dejando al castaño atrás.

**En casa de ¿?**

Una sombra se encontraba empacando mientras que otra pasaba por atrás con algo que parecía una cuerda. Rápidamente llego hasta la que estaba empacando y se la puso en su cuello.

-Te dije que no estuvieras esculcando mis cosas- susurro.

-Sul… suéltame- dijo con dificultad.

-¡¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?!- grito dejando libre a la victima.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!- grito la victima quien estaba en su cama sobándose su cuello.

Aquella sombra malvada comenzó a reírse y la golpeo con la cuerda.

-Y todavía lo preguntas idiota ¡Me vas a arruinar todos mis planes!- se fue corriendo pero grito por ultima vez antes de irse -¡Y asegúrate de empacar todo porque nos iremos esta noche!- se escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

**Continuara…**

**El capitulo iba a ser mas de 8,000 palabras pero decidi dejarlo hasta aquí para que ahora vuelvan a pensar sobre el fan #1 y aun sigue la propuesta ;D nos vemos en la siguiente parte del final! Hasta el final! (ahora este si lo será) y este será publicado este domingo.**

**-Los ama, Luna- **


	38. El amor de un fan

**Hola mis amores! Este es el ultimo capitulo de esta como quien dice "Temporada" les agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado en esta historia, a los que actualmente leen esto, a los que leerán en el futuro y los que volvieron a leer la historia muchísimas gracias. Es hora de ver que pasara en esta extraña historia. Esta es la ultima vez que diré esto por el momento así que… ¡Comenzamos!**

**Casa de los Mutou**

Yugi ya se encontraba buscando que se pondría para la noche pero el único detalle era que aun no le avisaba a Atem que irían a una cena, así que temeroso llego hasta su puerta y la toco delicadamente.

-¿Atem?- lo llamo mientras ponía sus manos y frente en la puerta –Ábreme por favor- escucho unos pasos detrás de la puerta.

-Perdóname Yugi, pasa- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Yugi se esperaba ver el desastre de ayer pero en vez de eso se encontró con un cuarto impecable. Parecía como si Atem se había pasado toda la mañana limpiando el desastre.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Bueno… ocurrió algo y quiero que me ayudes- respondió mientras se rascaba su nuca.

Atem siempre se había preocupado por Yugi a todo momento y ahora que era su hermano lo hacia aun mas. Olvido su tristeza y decidió actuar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿El abuelo también?- se mostro muy preocupado mientras Yugi sonreía.

-Si si todo esta en orden pero me acaban de avisar que…- comenzó a pensar rápidamente –Una amiga muy cercana de todos nosotros se ira del continente y pues hará una fiesta para recaudar fondos porque es pobre…- le invento una situación.

-Es una lastima…- contesto sin emoción.

-Ah y ella esta embarazada de trillizos- se le salió para que Atem reaccionara.

-¿Trillizos?- pregunto asombrado -¡Por ra eso es una bendición!- dijo muy sonriente.

-Casi no ira nadie- dijo con tristeza -Como yo era su mejor amigo me dijo que solo quería contar con mi presencia y la tuya… claro también la de los chicos- corrigió rápidamente.

Atem hizo una mueca extraña, algo no le parecía bien pero confiaba en Yugi.

-¿Querrías acompañarme?- pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

-¿Ira Anzu?- pregunto cortante.

-No… - respondió secamente.

El faraón tardo en analizar las cosas pero si su hermano le había pedido el favor…

-De acuerdo- acepto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias ah te prestare un traje- dijo mientras salía corriendo del cuarto.

-¿Traje?- se pregunto ya que no sabía que era eso o más bien que tipo de vestimenta era.

De pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó y parecía que el abuelo ni Yugi contestarían asi que Atem se levanto, salió de su cuarto y busco el teléfono mas cercano.

-¿Hola?- contesto.

_-…-_ al otro lado no contestaba pero si apreciaba su respiración.

-¿Quién habla? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- respondió asustado.

El misterioso termino la llamada mientras dejaba al faraón confundido.

**Departamento de Anzu**

La castaña estaba recién bañada y estaba buscando aquel vestido que le había regalado Mai cuando regreso, fue extraño ya que cuando estaba acomodando sus cosas encontró el vestido con una nota que decía que era un regalo y que era único en su existencia pero ella juraba ya a verlo visto anteriormente. Para su suerte ya había terminado de empacar para aproximadamente una semana de viaje pero sentía que algo le faltaba hacer.

-Mai…- dijo mientras buscaba su celular para hablar con ella, quería reír con ella ya que esa podría ser la ultima vez que lo haría. Una vez encontrado le marco a su mejor amiga.

_-¿Hola?-_ contesto la rubia mientras se escuchaba mucho ruido atrás.

-¡Mai! Necesito hablar contigo…- dijo un poco triste la castaña.

_-Vaya Anzu que inoportuna eres… estoy un poco ocupada-_ respondió su amiga.

-Bueno solo te quería agradecer sobre el vestido y quería hablar algo muy importante sobre Atem- añadió mientras se veía sus pies.

_-¿Qué te parece si me lo agradeces después? En verdad no tengo tiempo para hablar- _fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que había colgado.

Anzu sintió una punzada pero la ignoro así que se convenció en llamar a Yugi, su corazón latía demasiado rápido ya que no sabia de que hablar con su mejor amigo.

_-¿Hola?-_ contesto una voz mas masculina que la de Yugi pero mas joven que la del abuelo, era el.

-"Eres tu…"- pensó triste mientras sentía todo su cuerpo congelarse –"Vamos, tengo que contestarle pero… ¿Y si no quiere hablar conmigo?"- seguía en silencio mientras llevaba sus uñas a su boca.

-_¿Quién habla? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-_ pregunto cortésmente pero con el simple tono de voz se podía saber que estaba asustado.

-"Siempre tan educado"- pensó mientras sonreía –"Lo lamento, tu no quieres saber nada de mi"- dejo caer una lagrima mientras colgaba.

Se dejo caer en su cama con el teléfono aun en la mano, se sentía seca, sin ganas de llorar. Comenzó a pensar a quien podría llamar, estaba Serenity pero ella no sabia donde vivía y menos su numero. Estaba Honda su amigo que siempre la ayudaba a reacomodar sus ideas pero era igual que Jonouchi, se quedaría dormido a la mitad de la plática. Ella no contaba con el rubio ya que con el solo podía tratar de maravilla en persona y rara vez por teléfono. Así que después de tanto pensar recordó a la única persona que no le negaría la llamada por lo más ocupada que este, su madre. Con la mano temblorosa llamo a la mujer.

_-Casa de los Masaki ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-_ contesto la mujer.

-¡Mamá!- la llamo emocionada.

_-Anzu… -_ contesto sin ganas la mujer.

-¿Podría hablar contigo? – pregunto nerviosa.

_-Lo lamento mi amor estoy esperando una llamada ¿Qué tal si me hablas mas tarde en cuanto termine mi turno?-_ recomendó con voz cansada.

-Pero… siempre me dices eso y cuando llamo nunca respondes- le reclamo triste.

_-Perdóname señorita estoy harta de tus reclamos, ya estas muy grande para andar así-_ alzo la voz molesta.

-¿Papá esta por ahí?- pregunto ignorando lo que acababa de decir la mujer.

_-Esta trabajando, hoy es mi descanso- respondió._

-Pero… acabas de decir que te llamara después de que terminara tu turno- ahora ella era la que alzo la voz.

_-Estoy muy cansada Anzu, perdóname… te quiero mucho y espero que perdones a tu madre neurótica por culpa del trabajo- _dijo para después colgar.

-Otra vez lo haz hecho…- dijo mientras dejaba el teléfono en su cama y comenzaba a llorar -¿Por qué nadie esta para mi cuando yo estoy para ellos?- reclamo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. Segundos después el dolor en su pecho volvió a aparecer pero mas fuerte que ayer, la respiración se le cortaba… era tan insoportable que causo que rodada por su cama y al fin cayera al suelo.

-¡No!- grito mientras lloraba por el dolor.

Yami apareció encima de ella acorralándola con sus brazos y piernas mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

-Segunda sensación… la soledad extrema, no tienes a nadie quien te ayude querida… nadie- dijo con una sonrisa –Nos vemos luego- dijo desapareciendo.

Una vez que desapareció el espíritu el dolor también lo hizo, rápidamente la chica trato de levantarse pero le dolían las piernas así que solo opto mirar el techo para después el atardecer que se apreciaba en su ventana. Sentía unos horribles escalofríos y la espalda mojada por culpa de su cabello húmedo.

-Debo…debo arreglarme… Kaiba- dijo con dificultad mientras se arrastraba por el suelo hasta llegar a su cama y acostarse. Una vez que recupero la movilidad de sus piernas corrió a secarse el cabello.

**Casa de Yumi**

La chica se encontraba decidiendo que vestido se llevaría a la fiesta, si el rojo provocativo que le gustaba vestir cuando tenia a alguien en la mira o el corto de lentejuelas doradas que era menos revelador pero hacía resaltar su figura.

-¿Cuál le gustara a Atem?- pregunto entre risitas.

Al escoger el vestido dorado miro su cámara sobre el escritorio que tenía enfrente así que la tomo para comprobar si tenía suficiente memoria para las fotos de esa noche.

-Veamos… debería borrar algunas si quiero tomar muchas- se dijo mientras la encendía.

Después de encender la cámara apareció una foto que ella jamás había tomado, esta mostraba a una pareja que se trataba de Atem y Anzu abrazados en una banca del parque.

-Debí haberla tomado por error- negó pero algo le dijo que no la eliminara y mejor siguiera viendo.

La siguiente se trataba de Anzu caminando hacia su casa.

-¿Qué demonios?- pregunto mientras se acercaba la cámara.

La siguiente era de Anzu mirando hacia la cámara de lejos después le siguió una de ella dormida pero tomada desde afuera de su ventana, la ilustración siguiente era de ella con Mai cuando se quedo en una temporada con ella. Yumi miro consternada las fotos así que apretó el botón "siguiente" rápidamente; Anzu bailando en su cocina, en la oficina, en el duelo en el antro, afuera del edificio de la compañía, con Mokuba, en el simulador de duelos, tomando café en la oficina, a un lado de Seto sonriendo y la ultima foto era la que mas le causo pavor a Yumi era una de la misma castaña en toalla saliendo de su baño recién bañada. Kanesaka no aguanto más y lanzo la cámara a su cama.

-Obviamente esta no es mi cámara…esto es imposible ¿Qué mente tan mas enferma se atrevería a acosarla de esta manera?- se pregunto mientras se sentaba.

Si llamaba a la policía Anzu estaría en peligro, si le decía a Kaiba estaba segura que este llamaría a la policía poniéndola en peligro a Anzu y a ella por contarle.

-El acosador debe saber que tengo su cámara ya que… se cayó junto con la mía- dedujo rápidamente mientras recordaba el suceso de ayer -¡Naomi Shinozaki!- grito mientras tomaba su teléfono y salía de su cuarto dejando la cámara encendida con la foto de Anzu en toalla.

**Casa de los Mutou**

El auto de Mai ya había llegado como previamente le había avisado a Yugi minutos antes, dentro de el solamente estaba la pareja de rubios y otra personita que el tricolor había invitado. Detrás de este había un auto rojo no tan moderno como el de la rubia pero no era tan feo, se trataba de la pareja de castaños quienes seguirían el vehículo de la rubia para llegar todos juntos.

-¡Vamos Atem, nos están esperando!- grito el pequeño quien vestía un traje negro y usaba un moño como corbata.

-Yugi… ¿Es necesario usar esto?- se escucho la voz del mayor en las escaleras.

-¡Claro que si! ¿O acaso quieres usar tu ropa de faraón?- pregunto burlescamente.

-Si tuviera que responder te diría que si…- respondió mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

-Alguien extraña su falda- dijo riendo mientras se miraba por el espejo.

-No es una falda… bueno en realidad no se como llamarla- dijo mientras aparecía frente de el con la cabeza abajo.

Yugi al voltearse miro el traje de su hermano, vestía el mejor traje que tenia Yugi ya que siempre le había quedado un poco largo ya que según el abuelo el crecería pero a su hermano le quedaba a la perfección aunque estaba un poco ajustado a su padecer. Este era de un color azul obscuro que fácilmente pasaba como negro, Atem tenía su cabeza abajo ya que su corbata negra era un desastre.

-Oh vamos en el camino te la arreglaremos- propuso Yugi mientras apresuraba a su hermano –Adelántate mientras cierro la puerta Mai ya esta afuera- le ordeno mientras este resignado siguió las instrucciones del pequeño y se puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

Una vez afuera visualizo dos autos pero Yugi le indico que fuera al de Mai, antes de dar otro paso vio a lo lejos que la puerta de atrás se abría lentamente y al acercarse un poco una fuerza o más bien una persona lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pero que novio tan mas guapo tengo!- grito emocionada una chica quien era mas bajita que Atem.

Al mirarla Atem reconoció a la chica, vestía con un vestido largo aquamarina y el cabello lo tenia recogido en un pequeño chongo.

-Y que cuñada tan más amorosa tengo- respondió con una risita.

-¡Rebecca ya suéltalo, para nuestra mala suerte es ajeno!- le ordeno Mai mientras su pareja la miraba celoso.

-¿Cuñada? ¿Por qué me dices eso?- pregunto asustada sin soltar al chico y no levantando la mirada.

-Porque el no soy yo- respondió una voz detrás de ellos quien era Yugi.

-¿Entonces quien…?- se pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada para ver el sonriente rostro de Atem.

-Vaya Rebecca no has cambiado nada, solo hoy no traes tus gafas- observo Atem mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿Faraón?- pregunto mientras este asistía con la cabeza -¡Faraón!- volvió a abrazarlo pero mas fuerte -¿Cuándo volvió? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué es mas guapo que mi novio?- comenzó a preguntar acusando que los rubios comenzaran a reírse –Permíteme…- dijo mientras le ayudaba con su corbata y lo volvía a abrazar.

-¿Podrías soltarlo ya?- pregunto celoso Yugi.

La pequeña rubia soltó a su cuñado y abrazo a su novio, Atem se conmovió con la escena pero después sintió mucha incomodidad. Se imagino a el sentado entre Yugi y Rebecca así que mejor toco el vidrio de Mai para que lo bajara.

La rubia se veía igual de bella, estaba peinada con una colada de caballo y un vestido corto color melón y en su espalda estaba amarrada con listones del mismo color obviamente vestía una de sus creaciones.

-¿Pasa algo querido?- pregunto.

-Creo que me iré en el auto de atrás… no quiero incomodar- señalo a la pareja de atrás.

-¡Me parece perfecto viejo! ¡Estorba haya atrás, esta mi hermana con Honda!- se acercó rápidamente Jonouchi emocionado, este vestía un traje de color café claro pero no llevaba moño para la ocasión.

-Eso hace animarme mas…- susurro con sarcasmo Atem mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Una vez acercándose al vehículo rojo la puerta de atrás se abrió y un brazo del lado del piloto salió para indicarle que se acercara, se trataba de Honda.

-¡Hola viejo, que guapo te ves!- grito emocionado, vestía de un traje gris y una corbata roja.

-¡Oye! ¡No me dijiste faraón y me esta tuteando!- respondió alegre el tricolor.

-Bueno… alguien me pellizcaba cada vez que te llamaba faraón- dijo señalando con la mirada al copiloto que se trataba de Serenity. Esta vestía de un vestido color azul pastel con estampados de flores y un cinturón con una hebilla en forma de corazón en su cintura, todo eso fue un regalo de su cuñada quien lo diseño especialmente para ella. Su peinado consistía de media cola de caballo.

-Buenas noches Atem, pasa- le indico el asiento de atrás.

Una vez dentro del vehículo el faraón creía que incomodaría mucho a la pareja pero se mostro todo lo contrario.

-¿En el antiguo Egipto hacían fiesta para todo?- pregunto Honda curioso mientras esperaba a que el auto de Mai arrancara.

-Bueno exactamente si, para las buenas cosechas, el fin de las cosechas, la bienvenida de un gobernante… en fin de todo tipo- comenzó a hablar con nostalgia –Para estas ocasiones si alguien estaba ese estado en el palacio hacíamos una cena en honor a Tueris la diosa de la fertilidad y concubina de Seth… suena extraño ya que así se llamaba la vida pasada de Kaiba que resulta ser mi primo hermano- dijo riendo.

-¿Diosa de la fertilidad?- susurro Serenity a Honda.

-El cree que iremos a un tipo baby shower y a una despedida para Naomi o bueno eso nos conto Yugi- le explico tratando no morirse de risa.

-¡Oh miren ya van a arrancar!- dijo Serenity señalando que las luces del auto se estaban encendiendo.

Acertando el auto de Mai comenzó a avanzar así que Honda encendió el vehículo, en lo que tardaba Atem miro hacia atrás donde se ubicaba el departamento de Anzu y para su sorpresa vio a esta salir de el con vestida con el vestido que uso cuando él era "Atenea" y lucia su cabello como siempre largo y lacio pero esta vez sus puntas estaban risadas.

La castaña parecía esperar a alguien lo que causo que Atem se molestara por no poder ir corriendo hacia ella y decirle lo tanto que la quería. El auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

-"Voltea te lo ruego"- pensó mientras lentamente se alejaban de ahí –"¡Po ra voltea voltea! ¡Anzu por favor voltea!"- pero la chica nunca volteo, para sorpresa de Atem vio como una sombra se encontraba a un lado de ella y parecía despedirse de él.

El chico asustado se sentó y vio como su rompecabezas brillaba pero se lo quito y lo puso en sus pies ya que no quería que la pareja lo notara.

-"Pude… sentir la misma presencia de ayer"- pensó asustado mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

Una vez que dejo de brillar el rompecabezas se lo volvió a colgar.

**Mientras tanto afuera del departamento de Anzu**

La chica se encontraba esperando a Seto pero al ver que no había nadie alrededor aprovecho la situación para hablar con Yami.

-No quiero que lastimes esta vez a Seto- le ordeno mientras la chica aparecía.

-Querida, no hay necesidad que me lo digas… lo quiero vivo por el momento- dijo mientras reía.

-¡¿Para que lo quieres?!- pregunto furiosa.

-Para ciertas cosas… tu sabes… ¿sabias que los labios de Kaiba saben muy bien?- le pregunto con malicia aprovechando que Anzu no sabia sobre aquel besa en Egipto.

La castaña se sonrojo como tomate y negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Ah pero los de Atem son mucho mas deliciosos y lo se por experiencia- al ver que metió la pata se tapo la boca rápidamente.

La chica pensó que se trataba de otra broma del espíritu así que no le tomo importancia así que siguió esperando.

-Vaya vaya veo que alguien no quiere llenarse de odio hoy- comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia adelante para estar enfrente de Anzu.

-Eso espero- respondió la chica mientras la miraba decidida.

-Bueno… la última parte no me corresponde a mi- sonrió macabramente pero esta vez su dientes se vieron afilados y sus ya conocidos ojos rojos aparecieron de nuevo. Anzu bajo la mirada rápidamente y trago saliva.

-Lamento asustarte…- dijo mientras se tocaba su rostro y volvía a la normalidad –Ahora en adelante debemos llevarnos un poco mejor ¿no lo crees?- pregunto mientras rodeaba lentamente a la chica –Es tu día de suerte… ya llego tu príncipe- le señalo con la mirada y después desapareció.

Efectivamente un auto negro se detuvo frente a ella y Seto bajo por la puerta de atrás y la miro sonrojado de abajo hacia arriba. Este vestía de una camisa de vestir color vino y encima de este un chaleco de vestir negro y pantalones a la medida negros también.

-Buenas noches Masaki- saludo.

-Buenas… noches Kaiba- correspondió el saludo y se acercó a él.

Para su sorpresa el chofer de esa ocasión se trataba de Mokuba quien iba vestido de un traje verde muy obscuro y de lado del copiloto estaba Yumi con su vestido de lentejuelas peinada con una cola de caballo enrollada y unos mechones afuera.

-¡Que bella estas hoy Anzu!- saludo Mokuba.

-¡Sube, perdemos tiempo corazón!- le ordeno Yumi.

Anzu subió al auto y después le siguió Kaiba. Era un poco incomodo ir sola atrás con Seto pero la fiesta no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. En cuanto el vehículo arranco bruscamente el bolso de Anzu junto con sus cosas salieron volando.

-¡Mokuba! ¡Te dije que despacio!- grito furioso Seto.

-Lo siento es que tanta hermosura me pone nervioso- bromeo.

-Ah ahora tengo que buscar mi bolso- dijo Anzu mientras se agachaba pero al no sentir nada se agacho mas levantándose un poco, al fin que lo había alcanzado vio que este estaba vacío así que se puso a buscar su cosas los minutos pasaron y ya llevaba la mayoría de sus pertenencias solamente le faltaba su celular.

-¡Hemos llegado, sanos y a salvo!- grito emocionado Mokuba.

-Masaki…- la llamo Seto pero no tuvo respuesta al sentir que regreso a su lugar sin mirarla trato de toca su hombro pero después descubrió que ella no había regresado a su lugar y lo que había tocado no era su hombro.

**En la fiesta**

Yugi y los demás acababan de llegar al salón de eventos de Naomi y fueron recibidos por esta misma quien llevaba un vestido azul rey y llevaba un chongo sencillo.

-¡Bienvenidos!- saludo feliz -¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí si es Yugi Mutou y sus amigos! Y… su guapo hermano mayor- dijo acercándose a Atem.

-¡Naomi Shinozaki!-grito Jonouchi para evitar que la chica se acercara más al joven.

-¿Jonouchi?- dudo que era el y después de verlo bien lo abrazo fuertemente -¡Es un milagro verte!- grito mas emocionada que nunca.

-Veo que son muy amigos…- interrumpió Mai muy celosa.

-Bueno ya no somos amigos… en el pasado éramos novios- respondió Naomi mientras se separaba de él.

-¡¿Novios?!- le pregunto furiosa Mai a su novio.

-Fue algo de pocos días…- respondió nervioso.

-Fueron los mejores cuatro días de mi vida… mentira pero si me los pase muy bien- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Cuatro días?- pregunto Honda mientras reía hasta más no poder.

-Honda… ¿si te llamabas así no?- pregunto la chica mientras este asistió con la cabeza -Te recuerdo… eres el mejor amigo de Jonouchito- respondió emocionada mientras ahora todos morían de la risa excepto la pareja de rubios.

-¡No sabia que te decían así! Jonouchito…- dijo Atem riendo.

Después de escuchar reír al faraón la mayoría guardo silencio ya que muy pocas veces lo habían escuchado reírse y escucharlo era… tenebroso.

-Bueno dejemos esto a un lado porque si no la esposa de Jonouchi se molestara- señalo con la mirada a Mai.

-¡¿Yo esposa de este?!- pregunto furiosa mientras el rubio se preparaba para proteger a su ex de un ya famoso golpe en la cabeza de la rubia –No seria mala idea…- respondió sonriente.

-Si que esta muy enamorada… no le importa lo tonto que puede ser Jonouchi- le susurro Rebecca a Yugi.

-Basta ya, es hora de que los lleve a su mesa – interrumpió la pelirroja mientras indicaba que la siguieran, el salón era muy elegante y hermoso. Estaba lleno de candelabros pero por el momento estaban apagados, las mesas tenían manteles blancos y un hermoso adorno floral en medio. El lugar se iluminaba con luces de colores y una pista de baile que se localizaba en el centro de la sala.

Al llegar a la mesa indicada vieron de espaldas a una pareja que sin duda alguna era Bakura ya que tenia su cabello era blanco que aun era largo pero recogido en una cola de caballo, su traje era azul zafiro. Él estaba abrazado de una chica de cabello largo y morado, su vestido era largo y naranja.

Al tomar asiento Bakura se separo de la chica y se levanto de su silla.

-¡Es un verdadero milagro y placer verlos de nuevo a todos jun…!- no termino de hablar ya que su mirada se fijo en Atem mientras todos correspondían el saludo así que tomo asiento rápidamente y trato de no mirar al faraón.

Serenity no entendía la actitud de Bakura así que miro a su novio que estaba sentado a un lado de ella pero Honda tenia una peor cara que Bakura.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto la chica pero el no contesto nada.

Poco después descubrió que Honda estaba observando a la acompañante de Bakura así que fijo su mirada en la chica y descubrió que esta también estaba mirando a Honda pero de una manera muy coqueta mientras jugaba con una copa.

-Permítanme recodarles quien es ella…- dijo Bakura tomándole la mano a la chica.

-¡Hola amigos! ¿Me recuerdan?- pregunto emocionada.

-¡Miho Nosaka!- grito Yugi emocionado.

-¡Ohhh a Miho le alegra que la recuerden después de tantos años!- empezó a hablar en tercera persona como lo solía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname pero ¿Quién eres tu exactamente?- pregunto Rebecca confundida.

-Si, parece que no nos conocemos- añadió Mai quien tampoco la conocía.

-En especial yo- levanto la mano Serenity confundida.

-¿No vas a preguntar lo mismo?- pregunto divertida Miho a Atem.

-No hay necesidad, yo ya te conozco y tu también me conoces- respondió serio mientras Miho lograba recordarlo o bueno… pensaba haberlo recordado.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Miho Nosaka y yo solía estudiar con ellos pero tuve que salir de la escuela ya que me mude muy lejos de aquí… hasta hace poco regrese y resulta que me encontré con Bakura en el metro y desde ahí nos frecuentábamos- conto muy sonrojada mientras se movía infantilmente.

-Y es la historia de como nos enamoramos y la mejor parte de todo es que ya estamos comprometidos- informo Bakura mientras Miho enseñaba su anillo de compromiso.

-Felicidades- respondió Atem -Esta fiesta tiene de todo, un compromiso y un embarazo de trillizos- comento emocionado mientras Yugi y Jonouchi rápidamente llegaban y le tapan la bosa pero por la velocidad los tres cayeron juntos.

-¿Quién de aquí esta embarazada de trillizos?- interrogo Bakura a Rebecca y a Mai porque sus parejas fueron los que quisieron callar al faraón.

-Yo aun soy joven para eso- negó Rebecca mientras ayudaba a los demás a levantarse.

Bakura después poso su mirada en Mai quien se mostro nerviosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Estas loco?- pregunto riéndose –Cuando me embarace que eso falta mucho… planeo que solo sea un bebe y no varios- comento pero Bakura se mostro indeciso así que saco su sortija del milenio.

-Muéstrame aquella que esta embarazada de trillizos- ordeno pero su sortija no hizo nada haciendo que creyera en la palabra de Mai.

-¿Shadi?- pregunto Atem nuevamente en su lugar.

-Shadi- respondió cortante Bakura.

-Disculpa… ¿Eres hermano de Yugi?- pregunto Miho.

-Se podría decir que si pero tu me conociste como el otro Yugi- respondió causando que ella se hiciera un poco para atrás por la impresión.

-Amor, te dije que el espíritu del rompecabezas ya tenía cuerpo propio y que vivía con Yugi- le recordó un muy sonriente Bakura a su prometida.

-Miho no lo recordaba, lo lamento- respondió mientras le depositaba un pequeño beso a los labios de su pareja.

Honda al ver la escena miro hacia otro lado pero después lo supero y tomo la mano de Serenity.

-Disculpen pero… ¿Anzu vino con ustedes?- pregunto Miho mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Bueno ella tal vez…- fue Honda quien metió la pata y Serenity le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo.

Todos se miraron entre si y Atem se mostro molesto.

-¡Lo sabía, me engañaron para que viera a Anzu!- grito molesto Atem mientras se levantaba y mostraba su ojo lo que hizo que Miho se asustara.

-¡Oh cálmate viejo ella no vendrá!- le dijo Jonouchi mientras lo sentaba.

Bakura miro hacia atrás para comprobarlo pero para su sorpresa vio a la castaña en la entrada quien era perseguida por Kaiba.

-Te equivocas hermano, ahí esta ella- señalo Bakura a la chica.

-¡¿Que hace ella con el?!- pregunto molesto Atem mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

-¡Ella tiene mi vestido!- grito emocionada Mai.

-¡Mas bien es de Atenea!- corrigió Honda con gracia mientras todos lo miraban molestos.

Mientras tanto Anzu se encontraba trotando molesta, parecía que estaba escapando de alguien.

-¡Masaki!- le grito mientras la tomaba de un brazo para que se detuviera.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta.

-Ya te dije que lo siento- respondió furioso.

-¿Acaso siempre te gusta verme y hacer que pase situaciones muy vergonzosas contigo?- pregunto furiosa y roja como tomate.

Mokuba y Yumi quienes los venían siguen se mostraron divertidos.

-Y todo por tocarle el trasero a Masaki- comento Yumi entre risitas.

-Yo no creo que será la ultima vez que le pase algo así con ella… si me equivoco espero que lo haya disfrutado- respondió mientras ambos reían.

-¿Crees que así se la pasen en todo su viaje?- pregunto preocupada –Bueno… ambos estarán varios días solos- se sonrojo al imaginárselo.

Mokuba comenzó a reírse y toco el hombro de su asistente.

-Descuida, ambos creen que irán con un colega así que se comportaran pero lo que realmente harán serán distraerse mientras los invitados de la fiesta llegan a Tokio junto con nosotros… solo espero que nuestro amigo convenza a Seto a que vaya a una cena "formal"- dijo tratando de no reírse.

-¿Cena formal? Ya veo… espero que se enamoren en el viaje- comento en doble sentido ya que en realidad ella se refería para quedarse con Atem.

-¡Por eso eres mi asistente Kanesaka!- le pego con su codo a la chica mientras se mostraba emocionado.

-¡Masaki!- grito por última vez Seto mientras corría hacia Anzu.

Kaiba jalo del brazo a Anzu para atraerla hacia él lo que ocasiono que Atem se levantara y se dirigiera a ellos muy celoso. Jonouchi y Honda corrieron hacia él y se lanzaron hacia el tricolor para caer los tres juntos.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Ese maldito no se saldrá con la suya!- grito mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus amigos.

-Hoy no viejo… hoy no- respondió Jonouchi.

-Deja que se calmen las cosas y podrás ir a hablar con ella- le sugirió Honda causando que él se tranquilizara.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y ayudaron al faraón para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias amigos…- sonrió y después salió corriendo hacia Anzu de nuevo. Pero para su mala suerte otra vez lo atraparon.

-Maldito genio- le susurro Jonouchi.

-Ahora volveremos con los chicos quiera o no- ordeno Honda molesto mientras miraba como los demás invitados los veían asustados.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y se llevaron arrastrando a Atem. Una vez de nuevo en la mesa Miho miro a Atem preocupada y después miro a su prometido quien asistió con la cabeza.

-Faraón, quisiera hablar contigo a solas- le pidió mientras este lo miraba confundido.

-De acuerdo…- acepto mientras se levantaba rápido.

-¡Cuídalo mucho Bakura!- grito Jonouchi adolorido por las caídas.

-¡Si tienes problemas con el pégale con un rollo de periódico!- añadió Honda mientras los chicos se alejaban.

-Bueno… muchachas es hora de acercarnos a Anzu- propuso Mai.

-Pero… esta con ese sujeto tenebroso- señalo Miho.

-Es Seto Kaiba ¿te acuerdas de el? Ha cambiado mucho literalmente- respondió Honda.

-Ah si… Miho lo recuerda- respondió torpemente.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Ustedes eran algo en el pasado?- pregunto un poco triste Serenity.

-Solo eran amigos, a Honda le gustaba Miho pero a ella siempre le gusto Bakura- respondió rápidamente su hermano.

Serenity se sintió un poco mas aliviada pero no se podía sacar de la mente la cara coqueta que le puso a Honda minutos atrás.

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Alejamos a Anzu de kaiba o dejaremos que este le coquetee?- pregunto Rebecca para cambiar de tema.

-¿Coquetearle?- pregunto Honda confundido.

-No me digas… ¿que ya olvidaste que la beso en Egipto mientras estaba dormida?- pregunto Mai pero después se tapo la boca.

-¿Qué hizo que?- se levanto furioso Yugi.

-Nada… nada- respondió Jonouchi.

-De esta no se escapan hasta que nos expliquen- ordeno Rebecca mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La rubia miro a los demás y después exhalo.

-De acuerdo todo paso así…- comenzó a explicarles.

Mientras tanto Anzu quien aun seguía pegada a Kaiba se separo de el violentamente y le pidió a Naomi que los llevara a su mesa. Una vez ahí Yumi miro a la pelirroja sospechosamente.

-¿Ocurre algo Yumi?- pregunto Mokuba.

La pelinegra fue sacada de sus pensamientos y actuó naturalmente.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes- respondió sonriente –En un momento regreso- dijo mientras se dirigía a Naomi.

-¿A dónde ira?- pregunto Anzu.

-Parece que trama algo con la recepcionista- respondió Seto.

El ambiente se volvió frio… nadie hablaba así que Mokuba decidió romper el hielo.

-Y díganme… ¿Cómo será el torneo de Pegasus?- pregunto curioso.

-Sera un fiasco- respondió cortante Seto.

-En realidad será interesante…- corrigió Anzu.

-¿Querrías explicarme?- le pidió Mokuba mientras la chica comenzó a explicarle detalladamente.

**Afuera del salón**

Atem y Bakura llegaron hasta la entrada, podían apreciar el estacionamiento y a unos cuantos metros estaba la carretera amplia. Sin duda alguna si no eras cuidadoso al cruzar la calle podías salir atropellado y morir al instante ya que al ser muy amplia se pedía una velocidad alta, pero el riesgo era mínimo al no tener nada alrededor solo otros salones, arboles, áreas verdes no había mucho transito.

-¿Qué sucede Bakura?- pregunto Atem mientras miraba las estrellas y a los autos estacionarse.

-Primero que nada… quiero pedirte disculpas por causarte tantos problemas en el pasado por mi sortija del milenio- comenzó a hablar sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Ya debes olvidarte de eso… no era tu culpa- respondió confiado para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Claro que lo era porque cuando lo pude detener no quise… ya que me sentía especial con esta sortija- la saco entre sus ropas.

-No debes preocuparte ya por eso, todos estamos bien y eso es lo único que importa- lo miro que pudo ver que no estaba convencido del todo –Bueno… yo te perdono por todo- sonrió mientras el peliblanco lo miraba por primera vez y sonreía.

-Gracias… en verdad me sentía muy apenado convivir contigo cuando nunca te pedí disculpas por aquellos momentos…- le explico.

-¿Eso era todo?- pregunto sonriente.

-En realidad no… Miho se preocupo por tu actitud y te pedí que vinieras para que te calmaras un poco- le explico riendo.

-¿Miho no me recuerda bien? ¿No es así?- pregunto confundido.

-En realidad si te recuerda pero… ya sabes… ella es un poco torpe y no recuerda que tu eres así de serio- respondió mientras ambos reían.

-El amor es ciego… muy ciego…- comenzó a pensar en voz alta mientras regresaba adentro.

-Ella te quiere, siempre lo hizo- añadió Bakura causando que Atem lo mirara.

-Eso es lo que me estoy dando cuenta hasta ahora… gracias- respondió para volver adentro con su viejo amigo.

Yumi Kanesaka estaba siguiendo a Naomi a lo lejos ya que se veía muy sospechosa en cuanto la siguió hasta la entrada la pelinegra choco con un joven accidentalmente y al ver de quien se trataba olvido por completo su objetivo.

-¡Atem! ¡No sabia que estabas aquí!- grito emocionada.

-Ni yo…- respondió sin ganas.

-Es toda tuya romeo…- bromo Bakura mientras se alejaba.

-¡Espera!- grito Atem pero Yumi lo abrazaba para que no se fuera.

**En la mesa de Yugi**

Después de terminar de explicarle todo Mai busco donde se encontraba Anzu y al verla no se apuró ya que estaba entretenida con Mokuba y Kaiba solo los miraba.

-Muy bien… ahora hay que pensar como atraerla hasta aquí- comento.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo Bakura en cuanto regreso.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto su prometida.

-Bien… es creo- respondió subiendo los hombros.

-¿Y Atem?- pregunto Yugi mientras miraba alrededor.

-Se quedo con una chica… bastante hermosa por cierto- dijo mientras Miho le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Chicos…- los llamo Rebecca.

-¡¿Qué chica?!- pregunto Honda preocupado.

-Chicos…- volvió a llamarlos Rebecca.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Yugi.

-Anzu esta volteando para acá…- señalo a la castaña mientras los demás volteaban a verla.

Efectivamente Anzu estaba viendo la mesa y después miro hacia donde estaba Atem con Yumi.

-Oh no… es la tal Yumi- susurro Mai.

**Mesa de Kaiba **

-¿Anzu sucede algo contigo? Te ves asustada…- pregunto Mokuba.

La castaña no respondió ya que estaba viendo como su nueva amiga se llevaba a rastras a Atem.

-¿Masaki?- la llamo Kaiba.

-Perdonen…- respondió mientras se levantaba y seguía a la pareja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Masaki!- se levanto Seto dispuesto a seguirla pero su hermano la detuvo.

-Déjala… esto se va a poner feo y no nos podemos meter- respondió Mokuba mientras jalaba la camisa de su hermano y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo.

-Anzu…- susurro en silencio Seto.

La castaña comenzó a trotar detrás de la pareja mientras escuchaba como la llamaban pero los ignoro, lo que le urgía era estar en el mismo lugar que Atem y Yumi.

**Afuera…**

Yumi aun seguía abrazada de Atem quien este trataba de separarse de ella.

-¡Ya basta Kanesaka!- grito furioso.

-¡No quiero!- se negó mientras esta seguía abrazándolo.

Después Atem sintió de nuevo la presencia extraña que anteriormente ya había sentido.

-¿Tocaste algo Egipcio?- pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto sonriente.

-No… algo no esta bien aquí- dedujo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-"Shadi…"- llamo en su mente a su sirviente pero este no apareció.

-¿Porque tan serio faraoncito?- le pregunto mientras lo tomaba de las mejillas.

En esos momentos Anzu llego deprisa y vio la escena de lejos. Yumi atrajo rápidamente a Atem y lo beso a la fuerza. La castaña no pudo observar esa escena… no podía hacerlo así que salió corriendo hacia otro lado lejos del salón de fiestas, no quería ver la traición de su amado y la de su amiga.

-¡¿Por qué maldita sea?!- comenzó a gritar mientras corría -¡Me dejaste para irte con Kanesaka!- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr -¡Te odio Yumi! ¡Te odio Atem! ¡Los odio a ambos con todo mi corazón!- grito por ultima vez mientras llegaba a otro estacionamiento y se escondía tras un vehículo.

Mientras tanto Atem aparto rápidamente a Yumi y le dio una cachetada que causo que esta cayera al piso.

-Lo he logrado… lo he logrado- dijo antes de desmayarse.

El tricolor solo miro el cuerpo de la chica para minutos después esta despertara.

-¿A…Atem?- pregunto -¿Do…Donde estamos?- tardo un poco en abrir sus ojos.

-Ese ser maligno te estaba controlando por alguna razón…- dedujo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –Debo buscar a Anzu de inmediato…- le dijo a la chica.

-Yo… debo encontrar a Naomi… ella… ella… acosa a Anzu- le confeso mientras Atem la miraba asustado.

-¿Naomi es la fan #1?- pregunto alterado -¡Vamos debemos encontrarla antes de que ella lo haga con Anzu!- le ordeno mientras entraban de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Anzu se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sin importarle quien podía escucharla. Al poco tiempo escucho unos tacones acercarse pero su cuerpo no respondía para que escapara de ahí.

-¿Masaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica mientras la ayudaba a levantarse –No te preocupes… estarás a salvo conmigo- dijo mientras la abrazaba y se la llevaba.

**Adentro del salón…**

Atem y Yumi corrieron buscando a Naomi.

-¿Has visto a Naomi?- le pregunto Yumi a un chico quien negó haberla visto.

-Disculpa ¿Has visto a Naomi?- le pregunto Atem a una chica quien también negó haberla visto esa noche.

La pareja corrió para todos lados buscando a la pelirroja. En cuanto la encontraron Yumi la jalo de un brazo mientras que Atem de otro.

-¡¿Qué se creen?! ¡Suéltenme!- ordeno la chica pero ambos no la obedecieron y se la llevaron a los baños de chicas.

Una vez adentro Atem se quedo a cuidar la puerta mientras las chicas estaba adentro solas.

-¡Confiesa Shinozaki! ¡Dime que tu eres la tal fan #1 que acosa a Anzu!- le grito mientras buscaba la cámara en su bolso.

La pelirroja solo comenzó a reírse y se miro en el espejo.

-No se a que te refieres- respondió sin alguna emoción.

-¡¿Entonces como explicas esto?!- le enseño las fotos mientras esta las miraba sin algún terror.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?... ah ya cuando se cayeron las cámaras- razono mientras sonreía.

-¡Respóndeme maldita!- le ordeno Yumi.

La pelirroja se le echo encima y ambas comenzaron a pelear en el suelo. Las chicas se tomaban del cabello o se rasguñaban con sus afiladas uñas, Yumi en una oportunidad tomo el vestido de la chica y la jalo con dificultad directamente hasta un escusado y hundió su cabeza en este.

-¡Confiésalo o si no ya sabes lo que te pasara!- le ordeno mientras la chica se negaba a hablar.

La pelinegra no estaba bromeando así que volvió a repetir la acción. Naomi comenzó a respirar con dificultad y pidió que parara.

-¡De… acuerdo! ¡Esa cámara no es mía!- admitió mientras Yumi la soltaba y la jalaba para que la viera a la cara.

-¡¿Entonces de quien es?!- la tomo de los hombros.

-De… de Mizuki, ella siempre ha estado obsesionada con Anzu desde hace tiempo…- confeso dejando en shock a la chica.

-¡Atem!- llamo a su amigo.

El tricolor entro rápidamente y al ver el mal estado de Yumi utilizo su rompecabezas para sanar sus heridas dejando a la chica sorprendida como temerosa.

-No es ella… es Mizuki, una antigua compañera nuestra del trabajo- le explico.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!- pregunto Atem.

-¡Debe estar en el estacionamiento con Anzu! ¡Dijo que la buscaría y se la llevaría ahí!- confeso mientras trataba de levantarse.

Atem se sintió mal por el mal estado de la chica así que curo sus heridas y por ultimo cerro su mente e hizo que olvidara sus últimos momentos con Yumi.

-Arréglale el cabello para no levantar sospechas, no quiero que te metas en problemas- le ordeno Atem mientras la chica se apresuraba a dejar impecable a la pelirroja.

Una vez ocultando toda prueba de pelea se apresuraron a buscar a la castaña. En cuanto salieron del baño un chico detuvo a la pareja y los miro pícaramente.

-¿Qué anduvieron haciendo?- pregunto mientras veía de abajo para arriba a Yumi ya que esta olvido peinarse.

-Cosas sucias, vámonos Atem- le tomo de la mano y salió corriendo con el mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de suceder.

**Afuera del salón…**

La desconocida se llevo a Anzu hasta la carretera lejos de la fiesta.

-¿Mejor?- le pregunto mientras la castaña se calmaba.

-Gracias Mizuki- revelo la identidad de la desconocida quien vestía casualmente.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo ha esperado para esto…- dijo preocupada.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto asustada.

-Estamos solas y al fin te voy a aniquilar- dijo mientras sacaba un pistola y le apuntaba el pecho -¡Ahora muévete y ponte en medio de la carretera!- le ordeno mientras la castaña alzaba los brazos asustada -¡¿Qué estas sorda o que?!- grito mientras aventaba a la chica pero el dolor en su pecho volvió a aparecer causando que cayera al suelo.

-A…ayúdame…- le suplico la chica mientras se tocaba el pecho y lloraba por el dolor.

-Por mi muérete así… me ahorras balas- dijo riendo.

La castaña se arrastraba por el dolor hasta el salón pero Mizuki le dio una patada para que no escapara.

-Me las pa…pagaras- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Mientras tanto Atem y Yumi acababan de llegar en la entrada y para su suerte comenzaron a sentir unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

-¡Yo iré a buscar en el estacionamiento de la izquierda! ¡Tu al derecho!- le ordeno la chica mientras ambos se separaban.

Al pasar los minutos Mizuki dio por muerta a Anzu y guardo su pistola.

-Bueno bueno… te moriste por un ataque cardiaco, que suerte- le dijo al cuerpo de Anzu.

En cuantos se disponía irse comenzó a escuchar la risa de la castaña.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba muerta Mizuki?- se levanto lentamente la chica con el cabello en la frente.

-¡Maldita seas!- saco rápidamente la pistola y la apunto hacia la chica quien levanto los brazos.

-No deberías jugar con eso- negó con un dedo.

-¡Ponte en medio de la carretera maldita!- le ordeno mientras la castaña reía.

-Si eso quieres- la obedeció y una vez en medio de la pista le dio la espalda.

-¡Voltéate, quiero ver tu asqueroso rostro cuando te mate!- grito ansiosa.

La castaña no bajo los brazos pero comenzó a hablar.

-¿Para que hacerlo si no hay tiempo para que lo hagas?- pregunto seriamente.

-¡¿De que me estas hablando maldita?! ¡No estoy para tu juegos!- grito asustada.

-Antes de morir quisiera saber el porqué de mi asesinato ¿No crees?- pregunto mientras Mizuki sostenía mas fuerte el arma.

La chica se quedo callada, Anzu se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña y demoniaca. No podía caer en el juego de la tonta así que tenia que confesarle el porque y después tirar del gatillo todo era muy fácil y simple.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-En realidad no por eso te pregunto- respondió la castaña.

-Es una lastima ya que un auto viene hacia acá y te matara- comento Mizuki pero la castaña no se movió y no dijo ni una sola palabra. El auto ya se había tardado en pasar, era extraño ya que se veían las luces a lo lejos pero este no se movía.

-¿Por qué no vienes?- se pregunto desesperada.

-Por que no hay tiempo, las cosas no se moverán hasta que yo lo ordene-le respondió riendo.

Mizuki soltó la pistola y en efecto, miro hacia atrás y vio a alguien acercarse pero no se movía al igual que las sombras de la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, Atem no había encontrado nada en el estacionamiento de la derecha así que corrió hasta el principal y vio la castaña junto con la que podía ser Mizuki ya que tenía una pistola. Pero todo se volvió confuso ya que su cuerpo se congelo pero el aun podía ver las cosas de su alrededor. Solo podía presenciar las cosas que ocurrían con Anzu y su fan #1.

Mizuki se dejo caer de rodillas comenzó a llorar.

-Tu… tu siempre te llevabas la atención de los demás desde que llegaste a la compañía… hasta de Kaiba- comenzó a hablar –No podía dejar que todo se tratara de ti… ni sabia quien eras tu así que entre al archivero donde están los documentos de los empleados y busque tu información pero fui sorprendida por Kaiba quien me quito la carpeta y me despidió … me quitaste todo… mi trabajo… mis amigos… hasta le quitaste el amor de Kaiba a Naomi y no podía permitir que siguieras haciéndolo así que trate en todos los modos asustarte pero de alguna manera u otra siempre me arrepentía de mis acciones… solo te acosaba y te tomaba fotos mientras planeaba tu muerte- apretó los puños –Eso debo hacer ¡matarte!- se levanto rápidamente y disparo el arma pero para su sorpresa la bala se quedo elevada al aire a unos poco centímetros de Anzu.

-Te dije que las cosas no se moverán hasta que yo lo ordene- hizo su mano para atrás y tomo la bala –Es sorprendente que esta pequeña cosita pueda matar a alguien- se dio la vuelta mostrándole su sonrisa macabra y sus ojos rojos.

Mizuki dio unos pasos atrás y volvió a tirar del gatillo varias veces pero ninguna bala toco a Anzu.

-Te dejare ir pero no me sigas o si no tu vida correrá peligro- bajo los brazos y dejo seguir el tiempo mientras las balas caían al piso –Adiós…- se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Mizuki le apunto con su pistola, comenzó a seguirla y tiro del gatillo dándole en el hombro a Anzu.

-¡Muérete maldita!- grito antes de que el auto que venia la arrollara matándola al instante.

Atem quien vio la escena salió corriendo y en el camino se encontró con Yumi y ambos vieron el cuerpo de Mizuki sin vida pero no vieron a Anzu alrededor.

-¡Dios mio!- grito aterrada Yumi mientras abrazaba a Atem y este le tapaba los ojos.

-No la mires mas por favor- le indico mientras veía el cuerpo de la chica en un charco de sangre.

En cuanto llegaron los invitados a ver que sucedía por culpa de el sonido de los balazos todos se mostraron aterrados, algunos vomitaron al ver a la chica muerta mientras que los amigos de Atem se abrazaban entre si. Seto le tapo los ojos a Mokuba, Atem se acercó a un arbusto con flores y arranco una, al ver al castaño le señalo que siguiera su ejemplo.

Atem y Kaiba fueron los primeros en dejar flores a lado del cuerpo de Mizuki mientras que algunos invitados permanecían en medio de la carretera para impedir que los autos pasaran.

-"¿Dónde estas?"- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Atem y Seto al pensar en el paradero de la castaña.

Era un verdadero milagro que ninguna persona la vio con Mizuki y que el conductor que la había atropellado no la había visto cerca de la victima. No había nadie que se hiciera responsable de Mizuki ya que el conductor escapo, Anzu le pidió que no la siguiera y Naomi estaba desmayada en el baño.

De pronto a Kaiba le llego un mensaje que para su sorpresa era de Anzu.

**7 de Mayo de 2014 10:05 pm**

**De: Anzu Masaki**

**Te veo mañana en la Kaiba corp. para irnos juntos. Xoxo**

Seto guardo rápidamente el celular y se llevo a Mokuba de ahí pero sin antes despedirse de Atem.

-Cualquier cosa contáctame, mañana me iré a Tokio a las 8:00 am así que por favor si te ofrece algo llámame antes de esa hora o unas horas después- Atem asistió con la cabeza –Hasta luego, vámonos Mokuba hay que encontrar a Kanesaka- dijo para después perderse en la multitud.

La lluvia comenzó a caer llevándose la sangre y las flores de Mizuki, Atem no dejaba de verla… ¿Cómo una chica talentosa desperdicio su vida en obsesionarse con otra chica? Era una pregunta difícil de responder. Hasta que Yugi le pidió que se fueran fue el momento que el faraón se acercó al cuerpo y vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

-Duerme y procura descansar pacíficamente… ya no tendrás de que preocuparte de nada ni ver como la humanidad se destruye a si misma- dijo cerrándole los ojos.

Mientras tanto Anzu se encontraba caminando por la solitaria carretera mientras llovía, la herida de bala se cerro en cuestión de minutos déjenle impecable la piel. En esos momentos comenzaba un nuevo comienzo para ella… su nombre ya no era Anzu Masaki. Ahora y en adelante la llamarían Yami Anzu. La predicción de Ishizu no se cumplió ya que no se esperaba el encuentro con su fan… si se hubiera quedado sola, hubiera regresado a casa cumpliendo la visión. Yami se dirigía a casa para cambiarse, dormir un poco en su nuevo cuerpo e irse de la ciudad con su nueva victima, Seto Kaiba.

**Al día siguiente…**

Atem no pudo dormir muy bien ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en la horrorosa escena de la muerte de Mizuki, miro su reloj y eran las 7:05 am. Después de pensar un poco descubrió que su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era que aun no había señal de Anzu así que se cambio y salió de su casa, se dirigió al departamento de Anzu para ver si esta ahí y para su sorpresa encontró una nota adhesiva en la puerta.

_Atem, te espero en la kaiba corp. quiero revelarte algo antes de irme. Ya llame a los demás para que te vean ahí, despierta al pequeñín y corre hacia allá porque el tiempo se agota, me iré exactamente a las 8:00 am._

_Siempre te querrá, tu espíritu egipcio._

Al terminar de leer corrió hacia la casa y despertó a Yugi para ir de inmediato a la kaiba corp.

Una vez allá se encontraron con Mai, Jonouchi, Honda y por ultimo Serenity afuera de esta ya que estaba cerrada.

-¿Los llamo Anzu?- pregunto Yugi asustado.

-Si… y muy temprano- respondió Mai.

-¿Para que nos querrá?- pregunto Serenity con ojeras.

-No lo se pero algo no me huele muy bien aquí- dijo Atem quien se asusto porque las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

Al entrar encontraron a un guardia quien les indico que tomaran el elevador y presionaran "Jet" dando a entender que era la zona de aterrizaje del jet privado de Kaiba.

Mientras tanto Anzu miro su reloj que indicaba que eran las 7:58 am. Miro a su alrededor buscando a los guardaespaldas de Kaiba y al encontrarlos les indico que se acercaran.

-¿Qué desea señorita?- pregunto uno.

-En cuanto llegue Atem Mutou con sus amigos… pidan refuerzos y evítenles la entrada a ellos… solo dejen pasar al duelista- ordeno.

-Como guste- respondió el otro.

-Ya esta todo listo Masaki- se acercó Seto –Permíteme llevarme tu maleta- dijo tomándola.

-Seto… esperare a Atem para devolverle un regalo que me dio ¿me esperarías en el jet?- pregunto mientras fingía estar nerviosa.

-No te tardes- respondió mientras se iba.

Una vez que los amigos de Anzu llegaron salieron del elevador y rápidamente varios guardas los detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jonouchi quien trataba de zafarse del agarre de los guardias.

-¡Anzu!- la llamo Yugi.

-¡Haz algo por favor!- le pidió Serenity.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- le pregunto

-¡Suéltenme, ella es mi amiga!- grito Mai.

-Ya no… ya no- susurro la castaña -¡Dejen pasar al duelista!- ordeno he inmediatamente dejaron pasar a Atem.

-¡Anzu!- la llamo y corrió hacia ella pero los dos guardaespaldas de Kaiba lo detuvieron tomándolo de los brazos.

La castaña lentamente se acercó a él y alzo la barbilla de este.

-Te llame para confesarte algo muy importante que te va a destruir… también llame a tus amigos para que sean testigos y para que te ayuden a no hacerte daño- quito violentamente su dedo.

-Anzu…- la volvió a llamar.

La chica se arrodillo ante el y lo miro fijamente.

-Mi faraón, ya no soy la Anzu Masaki que conoces… soy aquella alma que vivía dentro de ella- sonrió mientras Atem y los demás se quedaban en shock.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- intento zafarse de los guardias.

-Ella esta muy bien…- respondió seca.

-¡No te puedes ir!- grito mientras lloraba.

La castaña se levanto y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Si tu no me hubieses jugado con mi corazón nada de esto hubiese pasado… nada pero el pasado no se puede cambiar… aun te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo- respondió mientras se acercaba a el –Por favor… no te muevas, solo cierra los ojos- pidió mientras tomaba sus mejillas.

Atem obedeció a la desconocida, ella deposito sus labios en los de él y le dio un tierno beso que duro más de cinco segundos. La castaña no lo soporto más y dejo caer una lágrima entre ellos dos lo que hizo que se separaran. Toco la nuca de los guardias para que olvidaran lo que paso mientras que los que impedían la entrada a los amigos de Anzu ocurrió lo mismo pero sin la necesidad de tocarlos.

-Ese fue el segundo mejor beso de mi vida... gracias- beso la frente de Atem y dejo que el viera sus ojos rojos –Es una lastima que tal vez sea el ultimo que des en tu vida en esta época…- dijo para darse la vuelta -¡Llévenselos!- ordeno y los guardias comenzaron a llevárselos hasta el elevador.

-¡Anzu!- grito Atem mientras estiraba su brazo.

-Llámame Yami- volteo hacia atrás y le guiño el ojo para después salir corriendo y entrar al jet.

Los guardias cumplieron con su objetivo ya que todos los antiguos amigos de Anzu se encontraban de nuevo en el elevador mientras que Atem lloraba pegado en la entrada.

-"Eres tu… espero que seas tu"- pensó mientras lloraba devastado, sintió todo el amor que ese espíritu tenia por el en aquel beso. _**¿Acaso tenia un amor que paso a través de los años?**_

_**Fin de la temporada 1**_

**Adelanto superduperespecial**

Yami en el cuerpo de Anzu se encontraba mirando en el espejo, ya había pasado un día desde que se fueron de Domino y llegaron a un lujoso hotel. Había terminado de bañarse y se estaba cepillando su largo cabello. Vestía solamente de una bata pero pensó un poco sobre la vestimenta, se dejo caer la bata revelando que solo traía ropa interior y se puso una toalla blanca encima.

Se volvió a mirar por el espejo y sonrió se aplicó un labial rojizo, tomo la tarjeta de su habitación y cerro la puerta quedándose afuera en el ese estado y se dirigió a una habitación. Toco la puerta y escondió la tarjeta, al abrirse Seto Kaiba se asomo y al verla en ese estado se puso rojo.

-¿Paso algo Masaki?- pregunto con dificultad.

La chica solo lo miro y respiro hondo.

-Escuche algo afuera de mi cuarto y cuando me asome se cerro mi puerta- se excuso mientras miraba a su jefe pícaramente.

-Pasa, creo que … que tengo la tarjeta de emergencia- abrió mas la puerta y se puso a buscarla mientras que la chica semidesnuda paso y miro hacia afuera sonriendo en señal de que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-"Esto será divertido"- pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

**Fin del adelanto o:**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón a: Hadley Doleto (mi amiga especial dentro y fuera de la pagina), atemxanzulove (mi dulce amiga, socia de campañas secretas por el momento y por ultimo una de mis grandes idolas de la pagina), Rossana's Mind (mi idola desde hace años,quien me ha apoyado en todo momento y se ha ganado mi cariño), ruby (mi primer lector anónimo), izanami1019 (quien creo que demandara a Seto por matar tantos cachorritos), valeriamarpa65 (a quien amaba mucho a Seto ¿Me imagino? Y me apoya), Lord UchihaOMG (mi amor secreto o: es broma es un gran amiguito mio), luna2596 (una de las ultimas en seguir la historia y amo su nombre *_*), Rokers182 (mi seguidora silenciosa favorita :D), Mister Conde De Urano (este es especial ya que me apoyo con lo del plagio a pesar que no sigue la historia), karlaguilar (otra lectora que me animaba a continuar y aprecio), srto (quien me preguntaba lo que pasaría y que a veces me preguntaba lo mismo jaja), oyukichan (a quien me defendió de lonely500), Tatiana (la primer chica del team seto que conoci), DarkRose00 (quien me corrigió muy bien respecto a el duelo y quien también me apoyo), XiO (moria de risa con sus comentarios… aunque actualmente ya no la leo por aquí), Faby Hola (una chica del team Seto a quien tampoco he visto desde hace tiempo), Cherrie Rainbow (se gano mi corazón porque me llamo idola), moondrak (el chico que me amaba y ya no lo dice entonces ya no me casare con el), Harunokaze7 (mi amiga del team seto a quien tampoco se de ella ¡No desaparezcan!), ClariEleven (muy fiel fan del team Atem ¡Asi deberían de ser!), Lady Angel Yue (a quien me sigue y le tengo cariño), hiyori ishida (quien tiene mi corazón por decirme mentiras de que soy una gran escritora, es bromita), (quien apoyo el team Atem), prics17 (quien me entendio mis traumas con Yami Yugi), Taenny (a quien acosaba ¿con amor? y me daba consejos), Seto Kaiba (¿Qué? Llego a dejar su review), Maryza (me encanto su review y ahora la comprendo demasiado, la ame), saya-chan (chica team Seto que le tengo cariño por amenazarme XD), isabelita emoxxa (a quien prefirió a Seto en vez de Atem, que decisión mas duda tuvo), SakuraKarin (siempre comparti contigo la misma idea del faraón sexy), son camila (quien acepto a Jonouchi mujer ¡Arriba Jessica!), Juliana Gomez (Ella al igual que yo seguimos esperando hombres como Atem), katzumi (a quien no le simpatiza Yumi y aprecio por su apoyo y dulces comentarios), epj (quien la primera vez que leí el nombre pensé que eran las iniciales del presidente de México "EPN" XD), sally salt (me encanto su nombre parece de espía secreto) por ultimo le agradezco a lonely500 (porque me hizo mejorar en lo que hago).**

**Eso fue todo, espero no haber olvidado a alguien… muchas gracias mis amores por todo ¡TODO! Si son niñas Atem o Seto (a quien prefieran) les mandan besitos amorosos esos de telenovelas y si alguien de aquí es niño… sus mamis, abuelitas, amigas, intereses amorosos o novias les mandan besitos :***

**-Se despide con todo su corazón y algunas lagrimas, Luna-**


End file.
